written conversations with an enemy
by frosty600
Summary: sess/kag Sesshomaru finds a new diary that only has one entry. He can't help but write his own thoughts in the book almost hoping that the woman would come back and see it. Shortly after this a new evil begins...full summary inside...
1. prelude

SUMMARY: (sess/kag) Sesshomaru finds a new diary that only has one entry. He can't help but write his own thoughts in the book almost hoping that the woman would come back and see it.Shortly after this a new evil begins to rise bringing with it new enemies and friends some thought long dead. With the help of the old shard hunting group and Sesshomaru they work to fight this evil.

AN: Well here is the prelude to my new and first fanfic story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and that you can forgive its shortness I promise that actually chapters will be longer but preludes I find hard to make longer then a couple of pages. This is the longest prelude I have ever written. Anyway enough of my rambling I'll let you read that chapter…if you didn't skip this AN all together. Lol

**PRELUDE**

Finally it was done! After three years and a couple of months, the battle with Naraku is finally over! The girl with the long black-blue hair and sapphire blue eyes thought as she shifted through her memories of the recent events.

The battle had been long and tedious with Naraku having most of the jewel in his possession, he seemed to keep on coming until finally, the sacred arrows of Kikyo and Kagome fired at the same time as Inuyasha released his backlash wave managing to seriously wound Naraku.

Naraku was going to make a hasty retreat when Kagura attacked her 'master' with her dance of the dragon which wasn't enough to kill him but enough to paralyse him.

Inuyasha was going to kill Kagura to vent out his frustrations at not defeating Naraku on his own, when Kagome stopped him with a 'sit boy!'

Kagome had walked over to Naraku her blue eyes glinting for the first time with hate, before asking Kagura to join her.

"Can you get your heart Kagura?" Kagome had asked.

"Nani?" Kagura questioned with disbelief and astonishment in her eyes.

"Can you get your heart out of Naraku before Kikyo and myself purify him?" Kagome asked again.

Kagura nodded before bending down and touching Naraku's arm and there was a pulse of demonic power before Kagura stepped back, bowed to Kagome before taking off on her feather to taste her first taste of true freedom in her life.

After that Kagome and Kikyo sealed Naraku's demonic aura, so that they knew he was truly dead and wouldn't be able to haunt them in spirit.

Kagome turned and started walking from the scene when she heard a collective gasp from the shard hunters, so she turned back around to see the newly purified jewel was floating in the air, hovering around eye level with Kagome and Kikyo.

And that is where they were now staring at the floating jewel.

It started to glow a warm light pinkie-blue colour before it seemed to evaporate into pinkie-blue coloured fairy dust like power. Before it broke off into two parts one a very small ball of light whilst the other looked almost as if nothing had been taken from it in the first place.

The two balls of power suddenly moved as they streaked through the air; the largest ball of light went towards Kagome and the smaller one to Kikyo.

Kagome's first thought was 'Inuyasha help' but that thought was crushed as a panicked yell was heard.

"KIKYO!!" and with that the two balls of power hit entered their respective targets. Knocking Kagome off her feet, she struggled to get up.

When she finally made it to a standing position it was to see her friends Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara glaring at Inuyasha who had a guilty look on his face.

Inuyasha started to walk over to Kagome with the intent to apologise for the first time in his life…well what he thought was the first time in his life, he didn't do it very often so he couldn't remember.

But stopped when Kagome put her hand in the air in a motion to stop his advance. She briefly looked at Kikyo in surprise when she felt her soul feel like it was whole again, there was no tugging on her soul that was always present in the direction of her incarnation. Kagome's eyes widened when she realized what the jewel must have done and with a slight nod and smile in Kikyo's direction she turned her attention back to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you have chosen. Do not feel bad about it. I told you once that I would accept your decision and that I would remain by your side as a friend or a serious relationship I…I…am happy for y…you." Kagome struggled to get the last part of her sentence out as she suddenly fell to her knees as she was swarmed with memories and information she did not know, there were some memories in there that she could not possibly have experienced.

She saw Midoriko's death and how she didn't fear as the beast came towards her. All she felt was acceptance. Then just as the beast was about to deliver the final blow Midoriko started to glow and this glow spread to eventually seem to swallow the beast whole and as the glow dissipated all that was left were the statues of Midoriko and the demon and the glowing shikon jewel.

Kagome saw black that's all there was, a blackness that seemed to stretch on forever.

"Kagome!" Came a distorted voice. Kagome looked around frantically; who was that, who was calling for her. It was a voice she didn't recognise but yet it was familiar somehow. "Kagome" came the call again this time more clearly.

"Yes…who is it… who's there? Show yourself."

"Do not fear child it is a woman you know well through the jewel. I am Midoriko." The voice said this time a figure appeared beside her. The woman had long black hair and wore armour with a sword fastened to her hip and she had soft brown eyes and a tear drop in the middle of her forehead.

"S…so you're Midoriko."

"Yes I am."

"Oh and why are you here?"

"I am here because I am now a part of you."

"You're a part of me!!" Kagome said feeling like she was about to see people with video cameras and someone coming out saying that she had just been 'punked' or whatever that TV show was called.

"Yes child…what are you looking for?" Midoriko asked as Kagome started swinging her head from side to side as if trying to see if someone was going to jump out from somewhere.

"Oh n…nothing, so how exactly are you a part of me?"

"You knew instinctively when yours and Kikyo's soul part of your soul broke from each other and became separate entities, did you not?"

"Yes of course." Kagome said not bothering to inform her that it took her a little while to realize this fact.

"That happened because we expanded our souls for you. Kikyo now holds some of my soul…just a tiny bit as she could not handle the types of powers she would receive, not to say that Kikyo is weak but she does not want to lead that life, she wants to have a more simpler life and as such the power would be too much for her as she would reject it. So therefore this honour goes to you."

"Ok Midoriko what do you mean 'we' all I see is you!"

"Really well look again with all your senses not just your eyes." Midoriko said not unkindly.

Kagome closed her eyes and stretched her senses and was shocked to find that she could sense one powerful demon!

"The demon you fought to the death I assume." Kagome said whilst shifting her feet.

"Yes but you need not fear him."

"Why?"

"As he will be too excited to see you."

"huh" Came Kagome's intelligent response.

"You will see." Was Midoriko's only reply.

"Midoriko I can't believe you left me behind to greet her yourself I always knew you were selfish."

"Me! Selfish! Who wanted to kill me because I refused to listen to you blabber on about something so trivial that I can't even remember what it was." Midoriko ranted.

Kagome felt her right eyebrow twitching at the antics of a supposedly powerful and mature miko and an all power evil demon.

"Um…sorry to break into your rant but would someone please tell me what's going on here in which I am guessing is my mind!!" Kagome said with a slightly raised and annoyed voice.

"Oh don't mind him child, he is just upset that he didn't get to meet you first." Midoriko said with a knowing look towards the demon.

"And why pray tell would that matter?" Kagome asked confused.

"That matters because you are the first person I've been able to see and talk to apart from her for a good 1553 years! You don't know how hard it is to be able to see people but not talk to them."

"Wait you could see what was going on for all that time?"

"Yes we could see the world change and grow even through Kikyo's death and your body." The demon said.

"That is why you have so many new memories and information after all he was born at least 4-500 years before me." Midoriko said pointing over at the male demon who just stood there intent on ignoring the elder miko.

"My name is Kushin. I am formed from the many demons who attacked Midoriko and since I was the strongest my form is the one that won control over all the other demons thus keeping my form, I am a dragon youkia."

"So are you a part of me too?"

"Yes so you are stuck with me and Midoriko."

"Ok." Kagome said trying to get the information to sink in.

"Midoriko enough small talk we must tell her." Kushin said importantly, glad to be able to boss around the elder priestess.

"As much as I hate to say this I believe you are right…just don't go getting a fat head!" Midoriko said smugly, glad to get back at the demon.

"Tell me what?" Kagome said eyeing the two before her suspiciously.

"Well Kagome you see not only did you get our memories and knowledge, you also get our powers…well most of them."

"Errr…what exactly does that entail?"

"You received as I said before most of my Miko powers whilst some went to Kikyo to give her a flesh and blood body and some of her powers back…"

"And you received most of my demonic powers." Kushin interrupted receiving a glare from Midoriko.

"Wait does that mean that…mean that…"

"What just say it." Kushin said a little exasperated.

"Will I turn into a demon?"

"No you wont your miko powers won't allow it, however you are from this moment on an immortal."

"Wait so does that mean I will live forever and stay forever young?"

"Yes!" Kushin said in a 'duh' voice."

"Don't use that tone of voice with me Kushin I can still purify you."

"No you can't I am you now."

"Well then I will just have to ignore you."

"Now why didn't I think of that!" Midoriko exclaimed.

Kagome sweat dropped.

"So What kind of powers did you have Kushin?"

"Elemental."

"So fire, earth, wind and water."

"Almost but there is also wood and metal."

"So how do I work them."

"That information is in among the memories and information you received from Midoriko and myself."

"Oh ok…anything else that I got from either of you?"

"Hmmm…the only thing I can think of is that you would have more control of your miko powers and you would have all the knowledge that was instilled in me from my miko training."

"And from my own weapons training you should be able to wield a sword and a dagger and well with practice any weapon you chose to learn." Kushin added.

"Oh ok one last question."

"Go for it."

"Has Kikyo gotten any new powers…I mean a part from some of her own miko abilities back?"

"Yes." Midoriko replied.

Kagome waited for a moment to see if she would continue; when she didn't Kagome asked a different variation of her question.

"What are they?"

"That will be up to her to tell you. We will let you wake up now but just before you do. I feel it important to warn you that we can now talk to you whenever we need to…so don't be alarmed if we put in out input."

With that said Midoriko and Kushin disappeared as Kagome opened her eyes to see her friends concerned faces along with Kikyo's who's seemed surprisingly enough filled with concern as well.

AN: well that's it for the first instalment of my new story. Please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes as this story does not have a beta…and I'm not positive on how it works or how to get one so if anyone wants to offer or fill me in please contact me on either my email or review…

Please tell me if I missed any translations. So please review on your way out I don't mind criticism as long as it's constructive and flames I will just ignore.

-Frosty600-

**TRANSLATIONS**

Nani-what


	2. a diary lost and a diary found

Disclaimer: I forgot to put one on for the first chapter so…I don't own any of the inuyasha characters I do however own tis plot line.

AN: This is this is the first chapter for this story so I hope u enjoy and for the people who are reading this from fanlib thanks for looking at my story from this site! Now I'll let you read the story

**CHAPTER ONE**

**A diary lost and a diary found**

Kagome walked, she had to walk.

Inuyasha had made her so mad, no mad was not the word, nor was angry…furious, yes furious that was the word to describe her feelings at the moment.

She was so furious that she didn't notice the scenery around her.

The green shrubbery and trees were thinning out into a clearing. It was just an ordinary clearing. The grass was green and just a little to short for it to be very soft, so Kagome looked around and noticed a boulder that looked like it had been there for a few hundred centuries as it was battered and chipped in places but it still looked like it could hold her weight safely.

Kagome carefully put her weight on the boulder getting ready to push away from the boulder at a moments notice if the boulder should start to crumble. Once she was safely seated she bought a little book out of the over stuffed much loved yellow backpack. She had slung one of the straps over her shoulders.

The book was small just big enough to comfortably write in and the length of a normal book, the book was a magenta colour.

She opened the book and begins to pour out her frustrations at one irate Inu-hanyou.

Kagome spent an unknown amount of time writing in her diary, pouring out her anger and indignation.

She was just getting warmed up when she heard an unmistakable yell.

"KAGOMEEEEE!!"

She sighed and checked her watch and bristled. Kagome furiously started to scribble a last sentence into her diary before she roughly stuffed it into her backpack and jumped down off the boulder just as Inuyasha came running into the clearing, not realising that her little book had fallen out of her backpack and onto the ground to rest closely beside the boulder.

"Inuyasha how long did I say I would be?" Kagome said in a deceptively sweet and calm voice.

"Ahh…an hour." Inuyasha said tentively not wanting to raise Kagome's ire.

"Yes Inuyasha 1 hour; and has it been an hour…no it has only been 30 minutes!!" Kagome said her voice rising in volume towards the end of her sentence.

Inuyasha took an involuntary step back before stepping forward again and acting indifferent.

"So what if I decide to come and get you earlier then what you wanted… besides Sango was getting worried." Inuyasha said the last part desperately to try and cover up the fact that he had been the one that was worried for his best and first real friend.

Kagome wasn't fooled but decided to let it go in light of teasing the hanyou.

"So Inuyasha has the lotion I gave you worked on your fleas?" Kagome teased.

"Keh. I didn't need it! I could have handled it on my own." Inuyasha said grumpily, as they walked back across the clearing towards the demon slayers village.

"Just keep telling yourself that Inuyasha and we won't have to deal with listening to your bruised ego."

"Hey what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha yelled secretly enjoying this playful banter between friends…not that he'd tell her that!

Sesshomaru the ever patient and stoic demon lord was for the first time in over a decade was very close to breaking from his tightly reigned control, why? Simple Jaken and Rin had been bickering for over an hour and their voices were getting shriller every moment they continued to verbally assault one another. He was sorely tempted to tell them to shut up and grow up but refrained as to do so would show how irritated he had become and he for one although always admitting his emotions to himself, in the far corners of his mind, never allowed them to rule him as such was a show of weakness which is why he refused to give into the temptation of telling two out of four of his pack to shut up.

Sesshomaru held back a sigh of relief when he saw the trees finally begin to thin out signalling the nearing of the clearing that he had been aiming to arrive at before dark.

Sesshomaru glanced back at Rin. 'And there is still a few hours of day light left for Rin to release all that pent up energy after riding Ah Un.' He thought while allowing himself a small almost unnoticeable smirk at the thought; after all no one could see him.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru said finally silencing his ward and retainer. "We camp here tonight." That was all the taiyoukai needed to say as Jaken set off to find wood that served the double purpose of cooking food and keeping Rin warm enough.

Sesshomaru watched for a moment as Jaken quickly left for wood and quickly came back then dumped the wood and collected Rin and left again so that she could find food.

Once they were out of sight he made his way over to the boulder that sat at the edge of the clearing and sat down in front of it, leaning his back against the boulder with his left knee bent and his left arm resting on it and his right leg laying flat against the ground.

He moved his right arm to rest palm flat against the ground when instead of his palm meeting the soft texture of grass, felt a strange smooth hard material, his eyes widening so slightly that you wouldn't have noticed it if you didn't know him extremely well.

At this time Jaken and Rin had come back from foraging for food.

Rin soon became bored with the quite atmosphere of the camp so she decided to employ her favourite past time annoying the toad demon Jaken.

Sesshomaru's curiosity about the small magenta coloured book was starting to get to him so he decided that he would try and divert his attention from it. He focused his gaze once again on the noisy yells and squeaks of indignation from Jaken and the giggles from Rin as she tormented her care taker.

But for once this did not distract him as it usually would, instead he found his gaze continuously being drawn to the odd little book.

After another couple of minutes of fighting his curiosity he gave up and gave into the impulse; after all who was there to see him indulge in his weakness, no one but a kappa and a human girl who were both too busy to notice him.

With this thought in mind Sesshomaru picked up the book and scrutinised it.

There was no writing on the shiny magenta surface; in fact he would have thought that it empty if not for the scent of dried ink coming from the book.

Without further contemplation the demon lord opened the book to see a very delicate, defiantly feminine hand.

He studied the letters for a moment committing the way she used her brush to write the letters to memory, he didn't know why he did this but he decided that it was his curiosity that made him do it, he refused to spend time trying to narrow the reason why down, he'd do it later if he felt like it.

He focused his eyes on the writing and began to read.

**I HATE THAT BAKA INUYASHA!!** Ok so maybe I don't hate him but I seriously dislike him at the moment!

Since when did that baka ever have the right to tell me what to do! I'll go for a walk if I want to!

He is supposed to be a friend not a **babysitter, **besides there are no demonic auras anywhere in my sensing range.

**Grrrrr…THAT BAKA GETS ME SO MAD…**

It's not as if he could do much right now…snicker…after all he's picked up fleas from some stray mutt that seems to have taken a liking to him.

Makes me wonder if the mutt has brain damage.

It's not as if I go out and look for trouble like baka Inuyasha does he takes one look at them then draws Tetsusaiga and charges.

His motto must be attack first and think about it later when in the casualty centre.

I wonder if the lotion I gave him for his fleas has worked yet...snicker… at least he had to take a bath!

Even I was starting to smell him.

Sesshomaru blinked then reread that paragraph again then snickered himself. '_So the half-breed doesn't take a bath, that isn't surprising, but I did think that he would at least try not to be an annoyance to ones nose'_ he thought before turning back to the book.

KUSO! I knew it was too good to be true! I told him I'll come back in an hour and here he is and it's only been 30 minutes! It's not as if he doesn't have anything better to do now that he has a mate!

Damn hanyou!

Sesshomaru read the whole passage again, chuckling softly every so often as he read of Inuyasha's shortcomings.

He didn't know why but he felt like writing his own thoughts of Inuyasha in this book and who knows the onna might come back for the book.

Kagome sat over the Ramon waiting for it to be ready.

"Shippo can you hand me those bowls?" Kagome asked whilst pointing over to her left beside her bag that lay against the corner of the hut so that no one would trip over it.

"Sure mamma." Shippo said joyously as he ran over to the bag and back to his mum with the bowls in his tiny claws.

"Thanks Ship, why don't you go tell the guys that lunch is ready."

Shippo nodded before running out of the hut that was for their use in the slayers village.

Kagome smiled affectionately whilst looking after Shippo. She would never forget the day that Shippo had started calling her mamma.

-FLASKBACK-

"Shippo!!"

"Shipppppoooooo!!"

"Shippo! Where are you? You little runt."

"Inuyasha 'SIT', stop teasing him we want to find him not make him angry so he won't let us know where he is." With more than a lot of annoyance and anger laced throughout her voice; that was all currently directed at Inuyasha.

"Keh whatever."

Kagome stood glaring at the hanyou trying to force an apology out of him.

"**MUM!! MUM!! HELP MEEEE!!"**

Everyone turned at the sound of the kitsikune's voice ahead of them, the sound drifting back through the trees.

"I'm coming baby just hold on!!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards the trees checking herself for her bow and arrows.

The rest of the Inu-tachi stood there in shock '_did Kagome just answer Shippo's plea for his mother! Did Shippo mean Kagome when he said that?'_

Shaking their heads in unison they ran after Kagome and Shippo.

When they got there it had been in time to see Kagome standing in a small patch of forest that was cleared of all trees, it was too small to call it a clearing, with an arrow drawn and pointing it at a horrible looking lizard youkia. It had muddy coloured scales covering it entire body and its eyes were clouded a deep feral red from bloodlust, it was a sight that once upon a time would have scared the hell out of Kagome but she wasn't even paying attention she was to furious that someone had dared to attack her kit!!

Fury was crashing off Kagome in furious storm swept ocean waves making everyone of her friends except for Shippo had sweat rolling off them and they were cowering from just the very feeling of her aura.

'_Boy she was scary when she angry but she is downright terrifying when she is furious!'_ was the collective thought of Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kirara.

"Nobody hurts my kit and gets away with it!" Kagome said in a dangerous whisper that was deceptive of her true anger and rage.

It made everyone shiver except for Shippo who was looking at Kagome in wonder before a bright almost blinding grin flashed on to his face and stuck there like super glue.

Kagome fired her arrow that had her miko powers raging around it in respect for her raging emotions and for the briefest of instances her bright sapphire blue eyes flashed red, the red of a demoness's eyes when protecting her pups.

As the arrow hit the demon instantly purifying it and cutting off its agonised scream, Kagome turned around and opened her arms just in time to catch Shippo to her chest as he leapt at her.

"Did you mean it Kagome? Would you be my mum?" Shippo said eyes shining with hope and happiness and also just a little bit of nervousness.

"Yes Shippo you are my son. So now you're stuck with me forever and ever." Kagome said kissing Shippo's forehead.

"Keh you better know what you're getting into Shippo, you do know that she will practically live forever and ever right after all that was what the Shikon granted her along with a few other things." Inuyasha baited.

"Yep and I'm glad because now I will never be without family again." Shippo said burrowing deeper into his new mamma.

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances before nodding to each other '_they would ask Kagome to watch over their children and future descendants.'_

-END FLASHBACK-

"Hey Kagome, Shippo said that lunch was ready." Sango stated as she wandered in, with her hand on her swollen belly from her second child and her other hand holding the hand of her first born.

"Hello Mikoru, did you have fun in the garden." Kagome asked the little boy of four years old. Kagome watched as the boys violet eyes lit up with the thoughts of his adventures in the garden.

It had been four years since the defeat of Naraku and everything seemed to be settling in just fine and Inuyasha seemed to be calmer now that his 'hated' half-brother hadn't come around to patronise him in a while, it seemed that everyone would be able to have a good long life.

Kagome turned from her musing to listen to Mikoru's answer.

"Yes I did Aunty Kagoma! It was so much fun, I got to dig in the dirt and I found a long slimy wiggly thing that I put down daddy's haori and then daddy started doing a strange dance."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the little boys antics they were so kawaii!

"Well I hoped you washed your hands because lunch is ready."

"Yeah Ramen!!" Mikoru said whilst rising on to his tippy toes and then rocking back and forth on his heels; a trait he'd learnt from whenever his daddy would get overly excited.

Kagome sat the boy down before giving him his bowl of ramen and cutting up the noodles a bit for him then giving him a children's' fork for 'big boys'. Before giving another bowl and eating utensil to Sango.

Kagome looked up as the sound of the door flap being pulled open, to see Miroku, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara in her kitty form shuffling into to this eras form of a house; it was a big improvement from the hut! Kagome thought with a wiry smile.

She handed each of them a bowl and eating utensils and placed a bowl of cat food for Kirara on the ground before starting to eat her own meal.

Once they had finished lunch Kagome turned to Miroku.

"Miroku would you be so kind as to take the dish's to the river and wash them whilst Mikoru dries them?" She asked with a glance at Sango.

Sango catching on quickly agreed with Kagome.

"Yes Monk do your wife and friend a favour." When it looked like Miroku was going to protest she quickly added. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to the baby because I was forced to over exert myself now would you Miroku?" Sango said whilst pulling the large and innocent puppy dog eyes and rubbing gently at her swollen belly.

Miroku turned pail and quickly grabbed the all the dishes and told his son to follow and almost ran out of the small structured house.

Sango, Kagome and Kikyo broke down, dissolving into hysterical laughter.

Whilst Inuyasha stood there scratching the back of his head looking puzzled.

"Ah Kikyo what happened? Why did Miroku run out of here looking close to deaths door and running away like the devil himself was after him?"

The girls looked at each other then back at Inuyasha with looks on their faces that clearly said 'are you stupid or are you stupid' before dissolving back into to laughter.

Inuyasha looked from one girl to the next to see if they were going to answer his question when he realised that none of the girls were going to surface from their giggles long enough to answer him he left in a huff intent on ignoring them for laughing at him; sure it was immature but it got Kikyo's attention.

When the girls had calmed down seconds later Kagome turned to Kikyo.

"Would you like to join us at the hot springs?"

"…No thank you…I better go talk to Inuyasha before he works himself into an even bigger sulk then he is already and then become inconsolable and grumpy for days maybe even weeks."

Kagome nodded with a smile, she remembered all too well what it was like trying to be around an inconsolable Inuyasha.

She grabbed her bathing supplies before walking over to Sango who had her own supply of futuristic bathing tools bundled up in her arms.

They hurried over to the springs not wanting to waste any pervert free bathing time and some much needed 'sister' time.

"So…" Sango said as they both sank into the springs.

"So?" Kagome repeated in question.

"It's been four years since Kikyo joined our group and another four months since the defeat of Naraku and you gave up on Inuyasha ever being anything more than a best friend and brother." Sango said trailing off.

Kagome could have groaned. She knew this was coming but she couldn't help but hope that Sango would forget.

"Yes what of it?" Kagome asked hoping that if she played dumb Sango would get the hint, poor Kagome had no such luck.

"Don't play dumb with me Kagome I know you know that I know that you know that I know what I'm talking about."

Kagome laughed, she had said that to Sango when she had tried to play dumb when Kagome had questioned her about Miroku.

"Yes Sango I know and to tell you the truth it doesn't really hurt anymore if anything I feel a bit sorry for Kikyo having to deal with Inuyasha's mood swings and childish behaviour and besides I am happy that Inuyasha is happy…happier then he would have been with me and I am realising that if I had of been with Inuyasha that way…I wouldn't have been happy."

"Wow Kagome I know I asked that same question many times over and you always gave me a similar answer but never did I truly believe that you were really ok with them showing affection towards each other…everything that you wanted…until today. All I can say is that Inuyasha better feel lucky that you are his friend…in fact all of us are! If it wasn't for you our little family would have fallen apart and went separate ways but you always kept us together…you were always there to pull us through, until we didn't feel right if we were to know that one of us was out there but was not with us…were they were supposed to be…"

"Sango are you alright…you seem very sentimental tonight."

"Yeah I'm fine; I'm just like this when I'm pregnant." Sango said whilst unconsciously putting her hand to her belly with a soft smile adorning her face.

"Come on Sango, we better hurry up and finish before Miroku finishes with the dishes and realises where we are and comes to peak at you."

Sango blushed in answer and quickly grabbed her soap and Kagome grabbed hers.

When they had finished the girls had washed their hair as well and were quickly drying themselves and getting dressed as the air was cool on their wet skin even as the sun came down on them.

When they came back to the village the sun was high in the sky blinding them temporarily as they came out of the trees and in through the door that was placed in the wall to make it easier to get to the hot springs.

Kagome looked around the village, it was almost finished now…Inuyasha thought that it should only be a couple more months before they could leave… the village was small at the moment and over the years Sango had visited other demon slayer villages requesting that some of the people from those villages move to her village when it had been cleaned up more and that word would be sent when it was, to Sango's delight many of the villages were becoming overly crowded and so were glad to be able to come when the village was ready for more people; of course Sango said that she and her friends had many demon friends and as such people who were adverse to becoming friends with demons should stay in the village they were in now, some blanched and turned away but many more just smiled and nodded in complete understanding.

The village now had a few more people living in it and more were on the way as the houses were being built, soon the village would be complete and would be able to look after its self and that is when herself, Inuyasha and Kikyo would leave for Keade's village.

Kagome would have loved to stay in the village with Sango but she wanted to be as close to the well as possible so that she didn't have to ask to go home…just tell!

Kagome made her way to the house that had been built for her and Shippo whilst they lived here and of course when they visited; as they surely would and often if she had anything to say about it.

She made her way over to her yellow back pack…the poor thing had seen better days, but it still worked and that all that mattered to Kagome.

She wanted to write in her diary after all she was bound to get some peace when Inuyasha was sulking and Shippo was playing with Mikoru and some other village children.

Kagome was getting frantic, she couldn't find her diary anywhere, and so like the calm 22 year old she was, she dumped her bag on the floor and put it back in the bag neatly trying to find it by sifting through the contents.

'_My diary it's not in there where could it have gone maybe…maybe I left it in the clearing…'_ With those thoughts Kagome got up and walked swiftly through the village until it was out of sight then breaking into a run, all the while still clutching her pen in a closed fist as she frantically thought about were her diary could be if not in the clearing.

Sesshomaru had left the clearing at day break as the need to get home and complete the ever growing pile of papers that sat in front of him now waiting to be signed came into his mind.

Sesshomaru looked up from the pile of important papers; that wasn't getting any smaller at the moment to look around the room. He slowly looked around nothing seemed to be out of place.

The books were still well kept and organised. There were the books on life, books on small spells…the books with greater and more powerful spells were looked away and only he had the key to that room and there were of course the books on mikos, demons and everything that came in between.

He then looked back down at his desk nothing had changed there either…

The desk was still made from the same red wood hand carved desk with designs of twin dragons running up the front legs of and meeting across the front of it.

The official papers were still there piled high, Sesshomaru glared at them as if that would make them disappear out of fear like his servants…and people in general did when he glared at them. But of course for Sesshomaru this didn't work as paper is after all only paper.

Sesshomaru sighed _'if nothing has changed in this damn study then why in the seven hells can't I concentrate on reading and signing these damn papers!' _Sesshomaru thought casting one last glare around the room for good measure before looking back down at the paper, writing utensil in hand and ready to defeat the ever growing annoyance of signing papers for people he didn't really know.

Kagome made it to the clearing and looked around and sighed with relief as she spotted her diary lying beside the boulder.

She looked around the clearing to see if she had missed any potential danger in her mad dash to the clearing to find that she was alone apart from a long white fluffy thing lying on the ground near the edge of the clearing.

She walked over to it and poked it with her shoe_. 'Ok not the smartest idea but it doesn't look dangerous'_ Kagome thought rather amused at herself.

When nothing happened she picked it up and saw that it was some kind of boa, she placed it back on the ground and dragged it over to the boulder, it was too heavy to carry over to the boulder.

When she managed to get to the boulder she arranged it so that it would be comfortable to sit on before grabbing her diary and sitting down.

Kagome sighed and opened her book pen at the ready to scribble down her days happenings but didn't start writing instead appeared to be frozen before whispering.

"What the hell?!" As she started down in disbelief at a strange masculine hand underneath her own.

Shaking herself out of her shock, she started to read.

I find myself in this clearing when I came across your little book and I feel almost obligated to inform you that Inuyasha has never been one for patience, nor has he been one to listen to his betters.

Kagome blinked at that sentence and snorted _'betters' who does he think he is.'_

I also find myself surprisingly agreeing with you assumptions as to about what his 'motto' is. Very Inuyasha like.

Especially when it comes to fighting style and technique, if you can call it either of those things, it is more like swing the big sword around and hope that he hits the enemy, endangering the life of his friends and pack.

As for his hygiene skills, I cannot vouch for or against them as I have not wanted to be in his presence long enough to know his personal habits. However I can say that it doesn't surprise me.

'_Why you arrogant son of a bitch!' _Kagome thought angrily.

She took a deep couple of breaths and calmed herself so she could continue reading the rest without tearing it up.

Nor can I say that it surprises me that he came down with fleas; I knew it would happen it was just a matter of time. In fact I thought he would have got them sooner!

Also for your future reference Inuyasha has other faults and weaknesses such as:

-losing his cool far too easy or responding to baiting in battle…or any time for that matter

-also he doesn't know how to read or write

Of course there are many others but I can't be bothered writing them all down as the list would go on and on.

I must admit that writing down the half-breeds faults and weaknesses had made me more relaxed then I have this entire day.

"What the hell was all that about arrogant bastard! Thinks he owns the world by the sound of it!" Kagome said rather annoyed with anger simmering just below the surface; that someone could be so stuck up.

AN: so tell me what you think! Please read and review!

**TRANSLATIONS**

Kappa- toad

Baka- stupid, dumb, idiot

Kuso- shit

Hanyou- half demon

Onna- woman

Kitsikune- fox

Inu-tachi- dog group or Inuyasha's group. Even though Inu means dog

Youkia- demon

Miko- priestess

Haori- short silk jacket

Kawaii- cute, cuteness


	3. mokomoko forgotten and remberance of a m

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha

An: ok here's chapter 2 sorry that you got this twice but I keep forgetting to put on these notes so here is this chapter. Now on with the story!

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Mokomoko forgotten and remembrance of a miko**

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled whilst running through the corridors in a near panic 'Sesshomaru-sama is going to be so mad at me! I can't believe I left it! Sesshomaru-sama allowed me to use it for warmth last night…'

"Rin." Came the voice of the man that she was looking for, Rin stopped her run as she came up in front of him in the corridor

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin is sorry, so very sorry that she left your mokomoko." Rin wailed very close to tears. "I didn't mean to leave it behind."

"Rin it's alright, you left it behind in the clearing, did you not?"

"Sesshomaru-sama you are not upset at Rin are you?" Rin said giving Sesshomaru a very good imitation of puppy dog eyes.

_I'm going soft.'_

"No Rin I'm not upset with you. Jaken watch over Rin." Sesshomaru demanded turning to the little green toad who had finally managed to catch up to Rin, still huffing and puffing from running down the many corridors he had to run down on his short little legs.

"Yes milord this humble Jaken won't let you down." Jaken said with a low sweeping bow that went unnoticed by Sesshomaru as he had already turned back down the corridor as he prepared to take his leave of his palace.

Sesshomaru flew through the air on his demonic cloud, travelling faster then he had done in a long while. After all having a small ningen child travelling with you tended to slow you down.

After 10 minutes of travel the clearing came into view, Sesshomaru began his decent from the air. He landed just outside the clearing, deciding to walk a little as to stretch his legs.

As soon as he entered the clearing he spotted his mokomoko by the boulder. His eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion. '_what is mokomoko doing by the boulder Rin never went near there!' _

Sesshomaru made his way over to mokomoko his long silver hair swaying with the slight cool breeze of the morning.

He picked up mokomoko before turning to leave but turned back when something caught his attenetion out of the corner of his eye.

'_the book it's been moved.'_

Sesshomaru let his curiosity get the better of him and sat down to see if anything new was written in the book.

He got comfortable before opening the book to find more of the same hand underneath that of his own.

What…

Why would…

Calm down girl!!

'_hn. She is amusing. Although I thought she was more of a spitfire then that.' _

Ok. So you read my little rant about Inuyasha. **Big deal!**

What do I care if you felt drawn to the little magenta book? So what if it caught your attention! **You shouldn't read things that aren't yours to read!!**

'_Ah there she is I didn't think confusion would last long.'_

Although I must admit that you are correct in saying that it is very relaxing to rant about someone or something.

Sigh

I suppose I should be at least thankful that I hadn't written anything important or personal in here yet. I better get back to the village before Inuyasha gets all 'ultra protective.'

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. '_So the hanyou is 'ultra protective' of this female, interesting I think I should try to find out who she is.' _

Sesshomaru rested his head back against the boulder thinking when a familiar scent reached his nose coming from close beside him. '_Hn this scent is like the scent of the charge that is in the air just before a storm…it is very…comforting…and strangely familiar…and it has a hint of power…' _Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise _'the little vixen was sitting on my mokomoko…at least she has a nice scent.' _

He took a deep breath through his nose before starting to write once again in the book; smirking every now and then whilst thinking of her reactions to what he was writing.

Sesshomaru looked over what he had written making sure it sounded the way he wanted.

Leaving the book beside the boulder he got up, making sure that mokomoko was placed properly. He formed his demonic cloud once again heading towards his palace.

He decided to take it slower for the ride home as he wanted to enjoy the silence that he didn't get to enjoy all that often anymore.

Kagome headed to the hot springs '_boy did it feel good to mouth off to that mysterious guy yesterday. But I can't help thinking that I should have just taken my book and left, instead of writing back, but then again it not as if it is very likely that he will come back just to write in a stupid diary, to some chick that he doesn't even know. Yeah that's more likely; when I go to get my diary there __**will be no **__new hand writing underneath my own. So I'll go out and get it after lunch!' _

Nodding to herself Kagome came upon the hot springs, quickly slipping out of her clothes and into the hot springs.

'_I should probably try to visit my family for a little while soon, I haven't seen them for a month or so. Yeah that's what I'll do! I'll go and visit mum as soon as possible.' _

They had made adjustments to the wall that surrounded the slayer village so that there was a door that you could go through to get to the hot springs without having to go out through the front gate and then around to the hot springs.

"Mum! I made lunch with Sango and Mikoru today." Shippo said launching himself into the air and into Kagome's arms as she walked through the dirt street towards her feudal era house.

"Really Shippo…it isn't poisoned is it?" Kagome asked giving Shippo a mock suspicious look.

Shippo chuckled and shook his head "No mum if I was going to kill you I would put skin absorbed poison into the hot springs."

"Right I'll remember that and blame you when I'm knocking on the gates of heaven…Well then I suppose we should go to Sango's then shouldn't we." Kagome said turning her feet towards her 'sisters' house.

"Hey Sango! I'm going to go for a walk after lunch."

"Another one Kagome, what are you doing out on your walks." Sango paused a mischievous look entering her eyes "You aren't going out to meet a guy are you Kagome, cause if you are you can always bring him here for me to see if he is good for you." Sango said putting on her best 

motherly face before breaking into to giggles "Ah Kagome when I have a daughter remind me to say that just to see the look on her face when I tell her that she needs my approval."

Kagome smiled at her friend knowing full well that she was joking as she replied "Never fear Sango if I find a man this side of the well I will most assuredly bring him here for your approval." She said playing along.

"Hey where are Kikyo and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she saw everyone else in the house apart from them.

"Oh they wanted to go out and talk for a while, you know I think Inuyasha wanted to ask Kikyo the 'question.'" Sango said using her fingers as the quotation marks for question; a habit she had learnt from Kagome.

After lunch Kagome decided to forgo her walk as the others wanted to get started on another house.

Sango demanded that she be allowed to do something as she was sick of being told to just sit and rest. She only got her own way when she had already knocked the houshi out twice and had turned her flame filled angry eyes on the recently returned and soon to be mated Inuyasha, who immediately backed down allowing Sango to do small but necessary things.

However both Miroku and Inuyasha put their foot down when Sango tried to climb a ladder.

Kagome turned her mind to the day Miroku proposed to Sango. Although the monk had refused to answer Sango's question of 'You will stop flirting with other girls won't you monk?'

Miroku had just sat there laughing in a nervous, please don't hurt me, shaky broken off bursts of sound.

Sango had gotten pregnant a year and a half later. Luckily for Sango she was only in the early stages of pregnancy when the final battle with Naraku came otherwise I'm quite sure Miroku would have found away to knock Sango out to keep her away from the battle… Not that the houshi would have succeed without the help of Inuyasha to either distract or knock out Sango.

Kagome tried to unsuccessfully stifle a giggle as she thought of how angry Sango looked when she confronted Miroku for trying to get her to stay behind from the battle; and Miroku's terrified face as his fiancé advanced towards him with red angry flames dancing around her body and bloody murder…Miroku's murder by her hand flashing through her eyes.

Although when they saw the battlefield chosen by Naraku, they all wished that she hadn't as Naraku killed her little brother Kohaku right in front of their eyes and as Naraku's tentacle plunged into his back to poke through his chest; Kohaku got his memories back and as he looked at Sango; the sad light in his eyes slowly fading into that of the unseeing dead, he whispered just loud enough for them all to hear.

"I'm sorry sis I…I was just to weak to not do it…I couldn't keep myself from his control…please…p…please forgive me. I never w…wanted to hurt anyon…one." He managed to get that out before Naraku removed his tentacle from the boys chest and letting the boys body fall wordlessly to the ground.

That was how the battle had started, the one thing that Kagome knew that she would remember the most vividly was Sango's anguished scream; crying out for vengeance, and boy did she get it. Kagome mused as she remembered Sango's unquenchable fury as she as she slaughtered most of Naraku's minions, before she was even half satisfied.

She had cried for weeks after that before finally accepting Kohaku's death and acknowledging that he would be happier there as his memories would not be terrorising him and he would be with her father and the rest of the villagers.

"Hey Kagome! What you doing standing around for! We have a house to build and Sango to look out for we don't have time to be standing around daydreaming." Inuyasha said gruffly coming up behind her.

Kagome turned around and glared at Inuyasha

Inuyasha gulped and backed up a step. That glare was 'the glare'! The glare that promised a whole lot of dirt being reintroduced to his face.

It was the ever dreaded 'SIT' glare.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha with a knowing look in her eyes as she softened her glare to a steady stare. Then looked behind Inuyasha and smiled warmly at the rest of the Inu-tachi before calmly walking past Inuyasha without even a backwards glance at the still as stone hanyou, to scared to move or even blink encase Kagome changed her mind and sat him to the seventh circle of hell with no return ticket.

5 minutes later a relieved hanyou still stood in the same spot where he had been frozen stiff at Kagome's heated glare. _'she didn't sit me!' _ Inuyasha thought _'she didn't sit me!' _He thought again. _'she didn't sit me!' _He thought again this time a small smile broke out onto his face. _'she didn't sit me!' _He thought again with his small smile spreading into a beaming grin.

'_SHE DIDN'T SIT ME!'_ His mind screamed at him.

"She didn't sit me!" Inuyasha said softly and then he couldn't help it; after all he had survived the dreaded sit glare unscathed.

"**SHE DIDN'T SIT ME!!"** Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said. Inuyasha immediately cringed _'Oh kuso I thought I and spoke to soon!' _the hanyou thought flattening his soft white ears to his skull and slowly turned around.

"Are you ok? You've been standing there for at least 10 minutes and then you started talking to yourself." Kagome said trying to keep a straight face as she knew exactly what she had done to him.

"Feh. Of course I'm fine!" Inuyasha said turning around to head back to his abandoned post of cutting wood to the right size.

In doing so he completely missed the laughing smile that had broken across her face despite her efforts to contain it.

So she walked back over to Sango grinning from ear to ear. She pointedly ignored the weird look that Sango gave her.

An: ok I hope you liked it! I would like to thanks all of you that reviewed and will put your names in the next chapter! So please read and review!

**TRANSLATIONS**

sama- honorific for lord or lady or someone of higher status then you

mokomoko- Sesshomaru's boa

ningen- human

hanyou- half demon

houshi- monk

Inu-tachi- dog group or Inuyasha's group

kuso- shit

-Frosty600-


	4. sesshomaru's destraction and discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I do own this plot.

AN: Well here is chapter 3 I do hope that you enjoy it!

**CHAPTER 3**

**Sesshomaru's distraction and discovery**

Kagome sighed it wasn't even midmorning yet and she was all ready bored. She had already had breakfast, prepared for and went to the hot springs to come back to find Miroku and Sango having 'alone time' and Inuyasha and Kikyo had gone for a walk to complete one of the ritual's that take place before a mating.

So Kagome decided that it was time to go see if the 'arrogant jerk' had written once again in her little diary. It was defiantly not because she was eager to see what he had written 'if he had written…'no… it was defiantly because she had nothing else better to do… or so she kept telling herself.

Kagome once again settled herself against the boulder preparing to open her little book; that would have no new writing in it she was sure' picked up the book and almost toppled over when she saw that there was most defiantly more masculine handwriting underneath her own.

Although I find your rant amusing, I should tell you that if you don't want your things looked at or in this case read you shouldn't leave it in a small clearing for someone to find.

You have already given me enough information to find you or your travelling companion Inuyasha; fortunately for you onna, I don't feel the need to waste my time with the likes of an onna and a worthless half-demon.

'Waste of his time!' Kagome thought furiously…

From what I understand from your reaction at the start of your ramblings and what you call a 'rant' in your second passage. I'd say you do care; a lot that I read your ramblings; though I can not say why after all your thoughts on the half-breed are not important.

However I would like to know who this onna is and how she can spend any  
amount of time with the hanyou.  
So I say that we start with a name and then what you are.

I believe that is all I need to know about you for know.

-until next time onna-

Kagome was fuming.

'How dare he!! He is more arrogant then I first thought, it is very close to bordering on jerk.'

Kagome hastily griped her pen and positioned it on the paper. She started writing anger coursing through her blood; her blue eyes crackling with the flames of her wrath; it just so happens that a poor misfortunate Inu-hanyou was looking for Kagome so that he could make sure that she was ok.

So it was that Inuyasha found Kagome radiating waves of fury as she was sitting with her little booking her hands.

Going against his instincts the hanyou approached fighting the urge to turn tale and run from what most likely would be the 'sitting' of his life. But the hanyou's pride refused to let him run away from a human onna…even if she was scary when she was angry.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered half hoping that she wouldn't hear so that he had time to change his mind and high tale it out of there.

Kagome turned her burning eyes on him and he gulped'I knew I should have run while I still had the chance. Quick run away before she…'  
"SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome yelled.

She immediately felt bad the hanyou had done nothing wrong to deserve a sitting especially not a sitting that strong; after all he had only come to see her.  
Kagome felt another stab of guilt as she saw how deep the Inuyasha shaped crater went.  
"Inuyasha I'm so sorry!"

Inuyasha crawled out of his personal crater.  
"Shit I knew I should have run away!" he grumbled standing up on slightly unsteady legs and started brushing himself off" Just come back when you've calmed down." He said before he walked off still brushing the dirt off his clothes.

Kagome sat leaning against the boulder, watching her best friend walk a little wobbly out of the clearing, she breathed deeply and slowly in an effort to calm herself down.

When she felt calm enough she looked at the Inuyasha shaped crater and winced slightly at how deep it was. 'That must of hurt. I'll have to make him his favourite flavoured ramon tonight or something to make it up to him.'

She raised her hand slowly. The earth began to move as a soft glow formed around her arm and hand. When the earth had been healed to the point of where it looked like before the earth had been reacquainted with Inuyasha.

She turned back to the diary and picked it up again and started to write this time she was able to stay calm.

Kagome finished her letter and got up to leave after placing the book by the boulder again. She checked her watch as she stretched her cramped limbs and her eyes widened in surprise; she had been there for an hour and a half.

She quickly left the clearing hurrying back to the village.  
Inuyasha would not be happy as it was her turn to cook lunch and at this rate she was going to be late!

Sesshomaru was sitting in his study at his desk, resisting the urge to rub his temples, trying to ward off a headache that was growing behind his eyes.

The reason for this ever growing headache; Jaken! The moment he had stepped into the palace grounds the little green toad had been non stop talking in what Sesshomaru thought had to be his most annoying high pitched grating voice the little toad was capable of making.

It wasn't helping that his mind wouldn't concentrate on the problems and concerns that Jaken was trying to bring to his attention both in his lands and in his home; as his mind kept wandering to a certain onna that he had been; in a way conversing with.

Now that he thought about it, he was surprised that to realize that this was the longest conversation he had with a woman…or anybody for that matter.

Normally he would have wanted to make sure that the woman couldn't cause people a mental breakdown as she constantly talked about clothes and make-up and jewellery after the first couple of minutes that they had started a conversation.

He fondly remembered when he had stopped one woman from being able to talk for a few months after he had paralysed her voice box with his poison claws.

Sesshomaru looked over to his retainer and mentally sighed.

He got up from his chair; surprising Jaken from his talking for a few seconds before he continued. Sesshomaru calmly walked over to the door and slid it open before walking back over to Jaken; who was getting a little nervous as his lord slid open the door.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of Jaken and in one swift move had kicked him out the door.  
"Jaken stay here and make sure nothing happens to Rin."

Sesshomaru didn't wait for a reply, he just shut the door and walked over to the balcony and jumped down and landing on his feet before taking off at a run.  
He needed to work off some stress.

Sesshomaru made it to the clearing and smirked when he caught her scent 'it is only a couple of hours old, I could follow her…no a waste of time she will come back to the clearing.'

He quickly hid his aura and scent just encase she recognised it. He walked towards the boulder and sat down grabbing the book and began to read her latest entry.

You!! You are deliberately trying to bait me!!  
You are so lucky that you aren't near enough for me to fry you!  
I don't know why I am even bothering to write to you in my little book.

I have more important things to do!

Ok. I'm calm it took me half an hour a couple of 'sit boys' to Inuyasha;  
Hmmm…if I ever run into you perhaps I should 'sit' you.

'sit boy ' what on earth is that.' Sesshomaru thought amused.

As for giving you information about myself and Inuyasha. The only thing that you could possibly figure out from my , what you call 'ramblings' is that Inuyasha is a spoilt puppy. Who doesn't quite know how to express his emotions…which I might add is fairly common around here.

'around here does that mean that she is from the continent?' Sesshomaru thought with a frown.

You must believe me to be fairly stupid if you think that I would give you any details concerning who I am to someone I have only just started talking to through written…I suppose 'sparring' as such I know nothing about you except that you are a jerk and so accentually a stranger.

'hn' that was unexpected!' Sesshomaru thought unhappily.

Although I figure that you must be arrogant or used to everyone doing what you say…or maybe both, to try and order someone to write to you…  
Even if you didn't say it I so many words 'until next time' is accentually an order…

I DON'T BELIEVE IT I'M RAMBLING ON PAPER!!  
Don't say anything to that you jerk!

Sigh… I was just going to take my book and go. However seeing as I wasted time writing to you again I may as well leave it here.

'This onna is smart. I thought for sure that she would give me her name, but she is wary and educated who educates their daughters; and what is this 'sit' that she talks about! This onna is indeed a curious creature.'  
Sesshomaru mentally shook his head these questions could be answered if said onna would trust him.

'hn! How do I get this onna to indulge my curiosity? She is not an ordinary onna not only is she educated, she is independent, has a mind of her own and is not afraid to speak her mind!' Sesshomaru frowned why did that personality seem so familiar…  
'How do I appease the onna's worries about telling me about herself. She seemed to not want to tell a stranger about herself; so maybe I should not be a stranger anymore.' Sesshomaru liked that idea and began to write.

Sesshomaru smirked _'if, if that doesn't make her open up nothing will.'_

He hesitated over the final sentence before leaving it he had to have some semblance of his arrogant nature in there.

Sesshomaru was about to leave to head back to the palace when an idea struck him, so instead of leaving he took up into the sky, once he was high enough he stopped and sat crossed legged in the sky to wait for the onna, he was going to find out what she looked like.

Kagome was seething; she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. 'How dare he!' She thought as her mind wandered back over to just after lunch.

FLASHBACK

"Inuyasha I was wondering if it might be ok if I went home for a couple of hours, you know so they…"  
"No, no absolutely not! I don't have time to take you to the well and Kirara is not here for the moment."  
"But Inuyasha I haven't seen my family in over a month and I want to see them again and I need to let them know that I am ok!"  
"No Kagome just wait until Kirara comes back in a couple of weeks."  
"Inuyasha?!"  
"What!!"  
"SIT BOY!! You lazy Inu-hanyou!!" Kagome said before walking off in a huff.  
Leaving Inuyasha to his crater.

END FLASHBACK

Kagome stomped around for awhile until she calmed down enough to think rationally. 'Inuyasha may have been right, after all he had Kikyo now he  
can't run all over the feudal era for me anymore… But I'm still not going back yet, I think I'll go to the clearing to calm down for a bit I mean there is no way that jerk would have written in there  
yet…maybe I might even meet him…do I want to meet him…that's a good question…'

Kagome entered the clearing a lot happier then when she had started her  
walk, she looked over at the boulder and saw that the book had indeed been  
moved. 'wow that was fast. Must of just missed him.'

Kagome looked around for any sign that he had been there but everything looked the same there was no new markings just the grass and trees and some shrubs that were always around the outside of the clearing.

Kagome bit back a smirk as she went over what she had written last time 'Ahhh! If only I could have seen his face whilst he read her entry.'  
Kagome flicked the page to see his masculine hand and started to read.

You are a smart onna…

"Well that reaction was unexpected." Kagome mused to herself.

…I will give you that and because of this I will give you a proposition. We will ask each other questions. So we can get to know each other. Now you have no excuse to not answer my questions.

As I made this proposition I will start…again.  
Who are you and what are you?  
This is all I feel that I can ask at the moment without giving you answers  
first and I need to know that you will answer my questions before I can give you information about myself.

You are most likely wondering why I want to know about you truthfully I have  
never met a woman who can write let alone speak her mind or talk to me…with  
decent conversation; talking about clothes, make-up and jewellery is not conversation it is unneeded chattering.  
I don't enjoy conversations normally so this is a first for me.

-until next time-

'Well that was unexpected.' Kagome thought. 'I think he likes you!" A males voice said in her mind "Kushin?" Kagome said out loud.  
'Sure it is as I said I think he likes you?'  
'Are you crazy does that sound like a love letter to WINDOWS-1252?you?' Midoriko yelled at the demon and Kagome suppressed a laugh as Kushin winced as the volume hurt his sensitive ears.  
"Midoriko!! Kushin!! What is it with you two? And were did you go?"  
'Heh, heh just took a couple of month's holiday away from each other.'

Kagome saw them in her minds eye sneaking glances at each other.

Kagome rolled her eyes 'Oh boy you two have fallen in love with each other.' Kagome thought and she got a start when Kushin and Midoriko spoke up.  
'You have got to be kidding me! I a miko falling in love with that annoying prick!'

'What are you talking about I have done no such thing!!'

Kagome's eyes widened. 'Hey why didn't you guys tell me that I just had to think it for you two to hear me.' She thought grumpily.' We thought it was obvious.' Midoriko shrugged.

Sesshomaru didn't have to wait long before a familiar aura and the scent of the charge before a storm came towards the clearing. 'Hn that was sooner than I expected, but not unwelcome.'

Sesshomaru's eyes widened unbelievably wide when the little vixen came into his view. 'Kagome! The woman that freed my half-breed brother and travelled with him ever since, well at least she got rid of that indecent kimono. Hn. Maybe she's just passing thro...scratch that.' Sesshomaru cut himself off when she went directly to the boulder and picked up the magenta book.

He watched as the girl wrote in the book somewhat hoping that she would answer his questions and maybe ask some of her own.

'Hn. If she does answer and ask questions he would have to lie about his name and any details that would give him away, after all he had tried to kill the little ningen miko and she would probably run the other way; not that he couldn't catch her, without satisfying his curiosity.'

Sesshomaru listened as the little miko started talking to herself. 'Kushin...why does that name sound familiar...  
Midoriko...why is she talking to two people who are long dead... Kushin was a demon kids her; he did amazing things until...until...Midoriko! of course those two are the miko and demon who fought and created the sacred jewel...could it be that this miko of the Shikon no tama has the honour of communing with those two souls captured in the jewel...thinking on that I don't sense the sacred jewel on her or Inuyasha's miko wench; what was her name...Kikyo...yes Kikyo.'

Sesshomaru was jolted out of his thoughts when the woman made a sudden movement to lie down on the ground to look up at the sky.

He quickly zoomed off before Kagome could see him. ' I'll come back later and see what she's written later.' He thought as he flew through the air towards his palace.

Kagome flopped back on the ground with her hands beneath her head to relax and look at the sky, when she swore that she saw a flash of white zooming off towards the West. With a jolt she sat up again.

'Did either of you see that?' Kagome thought.

'Yes a flash of white headed West.' Kushin replied.  
'Flash of white...to the West there was nothing there...was there child?'

Kagome sweat dropped. While Kushin draped an arm around Midoriko's shoulders. 'Midoriko of course she saw it, otherwise she would not have mentioned it.'  
Kushin told her his head leaning closer as Midoriko stood transfixed and just about as their lips were about to connect they jumped.

'AHHH! You two do that type of thing where I can't see it!! I don't want to watch! I'm not Miroku!' Kagome said with a silently raised thought voice.

'Sorry Kagome. We'll find a privet room in your mind.' Kushin said in a seductive voice whilst looking at Midoriko.

'No we will not!!' Midoriko cried before glaring at the demon whilst blushing like mad then storming off.

Kushin sighed 'She's is so beautiful when she's angry.'  
Kushin?

'Yes?'

'I think you should try being more appealing to her female senses.'' Why I just like teasing her that's all!' Kushin said before he stomped off  
in the opposite direction Midoriko had gone with a blush raging across his face.

"Denial." Kagome muttered out loud before she placed the diary on the ground  
for the mystery man to find.

Some hours later…

Sesshomaru ran back to the clearing carefully hiding his aura. He didn't see  
the need to hide his scent from her seeing as she didn't have a sensitive  
nose.

Finding that she wasn't in the clearing Sesshomaru walked into the clearing  
and over to the boulder, snatched up the book and made himself comfortable.

I suppose coming from you that the 'smart onna' comment should be taken as a complement even if it sound more then a bit sarcastic…or was it spiteful?  
I am surprised to find that you didn't make me angry in your last letter you  
might even deserve a clap on the back. Although I find it far more likely  
that you were trying to butter me up so that I will tell you what you want  
to know.

As such I find that your proposal is acceptable as I find that I am also  
slightly curious about you.

So to answer the questions that you asked;  
My name is Sakura…

'Sakura' Sesshomaru thought blinking before smiling slightly 'The little miko lied, she truly is smart…even though I thought miko's were suppose to be truthful' he thought amused.

As for what I am…well I wish that I knew, I mean I used to know…I was a  
human miko; plain and simple. But now I don't have a name for what I am…I  
guess you could call me a human-demon-miko-elemental. If there is a name for  
someone that controls these powers I would be glad to know it.  
'What! How can she just change…but then if Kushin and Midoriko have some how left the jewel and entered her body then she probably has their powers…hn that would make sense after all Kushin was rumoured to be an elemental-  
demon.'

Anyway seeing as I am in a good mood I'll tell you a couple of more things.  
In my time there are no such things as demons. They are mythical creatures who are legends of the past and told as stories to frighten children from being naughty.

I have a little brother, who I love but he annoys the hell out of me…heh I suppose that is normal though.

Sesshomaru stopped reading as something the woman had written sunk in my time; she said my time! She is from another time! Well that sure would explain a few things, like how she dresses and how she talks and acts.' Sesshomaru went back to reading hoping to find out more about her time.

Well I think that I have given you enough information about me. I guess it is my turn to ask you a question or two.  
Who are you and what are you?

And no I am not copying you they just happen to be the most important questions.

Sesshomaru re-read the entry to make sure he hadn't missed any important information; he was a bit perplexed that her answering his questions was raising more questions but he shrugged it off and began his own entry.

When he had finished he went over it to make sure that he didn't give any information that would send her running in the opposite direction.

He then left the diary in it's now customary position by the boulder, before heading back to the palace; to make sure that Jaken and Rin hadn't brought his home to ruins…which was more than possible without his presence to keep them in some sort of order.

He never even thought why he shouldn't just scare the information out of her.

Nope the thought never even crossed his mind.  
--

AN: Well that's it please review on your way out.

**  
TRANSLATIONS  
**

Onna- woman

Hanyou- half demon

Inu- dog

Miko-priestess

**Reviewers**

Alternative Angel

Tsuki-Kiba

Obsessedanimefangirl

SugarOo

Cresent sun

slmCandle

JenKonoha

XxCryingAngel67

Nekoinukid

Sesshys Angel of Darkness

Cream-bunny

Sweetest angel


	5. Sesshomaru's visit and a miko's bad day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this plotline.

AN: Hi there here is the promised chapter it is my longest one yet!! So I hope that you enjoy!

**CHAPTER 4****  
**  
** Sesshomaru's visit and a miko's bad day**

Sesshomaru sat in his deliberately boring and dull office staring down at his paper work, his hand poised with his brush over the pot of ink; as he had been doing for hours. He sat there in his uncomfortable chair trying to get his mind to focus on the task at hand, which was reading and signing papers for important and not so important people.

But his mind just wasn't interested in the important paperwork. It was times like these that Sesshomaru wished that his father was still around so that he could foster all the boring work onto him...like paperwork.

No his mind was interested in one thing only... and that was thinking of Kagome. The little miko who was talking to very famous and very dead people who were seemingly inside her mind...and her lovely scent of the charge in the air before the storm.

'Stop thinking about her and her scent is of no concern of mine! Besides it is covered in Inuyasha's annoying scent!'  
**'She** **isn't his mate therefore she can be covered in our scent.'** Sesshomaru's  
beast spoke up from the corners of his mind.

'Why would I want her covered in scent?' Sesshomaru questioned. He had long ago given up stopped trying to get his beast to leave him alone as it just made him more persistent and more likely to break free to get what it wants, besides that sometimes had things worth listening to, and he had made some good business deals thanks to his beast...as you can't always get what you want with just reason.

**'That is something that will have to come to you! I can't tell you  
everything it would ruin all of life's little surprises!'** The beast said smugly.

Like his more'human' half the'beast' knew how to get reasons attention and make sure that they reach the end goal successfully, if I left all the figuring out to reason it would him forever to swallow his pride and ego to see that he did indeed want to reach the end goal successfully. (snigger) I should know I've helped out more than enough times.

**'However I will tell you that there is more to the girl Kagome then what you**  
**see; you've barely even scratched the** **surface.' **His beast added with an 'I  
know more than you do' voice.  
'Fine! I will admit that I am...curious...about the girl...so I will learn more about her...Kagome...or should I say Sakura.'  
**'Oh my! Did you make a** **joke?'**

**'Oh silent treatment** **huh?'**  
'You got what you wanted now leave me alone!'  
**'Sniff...fine but I'll be back to bug you** **later.'**  
'You always are.' Sesshomaru mentally growled.

10 minutes later Sesshomaru was finally making some progress with his personal mountain of paperwork; it's amazing what missing out on a few days worth of paper signing could leave him with a horde of work to do.

'Maybe I should think about getting someone else to sign these papers.' Sesshomaru mused.

Sesshomaru's head shot up when he heard running footsteps coming towards his study. 'Just what I need a distraction when I'm finally getting some work done.'

The feet stopped at his door before a knock sounded. Sesshomaru considered not answering but quickly discarded the notion when the scent of salty tears and blood reached his sensitive nose along with the scent of white roses that was Rin's scent.

"Enter!" Sesshomaru said quickly. 'Who ever hurt Rin would pay with their life!' He thought maliciously.  
"Sesshomaru-sama…Rin…sniffle…is…sniffle…bleeding!!"  
"Who hurt you Rin?" Sesshomaru said with a strained voice as he was fighting for control over his raging demon who wanted to get out and slowly torture the one that had dared hurt his pup.  
"No one hurt Rin…Rin is just bleeding!!" Rin wailed "Is Rin going to die?"  
Sesshomaru blinked 'The child has hurt herself before…so why would she…' Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he took another sniff at his wards scent 'Roses, tears, blood, spicy, dirt from garden…SPICY!! KUSO!! Why didn't I smell it before?'  
**'Because only a bitch can scent when ones pup is in** **heat.' **His beast supplied.

Rin's wail broke him from his thoughts.  
"I'm gonna die!!"  
"Calm yourself Rin you are not going to die" 'I need a human female to explain this to Rin…but all human females fear me!! I never thought having ningens fear me would ever become a problem!' Sesshomaru thought suppressing a groan; he was doing that a lot lately.

**'Why not go to the miko who travels with the** **half-breed?'** His beast suggested helpfully.  
'Yes your right, Kagome is the only onna I would trust with Rin.'  
**'Rin trusts her too and it will give you a chance to talk to her in person.'**  
'Yes it...hey no…why do I want…oh never mind' Sesshomaru _'Damn he's_  
_getting sneaky.'_  
**'Beast laughing in background.'**

"Jaken go get Ah Un ready."  
"Yes MiLord!" The Kappa said from behind the shoji screen before running to the stables.  
"Were are we going Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.  
"We go to the miko."  
"Kagome san!?" Rin squealed forgetting all her worries at the thought of the woman; who although she had only met her a few times, she thought of as her mother.

Sesshomaru nodded wincing slightly at the volume of the young girls voice.

Despite Jaken protests of having to travel to the ningen wench; Sesshomaru, Rin, Ah Un and Jaken took flight, with Jaken grumbling as he sat behind Rin whilst Sesshomaru rode on his demonic cloud beside them pointedly ignoring the little green toad.

Sesshomaru made them travel as fast as Ah Un could fly, which was fairly fast for a beast of his size, but the pace still felt like they were crawling to Sesshomaru and his beast who didn't like the scent of Rin's blood floating in the air and clinging to his sensitive nose hairs.

Sesshomaru found the clearing and descended secretly glad that Kagome was not there just encase she became suspicious of him.

He landed gently on his shoed feet and cocked his head on a slight angle to better sniff the air to find the miko's scent. 'Good her scent is still fresh, it seems like she was her just yesterday...'  
**'Of course she was here yesterday you saw** **her.'** The beast cut in with a 'duh' voice.

Sesshomaru ignored his beast in favour of following the miko's scent which both himself and his beast agreed was a very welcome change to that of the coppery smell of Rin's blood.

It only took a few minutes with Sesshomaru's long strides and Ah Un's trotting to keep up with the long legged lord to find the slayers village. Sesshomaru grimaced even though there was not many humans living here their stench had already become overly powerful to his keen senses. Not for the first time did the dog lord wish that humans had a better sense of hygiene…come to think of it the miko's sent didn't have the normal smell of dirt and urine that most humans tended to carry around with them evidently the miko liked keep her hygiene.

Sesshomaru signalled to Ah Un to wait where he was with Rin and Jaken before  
he jumped over the wall that protected the village. He landed somewhere near  
the middle of the village, it didn't take too long for someone in the village to start the screaming that always hurt his poor ears.

"DEMON!! DEMON!!"

'Ah right on time.' Sesshomaru thought wirily resisting the urge to massage his ears that had started to hurt at the volume of the humans yells.Sesshomaru smirked when he smelt his half-brother's scent racing towards him.

Sesshomaru's smirk deepened slightly when he felt the nervous anxiety in the half-breed's aura.  
Sesshomaru prepared himself for Inuyasha's mad charge.  
"You bastard! What do you want?" Inuyasha screamed out as he raised Tetsusaiga, the winds of the windscar already beginning to build around the transformed blade.

'The fool he is going to destroy this whole village after working so hard to rebuild it.' Sesshomaru thought disdainfully whilst he narrowed his eyes at his little brother.

Evidently someone else was thinking along those lines as well.

"SIT!!" Kagome screamed before walking towards the hanyou's prostrated form with a calmness that belied the raging emotions she felt within.

"What were you thinking? Charging at your half-brother like that! You could have destroyed the village all that hard work we put in over the last for years, for what? The chance to trade blows with you brother! You don't even know what he wants!" Kagome said her whole body tense with rage that lent a powerful edge to her voice.

Kikyo raced forward with a scowl marring her normally stoic face.

When Inuyasha was freed from the spell that had him kissing the dirt he nearly cowered from the glowering Kikyo.

Kikyo pointed to a place near the edge of the village intent on voicing her disapproval of her future mates actions. When Inuyasha opened his mouth to complain Kikyo's eyes flashed and she moved her hand back and pointed again to the same spot with such malicious and finality that Inuyasha shut his mouth with an audible click before turning and walking towards said spot as quickly as possible with Kikyo on his heels.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru when she saw Inuyasha walking away with Kikyo stalking after him.

"Sorry for the over dramatics of Inuyasha Sesshomaru-sama…was there something that you needed?" Kagome asked with as much politeness as possible; hoping to placate any hard feelings that Inuyasha may have caused in his brash attack of his elder brother.

Sesshomaru bent his head slightly in acknowledgment before giving a short sharp whistle. A few seconds later Ah Un flew over the wall with Rin and Jaken atop of him.

Kagome was about to great them when Sango drew her attention with a groan of annoyance. Kagome looked over at her with a questioning gaze when she felt two familiar demonic auras heading their way and fast.

Kagome groaned in exasperation. '_What a day!' _Kagome thought _'First Sesshomaru pays us a visit then Koga and his mate decide to drop in too! Haven't these people ever heard of asking to come over?!'_ Kagome sighed in resignation _'Ah happy families!'_ She thought with sarcasm.

Sesshomaru looked on with interest; that was carefully hidden behind his stoic mask. _'What could have the taija and the miko so annoyed?'  
_  
His question was answered when twin tornados swept into the village, relieving a male and a female wolf.

_'Hn these two have recently mated but why would these to demons alone annoy_ _the females so_ _much.'_ Sesshomaru took another look around and saw that not only were the girls annoyed but so were the monk and unsurprisingly his brother as well.

The villagers who had relaxed slightly when they saw that the powerful demon lord of the West had no intention of fighting, tensed up again as the two wolf demons made their appearance.

"Hey Kagome how's my woman doing?" Koga said taking her hands in his.

Kagome looked over to Ayame who smirked at her wearily then turned to glare at Koga.

Sesshomaru watched on with amusement and disgust _'How can he say that to the_ _miko after he_ _has already mated to the wolf demoness who is taking it rather well…'_ Sesshomaru stopped his thoughts determined not to confuse himself; which was bound to happen if he kept thinking along those lines.

Kagome smiled at Ayame before turning her attention back to Koga.  
"I'm not your woman Koga, you should know this by now…or at least you should seeing as you mated Ayame…you looks like she is about to kick your butt if keep holding my hands like you are." Kagome motioning to Ayame with her head.

Koga glanced over to Ayame and gulped at the furious glare he was receiving and the fury that was rolling off her aura in shock waves…and all of it directed at him.

The wolf demon quickly composed himself and started to laugh. "Ahh heh heh heh!" Whilst rubbing the back of his head carefully avoiding the pony tail as to not mess up his hair.

Koga was about to step back from Kagome when the earth beneath his feet began to shake and rumble making people unsteady on their feet only Kagome, Rin and Sesshomaru.

Thick green vines with sharp dark black thorns shot up broke through the earths crust a few inches away from Koga's feet. They shot toward him and rapped around his ankles as he tried to jump into the air to get away.

Koga stifled a groan of pain as the sharp thorns dug into the tender flesh of his feet and grated against the bone in his ankle.

The vines pulled him from the air and dragged him back onto the ground; hard. Koga was breathing heavily as he struggled to pull the vines off him as they started to come up further wrapping around his legs and his torso.

"What the fuck! Kagome what happ…" The rest of what Koga was trying to say was cut off as the vines on his body wrapped around his neck tightening ever so slightly.

The ground rumbled again before breaking open a second time to reveal more vines this time creating a perimeter around the male wolf demon.

The green vines didn't have thorns this time but they did grow high enough to block off all sight of the struggling wolf before bending inwards before tying together blocking off all sounds and sight of Koga.

The whole village was silent still shocked from the apparent earth quakes strange happenings.

Kagome frowned 'That wasn't me and no one else can wield elemental powers out of the people that live in the village so that leaves Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin and Ayame. Koga doesn't count cause I'm sure he's just thick headed not psychotic!'

Kagome looked around observing each new comer closely.

Sesshomaru looked calm as ever his silver hair and haori moving with the wind. 'No its not Sesshomaru there is no elemental magic lingering about him.'

Jaken was standing there surprise written all over his little green face. 'No defiantly not him. That leaves…'

Rin was standing there breathing hard and glaring at the vines that hid Koga from her sight. 'And we have a winner! Although she has no control, if the heavy breathing and strained look on her face is anything to go by that could cause a problem.'

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Ayame's furious scream. "You little bitch! How dare you do that to my Koga! Release him at once!!"

Rin's glare turned to a look of pure terror as Ayame charged at her fists at the ready.

Kagome decided that she better interfere before things got bloody and by the battle stance and look of protective rage in Sesshomaru's eyes as Ayame came closer and closer to his adopted daughter it would most definitely get bloody.

Kagome summoned the winds to her and she used a strong gust to blow Ayame back and pin her onto a tree far away from the little girl who was by now shaking so much that Kagome was surprised that she was still standing.

Then tying off her control of the wind in a futuristic knot so that it wouldn't be broken easily, she turned her attention to the vines that surrounded Koga.

Slowly the vines unwound when she found the tie off of energy that Rin had unknowingly done. She pulled and prodded softly until the vines were safely back in the ground just leaving the ones that bound Koga's still struggling body.

Kagome ignored the gaping holes in the earth preferring to get Koga loose first.

When Koga was finally free Kagome look to Ayame who nodded in acceptance to the unasked question, with a sigh of relief Kagome let the wolf demoness down.

Once free Koga began to advance on Kagome again. Putting up a strong barrier of silent wind, Kagome spoke."I think you had better leave Koga!" Kagome said.

Koga looked like he was going to protest so Kagome shot 'a please help me' look to Ayame.

Ayame shot forward to Kagome's rescue "Kagome's right we should leave...and visit some other time!" Ayame added when Koga tried to push past her.

When Koga just stood there in indecision Ayame gripped his arm in a vice like grip and began dragging him out of the village.

Kagome sweat dropped 'Well it seems that Ayame had gotten stronger over the years.' She thought amused.

Koga of course couldn't leave it at that he had to have the last word...unfortunately it happened to be something that made Ayame wish that she could strangle him..."Worry not Kagome I shall return to you!" Before he took off in his self formed tornado, Ayame's following close behind.

Kagome relaxed when the twin tornado's were out of sight. She turned towards Rin before kneeling down on her knees and throwing her arms wide, knowing that the little girl needed comfort.

Rin looked surprised for a moment before running straight into the arms of her secret okaa san to be enveloped in her warm hug. She let her tears fall into the older woman's haori and felt the couple of motherly kisses on the top of her head.

Rin didn't know how long she stayed in Kagome's arms letting her strength give her comfort as the older girl ran a hand through her hair calming her down.

Slowly Rin began to pull away, reluctant to leave her WINDOWS-1252?'okaa-san's' warm  
arms. 'I should really ask her if I can call her okaa-san.' Rin thought then shook it off 'No she'll probably think me strange!'

Kagome slowly let go of the girl when she felt her draw away. "Rin I need you to come with me...Sesshomaru you will most likely want to come to." Kagome said respectfully before walking into a small patch of trees that was in the slayers village but was far enough away to give them the privacy they needed.

Sesshomaru was surprised that the first thing the woman did after telling the wolf's to be on their way was to turn to his ward and kneel down and offer the girl comfort...just like a mother would do.

He was less surprised, yet surprised none the less when instead of running to him and hugging his knees, she practically flew into the miko's awaiting arms and stayed there for a good 15 minutes. 'It was evidently a good choice to bring her here.'  
**'Yes and the miko would be a good mother for future pups.'** His beast added.

Sesshomaru didn't bother to reply, there was no point! He wasn't going to lie to himself, she would be a good mother to her pups but his silence was enough of an answer for his beast who was now gloating in the background of his mind.

Sesshomaru silently followed his ward and the miko.

His respect for the woman had grown tremendously in fact he was sure that it had moved past respect and maybe boarded on fondness, not that of a friend; he didn't have any but most defiantly a fondness.

Sesshomaru drew out of his thoughts when his senses told him that the miko and his ward had stopped moving.

Kagome looked around. 'Good it looks like no one is training at the moment we shouldn't be interrupted.'

Kagome was going to start when she thought better of it 'Better say 'it' just encase Inuyasha escaped Kikyo's wrath. After all don't want Inuyasha's comments around here.'

"Sit." Kagome said in a bored tone listening for any sound of a strangled yell or muffled curses or just a quite thud. When none of those came Kagome turned to Rin.

"Ok first things first, do you know what it is you did back there with Koga?"  
Rin shook her head.  
'Oh boy' Kagome thought 'looks like I'm gonna have to start from the beginning.'  
"Ok so you have no idea how or what you did?" Kagome verified just to make sure Rin had understood the question.

Again Rin shook her head.

"Alright that makes it relatively easy. You will need training as it is very dangerous to have a power like that with no idea as to how use it."Rin nodded squirming slightly as she felt more blood run down her leg.

"We need to find out if you have any other elemental powers...so Rin I need you to close your eyes and concentrate." Kagome paused and waited as Rin closed her eyes and scrunched up her eye lids in concentration. "You should be able to feel the power of the earth in your minds eye...do not try to use it...feel around." Kagome paused again giving Rin time to follow her instructions. "Do you feel any other powers that have always been there on the edge of your conscious mind you just never had a use for before?"

Rin's brow furrowed in concentration as she searched and finally she relaxed her features and opened her eyes. "No Kagome san."

Kagome blinked 'that is the second time she has added the san to my name I wonder why?' Kagome shook it off not wanting to embarrass or upset the girl."Ok we will begin your training tomorrow but for now was there a reason Sesshomaru sama came today." Kagome said turning to the demon lord with a questioning gaze.  
"Rin needs help with...a personal problem." Sesshomaru answered slowly unsure as to whether the miko would help or not.

Kagome blinked. 'Ok Rin needs help with a personal problem, why come to me?' Kagome wanted to voice her question but she thought better of it. 'I don't want Rin to think that I don't want to help her.'

"Oh ok. So what's the matter?" Kagome asked Rin kindly.  
Rin was about to answer when the sound of someone clearing their throat caught the girls attention.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. He did not want to be present for this conversation.

Kagome held in a laugh. "Sesshomaru you can leave if you want all the information you needed to hear has been said for tonight."

Sesshomaru glared at her for the visibly suppressed laughter but oddly enough he didn't mind the loss of the honorific title."We will be having a talk soon miko." Sesshomaru said before turning and  
walking away, he didn't need to hear her agree she would talk to him or disagree.

**-content from here may make some people feel a little uncomfortable-**

Kagome nodded to the Taiyoukia's retreating back before turning back to Rin.  
"So what's the problem?" Kagome said sitting down beside the girl.  
"Well...it's terrible Kagome-san! I'm...I'm bleeding!"  
"Your bleeding." Kagome said confused before it hit her "Oh your going through your first cycle! Don't worry Rin-chan we'll get you fixed up."  
"You mean it's normal?" Rin said incredulously.

Kagome giggled "Yes Rin perfectly normal, you'll be getting it fairly regularly about every 28 day starting from the day you first start bleeding, it will only last a week sometimes a little longer or shorter...don't worry if it comes early or late or you experience a bit of discomfort.

**-safe to read from here-**

Kagome and Rin spent a good half hour talking about it before Kagome said "Come on Rin-chan we need to get you the necessities then off to the hot springs to get you cleaned up."

Rin nodded, she felt a whole lot better after talking to her 'okaa-san.'

They got up off the ground they were sitting on and began to walk towards the main village. Kagome was surprised when she felt Rin grab her hand; Kagome smiled and gently squeezed the 12 year olds hand.

As odd as it seemed she felt as if she had found a daughter in Rin. 'Rin is in heat, it will most likely effect Inuyasha even though he is only half demon...Sesshomaru won't have a problem; when we talk later WINDOWS-1252?I'll have to ask him if he can get something to neutralize the scent; I wonder how he will take being asked to do something by someone that he thinks is worthless  
than the dirt he walks on.'

For some reason that thought depressed Kagome so she shook it off and directed them over to her and Shippo's house.

"Ok Rin I'll just grab the bathing necessities and the things for you and we'll be on our merry way." Kagome said happily.

Squatting down in front of her back pack she grabbed everything that they needed for their bath as well as some clean white rags; she didn't want to give Rin pads as she wouldn't always be with her to give her a supply.

She also brought clean undergarments for the girl. Packing it all up in a bag Kagome stood and taking Rin's hand again made their way to the gate that lead to the hot springs all the while unaware of the pair of golden eyes watching their progress.

Sesshomaru sat on a low wooden stool while leaning on a wall of a house steadily ignoring what his brother clearly thought was a glare.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to the trees that he could clearly seeing with his demon improved senses 'The miko and my ward have been in there for awhile now perhaps I Should go check on them...ah no here they come at last.'

He watched their progress as they approached the house and heard there murmured words as Kagome disappeared into the house only to reappear moment later and taking Rin's hand and them walking away to the hot springs.

Sesshomaru was struck by how much they actually looked like mother and daughter and couldn't help but wondering if the miko saw herself as the girl's mother. 'This is the first time that Rin hasn't come straight back to me after being away from me...I think I like the thought of Rin not solely relying on me when there is someone else around to look after her.'

Sesshomaru got up now that he knew that Rin was safe he would go and explore this village more it wasn't very often that a demon got to see a slayers village and he intended to look around whilst he was able to satisfy his curiosity.

When the girls got to the spring they didn't waste time on getting in. They sat back in the pool and relaxed for a little while before Kagome decided that they had better start washing before someone came to check on them...notable a certain demon lord.

Kagome blushed heavily at the thought of Sesshomaru walking in on her in the hot springs. Luckily for Kagome Rin just glanced at her then looked away putting it down to the heat of the springs.

"Ok Rin it's time to start washing." Rin nodded and watched with interest as Kagome pulled out various items from the future.

Kagome motioned for Rin to turn around when she had done so Kagome squirted some of the cool liquid into the palm of her hand.

"I need you to tilt your head back...this stuff is nasty if it gets in your eyes."  
Rin did as she was told before asking "What is that stuff?"  
"Oh sorry Rin it is called shampoo it cleans your hair and the stuff that I put in next is called conditioner it makes your hair silky and smooth and shiny...just dunk your head under the water for a moment."

When Rin surfaced Kagome got to work on her hair "This shampoo is scented lavender same as with the conditioner...what's your favourite scent?"

Rin thought about it for awhile before saying "Rosemary...my favourite scent is rosemary."  
"What's yours?"  
"Rinse Rin."

When Rin resurfaced Kagome answered "Storm I love the scent in the air during a storm...when I make a trip home I'll get you some rosemary scented shampoo and conditioner." Kagome said whilst massaging the conditioner into Rin's head and hair.  
"Really."  
"Yes Rin really, rinse."

Rin ducked back under the water desperately holding in her tears _'Kagome wouldn't leave me for good would she?'  
_  
Rin came up for air hiccupping and sniffling _'I hope Kagome-san doesn't notice! She'd probably think me silly for cry over such a thing!'  
_  
Kagome heard Rin begin to sniffle "What's the matter Rin? I didn't get any of the conditioner in your eyes did I?" Rin shook her head "Then what is wrong?"  
"Will you come back from your home? Oh please come back you are the only motherly figure I have!" Rin wailed.  
"Yes of course I will Rin...I only visit my home village, I'll only be gone three days at the most...if it makes you feel better you can call me mum."

Rin immediately perked up "REALLY!!" She squealed.

Kagome laughed and nodded. "I would like that very much okaa-san!" Rin said enjoying the way the word sounded coming from her lips.

Kagome smiled it felt a little weird being a mother of two now instead of one but one thing was for sure Kagome planned to enjoy every moment of it.

"Ok Rin I think it is time to finish up now that we have cleaned up." Rin nodded more than happy to do what her new okaa-san said.

Kagome got out and wrapped a towel around herself and picked up Rin's.  
She told her to gently towel dry herself then explained to her how the white clothes worked before getting dressed and waiting for Rin to finish dressing herself.

The two girls walked back hand in hand talking all the while, when they came upon the village Kagome kept an eye out for her son; she needed to tell him what was going on before he jumped to the wrong conclusions…like most young children.

When Kagome spotted the young kit she told Rin to wait there for her as she moved closer to Shippo."Shippo come over here please."  
"Yeah sure mum…I didn't do anything wrong!!" Shippo yelled suddenly.

Kagome smirked "I didn't think you had…however that outburst is the mark of a guilty conscious."  
Shippo gulped _'Oh shit! I just put my foot in it big_ _time…but doing that to Inuyasha was worth_ _it.'_

At that moment Inuyasha came into view and started stalking towards Shippo…he was almost there when he saw Kagome and his eyes widened before turning a sharp right heading for his house muttering under is breath.

Kagome desperately held in laughter at the sight of Inuyasha's bright pink hair. It would do no good to give Shippo the impression that tormenting Inuyasha was the right thing to do…but it was hard as it was so damned funny!

Kagome glanced down at Shippo and saw that his suppressed laughter was making his whole body quiver.

She coughed a couple of times to calm herself down before pinning Shippo with a stern stare.  
"That was in no way right Shippo, but it was funny…just don't do it again ok?"  
Shippo nodded hoping that this was all that would happen. "However just to ensure that it doesn't you are on dishes duty for a week." Kagome added just to make sure that the message had sunk in.

Shippo groaned but nodded 'Damn, mum must be serious this time.' Shippo thought grumpily  
"Now Shippo that is not what I called you over here for…I thought it was best to tell you that you now have a sister…" Kagome was cut off by Shippo's excited yell.  
"Really I have a sister but how and who is it and, and…"  
"Shippo calm down yes you have a sister and her name is Rin."

Shippo smiled he had always liked Rin and having her as family would mean more chances to play games with someone of his age.

The main thought in Shippo's head as he bounded over to Rin was _'I have a sibling!!'_ Shippo came to a stop in front of Rin who looked at him in wonder.

Shippo stared at her for a few moments making Rin squirm.

"I welcome you to the Higerashi family new sister." Shippo said with the cutest voice Kagome had ever heard him use.

Rin's eyes widened in surprise as tears of happiness pushed against her eyes but she refused to let them show. "Thank you are you momma's blood son?"  
"No I am adopted too!" Shippo said puffing his chest out with pride "Will you be staying with momma?"  
"No I'll always follow Lord Sesshomaru 'giggle' he's like my daddy…but I'll make him come visit often." Rin said with a determined gleam in her eyes that had never been present before.

After witnessing Shippo's and Rin's interaction with each other Kagome snuck out of the village with her torch and pen. It was still light out but Kagome didn't want to have to walk home in the dark if she was to stay out here too long.

Kagome was a little more then half way to the clearing when she felt a familiar tingle running up and down her spine. _'Oh great just what I need a_ _damn demon trying to kill me…or something.'_ Kagome thought _'How could this day get any worse?!'_

The oni crashed out of the bushes, it's eyes blazing a furious blood red and Kagome shivered, this oni was out for blood.

Unknown to both Kagome and the oni Sesshomaru had seen Kagome leave the village and had decided to follow her…it would be a good time to have that talk. He followed her silently careful to hide his aura as he followed content to wait until after she had completed what ever it was she was out here for.

As Kagome went further it became clear to Sesshomaru that she was going to the clearing to write in the diary. Sesshomaru smirked _'This should be_ interesting _I wonder how she will react when I come out after_ _she's finished writing.'_

Sesshomaru picked his senses up when he felt a familiar tug on his soul of another hostile youkia nearing. Sesshomaru tensed then relaxed when the miko stopped _'Good she noticed! I'll only interfere if she needs it; this oni is strong. I shall wait and see how she_ _fairs.'_ He thought as the oni came crashing into view. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow _'Well he is an interesting looking_ _oni…' _

Kagome looked upon the oni with a curious eye ignoring the little voice in the back of her mind that kept saying _'don't admire something that intends to kill you idiot!'_

The demon had two small pristine silver horns on either side of his head in fact they were so small that they looked like they could be some form of decoration or birth right…probably birth right she decided sniggering a little at the thought of a demon wearing Christmas decorations.

He had large wings that were a swirling blue and sliver. His body was just a little paler then hers but not so much as she remember Sesshomaru's to be and how she imagined Sesshomaru's body build to be…very toned. _'Huh since_ _when do I take notice of someone's skin colour? And body? Especially his…oh_ _I can see it now if he ever found out__** 'die filthy human for thinking of my**_  
_**person!'**_

He wasn't wearing any form of top and his pants were ragged and worn and torn in many places. He looked very human but his claws and hands were covered in blood and the golden markings on his face were ragged showing that his demon was either near the surface or in full control. _'If only I could talk him out of it.'_ Kagome thought reluctant to hurt a youkia of such obvious high standing.

His golden markings were shaped into a star the thin lines weaving in and out of each other…this was truly a magnificent demon!  
"What do you want here demon?" Kagome asked not allowing any fear to show in  
her voice or stance as she addressed the demon.  
Said demon snarled and gnashed his teeth together ferociously.

Kagome sighed "You don't want to come to yourself do you? You want to kill and become a plague on this land."

The demon snarled before charging at her. Kagome dodged landing on her feet a couple of meters away from the snarling demon. _'This demon is not going to_ _back down it needs to be fought out of its demon as the beast has been too_ _long in control.'_  
_'What have you gotten yourself into this time woman?'_ said a rather unwelcomed voice in her head.  
Kagome groaned too busy at the moment to want to pay much attention to anyone else but the snarling oni in front of her yelled "Now is not the time for you to be bothering me Kushin!"  
_'Fine be moody!'_ Kushin said grumpily crossing his arms in front of him and turning his head away childishly.

Kagome quickly dodged again as the oni came at her from behind her. _'Ok this  
is getting old really fast!_ _I'm sorry demon I will try not to kill you but I will not die for_ _you either!' _Kagome thought sending a quick prayer to any deity or god who may be listening.

The oni charged at the miko again and Kagome found herself once again dodging the rushing demon however this time she sent a blast of her miko powers at the demon, not enough to kill him but at least slow him down.

To Kagome dismay the oni simply dodged her attack like she had been doing to his _'That's odd I thought for sure that I would be able to hit a beast_ _controlled demon…but then again the beast is all instinct and passion so_ _really there was nothing to say that the oni would be weaker in his beasts state.'_

The oni decided at that moment to send a ki blast at Kagome who sighed before putting up a miko shield which repelled the blast back at the oni who barely just dodged it.

Kagome snapped. She had enough all that she wanted to do was go to the clearing in piece and this demon comes to destroy her plans.

Kagome dipped into her emotions and utilizing all her raw emotions like anger, annoyance, irritation and all these emotions were strong with recent events and all thanks to the arrogant jerk that was her written companion…of some kind.

Kagome smirked when she felt her elemental powers build up inside her along with her miko powers, each power was blocked off with a strong barrier so that the powers could not mix and mingle.

Kagome harnessed her control over the wind then looking back at the demon and was a little surprised to find that he had drawn a sword from its sheath that was strapped to his waist.

Kagome arranged the winds so that it would hit the demon on all four sides making it so that he couldn't move. With that done she summoned water to her and together with the wind the normally harmless drops of water pelted in to said demon repeatedly leaving red marks and occasionally small bruises.

She then concentrated on the sword in the demons hands slowly the blade began to heat up; so slowly that the demon didn't notice that the blade in his hand was slowly burning his hand. That is until the blade was burning red like it would whilst being forged with a pained snarl the demon released his blade, letting it clatter to the ground.

Kagome saw that the red was starting to fade from the demon's eyes but still felt the need to put up her miko barrier around said oni; so she did before letting go of everything else leaving a very confused oni trapped in the confines of her miko barrier.

Kagome sighed in relief when the blood red colour left his eyes completely leaving only black; it was like looking at void his eyes were so dark. It was a startling contrast to the rest of his features but not a bad one.

"What is your business here oni?" Kagome asked still not lowering the barrier just encase he attacked.

The oni was silent for many moments before moving into a more comfortable position as he sat down. "I owe you many thanks miko. You saved me from fate no noble demon wants to be put into."

Kagome smiled softly "Your welcome…my lord?" She said the last part unsure if that was the right term for the demon.  
The demon nodded before turning away. "I'm sorry but I must be going having my inner beast take control like that put me far behind in my agenda." And with that the strange demon was gone disappearing from inside her barrier.

_'Well this is turning out to be an eventful day, is it too much to ask to  
have at least a day when we_ _aren't getting into a_ _fight?' _Kagome knew that this was a lie and she felt bad about thinking it but hey it's not as if she was having a good day.

Kagome waited until the demon was gone before she started to walk continue on her way. Whilst walking she realized something _'That demon never gave me his_ _name…all well_ _it's not as if_ _I'll see him again.' _

Sesshomaru stood stunned at what he had just seen _'That miko was not lying to this Sesshomaru when she said she had changed, but this Sesshomaru_ _didn't think she would gain that much power, however it does confirm my beliefs that Kushin and Midoriko are inside the little_ _miko.'_

Sesshomaru began walking again being careful to not give his presence away.

Kagome sat down with her book and flipped through the pages finding the one that had the latest entry in it.

I am glad that you decided to answer my questions _Sakura…_

_'I wonder why he wrote my name differently. He_ _couldn't know that I lied could he?' _Kagome shook her head and went back to reading

…as such I shall answer yours  
My name is Koru and I am a demon.  
I find it odd that you do not know what you are all though it is rather  
unusual to just change from one being to another…almost unbelievable.

I find myself rather interested in a comment that you made in your last  
answer what is 'your time' what is there?

Kagome froze and flicked the page over to her last entry and skimmed over  
it _'I couldn't have been so stupid as to write_ _'my time'…could_ _I…yes I could!'_ Kagome thought in horror for there in the blue ink of her pen plain as day was the words 'In my time…'

_'You fool Higurashi! How are you going to explain this one!!... unless I just ignore the question…or ride it off as an accidental typo or something…yeah a typo sounds good! Now I just hope he buys it.'_ Kagome focused her eyes back on the book and continued to read.

Seeing as you told me a bit more about yourself I will do the same for you.  
I am a minor lord in the Western lands. I look after a couple of demon  
villages and one or two very small human ones.

I am not a very social person so consider yourself honoured.

Kagome's eye twitched at this _'Stay calm girl he is just a jerk, an_ _arrogant, self centred jerk just let it slide girl!'_ She closed her eyes for a few moments to recollect her calm before once again looking down at the book situated on her lap.

Well onna that is all for now.

-until next time-

Kagome's eyebrow twitched that time _'What is it with this guy and trying to_ _bait me! Does he actually like me ranting at him…stupid demon.'_ Kagome smirked evilly _'Well if wants me ranting then ranting he shall get!'  
_  
Kagome gripped her pen tightly and began writing furiously smiling to herself every now and then. It didn't take long for her to calm down and start trying to avoid the question that he asked.

Sesshomaru stood just out of site of the onna as he watched her different reactions to what he had written he could tell when she had got to the end as her face contorted in anger.

He watched as the girl furiously started to scribble. He winced and wondered how the poor abused book could survive such forceful writing.

Sesshomaru watched as she slowed down and finally stopped scribbling and began to pack up her things. It was now that he should talk to her while she was calm and would be willing to answer his questions.

He made his way out of the tree line and approached the miko, who had yet to notice him. He glanced at the book briefly and had a pull deep within him to simply snatch the book and see what the feisty onna had written but he reigned himself in. _'This Sesshomaru is not a young pup who has yet to learn that patience is a virtue!'_ Sesshomaru thought disgusted in himself, he would have time to read the book later…time to talk to the miko without his half-breed brother acting the village idiot was unlikely to happen again anytime soon.

Kagome stiffened when she felt a familiar tingle run down her spine. _'Again!  
This really isn't my day…wait I know this_ _youkia!'_ Kagome relaxed a little when she recognised Sesshomaru's powerful aura _'Only Sesshomaru's aura could_ _make my senses riel with the force and power of his_ _own'_ Kagome thought whilst trying to keep her miko powers from rising; sure Midoriko's experience and control normally did the trick but how could she keep control if Sesshomaru didn't even try to reign in his aura like he normally did?!

"You know Sesshomaru-sama I may not want to challenge you with my aura but it is hard to keep control if you don't try to control your own!" Kagome said through gritted teeth.

Sesshomaru blinked and realized that indeed his aura was way out of control._ 'This is unacceptable that this Sesshomaru should lose control of_ _himself just because of his curiosity…this Sesshomaru must meditate after this talk with the miko.'_ He carefully pulled in his aura and heard the miko  
breathe a sigh of relief.

"I believe that you are here so that we can have that talk." Kagome stated more than questioned. Sesshomaru nodded. "I gather it is to do with my elemental powers." Again Sesshomaru nodded.

Kagome smiled _'Well at least is something that I don't mind_ _explaining.'_ Kagome thought before plunging into her tale of how the battle of Naraku's demise ended and first talking to the two spirits.

She told him all that she could remember of her conversation with the two famous spirits and the things that she had been 'blessed' with. She also told him of the memories that they now shared and the control that their combined knowledge had given her.

Once she had finished explaining all that she could she asked if she could leave.

Sesshomaru listened attentively to the miko, never in his life had heard of such a thing happening but then again never had the Shikon jewel seen fit to disappear out of existence. He scented no lie coming from the girl so her story was true.

"If that was all Sesshomaru I will be heading back to the village now."

Sesshomaru nodded but did not get up to follow after the girl. Sure it was dark now but the girl could take care of herself and if she did need help he wasn't too far away.

After a few moments looking up at the night sky Sesshomaru moved into the lotus position and closed his eyes prepared to do a couple hours of meditation before heading back to the village.  
--

TRANSLATIONS:

Miko: priestess

Kuso: shit

Ningens: humans

Onna: woman

Kappa: toad

Shoji: screen door

Sama: honorific

Taija: demon slayer

okaa san: mother

taiyoukai: powerful demon

oni: demon

youkia: demon

AN: Well that's it for this chapter hope everyone enjoyed. Please review on your way out.

-Frosty600-


	6. kagome's visit home and the matchmakers

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha.

AN: Hi guys this is the fifth chapter of my story, i hope that you like it!

**CHAPTER 5**

** Kagome's visits home and the matchmakers mistake.**

Kagome was nice and warm. She felt like she was on a puffy cloud; there was just one thing wrong with her little fantasy, voices she could hear voices! First they were distant like they were being spoken from a far off place but then they got louder and louder with every moment.

Kagome groaned and the voices were silent, she opened her eyes to reveal to little persons one with green eyes and the other with soft brown looking directly into her own sapphire blue ones.

Rin and Shippo were waiting by their mothers futon. They couldn't wait for her to wake up so that they could go to the hot springs together. They couldn't help talking in excited whispers about what they planned to do that day.

Unknown to them their excited whispers were slowly getting louder as they grew more excited so it surprised them when they heard Kagome groan. So they stopped their chatter and watched her to see if she would wake up and to their delight they were greeted with their mothers sapphire blue eyes.

"Okaa-san! Can we all go to the hot springs?" Shippo said with the best puppy dog eyes he could manage. Which was really good for a fox.Kagome laughed. "Shippo you should know that I can't say no to a hot springs trip, so go get your stuff together but we need to wear bathers we are all  
getting older."

Shippo nodded and tore into his room to get his bathing trunks. Rin looked at Kagome hopeful that she would have some for her to wear…whatever these bathers were.

Kagome smiled down at Rin sensing her unasked question "Come on Rin I have a pair that I think would be just right for you." '_And not have Sesshomaru trying to kill me.'_ Kagome added in her thoughts.

Sesshomaru was walking towards the clearing intent on finally reading Kagome had written in the little book. _'What ever it was it is sure to be interesting…it always was.' _Sesshomaru thought with a smirk.

Sesshomaru couldn't help when he thought back to when Rin had told him that the miko was letting her call her mother. It had shocked him at first and he had almost been tempted to kill the miko for thinking that she was worthy enough to have Rin as a daughter, but then he had remembered how she had always protected her kit with the fire of an Inu demoness and Rin was truly happy about it.

So now he found himself liking the idea more and more and that the miko was more then worthy to have Rin as her pup.

He reached the boulder and sat down _'Ah finally I'll find out what the miko has written!'_

I should feel 'honoured' should I? Why in the hell would I feel honoured that a pompous jerk decides to talk to me!

_'Ah the miko does not disappoint!'_ Sesshomaru thought with a smirk and raised eyebrow _'I wonder what else she has written in anger.'_

And would you be so kind as to call me by my given name now that you know it! You arrogant youkia bastard!

Ok I'm calmer. You must really like making me angry don't you! However I need to conclude this before someone comes looking for me.

To answer your question I didn't mean that I came from anther time, I just made a slight mistake when writing…I blame you for making get so angry.

So seeing as I can't answer that question I will let you ask another and I won't ask one this time.

So…

-until next time demon-

Some how it doesn't seem as rude and sarcastic as when you do it all well bye.

Sesshomaru couldn't keep the smirk off his face _'The little miko lied again! This must have been the part she was up to when I scented her lie upon the air. You can not lie to this Sesshomaru silly little miko.' _

Sesshomaru paused from picking up the brush and ink he always carried on his person for emergencies _'Was there really any need to keep this going now that Rin and the miko have be come mother and daughter? After all I will be seeing more of her and talking to her in person will make it much easier for this Sesshomaru to satisfy his curiosity. Hmmm…yes I believe that I will stop this now…it is better for this Sesshomaru if his counter part Koru disappeared without a trace.'_

With that Sesshomaru left the clearing leaving the magenta diary behind.

Kagome laughed as she ran away from Mikoru. It had been a very refreshing bath but the kids being kids had wanted to get out and become more active so had 'bullied' her into playing tag with them…not that she minded, she loved playing with the children and right now they were playing tag and Mikoru was 'it'.

Kagome soon became tired and gracefully bowed out before Mikoru could catch her. After a few pouts and whines the children accepted her decision and played merrily amongst themselves.

Kagome spotted Inuyasha walking along looking like he was trying to avoid someone. _'Perfect I can corner him and make him take me to the well!_' Kagome strode purposefully towards the hanyou.

Inuyasha sighed he was avoiding his loves wrath only to see Kagome and he knew without a doubt that the onna would want him to take her home. On a normal occasion he would so that he could escape long enough for Kikyo to calm down but Sesshomaru was still lurking around the village and he didn't want to leave the village unguarded.

"Inuyasha!" _'Oh crap I know that sing song attitude it means that she wants something!' _Inuyasha thought. He turned to run away but was stopped in his tracks.  
"Sit boy." Kagome said smoothly. "Seeing as you have nothing else better to do other then sneak away from Kikyo until she calms down how about we take a trip to the well?" Kagome said with hope barely hidden in her words.

Inuyasha winced. He knew Kagome deserved to go home after all it had been months since she saw her family last but Sesshomaru was still here…so there was no way he was going. "No Kagome we can't go just yet maybe in few days…maybe sooner if Kirara comes back to the village."

Kagome felt her hopes crash and burn. _'Why does he keep saying no?'_ She thought miserably. Her misery soon turned to anger. "Fine you don't want to take me go home! So you obviously want to spend time with Kikyo?"

Inuyasha gulped _'Oh shit! Please don't call her she is still seeing red from yesterday.'_

"Hey Kikyo I found Inuyasha for you! He was trying to sneak out of the village!" Kagome said in a voice that carried throughout the entire village.

Inuyasha tried to make a break for it but was cut off when Kikyo rounded the corner in the direction the hanyou was running with flames engulfing her normally tranquil aura. Inuyasha bowed his head in defeat as Kikyo lead him away by one of his doggy ears.

Sesshomaru watch's with amusement as Inuyasha infuriates Kagome then ends up back where he started being told off by his onna _'Stupid half-breed what respectable man allows himself to be cow whipped by his own woman…even if she can be as scary as Kagome when pushed to far…did I just call the miko scary…I'm getting soft.' _

He watched on as Kagome smirked in triumph as Inuyasha was lead away via his ear. _'If I were to take the miko home it would be a perfect way to learn more.'_ Sesshomaru thought as Kagome started walking towards her house. Decision made Sesshomaru moved to catch up the miko.

Kagome was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the taiyoukai's aura honing in on her; and fast. So she almost jumped out of her skin when the taiyoukai landed in front of her stopping her in her tracks.

"Sesshomaru you scared me!" Kagome said a little louder than normal as she put a hand over her racing heart trying to calm it down.

Sesshomaru was hard pressed to fight back a smirk of male pride at scaring the miko after having succeeded, he waited for the miko to calm down enough to listen to him.

"I am leaving the village soon." Sesshomaru said waiting for her to ask…or beg for him to drop her off home.

Kagome waited to see if he would say anymore _'Why is he telling me that he is leaving? Does he wish for me to look after Rin?' _  
"I will look after Rin for you if you like." Kagome said moving around the youkia to continue on her way.

Sesshomaru stood there for a few moments before disappearing to again appear in front of Kagome. "That was not this Sesshomaru's intention miko." Sesshomaru said ignoring the heated glare from the miko that was actually sending shivers down his spine…very small shivers.

"Then what was his intention Sesshomaru-sama?" She said deliberately mocking his way of speech.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at this but chose to over look it. "This Sesshomaru is telling you that he will escort you to your village." He said not looking at her whilst putting a stray strand of his silvery hair behind his ear, giving off the impression that he couldn't care less.

Kagome felt her heart lift with hope at what he was offering before she tried to ruthlessly beat it down_. 'He can't find out about the well! He is not someone I know well enough! Sure he has honour but that doesn't mean you can trust them.'_ Kagome was caught! She desperately wanted to go home and the taiyoukai could certainly bring her there and in record time but this was Sesshomaru not some harmless bunny rabbit!

Sesshomaru glanced down at the miko sensing the conflict in her aura. The second her caught sight of her face he knew what was wrong. _'She is debating whether or not to trust this Sesshomaru with the knowledge of where her village is.'_  
_**'Well elevate her fears! Let her know that she can trust you!'**_ Sesshomaru's beast said in an 'it's obvious to anyone but you' voice.

Sesshomaru didn't answer but agreed with his beast anyway; the only way to get what he wanted was for the woman in front of him to trust him. "I do not mean your village any harm miko, I merely wish to repay my debt to you for help Rin when you had no need to."

Kagome sighed knowing that she had lost. Her need to see her family was too strong to say no to the taiyoukai_. 'Well if I can't trust the taiyoukai I know I can trust his honour; after all he holds his honour and_ _pride…and ego_ _can't forget ego in high esteem.'_ Kagome thought fighting off the giggles that threatened to come forth.

"I accept your offer Sesshomaru-sama and hope that you feel that all debts are paid after this."  
"Worry not miko this Sesshomaru knows that this shall free him of any debt he may have had to you."

Sesshomaru held out his hand for the miko to grab. Kagome looked at it for a moment before moving to put her hand in his. Sesshomaru was confused when instead of putting her hand in his she gasped and pulled away.

"I can't believe I almost forgot! I am sorry Sesshomaru-sama do you mind if I go let Shippo and Rin know what is happening otherwise they will think that I have abandoned them."  
"Hn." Is all Sesshomaru said and that was all Kagome needed as she raced away in the direction she knew her children to be.

Sesshomaru followed behind the miko at a much calmer rate and soon caught up to her as she was talking to the pups. _'Good we will be going soon, there is much this Sesshomaru needs to think on.'_

Kagome was soon returning with Rin in tow. "Sesshomaru-sama when will you be returning?"  
Sesshomaru reached down and ruffled the girls hair and watched somewhat amused as she pouted and started trying to fix her hair. "This Sesshomaru will return with the arrival of the miko."

"So in three days Rin-chan." Kagome said whilst helping the girl to pat down her hair.  
"Ahh Okaa-san what will I do without you to help fix my hair."  
"Don't worry Rin there will be no Sesshomaru-sama's around to ruffle your hair whilst I'm gone." Kagome said playfully.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to growl at the miko as both herself and his Rin giggled. "Come miko we go now."

Kagome nodded and with a wave to Rin and Shippo took Sesshomaru's hand for the second time and allowed him to draw her close as his demonic cloud formed underfoot.

To Kagome's surprise he didn't release her when they were safely in the air if anything he drew her closer when she went to pull away.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome move to draw away from him "Relax miko the flight won't take long and it is safer for you were you are seeing as your pure magic could eat away at the cloud if you move away from the creator."

Kagome nodded and allowed Sesshomaru to keep her where she was tucked into his chest her back pressing against him so she could feel his muscles. She turned to her thought to the sensation of being this high off the ground and moving so fast; she found that she liked the feeling.

"Where are we going miko?"  
"Inuyasha's forest…the clearing of the dried well."  
"Hn." Sesshomaru changed his direction to that of Inuyasha's forest. _'It is odd that she wishes to be brought to an old well but then again time travel wouldn't be in the middle of an actual village.'_

Then after 15 minutes the clearing with the well came into view. They had rode in silence as both were lost to their own thoughts…well for Kagome they were more worries about Sesshomaru's reaction to her jumping down a well…if he even stayed that long.

"Thank you for the lift." Kagome said hoping that Sesshomaru would leave.  
"There is only one village near here miko and it is not yours." Kagome sighed _'Trust Sesshomaru to be nosey now how to explain_ _this…oh this is nothing Sesshomaru I just jump down the well and end up in an era that is 500 years in the future…yeah that'll work…when pigs fly.'_

Sesshomaru smirked at the obvious conflict and worry in the miko's aura and body. "I will be here in 3 days to pick you up…time travelling miko." He said before walking away.

Kagome stood there opened mouthed _'How did he know about my time travelling? Well I guess Sesshomaru being Sesshomaru he probably found out ages ago.' _Kagome didn't waste any more time thinking on the lord of the West. She was finally going to see her family after months in the feudal era.

Kagome wasted no more time in jumping down the well to see her overly neglected family.

Once Sesshomaru had felt the magic in the dry well swell up he took off in his ball of light landing in a clearing that he knew he would not get disturbed by anything other than passersby and even that was unlikely as there were no villages as of yet in this part of Japan.

_'Now is the time that I will use to think on what I desire from the miko, if I desire anything at all from her.'_

Sesshomaru spent the whole day and most of the night pondering on the miko Kagome but all his mind would do was go back and forth between scenes that he had seen her with Rin and the way she had openly giggled at him. _'This is hopeless! I will never get anywhere if I keep thinking of past events!' _

Sesshomaru sat there and brooded for a little while before realizing that it was the early hours of the morning. _'Hn this approach is not working…perhaps I should talk to Rin and see what it is about her that makes her want the miko as her mother.'_

Sesshomaru bristled at this thought; it was shameful really for a lord to have to ask a small child for help. After a few moments he softened no it was ok to ask Rin after all she was the only one he knew that had not judged him on sight.

With that decided Sesshomaru formed his demonic cloud and headed for the slayers village.

Kagome on the other hand was having a wonderful time just spending time at her home with just her family she even enjoyed all the small things that would normally annoy her to no end like listen to her grandpa talk about ancient demons and how they were defeated as if he was the one to do it.

So it was that Kagome went to bed in the early hours in the morning after celebrating her return with her family.

Kagome's mum Somatsu breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her daughter slide open the front door and had crushed her daughter in a bone crushing hug and had only let go when she had complained of the need for air.

She knew that soon her daughter would be forced to make choice between this era and the one she spent months in and the mother of two knew that it would not be the 21st century that her daughter would pick.

This saddened the woman knowing that her only daughter did not need the love of her mother as much as she had when she was little but Somatsu was determined to back Kagome in whatever decision she made.

Sesshomaru made it to the village at daybreak and found that everyone was still asleep except for the chickens that were running around looking for some food before their owners awoke. Sesshomaru sat down in sight of the hut that he scented his Rin and the Kitsikune sleeping in.

He didn't have to wait long before he sensed Rin stir and begin t move about the hut preparing to start her day.

He watched as she came out and stretched her tired and cramped muscles.

Rin surveyed the village it felt odd being the first one up normally Sesshomaru-sama was already awake and patiently waiting for them to wake up _'Ok maybe more like waiting for me to wake up seeing as he always kicked poor Jaken awake.' _Rin's wondering thoughts came to a stop as she caught sight of the object that occupied them.

Rin smiled brightly at seeing her WINDOWS-1252?'father' but inside she was worried as she  
made her way towards him trying to avoid all the morning frost that was underfoot. _'Why is Sesshomaru-sama back so early and without Okaa-san…he did say that he would be back with the return of the miko so where is she.' _

Rin made it to Sesshomaru and sat down beside him "What brings you back early?"  
Sesshomaru remained silent for a long time. So long that Rin started to think that he wouldn't answer her.

"I wish to know more about the miko Kagome…what is it about her that draws you to her." Sesshomaru said without looking at his ward. Rin was a little startled out of all the things for her lord to ask this was not what she had been expecting. Rin took a deep breath to give her more time to formulate the words to describe why she wanted the miko as a mother.

"Kagome-san has a certain way about her…it sort of calls to you…to me…she always felt warm…every time I met her she gave off a sort of warmth…the kind that a mother would…like my mother had…except hers was not just directed towards Shippo I felt that she had extended the warmth of her motherly affections towards me as well…I saw her act mother to an orphan…a demon orphan not many people take in orphans let alone demon ones especially so for a miko…sort of like you taking in a human child even though you have no real love for any of them…I guess what I'm trying to say is that Kagome accepted me as one of her own the moment she saw me and I liked the idea of having a mother again…So Sesshomaru-sama we will be seeing more of my Okaa-san from now on." Rin said pinning Sesshomaru with a very good imitation of Kagome's own discussion closed glare.

Sesshomaru felt more than amused at Rin's statement that he had to repress a chuckle _'This is a side of Rin that I have not seen before…luckily for her that I don't mind visiting the miko.'_

"You talking about mamma?"  
"Oh hi Shippo yes we are." Rin answered happily.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly _'How did the Kit manage to sneak up on_ _me and why is he staring at me, does he think he is intimidating?'_ Sesshomaru had to hide a snort at that thought as if the kit could be intimidating.

Shippo looked appraisingly at the taiyoukai trying to see if he had any foul motives about wanting to know about his mamma. When he saw none he sat himself down facing Rin and Sesshomaru "What did you want to know about her?" Shippo said looking from Rin to Sesshomaru and back again.

Kagome yawned and stretched out her arms and legs. It felt good to sleep on a real mattress again after so long; she had practically screamed no when her mother had asked if she wanted her to buy her a futon if she liked those better to sleep on.

"Kagome Eri's on the phone!" Her mother's voice carried up the stairs.  
"Ok coming!" Kagome yelled before jumping out of bed and racing down the stairs to snatch up the phone.

"Hey Eri what's up?"  
"Oh you know nothing much just the usual. Hey I know you have only just started feeling better after that nasty bout of tonsillitis but do you want to go out and about town, catch a movie, then have dinner? With the girls and Hojo…he's been really missing you…so have the rest of us…so what do you say?"

Kagome sighed _'Just what I need for my three match making friends to try and play matchmaker when I see them for the first time in months!'_ "Sure Eri why not it's been awhile since I've seen everyone…just promise me one thing."  
"Yes what's that?"  
"Absolutely no match making!"  
"Ok Kagome pick you up at 3pm be ready. Bye"

_'I didn't like the sound of that,_ _Eri's voice was way to high…that can't be good…ah well nothing to bad can go_ _wrong…just another date with Hojo which  
will end up with him being stood up.' _With that Kagome went to get ready for her 'big day out' with her friends.

Sesshomaru sat absorbing all that the kit had told him. _'It_ _doesn't seem believable, all that the kit has told me has been of the miko being selfless but…there is nobody that can be completely_ _selfless…can there?'_  
"Kit all that yyou have told me of the miko has been of her being selfless has there not been a time when she has done something that was selfish?"

Shippo blinked blankly at Sesshomaru trying to think of anytime when his mama had been selfish. Finally Shippo started to smile "There is none that I know of but…Inuyasha would tell you that she was being selfish every time she wanted to go home so she could complete examinations or tests but that's just Inuyasha being… well Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru didn't have anything left to say so in true Sesshomaru fashion he just got up and left.  
"If you want to know more Sesshomaru-sama then I suggest you ask Kagome after no one knows Kagome better then Kagome."

Sesshomaru didn't bother to answer as he was deep in thought but did however silently agree with the kit _'There was no lie coming off the kit so that means that the miko truly is a selfless being…it is odd for someone to be considered selfless let alone a human one of the most selfish races to walk this earth but I believe that if anyone was it would be that miko…I really am going soft…'_  
_**'Has it ever occurred to you that lightening up a little bit might not be a bad idea?'**_  
_'Hn I_ _don't think it would do to much damage after all everyone fears me anyway.'_  
_**'Wow we are making progress.'**_  
_'…'_  
_**'Fine I'm going.'**_

Kagome sighed quietly to herself, it wasn't because she was bored or wanting to ditch her friends not they were all having good fun but something wasn't right with Hojo. He had been shooting looks at her that were almost 'Kogaish' but seemed to have a different intent.

They had just left the movies and it was getting late so they were heading towards a small but cute restaurant near the corner of main.

"How much did you love that movie!" Ayumi squealed excitedly.  
"Mhhm!" Yuka nodded in agreement.  
"What about you Kagome what did you think?"  
"I thought that it was a little over dramatic and that all the blood looked way to fake." Kagome said nonchalantly.

Her friends all sweat dropped "Well it is a movie Kagome it's not as if they are really going to kill all those actors." Eri said laughing.

Kagome sweat dropped '_Opps I forgot that I wasn't in the feudal era_ _anymore…sigh how sad it is when modern technology seems fake.' _"Yeah of course well who's hungry?"  
"ME!" The girls screamed whilst Hojo just smiled and followed after the girls so that he could check out Kagome's butt.

Dinner was a quite affair as Eri, Ayumi and Eri kept glancing between Hojo and Kagome hoping that their master matchmaking plan would work. They had been trying to get these two together for years and it was starting to drive them mad!

Kagome on the other hand just wanted out of there by now Hojo was really starting to freak her out. The way he just kept staring at her made her feel like he was undressing her with his eyes and the experience scent shivers running down her spine and these shivers were defiantly not the good kind.

"Kagome we are just going to pay for the food then we will be back ok."  
"Are you three sure that you don't want me to pay for anything?"  
"No Kagome we are working we can afford it." With that the three girls left Kagome alone with Hojo.  
"Did you have fun today Kagome?"  
"Oh yes I suppose so it was nice seeing everyone again." Kagome replied.

Silence reigned supreme over the two as Kagome waited anxiously for Eri, Ayumi and Yuka to come back.

After 10 minutes had gone past and no sign of them Kagome excused herself to go to the toilet but really she went to the register to find that Eri, Ayumi and Yuka had all left minutes before! Kagome was pissed had she not said that there was to be no matchmaking schemes from them tonight! Without thought to Hojo and how he'd feel about being ditched Kagome stormed out of the restaurant intent on going home.

Now wether it was because she was angry and not paying attention or she didn't think anything would happen to her in her own time or a combination of both Kagome was unaware that someone was following her and he was steadily getting faster and faster until he was right behind and Kagome  
still did not notice.

_'How dare they do that to me! Don't they realize that I have no interest in Hojo what so ever!! Of course they don't all they ca…'_ "AHHHHHHHH!"

Kagome was ripped out of her thoughts when rough hands came out of now were and pushed her into an ally way! _'Oh shit this is not good!'_ "Get away from me you freak!!" Kagome screamed hoping desperately that someone would here her and come to her rescue.

"Kagome calm down its just me."  
"Hojo?" Kagome asked incredulously "Just what do you think you were doing  
pulling me…" Kagome was cut off when Hojo's lips smashed down on hers his tongue taking advantage of her open mouth as he ravished her mouth seeking out all of its secrets.

Kagome struggled to get away but some how Hojo was stronger then he looked and even though Kagome had gained muscle from her time in the feudal era it wasn't enough to push Hojo away from her.

Hojo pulled away and looked lovingly into Kagome's eyes "I love you Kagome I always have please stay with me and be my girlfriend."  
"I'm sorry Hojo but I…I just don't like you that way!" Kagome said trying to convey that she was indeed sorry and hoping that he would let her go.

Hojo's brown normally soft eyes harden with an emotion Kagome had never seen there before _'Is that hate in his eyes, some how I don't think that bodes well for me.'_

Hojo smashed his lips against Kagome's again bruising them when Kagome denied him entrance into her mouth he moved down her chin placing wet kisses down her chin and on her neck as he made his way down.

Kagome struggled again "Hojo get off me!!" And to her surprise he did but she didn't see him anywhere.

She peered around in the dark and spotted Hojo lying against the brick wall of the building opposite. _'How did he get over there?'_ Kagome thought confused.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Came a male voice that she new but hadn't expected to here it in this time.  
"Sesshomaru-sama how did you…well…how…"  
"There is no need for the sama in this time I may still be lord of the west but mostly I am a business man and so no titles are needed outside youkia court…are you ok?"

Kagome pulled herself together enough to answer him "Yes I'm fine just a little shaken up is all."  
"Come I shall walk you home."

Kagome nodded and hesitantly took Sesshomaru's proffered arm. "So guess I am just lucky that you were wandering around to night."  
"Yes…and no I was told by you what had happened today and so I made sure to be around looking for you…I am sorry I wasn't here sooner but with all the pollution in the air it makes it hard to scent you among so many others."  
"It's alright no harm done…why would I tell you what happened today?"

Sesshomaru of the modern era smirked warmly at her. Kagome had to hold her breath as it was the first time that she had ever seen anything but contempt or hate or indifference on his features.

Sesshomaru's smirk deepened when he noticed her staring at him in a sort of awe. _'I should tell her now whilst she is comfortable around me.' _You shall see…living wouldn't be as fun as it could be if you knew all the twists and turns."  
"You think of life as fun?"  
"500 or so years can change any person I am the proof of that…I want you to know Kagome that you can trust me…the feudal era me, he doesn't mean you any harm he is just…curious." Sesshomaru said glancing down at her.  
"What's curious about me?"  
"You are a very curious creature…you are not…what's the word…predictable is close but not quite the word I am looking for…"  
"But…" Before Kagome could finish Sesshomaru cut her off.  
"Your house is just up the street there is no one around that could hurt you but I won't be far if you need me."  
"Ok well I guess I'll sort of see tomorrow."

Sesshomaru smirked and started to walk away but just when he was out of sight he turned and followed her. He had lied when he said that no one was around the boy…Hojo was there waiting for her and he wanted to see the fun.

Kagome watched him go he hadn't changed much except that his hair was only shoulder length now and she found herself rather sad that it was gone but he still looked hot, and now he had emotions running across his face, it was rather disconcerting but she could get used to it… _'What am Ithinking? It's not as if I will be able to get to now him well enough to get used to it.' _She also thought that Sesshomaru looked good in modern day clothes even if it was a shock to see him in anything but his usual white. Kagome scolded herself before turning around to continue walking to her house. No matter how many times she repeated that thought to herself she couldn't help but hope that she could…

Kagome enters the shrine grounds and breathes a sigh of relief it was not that she didn't believe in this times Sesshomaru's word but after an experience like hers you couldn't help but be on edge.

Kagome made it to her doorstep and was about to enter when she felt some one  
grip her shoulder.  
"Kagome I…"

Whatever Hojo wanted was never heard as Kagome swiftly turned around and punched him her eyes and body language showed Hojo what he couldn't see in her aura.

Flames her whole body radiated the heat of her anger Hojo backed up thinking that he may have made a mistake in coming here so soon after doing what he had to her. "Kagome I…" he tried again but this time he was cut off by a searing pain in the middle of his face.

Kagome heard him begin to speak again so she did the only thing her rational and her non rational side…and she vaguely heard Kushin and Midoriko yelling at her to hurt him, was telling her to do. Kagome curled her fist and swung putting all her force and muscle behind that one punch and heard with satisfaction as she heard a small bone snap and felt the cartilage smash against her fist.

She smirked a little as Hojo stumbled back from her clutching his now broken nose. "Leave Hojo I don't want to see you around my house again."  
"But Kagome I…I…" Hojo tried to reason with her, he didn't want to leave the love of his life with out his presence.

Kagome advanced on the stuttering Hojo as he started to back away. Kagome raised a closed fist again getting ready to hit him again when Hojo seemed to realize that Kagome 'for now' wanted him to leave her alone and he supposed that this was understandable after what she had been through he careful omitted the fact that it was him that had done it to her.

So wisely Hojo left the shrine ground like the devil himself was after him figuring he would see her at school on Monday.

Kagome allowed herself to slump her shoulders when she saw Hojo leave the premise, she yawned _'Ok I think I've had enough excitement for one day, it's time for bed.' _Kagome made her way inside unaware of a very amused watcher.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe how strong Kagome was when she was mad enough or really wanted to be. He had to keep back laughter at the sight of the boy running from a mere ningen woman but then again even he would run from Kagome if she ever got too mad…_'Thinking of which I better get back to my mate and tell her that I played my part and I feel the need for some of her delicious roast…'_ With that Sesshomaru left Kagome to go to bed.

Kagome was having a great dream of beating up Hojo until he needed a wheel chair to move around when she felt her shoulder being shaken. "5 more minutes Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled.

Somatsu smiled softly at her daughter's mistake "Kagome wake up your friends are on the phone." She said instantly shaking her shoulder.

Kaogme was immediately awake when she heard the words 'friends' and 'phone'. Kagome nodded stiffly at her mother before tossing the blankets off her and marching down the stairs.

Her mother frowned _'I wonder why Kagome is so mad at her friends. What did  
they do to my baby girl!'_ She thought her frown deepening.

"Hello!" Kagome said stiffly.  
"Hey Kagome!" Three voices shouted into the phone.

Kagome grinned evilly _'Good they are all on the phone.'_

"So how did your night with Hojo go?" Eri asked when her friend remained silent.  
"How did it go?" Kagome said neutrally "How did it go?" Her voice got a little louder "How did it go?" Her voice louder still tightened in anger. "I'll tell you! The bastard tried to rape me! Did I not tell you that their was to be no matchmaking!"  
"Yes but…" One of her friends began, Kagome took no notice…"But you did, didn't you! You never wanted to listen to me when I told you that I had no interest in Hojo! Well I'm telling you now and for the last time! I will not go out with Hojo!" Kagome didn't let them say another word as she slammed down the phone to let her friends stew in their guilt.

Kagome's mum was shocked when her daughter started yelling into the phone it was so unlike her to yell at her friends after a fight normally she just wanted to make up. As Kagome's mum listened on she was even more shocked _'That Hojo boy tried to rape my daughter! I never took him as such, I hope she wasn't hurt!'_ Somastu's brow furrowed in anger _'that boy will not be welcome around here again! Not after hurting my baby!'_

When Kagome got off the phone she was surprised when she was drawn into a warm hug. She looked up to see her mother with tears in her eyes "He didn't hurt you did he?"  
"No mum he was stopped by a friend of mine."  
"Well that's good I owe that friend of yours a debt of gratitude."  
"Some how mum I think that he just wants to help and would tell you that it was not needed."  
Kagome's mum smiled "I'm sure your right but I would give it anyway." She said before realising her daughter. "Go and get dressed, I'll make breakfast."

Kagome nodded and walked up the stairs this time in a much better mood then when she had woken up.

Sesshomaru hadn't gone far from the village so it wasn't surprising really when Rin had found him and had asked him to watch her practice with her earth abilities.

He thought back to what the miko had told Rin the night he had brought her here.

-Flash back-

Rin was sitting there face scrunched up in concentration whilst the miko talked her through the exercise. When she had found that Rin did not she got her to sit down and try to blank her mind. Sesshomaru had felt amused _'Good luck in making Rin sit still long enough to meditate.'_

After many different ways of learning to meditate such as clearing your mind or focusing on one thing the miko got Rin to calm down.

"Ok Rin how about we try this I want you to think of any flower that you picked today but only one, it doesn't matter which just focus on it." Kagome allowed room for her student to pick a flower and focus on it.

Kagome opened her mouth to say more to help her relax into the meditation but found that it wasn't needed as Rin was now successfully meditating on something.

After 10 minutes Kagome called her back. "Ok Rin now I want you to try to meditate on your power."

Rin nodded and was soon meditating.

Kagome beamed with pride at the child even though the child could not see it.

"Ok Rin you need to come back now I still need to tell you a couple more things."  
Rin slowly opened her eyes pride shining through them at successfully meditating twice.

"Seeing as you are a beginner I don't want you to practice...or at this stage experiment without myself or Sesshomaru-sama there, as you don't have enough control over the earth yet for you to safely wield it without causing harm to yourself and accidental damage to the people around you."  
Rin nodded her agreement.

Sesshomaru quietly agreed with the miko's judgment.

-End Flash back-

Kagome smiled it was good to be back but she was now pining for the feudal era so she had told her mum at breakfast that she would be leaving just after lunch.

So at this moment she was packing her back pack with all the things she usually took. "First aid kit, hair brush, other bathroom essentials..."  
"Kagome your friends are here!!" Her mother shouted in a voice that said she wasn't very happy about it.

Kagome sighed great just what I need! She took her backpack and came down the flight of stairs and outside into the open where her three friends stood side by side their heads down and looking at their toes. They looked like guilty little kids who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. _'If only that was all that they had done.' _Kagome whilst wondering how they got courage enough to even show up.

Slowly one by one her friends lifted their heads and what Kagome saw there shocked her, each and every one of them had a deep sorrow in them.

"Kagome you aren't going away again are you?" Eri said looking at the yellow back pack that was once again pack past any normal bags breaking point.  
"Ahhh…" _'What should I tell them?'_ "Yes I am…I have to go back to hospital for some more tests."

The three distraught girls fell back into silence hoping that another would speak before them so that they would not be first.

"Kagome…" Eri started _'Oh how do you tell someone sorry after your actions almost had them violated in the worst possible way.' _She thought miserably. "I know that you may not want or you're just angry and hurt to want to or we just don't deserve it or maybe it's all of those things, but we just wanted to apologise."  
"For never listening to you when you tried to tell us that you didn't like Hojo that way." Ayumi continued.  
"But please believe us when we saw that we didn't know that Hojo would do something like that…we always thought that he was respectable…" Yuka said  
"So basically what we are trying to say is that we are sorry and that we hope that you can forgive us." All three finished together.

'_You aren't going to believe them are you?' _Kushin practically screamed at her.  
_'You shouldn't forgive them so easily! Theywon't learn otherwise.'_ Midoriko added on to help strengthen Kushin's argument.  
_'They didn't know what was going to happen though.'_ Kagome replied making sure that she just thought the words.  
_'Ignorance is not an excuse.'_ Kushin and Midoriko said. Kagome could see  
them nodding their heads in agreement to what they had said.  
_'Too bad I am going to forgive them.'_ Kagome said determinedly whilst watching her two unwanted companions cross their arms and turn their heads away in a huff.

"Yes of course I forgive you, no one could know what Hojo was like until he had done it." Kagome said with a smile "And not to be rude but I really have to get going to the hospital now." Kagome inwardly cringed. It seemed like she was lying a lot these days and she hated lying.  
"Sure!" Her friends agreed before turning around and walking back across the shrine grounds and down the stairs talking all the while of how they were going to ruin Hojo's reputation so that he never hurt anybody again…and to pay him back for trying to do that to their Kagome.

They all had big evil grins on their faces and if Hojo had of been able to see them he would have run screaming in another direction; as it was all the boys that saw them gave them a wide berth not really wanting to deal with the consequences of getting to close.

Sesshomaru was speeding across the sky in his white energy form, racing towards the clearing that he had left the little magenta book.

The main reason for his hurry was that he had left Rin in the clearing of the well with only Ah Un for protection and because he wanted to be there when the miko arrived.

He had changed his mind about just letting Kagome think that his counterpart had disappeared in favour of telling her that it was him who she had been writing too.

Arriving at the clearing he snatched up the book and made a youkia line back the way he had come.

Sesshomaru arrived quickly back at the well clearing, his breathing was just slightly heavier than usual as in his nervousness he had gone faster than his body would normally allow.

And Sesshomaru admitted to himself he was just a little nervous as to what the miko's reaction would be after all she was hard to predict. He went over to a nearby tree and sat down leaning against it to wait for the miko Kagome's return.

He didn't have to wait long before he saw a blue aura emitting from the well. _'Hn the miko's back, good.' _He turned his head away again as he had turned to watch the well when he had felt the sudden swell of power.

Kagome quickly entered the well house after her friends had left, she wasted no more time in jumping in, she didn't want Sesshomaru to think she was deliberately keeping him waiting.

She would have procrastinated if had known of the shock and embarrassment that awaited her on the other side of the well.

Kagome started to climb the vines that were hanging down the well for her personal use. It didn't take long to climb out of the well but what she saw at the top almost made her fall down again. There was Sesshomaru sitting quietly while Rin was practically prancing from flower to flower while Ah Un looked on following her every movement.

She quickly crested the lip of the well and placed her feet firmly on the ground.

"Okaa-san!" Rin yelled when she noticed her mamma standing by the well, she wasn't sure how she had done it but she was back.

Rin quickly encased the older woman in a tight hug which Kagome gladly returned.  
"How have you been Rin?"  
"I was good for Sango and Miroku-san!"  
"Really well that is good to know." Kagome said releasing the girl when she  
pulled away. Rin was about to say more when she was cut off.  
"That is enough now Rin time for you to go."  
"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said undaunted at being told to leave her okaa-san.

Kagome watched Ah Un go until the beast was out of sight unaware that Sesshomaru's golden gaze was focused on her from the corner of his eye.

Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru curious as he would not have sent Ah Un off  
with Rin alone unless he wanted something from her and he didn't want Rin to be able to interrupt. The scene with Hojo popped into her mind but she quickly knocked it aside after all it was this man's future self that had saved her from that ordeal.

AN: Well sorry for the cliff hanger…even if it wasn't much of one lol. Please read and review. Please let me know if I missed any translations.

TRANSLATIONS:

Okaa-san: mother

Miko: priestess

Kit: baby fox

Much love

-Frosty600-


	7. mysteries unveiled and realisations

**CHAPTER 6**

**Mysteries unveiled and realisations**

Kagome stood staring at the Inu-youkai sitting before waiting for some indication of what he wanted. After minutes of silence were Sesshomaru seemed to be off with the fairies; and Kagome might have been inclined to think the same if she did know that the demon before her would think it a waste of time to be off in his own little world.

Sesshomaru found that now that he had the miko here, he didn't know how to start this conversation and it was frustrating him to no end. _'I am a taiyoukai I know how to handle any battle situation, can address a whole court full of the strongest youkia in Japan and yet I don't know how to talk to a damn ningen woman!' _Sesshomaru thought angrily.

He looked at the woman standing a couple of metres away from him from the corner of his eye. She had begun to fidget with her clothes evidently starting to feel uncomfortable even though she was obviously trying not to look at him.

Kagome glanced back at Sesshomaru to find him looking at her, with a nod of his head he indicated that she should sit in front of him.

Kagome hesitated she didn't know what Sesshomaru wanted that would take so long that she had to sit down. She was going to just turn and walk away; even though she knew it was probably a bad idea to turn away from the taiyoukai when he wanted something.

However before she could move Sesshomaru's voice flashed in her head _'I want you to know Kagome that you can trust me…the feudal era me, he doesn't mean you any harm he is just…curious.'_  
Kagome sighed _'Alright Sesshomaru I trust you.'_ Kagome thought before moving towards Sesshomaru and sat down in front of him; careful to leave a respectful distance between them.

Sesshomaru thought that she was going to walk away from him instead of doing what he wanted, but something seemed to change her mind as she turned towards him and sat down waiting patiently for him to begin.

'_There is no way to do this without making the girl feel embarrassed.'_ So Sesshomaru did the only thing he could think of to start this conversation. He reached into his hoari and grasped the little magenta book that had started all this and slowly pulled it out so Kagome could see it.

Kagome looked on as Sesshomaru reached into his hoari. _'What could he want to give me?'_ Kagome thought interested but slowly as the object in Sesshomaru hand came into view she wished that she had walked away.

She stared at her magenta boo, her face pale. _'Could he be the person I have been talking too?...No he couldn't be Sesshomaru wouldn't talk to me let alone let me talk to him the way I was…So does that mean he just found the diary and read it? If so what does he want to know or do about it?'  
_

Sesshomaru thought that he better start talking soon before the miko decided she wanted to leave. "I found this little book just over a week ago now in a clearing with a boulder, it drew my attention and soon I found myself looking at it then reading it." Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's pale face took on an expression of disbelief. "To my surprise I found myself writing in it then leaving…almost hoping that you would come back. I didn't intend to return but because of a certain ward of mine leaving my boa at the clearing I had little choice but to go back the next day and of course I noticed the book had been moved and well you basically know the rest."

Kagome looked at the boa and realized that it was indeed the same white fluffy thing that she had dragged to the boulder to sit on. _'Why didn't I notice it before?! And why is he bring it to my attention?'_ Kagome thought bowing her head to try to hide her confusion and embarrassment at mouthing off at one of the strongest demons she had ever met.

Kagome was having a hard time believing that she had been talking to Sesshomaru…it seemed so out of character of him to even bother talking and wasting his precious time writing in a stupid diary! But all the clues pointed to him…he hated Inuyasha, didn't really socialize; not that she knew the taiyoukai well enough to know his social habits.

'_I think I need to get away from Sesshomaru for a while, I think I'm going to take the cowards way out…I'm going to run as fast as I can and hope that Sesshomaru doesn't decide to give chase…but then again he is a dog and dogs love the chase, so maybe I'm better off walking away calmly before running when I get out of sight.' _Kagome thought still not gaining enough courage to look back up at Sesshomaru.

As if he could here her thoughts Sesshomaru spoke again "Look at me!" He said in a commanding voice.  
The voice made Kagome jump but she still refused to look up not wanting to see his face, not really wanting to see the contempt that must be there.

Sesshomaru frowned he didn't like being ignored, but he knew that he had to be patient, so he decided to try again. "Kagome look at me." He said in a gentler voice, not the commanding 'you will do as I say' voice.

Kagome's eyes widened at the sound of her name coming from his lips. She slowly started to lift her head and eyes to meet his gaze.

Sesshomaru breathed in deeply knowing that the next few moments were crucial to the development of trust between them after all you can't have any type of relationship without trust.

-Flash Back-  
"If you want to know more Sesshomaru-sama then I suggest you ask Kagome after no one knows Kagome better then Kagome." The kits voice came from behind him.  
Sesshomaru didn't stop to acknowledge him but silently agreed. After walking a short way Sesshomaru decided to head to the clearing again to think.

'_After all that I have heard of the miko from both Rin and the fox kit, it seems that she is too good to be true, normally would suspect an ulterior motive but the miko isn't the type even Inuyasha can see that.'_ Sesshomaru frowned what did he want from the miko, he now knew that he wanted something but what!!  
_**'You know you really are stupid, stupid!' **_His beast said in disgust.  
_'What is it that you could possible know that I couldn't figure it out?' _Sesshomaru said getting annoyed that his beast was playing games with him and withholding information.  
_**'I know many things but to do with the miko I know only what you are too arrogant to see.'  
**__'And what would that be?'  
__**'Just think on it you arrogant...'  
**__'If you finish that line of thought I will lock you up in a corner of my mind.'  
__**'Ok, ok touchy, just think what does thinking on the miko make you want?'**_ His beast said before retreating.  
_'The miko, what does the miko make me feel?'_ Sesshomaru thought allowing his eyes to close and a picture of the miko in his mind's eye and he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, warmth, a sense of warmth, that seemed to make his heart lighten..._'What is this feeling? I haven't felt anything like it since...'  
__**'Mother.'  
**__'Yes mother but it is a little different is it...love?'  
__**'No not yet...but it could be?'  
**__'Would I want it to be?'  
__**'That is something that you can answer for yourself.'**_ His beast said before leaving again pleased with the progress 'reason' had made.

Sesshomaru sat for a moment pondering, what would it be like to allow himself to love someone after his mother...but even so this love would be different...a love of a mate...but did he want it?  
Sesshomaru smiled a true smile, the first true smile that had managed to grace his face in many years.  
_'Yes, yes he did.'_

-End Flash Back-

He had to be careful otherwise it could take anytime from days to week's even months before she was willing to trust him enough to allow him close to her or even talk to him for that matter. "Kagome believe me when I say that I don't mean you any harm, I just want to get to know the one woman who has not made me want to rip their tongue out to stop their insane giggling at me." He said wincing slightly as his ears twitched painfully at remembrance of the annoying sound.

Kagome blinked at him _'Strange that is exactly what the Sesshomaru from my era said to me last night...' _Kagome's face split into a grin "I believe you Sesshomaru."

It was Sesshomaru's turn to blink _'She trusts me?' _"Why?" Sesshomaru said truly wanting to know why Kagome would trust him so readily.

"Because you have never done anything to betray my trust." Kagome said simply. "Oh and seeing as you won't be needing my diary anymore...do you think I could have it back?"  
Sesshomaru nodded before stiffening _'There is the scent of another male on her...not just male but arousal...who would dare and be aroused by her!'_ Sesshomaru thought.

"Miko who is the male that has touched you?" Sesshomaru said trying to remain calm whilst his beast was raging in the back ground trying to get free.  
"Huh! Male touching me? I don't know what you're talking about?" Kagome said leaning back a bit at the tone of the taiyoukai's voice.

Sesshomaru growled at the miko's retreat telling her to stay, he could smell no lie coming from her but she did have fear and confusion. Sesshomaru calmed himself down _'it would do no good to make her fear me.'  
_"Miko you were touched by an aroused male."  
Kagome's eyes widened _'Oh I didn't think the scent would still be on me after having showered. This must be what he meant by me telling him.'_

Kagome swallowed _'Am I really going to do this?' _"Well you see..."  
Kagome told Sesshomaru about her friends and how they had tried to set her up and how badly it ended.

Sesshomaru listened and had to stop himself from destroying the well so that she could never go where he couldn't protect her again. But he didn't seeing as he knew that Kagome would not like it if he cut her off from her family. Not a good way to stay in the miko's good book.

Sesshomaru nodded in acceptance of her explanation, there was no lie coming from her body language or her scent. So instead of commenting further he silently vowed to remember the date that the miko had told so that he could be there to stop it, because he would live that long!!

He glanced down at his hands and noticed that the book was still there and so silently held it out to her.  
Kagome blinked at it wondering what Sesshomaru was doing before blushing. _'Duh, Kagome you asked if you could have the book back! Duh!!' _She smiled sheepishly whilst taking the book from the taiyoukai.

Even though Kagome had excepted that Sesshomaru did not want to hurt or mock her in anyway she couldn't help but feel a nervous trepidation that this demon…no taiyoukai had listened to her rant and had been ranted at by someone who he could possibly…more than likely kill without breaking a sweat.

Sesshomaru sensed that she was still a little apprehensive; he resisted the urge to sigh. She had every right to be, he had tried to kill her more then once and he hadn't done anything before to make her think that he didn't want to harm her.

"We had better be going back to the village before Rin makes them send out a search party for her Okaa-san."

Kagome blushed again before nodding _'What is it with me today! I'm blushing like a little school girl talking to her first crush! Snap out of it Kags!'  
_

Kagome giggled softly as she thought again of Rin the bundle of energy ordering the whole village of slayers around. Before stopping suddenly and glanced at Sesshomaru who hadn't seemed to have noticed _'Whew he didn't seem to notice or chose to ignore it, don't do that again Kagome, you do want to keep your tongue…right?'  
_

Sesshomaru found himself doing what he never thought could be possible, liking the sound of the females giggling. For some reason he found that her giggles weren't annoying or misplaced…even if he didn't know what she was giggling at. "What were you giggling at?" Sesshomaru asked after he heard her giggles cut off abruptly. _'I wonder why her she cut off her laughter…oh of course I told her that I couldn't stand giggling woman, way to go she probably thinks she is going to lose her tongue…yep sure enough she is glancing at me apprehensively again.'  
_"Ah nothing much…" Kagome said slowly not sure wether she should tell him. _'Ah what the hell.'_ "Just giggling at the thought of Rin ordering around a village full of demon slayers…" She trailed off as the image once again had her giggling.

Despite himself Sesshomaru found the image rather amusing and so let himself chuckle softly in the presence of another being for the first time in centuries. Sesshomaru soon came back to himself and stopped his laughter. Kagome immediately missed the sound but didn't say anything just encase it made him uncomfortable.

"Hold on to my armour Kagome." Sesshomaru said whilst indicating that they should indeed get going.  
Kagome nodded hoping that it wasn't as sharp as it looked, she was surprised that when she did grab hold of the armour; in between the sharp points that all the spikes were situated far enough away from each other as to make it easier for someone comfortably place there hands over the edge of the top part of the arm without any threat of spiking yourself.

She was even more surprise when Sesshomaru reached down and twisted then pulled one up and in doing so removed it from the armour all together then placing it in a hidden compartment of his clothes.  
Sesshomaru removed one of his spikes not wanting Kagome to accidentally hurt herself on them and placed it with in the folds of his haori; this pocket had been specially designed to hold the heavy spikes of his armour. He then wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him so that her head was now resting were the spike would have been, sure it wasn't the most comfortable place for her head to rest on, but it would do.

Sesshomaru formed his demonic cloud with little effort and started to fly towards the village, unconsciously snuggling closer to Sesshomaru in an effort to keep herself out of the wind; it was in that moment that Sesshomaru truly realized just how important Kagome was to everyone she met.  
Sesshomaru thought back to the first times that he had met the strange ningen...well onna.

-Flash Back-  
"You bastard Sesshomaru!!" Inuyasha screamed as he saw Sesshomaru on top of a low demon that he was obviously controlling and making the demon hurt his mother.  
Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with a bored eye _'The half-breed hasn't changed much in 50 years.' _Sesshomar noticed movement behind Inuyasha.

He looked and noticed a strange ningen onna in an indecent kimono...that didn't really look like a kimono. _'Hn nothing to worry about she is just a worthless human.'  
_With that Sesshomaru had paid no more attention to the human, only wanting to complete his plan to steal the tetsaugia.

-End Flash Back-

Sesshomaru smirked to himself, _'Oh how wrong this Sesshomaru was when he thought of Kagome as a worthless ningen.'  
_

-Flash Back-

"You can't hit me half-breed!" Sesshomaru mocked as he evaded another useless attack by his half-brother.  
"Inuyasha! If you can't land a blow to his body hit him in the ego...hurt his pride!"  
Kagome yelled from the sidelines.  
"What?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
"Just pull out the stupid sword." Kagome said starting to move down from the ledge that Inuyasha had left her on.

"Keh fine." Inuyasha said with a predatory grin on his face at the thought of embarrassing his brother.  
Inuayasha pulled and pulled but even though the barrier had let him through the sword refused to be lifted from the stone.

"Myoga i thought you said that i would be able to pull out the sword." Inuyasha grumbled.  
Myoga stuttered over himself, hoping not be squished.  
"Heh doesn't matter i can defeat that bastard without using my father's stupid sword." Inuyasha said leaping to attack again.

By this time Kagome was fighting with Jaken and...unsurprisingly over powering the little toad.  
When she looked up Inuyasha was about to be killed by Sesshomaru's poisoned claws.  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome cried out accidentally grasping the sword and pulling slightly as she moved forward and with a slight scraping noise the sword came loose from the stone. "Huh!! Oh opps!" Kagome said softly, she was in shock at having pulled out the sword.

Sesshomaru stopped mid strike and looked back at the girl that he had considered worthless. _'How did she do what this Sesshomaru and the half-breed could not?' _He thought as he moved closer, startling the poor girl when he suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of her.  
_'Oh crap this is not good, I have really done it now!'_ Kagome thought as she looked at the terrifying demon before her.

'_I don't sense anything that special about her, all she is, is a barely trained miko; if at all. So how could she do that…fascinating.'  
_"Kagome!!" _'Damn, forgot about the half-breed, I'll have to forgo my curiosity and kill her.'_  
Sesshomaru thought wasting no time in spraying the girl with his highly toxic poison claws. _'That should take care of that.' _Sesshomaru thought with satisfaction as he turned back to the now enraged half-breed.

To his ever lasting surprise when the hanyou attacked this time he was actually hitting him. _'How is he doing this, is it because I killed the girl…how pathetic.'_ Sesshomaru thought amused. But he barely dodged Inuyasha's claws as it was he cut into his armour. _'This can't go on!'_ Sesshomaru thought preparing another attack.

He was about to move forward against Inuyasha when the sound of rubble moving around caught his attention. _'What the wench! She can't be alive no one survives my toxic claws.'_ But even as he finished that thought the wench was standing up and shouting some sort of nonsense at him before he watched her move towards Inuyasha and handing him the sword.

'_How dare she give him my sword! If was going to give it to anyone it should be me!'  
__**'Oh and why would she do that, you tried to kill her while her friend the half-breed is trying to save her, it called survival instincts! And I'd say hers are pretty good if she gave the sword to the half-breed, if she had given it to you; you probably would have killed her.'**_ His beast said obviously amused at the fact that a human female had foiled his great plan.  
_'Shut up no one asked for your input!'_ Sesshomaru snapped back.

-End Flash Back-

Sesshomaru repressed a shudder at the thought of him actually succeeded in killing the woman in his arms. He pulled out of his thoughts to see the village.

"We are almost there, we will be descending soon." Sesshomaru told Kagome.  
Kagome nodded before preparing herself for the drop in altitude. _'Sometimes flying can be a real bitch.' _Kagome thought as Sesshomaru started to descend and she felt her ears pop a couple of times from the air pressure.

When they landed in the slayers village Kagome watched as Sesshomaru left without a word to go calling for Jaken. Kagome shrugged it off and turned her attention to the children who had latched themselves to her legs yelling about how much they missed her and trying to inform her all at once on all the different things that they had done during the three days she had been in the village.

Slowly she got the children to ease up a bit so that she could say hello to her friends.  
Sesshomaru walked at a brisk pace into the forest taking a path were it seemed the trees just jumped out of his way as he walked in a straight line never having to veer off course.

Jaken stumbled after his ever graceful lord and tried to make no sound so as to not aggravate him. _'I really don't want to get pummelled by my lord today.'_ Jaken thought as he winced as a stray twig snapped under his foot.

Sesshomaru stopped quite suddenly; too suddenly for his poor retainer as he walked right into the back of his legs.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sesshomaru-sama, I didn't mean…"  
"Jaken be quite."  
"Yes my lord."

Sesshomaru looks down at his retainer with an appraising eye _'Is he going to be able to give a proper answer? Its times like these that I wish my advisor was pocket sized.' _Sesshomaru nodded to himself _'Jaken would have to do.'  
_"Jaken what do you think of Kagome? And what would happen if she came to the Western lands…as this Sesshomaru's mate?...Even though you are not my advisor Jaken you will have to do in his place." Sesshomaru watched Jaken from the corner of his eye and suppressed the urge to laugh at the now gaping toad demon.

Jaken couldn't believe what his master was telling him. _'He wants me to act advisor for him!'_ Jaken pulled himself together with a little effort and concentrated on the questions asked. _'What do I think of the miko and what would the Western lands think of her as the Lady of the west!...Ah these are hard questions.'_

After a couple of minutes of some serious thinking Jaken finally had his answer. "My Lord Kagome may be a human-miko but she is also the Shikon-no-tama miko who has now become an elemental-demon as well. Taking all this into account she would be a powerful protector that could fight along side yourself, she is also very caring and would make a good mother for any pups and the pups would be powerful in their own right, they will also be mostly demon with the added gift of her miko powers…even though they will be half-breeds. The people of the West will accept her."

Sesshomaru looked down at the toad in cleverly veiled appreciation. Before walking away with Jaken following behind hoping that he had done alright in his attempt to advise his lord.  
Sesshomaru smiled inwardly _'The girl was most defiantly special and with what Jaken had told him Kagome would be his…now to convince her to agree with that.'  
_

Sesshomaru walked towards the village his mind busy with thinking on the miko and how to get her to agree to that.

Kagome sat by herself just musing, she couldn't help it so much had happened since she had accidentally left her diary in the clearing '_…if she really thought about it she could say that it was Inuyasha's fault but then she didn't have to go with him. Was it worth even blaming it on someone after all it wasn't so bad, she was seeing a side of the tiayoukai that she never expected to see…hadn't even suspected was there. Sure she had thought that maybe…just maybe there was more to the lord of the West but had never pictured that he would be willing to show her any of it.'_  
_'Some ones got a crush!!' _Midoriko's voice said interrupting her thoughts.  
_'He is a good choice, he would be a good mate and protector for you and any pups.'_ Kushin added.  
_'WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! I do not have a crush!'_ Kagome said unknowingly scowling and grinding her teeth.

Midoriko and Kushin look at each other then back _'Denial.'_ Kagome gaped as Kushin and Midoriko kiss then walk arm in arm out of her minds eye.  
"Stupid famous spirits." Kagome muttered.  
Unknown to Kagome, Sesshomaru had come over to talk to her but had noticed that she seemed to be deep in thought when she started to scowl and grind her teeth before grumbling about "Stupid famous spirits."

Sesshomaru walked over and sat down beside Kagome who jumped slightly at the unexpected movement.  
"What famous spirits would you be talking about?" Sesshomaru asked careful not to sound sceptical.  
Kagome glanced at him then smiled _'What harm can it do its not as if it is life threatening.'_ Kagome thought before turning to look at him fully. "That's right you weren't there were you."  
Sesshomaru gave her a glanced that said 'were wasn't I' Kagome blushed slightly. "At the final battle against Naraku."

Sesshomaru nodded "I…had more important things to do on that day." Sesshomaru said unconsciously touching his left arm as if to make sure that it was still there.  
Kagome just nodded before continuing with her story.

Kagome told him about how she came to have to live with Kushin and Midoriko and what they were like and how they behaved but she cut herself off when she accidentally almost tells him about what they had just said before leaving arm in arm.

Sesshomaru gave her a curious look before motioning for her to continue. Kagome blushed _'I can't tell him that…can I? No he'll laugh at me…hey he might laugh…is it worth it…maybe…'_

Sesshomaru kept looking at her expectantly hoping that she would tell him what was embarrassing her so much.

Kagome sighed _'He is just as bad as teenage girls hungry for gossip!' _Kagome thought somewhat amused, before it sunk in _'Oh my god! I didn't just think of Sesshomaru Lord of the West as a gossiping school girl…ok now I have to tell him just to see his reaction…if it really is that of a gossiping school girls.'  
_Kagome took a deep breathe before starting were she had left off. When she had finished she could feel herself blush darkly as she waited for Sesshomaru's reaction.

And not to be unexpected all that came across Sesshomaru's face was…nothing. Kagome inwardly sighed _'Well that's Sesshomaru for you…he's just full of surprises!'_ She thought sarcastically.

Sesshomaru sat inwardly smirking; being very careful not to let any of his current feelings to grace his face just encase it scared her off. _'Perfect Midoriko and Kushin are on my side, it may just make it easier…'  
_

It was then that Sesshomaru realized that he really didn't know anything about her family aside from the fact that they lived roughly 500 years into the future.

"Kagome can I ask you a question?" Sesshomaru asked. _'It feels different to ask someone instead of demand…it doesn't feel all that bad…'_ Sesshomaru's thoughts were cut off by Kagome's answer.

"Yes of course you can."  
"I know that your family lives in the future but I don't know anything about them?"  
Kagome nodded. "Well I live with my Grandfather, mother and little brother." Kagome stopped not sure on how much Sesshomaru wanted to know. "Hmmm, my little brother Sota is kind of a pain but has his good moments… like…when he brought my books to school for me because I was in such a hurry that I grabbed the wrong bag on my way out the door. Grandpa…well he likes to think that he is a great priest but he doesn't have a drop of power in him so anything he does never works…but that could be because he never gets it right." Kagome said laughing softly. "My mum is…well mum is my rock the one think that I know that will remain the same and will forever be supporting me." Kagome finished knowing that if Sesshomaru wanted to know more he would ask.

Sesshomaru listened with a sense of awe at the intense amount of love that could be seen in Kagome's every movement and word as she spoke about her family and he couldn't help but wonder if she would one day do the same thing when talking about him…  
"Sesshomaru-sama?"  
"Hn."  
"I was wondering if I could ask you a question?" Kagome said deciding that his _'hn'_ meant yes/continue.  
Sesshomaru nodded _'It was after all their agreement…although this Sesshomaru feels that he would have said yes anyway.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he waited for her question.  
"I have heard of your father, so I know something of what he was but never anything about your mother…" Kagome trailed off.

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed _'I should have seen this one coming but oh well its not as if they have to meet…'_ Sesshomaru thought with distaste as thoughts of his mother flooded his mind.  
"My mother never really cared for me…she left when I was…2 in human years I believe because she believed that there was a better family for her to have then that of a Lord who was all ways away from home and a son who was wanting her attention, so one day she up and left leaving my father disgraced and this Sesshomaru wondering if she would ever come back, so my mother and do not get along and we don't trade words…so there is nothing much for me to tell you.

Kagome smiled a sad smile _'I don't think I could live with not having a loving mother to always be there for me…but if he's never known it then there is nothing to miss…I guess.'_  
"You know Rin sees you as her father right? She would never be able to live with out you in her life…even after she is married she would still expect you to visit." Kagome said with a happy smile.  
Sesshomaru was silent and he allowed himself a small smile. Yes he knew that Rin thought of him like that and truly he liked it and he was more then happy that Kagome saw it as no one else seemed to understand the unspoken bond between Rin and himself.

Sesshomaru stood and held out his hand for Kagome to take. "Come we should get back to the main village or Rin will start to think that I have kidnapped you away from her."  
Kagome smiled and with only a slight hesitation took Sesshomaru's hand with her own and to her surprise he didn't let go once she was stand but continued to hold her hand as they walked.

Sesshomaru didn't want to let go of Kagome's hand but he knew that he had yet to tell her of his intentions and she would soon get embarrassed or annoyed at Inuyasha's reaction to her holding his hand so as they reached the streets of the village Sesshomaru reluctantly let go of the warm hand encompassed in his own.

He would tell her soon Sesshomaru decided _'and if…no when she agrees I'll tell her all the rules and…I suppose if she wants me to I'll do some of her courting rituals…if she has any'_ Sesshomaru thought.  
Sesshomaru realized then that he didn't want to force Kagome into doing anything. '_He wanted her to think of him with love and devotion, not hate and spite as she surely would if he were to lock her away in his palace and make her become his. But the most important thing was could he really love her in return!'_

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with concern _'What's wrong I wonder he is in thought but his aura is troubled and he normally doesn't let anything show in his aura unless it is deliberately done…and this doesn't feel deliberate!'_  
"Is everything alright Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked concern clear in her voice.  
At Kagome's voice Sesshomaru came out of his thoughts and looked down at her concerned face. _'Concern! For this Sesshomaru._'

He smiled a true smile at Kagome that shocked her, pleased her, took her breathe away and made her heartbeat a million miles per hour…she felt faint.  
_'Yes I believe I can love her…I think I might already have started to fall.'_ "Yes Kagome everything is fine.

**TRANSLATIONS  
**

Miko: priestess

Hanyou: half-demon

Taiyoukai: powerful demon

Haori: short jacket


	8. Birth of a new evil and the return to th

**AN:** hi guys I am back and with another chapter! So sorry it took this long but it gave me a lot of trouble and then school holidays started and I had no access to the internet sigh, but there is good news during the holidays I managed to finish up to chapter 15 so posting should be fairly quick with only a week gap hopefully anyhow I'll stop blabbering now and let you read.

**CHAPTER 7**

**Birth of a new evil and the return to the old miko's village**

The dawn was bright and cheery that morning as a hanyou sat outside his best friends' house waiting for her to wake up. He wouldn't have been there if not for the fact that he couldn't sleep at all last night, so he came out of the house that he and his mate shared to sit were he was now to wait for Kagome to wake up so he could tell her what he and Kikyo had decided to do whilst she had gone home.

'_Keh I still can't believe that Kagome allowed Sesshomaru to take her home! What was she thinking…she probably was thinking CHANCE TO GO HOME, DON'T WORRY THAT THE DEMON WHO IS TAKING ME IS A COLD HEARTED KILLER!'_ Inuyasha sighed he never had been good with waiting; he wished that Kagome would hurry up and wake up.

Kagome stretched lazy under her blankets, completely oblivious to the awaiting hanyou outside before turning around and curling up content to go back to sleep. But this was not meant to be as ten minutes later Kagome slowly blinked open her eyes. _'I guess its' time to get up.'_ Kagome thought seeing as she couldn't get back to sleep.

Stretching again Kagome pulled the blanket off her and got up out of her futon before quickly putting on some clothes to keep the chill of the morning away.

Kagome stepped outside to do her usual morning chores when she saw Inuyasha sitting beside her door. _'Well this is odd Inuyasha hasn't sat outside my door since Kikyo came alive again?' _ Kagome thought.

"What's up?" Kagome asked. Sitting beside Inuyasha.

"Nothing really."

"Oh really, then why are you sitting on my porch this early in the morning?" Kagome asked amused.

Inuyasha mentally took a deep breath, as he was not sure how Kagome would take this news. "Kagome, Kikyo and I have decided to go and search for a way to make Kikyo have the same lifespan as me." Inuyasha waited for the verbal assault on his sensitive ears, but he waited in vain and jumped slightly in surprise when he felt Kagome's arms wrap around him.

"I hope you find what you are looking for Inuyasha." Kagome said softly but the words were full of warmth.

Inuyasha beamed before hugging her and running off. Kagome let out a breath of relief _'That smile made me glad I'm not Myoga as it looked exactly the same before Inuyasha squished him for running while we were fighting Sesshomaru in his father's tomb.'_

Kagome's mind returned back to the reason why Inuyasha and Kikyo were going on this quest to find the same lifespan.

-Flash Back-

It was dark, it had turned dark hours ago and normally the group of shard hunters would be a sleep now, knowing full well that they needed to get up early but tonight was different, the night seemed brighter then usual almost as if a heavy fog had been lifted from it. As it should after all tonight was the first night after Naraku's defeat.

The ex-shard hunters were gathered in a circle listening to Kagome tell them what happened to her after the light of the Shikon jewel had entered her body.

Everyone was silent after that each absorbing all that had just been told them; Inuyasha had turned curious hopeful eyes on Kikyo.

Sango's eyes were tearing at the edges _'My friend, adopted sister, life is always dealing you heavy blows...you will live longer then any of use, most likely doomed to live a lonely life, after all being immortal you will watch things come and go; new evils arise and fall and you will be compelled to help fight...but we will not be there to share it with you._' Sango lend over to her sister and gave her a hug which Kagome gladly returned.

"So if Kagome got immortality and since the same thing happened to Kikyo does that mean that the same thing happens to her... I mean immortality?" Inuyasha said unable to keep the hope and wistfulness out of his voice and eyes.

Kikyo sighed sadly she knew that Inuyasha would ask that question but she wished that he had of asked her in privet so that a scene wouldn't be made. "No Inuyasha I was not given immortality but I was blessed with the gift of seeing people's intentions...and that of a real flesh and blood body and I am happy with this."

Inuyasha looked down hearted and quickly excused himself for some much needed alone time.

"There is not much else to tell, for my story is similar to Kagome's except I only heard Midoriko's voice; I did not get to see her or the demon Kushin." Kikyo finished.

"Yeah well count yourself lucky you're not stuck with the two of them...you can't hear their grumbling..." Kagome muttered and trailed off.

-End Flash Back-

The day was half way done in no time and Kikyo and Inuyasha were leaving, Kikyo was saying goodbye while Inuyasha tried to look unconcerned but couldn't help but glare at Sesshomaru every now and then. After all he didn't trust him...not one little bit the only reason why he was leaving was because the bastard hadn't done anything to the village in his entire stay here...and now that Kagome was back...he was sure that she wouldn't let him do anything.

Kagome smiled, she could see the glares that Inuyasha threw at his brother, Sesshomaru unfazed just glared right back. Shaking her head she approached Inuyasha.

Inuyasha saw his best friend coming and quickly diverted his attention from his brother to her.

"Inuyasha try not to worry so much Sesshomaru won't do anything."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to object to this but Kagome got in before he could get in a word. "If I am not here I will be in Keade's village...ok."

Inuyasha nodded before quickly turning to Kikyo and taking off.

Kagome smiled _'Well on the upside I no longer have to put up with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glaring at each other.'_ She thought before turning away to play with Shippo and Rin.

A few days pass and the rest of the villagers arrived in the slayers village as it had finally been tidied up enough for a healthy amount of villagers to be living there; not saying that it still didn't need work it did but the villagers could now live safely without having to worry that they would step on anything dangerous or something would fall down and crush them.

Kagome felt that it was time for her to leave, she was missing Keade and the children in the village...hell she was even missing the snobbier villagers...and that was something she never thought that she would do.

She was at this very moment following Sesshomaru's aura were she could also vaguely sense Rin and Jaken.

After a couple of moments she could see the white of Sesshomaru's clothes and possibly his hair to but from this distance it all just tends to blur and blend.

Kagome couldn't help the small giggle that she released when she saw the small forever squawking toad demon running around trying to get away from Rin who had the most mischievous smile on her face as she chased the toad with a wreath of flowers clutched softly in her hand in an obvious attempt to not squash them.

Sesshomaru looked up when he heard Kagome's giggle and couldn't blame her for the small sound after all even he had trouble to not smile at Rin's torture of his unfortunate retainer.

Sesshomaru slightly nodded at the ground beside him to let her know she was welcome to sit.

Kagome would have missed the slight gesture had it been anyone else but when dealing with Sesshomaru you have to watch for these things...not saying that she watched him like a hawk but Sesshomaru's moments were so slight that if he moves you tend to pay attention to it to make sure that you don't miss something if he is trying to get across something important.

Kagome sat down on the soft ground beside the demon lord being careful to at least have some space between them.

They sat in silence for a while just watching Rin and Jaken run around, it still amazed Kagome how much energy that Rin had.

'_I should probably tell Sesshomaru of my plan before I forget all about telling him as I watch Rin being...well Rin.'_ Kagome opened her mouth but was cut off before she had even taken a breath to start forming the words.

"You plan on leaving the Slayers village for the former dead miko's village on the border of Inuyasha's forest, are you not." Sesshomaru said making the question sound more like a statement.

"Well yes, I do." Kagome said quickly glancing at his face to see if he had any type of reaction but if he did it was cleverly hidden behind his poker face.

Kagome glanced away again to watch Rin and Jaken again to wait for his reply...if he decided to give one.

The silence seemed to stretch on and on until Kagome believed that he wouldn't answer at all, so much so that when he did finally speak it made her jump out of her skin.

"How is Rin's training going?" Sesshomaru's voice came from out of the blue.

Kagome pressed a hand over her heart in a vain attempt to slow its rapid beating.

"It is coming along nicely and because she likes the earth so much it is helping with her enthusiasm for learning about her power." Kagome said with a smile.

Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of his eye to catch the smile before looking away again. _'I don't really want to go to another village...least of all a human one the smells of this village is not so bad as it has not had many people in it for long...were as the village near Inuyasha's forest has been lived in for years and the scents of the humans will be potent to my sensitive nose...but then it will make the miko happy to see her friends in that village again...and I do not have to be in the village and Rin's training will be outside the village...damn I just talked myself into going.'_

'_**Yes you did.'**_

'_Not now!'_

'_**Fine (sniffle in the background)'**_

"We will leave for the village tomorrow morning." Sesshomaru said without glancing at her.

Kagome beamed even though Sesshomaru had said it like it was not something he really wanted to do; she knew that if he had really not wanted to go he would not have said anything near agreement. "Thank you...I'll go tell Sango!" Kagome said before getting up and walking away.

Kagome didn't know it but as she was walking she glowed with happiness, something that Sesshomaru did notice. _'How can one simple thing make her so happy.'_ Sesshomaru wondered before turning back to his ward and retainer.

What he saw made him want to laugh there was Jaken panting whilst holding his knees; but that wasn't what was funny, it was the wreath of flowers that crowned his head and the triumphant look and stance of his ward that made it all so very funny but Sesshomaru being Sesshomaru you couldn't tell by looking at him.

"Jaken!"

"Yes My lord?" Jaken said running over...well at least trying, the poor toad tripped over his own feet and staff of two heads twice before he landed pitifully in front of his lord with his legs in the air and his face basically buried in the grass.

Sesshomaru sighed _'Why me!'_ He thought whilst waiting for Jaken to right himself. When Jaken had managed to right himself without falling over again. Sesshomaru began to tell Jaken what he needed.

"Jaken go back to the palace and bring me all the papers that need my attention, I will be at the village nearest Inuyasha's forest."

"Yes of course Milord!" Jaken said with a deep bow before running off in the direction that he was sure Ah Un was grazing and found that he had to do a 180 as he realised that Ah Un was in the opposite direction.

Sesshomaru turned his attention from Jaken when he was sure that the toad was going to find the two headed dragon.

"Are we going to mamma's village Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru blinked, he hadn't even heard her approach she was becoming very stealthy.

Sesshomaru nodded and flinched a little when Rin squealed and began clapping her hands whilst jumping around in circles until she fell down. Sesshomaru shook his head at this before getting up and turning to walk away.

He stopped for a moment, making Rin stop her outer expression of joy to pay attention; even though inside she was still jumping around and squealing.

"Be ready to leave by tomorrow morning." Sesshomaru said before continuing.

Rin didn't answer instead she ran a head of Sesshomaru heading towards the village.

Kagome paused outside Sango's hut as she listened to the sounds of a happy family and even the sound of a resounding slap and the muttering of Hentia and Mikoru's laughter at his father's misfortune.

She sighed, she didn't want to be the one to bring down their spirits but she had to tell them otherwise they would feel hurt that she hadn't given them any notice as to her leaving.

Sango looked up as the flap of the doorway moved and smiled as she saw Kagome. "Kagome good to see you please come join us." Sango said when Kagome just stood there.

Kagome did as she was told. "Sango I need to…let you know that I am going back to Keade's village." Kagome said with a sad smile as she saw her friends faces fall.

After a couple of moments Sango and Miroku nodded and placed a hand on each of her shoulders and Mikoru came up and gave her a hug unwilling to let go.

"When do you leave Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Sesshomaru and I leave tomorrow morning." Kagome felt Mikoru's arms tighten around her waist and in reply Kagome wrapped her arms around him and squeezed slightly.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other sadly both wishing that she would stay but knew that Kagome would not be happy if she could not stay close to her family in the future.

Somewhere in the far reaches of Japan a corrupted and evil human walked searching for the entrance to the land of the dead.

He was an old man with short hair that was a mix of gray and white, he was bent over a long and beautifully carved staff that stood three times as high as his bent over form stood.

His wrinkled old face was twisted into a frown his beady black eyes searching left and right; searching for any sign that would tell him that he had reached his destination.

His face broke into a wide smile making his face look more like a toad gone wrong then an actual human being.

He had found it, at last, the exact position that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood as they fought over the black pearl that lived in Inuyasha's right eye. The smile left his old face as it fell into a frown of concentration.

He slowly moved the staff over the ground as he bent over even more so that it seemed that his nose was barely an inch off the ground, trying to see in the dark as fog surrounded him in what seemed like an attempt to stop him from his purpose.

The man was not put off and continued his search as he moved slowly determined not to miss his mark. After what seemed like hours to his bended back but in reality no more than thirty minutes before he let out a yell of triumph.

The man stood up as far as his bent back would allow him whilst never taking his eyes off the patch of grass with a dark stain on it; hardly visible in the darkness and fog.

The old man moved his staff over the spot and held it above the patch of grass before slamming it down into the ground right on the spot where the blood from Inuyasha's right eye stained the ground.

He would open the gate to the between worlds to set free an ancient kami of Japan, Amatsu Mikaboshi the god of evil who was sent to the between worlds by the Amatsu-kami; the gods of the heavenly realm that is said to be 'above' the earthly plain.

When the staff touched the ground there was a sharp flash of light and a strong gust of wind that blew the old man over as the old man looked up gasping in excitement as he saw a figure a tall man through the now clearing fog only to let out a sigh of disappointment as he saw long silver hair and white hakama and white haori.

Inutashio stood and looked around with a frown on his face. Something was not right he was dead but two seconds ago and now; well now he could feel a cool wind on his face and even the dampness of the rapidly disappearing fog and those things were impossible unless he was once again very much alive.

The old man frowned "You are not Amatsu Mikaboshi!" he said clearly disappointed.

"No…but I am!" A voice said darkly from behind Inutashio.

Inutashio snarled _'Shit if we are back on the mortal plain which I am sure we are this will mean a lot of trouble for Japan.' _

Inutashio knew that he could do nothing to defeat this foe alone, he'd need help. He needed to find at least one of his sons…although both would be good.

Amatsu Mikaboshi moved forward from behind Inutashio and grabbed hold of the old man's staff and disappeared without another word, taking the old man and staff with him, completely ignoring Inutashio.

Inutashio scented the air before shaking his head. The scents here were all old and stale, at least those of his sons, and as such were too old to be of any use to find at least one of them he'd have to go some were else.

Inutashio quickly formed into an orb of light that hovered for an instant before seemingly disappearing in a flash of light.

Kagome was at first rather nervous of travelling on Sesshomaru's demonic cloud. Sure she wasn't afraid of heights but there was just something about being hundreds of kilometres up in the air on a cloud…

Sesshomaru on the other hand was enjoying the way Kagome was cuddled into him; even though he had told her it was safe, still he wasn't complaining.

Rin was cuddled into his other, not out of fear but more for the warmth it provided her from the cold air and so she could be close to her fatherly-figure; not that she wasn't scared the first time she had ridden on the cloud.

She was also really excited about seeing her mamma's village for the first time.

Kagome relaxed after a little while and blushed when she realized that she was hugging Sesshomaru rather tightly, she tentively reached an arm up to Shippo to stroke his fur; who was perched on her shoulder.

She pulled away from Sesshomaru a little so that she was only holding on to his haori for balance as she looked around at all the familiar sights from the air.

Kagome sighed in relief when she saw Keade's village up ahead of them. "Look Rin there is the village that we are heading too." Kagome said and smiled as Rin immediately sought out the village with her eyes and when she found it her face broke out into a beaming smile.

"Sesshomaru…is it too much to ask for you to bring use down a little ways from the village as to not scare them?" Kagome asked hoping that it wouldn't be pushing her luck with the demon lord.

Sesshomaru didn't make any answer but did start to lower the clouds altitude so that it was close enough to the ground for them to get off a few miles away from the village.

Kagome found herself rather reluctant to let go of Sesshomaru but did so when she was safe on the ground.

It only took them a few minutes to reach the village and Kagome observed rather happily that at least some of Rin's energy was used up in the walk and maybe in her nervousness about being with new people…not that it would last very long.

**AN:** Ok so tell me what you think in your review on your way out and again I apologise for this chapter taking so long.


	9. family reunion and a miko offended

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters except for any original owns, I do however own this plot line.

**A/N:** hey this is chapter 8 I hope that you enjoy it and let me know what you think.

**CHAPTER 8**

**Family reunion and a miko offended**

Inutashio had stopped using his orb of light a few miles ago, as he became aware that travelling in that form was no help to him at the moment as he needed to find someone who he had no idea where to look for and the orb of light was not made for searching for anything; after all you are going so fast that you can't scent anything.

So the great dog demon of the West was at a loss for what to do and so stuck to wandering around aimlessly hoping that something might jump out at him and tell him where he needed to go.

He had tried to look for Inuyasha but without any fresh scents it was impossible seeing as he only remembered the pup from when he was a mere baby huddled in his mothers protective embrace and he had no idea where the pup liked to go; so searching for Inuyasha was pointless.

As for Sesshomaru, he had known his eldest pup would be hard to find but he had always succeeded fifty-seven odd years ago, but he hadn't found Sesshomaru at any of his old haunts, nor was he at the palace, which lead him to believe that a lot more had changed in his eldest sons life then he had believed possible.

Inutashio lifted his nose higher into the and let his nostrils flare as he gave a test sniff of the air, it didn't take him long to sift through all the scents that were carried to him on the breeze, and he could help smiling as a familiar scent caught his attention.

Inutashio wasted no time in travelling to one of his oldest friends, who was about to receive a surprise visit.

Myoga had been travelling on a crow youkia for the last couple of hours and when he got home all he wanted to do was sleep for the next couple of days…and then maybe gorge himself on some unsuspecting human…before sleeping some more.

But this was not meant to be, because the moment his feet touched the ground just outside his home he felt a very strong, vaguely familiar demonic aura heading straight for him. _'Oh master Inuyasha why aren't you here when I need a quick escape!!'_ Myoga thought before quickly trying to jump for cover.

But to poor Myoga's distress he felt clawed fingers grab him from the air mid-jump.

"Still the coward, my old friend."

Myoga couldn't believe it, that voice, that demonic aura! But it couldn't be he was dead for roughly 60 years now!

"Lord Inutashio! But how is it possible?" Myoga said as he got visible proof that it was indeed his late master back from the dead.

"I have no time to explain Myoga I need to know where my sons are!" Inutashio demanded.

Myoga sensing that now was not the time to ask questions of his old friend answered as best he could. "Well I have no idea where Sesshomaru is…to tell you the truth I prefer to stay away from him…as much as possible." Myoga said a little uncomfortably.

"Kuso!" Inutashio swore.

"However I do know that Inuyasha and his friends are in Midoriko's old village two days ago at least helping to rebuild it, they may even still be there." Myoga had barely finished his sentence when he heard a hurried 'thank you' and felt himself falling before he landed painfully on the ground. _'What is it with all dog demons and never treating their elders with any respect, these bones are old you know!' _Myoga grumbled as he rubbed his sore back as he hobbled slowly into his small well hidden house.

Inutashio decided to let the fact that he found it very odd that a half demon would be willing to help a demon slayers village rebuild itself, let alone that the villagers would be willing to let a half-demon near them, without trying to kill him.

The first thing that Kagome looked for when she entered the village was Keade. She was all ways worried that she would return to the village to find that Keade had passed on after all it was the feudal era she was lucky to live as long as she did…even with the help of some modern medicines that Kagome sneaked into the feudal era for the old woman.

Kagome smiled when she spotted the old woman coming out from her hut and immediately ran to her side and gave the woman a warm hug.

"Keade it is good to see you again." Kagome as she pulled out of the embrace.

"Likewise child and I see that you have brought guests." Keade said as her one good eye swept from the small human girl to the powerful demon lord and stayed there, as the woman was wary of all demons even if they seemed to be with the young miko.

"Ah yes Keade this is Lord Sesshomaru…Inuyasha's older half-brother and…our ward Rin." Kagome stated hoping that Sesshomaru wouldn't mind that she had included herself.

Rin was wildly happy when her mamma had said that she was her ward to and she showed it by hugging the backs of Kagome's legs.

Kagome smiled down at Rin before turning back to Keade but couldn't help throwing a glance at Sesshomaru who to her relief didn't seem to mind what had been said.

In fact Sesshomaru was glad that she had included herself…but he would not show it…at least not in front of the old woman…who was still looking at him.

Keade finally tore her eye away from Sesshomaru to beam down at the child, who beamed back. "I'm sure ye' want to go and play with some of the other children Rin…you to Shippo why don't you go and introduce her."

Shippo nodded enthusiastically before taking Rin's hand as they ran through the village towards a group of other children who stopped their game for a few moments to greet Rin and Shippo before they began to play again including Rin and Shippo.

"Ye' be welcome to the village Lord Sesshomaru…but I do ask ye' to be patient…or even ignore some of the more prejudiced villagers. Most of them aren't but there are still a few who are very distrustful of even Inuyasha and Shippo." Keade said as politely as she could even though she did feel that those few villagers they were better off without she had rather not have to put up with the villagers complaining to her of the demon.

Sesshomaru inclined his head to the old woman to show that he understood and accepted her terms for him to remain in or near the village.

"Will you be sleeping here in the village?" Keade asked.

"I will not. Rin can decide for herself." Sesshomaru said before turning to look where Kagome was standing to find that she was no longer there.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly _'How was it that he had not sensed her movements.'_ Sesshomaru let it slide chalking it up to the unpleasant smell of so many unwashed bodies. It only took him a second to find were the miko had gone. He could her laughter amongst that of the children, including Rin's and the kit's and was not at all surprised to see her playing with the children.

Without a second thought Sesshomaru made his way over to the group and sat leaning against a tree silently watching them at play.

At noon Jaken arrived at the village with all the papers that his Lord needed to sign…which was surprisingly small compared to what it would normally be if Sesshomaru had been gone for as long as he had.

Jaken moved as quickly as he could whilst leading the two headed dragon, who delighted in making his life harder.

Kagome had stopped playing with the children a good hour ago and was now sitting against a different tree. She looked up from the children when she heard heaving breathe and heavy footsteps. She couldn't help but chuckle softly at the sight of Jaken pulling at Ah Un's reigns and not being able to move.

When Jaken had finally made it over to his lord he scowled at the two headed dragon whilst grumbling at it for making the trip take longer than it should. The little toad demon was cut short in his grumblings however by his lord who was being to lose patience.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru said a little louder then he would usually but that was the only give away to the impatience he was beginning to feel.

"Ah yes milord!"

"The papers Jaken."

"Ah oh yes of course, right away milord!" Jaken said before running to the side of Ah Un and trying desperately to get into the saddle pack which was just beyond his reach.

Sesshomaru turned away knowing that it would be a while before Ah Un knelt down to let the baka into the saddle bag.

Kagome who had been watching the entire thing couldn't help but feel a very small amount of pity for the poor little toad demon and so as she watched him struggle to reach into the saddle bag she got up and made her way over.

Sesshomaru watched the miko's progress and wondered what she could be up to.

When Kagome was standing beside Jaken she opened the saddle bag and peeked inside and saw a bundle of papers held together with a string, she reached in and pulled out the bundle before handing it down to Jaken, or at least she tried to but the poor toad was in complete shock for no one had ever helped him before, so the most he could do was stare at Kagome. And as her actions sank in a warm light of wonder at her actions seemed to enter his eyes but still all the same he could do not but stare.

Kagome realizing that Jaken was not going to take the papers from her turned around walked over to Sesshomaru before offering them to him, who silently accepted them and tucked them in to the folds of his juban.

Sesshomaru silently watched the miko's progress as she reached Jaken and easily did what Jaken could not, but he couldn't help but mentally smirk at the kappa's reaction to having someone help him. _'Trust Jaken to go into shock when someone does something kind for him.'_ Sesshomaru thought as Kagome turned away and offered the papers to him which he now had safely tucked into his juban.

Sesshomaru nodded to Jaken who silently bowed before taking hold of Ah Un reigns and began the long process of trying to pull the beast over to a fresh patch of grass to graze.

Sesshomaru turned to the miko and allowed a question to enter his eyes just long enough for his meaning to get across to the miko.

Kagome nodded in silent agreement before turning to Rin. "Rin it is time for your lesson lets go, you can come back and play." Kagome called.

Rin came running over a big smile on her face as she took hold of her mumma's hand as they followed after Sesshomaru as he walked a head of them.

The three of them left Jaken alone with Ah Un; Kagome couldn't help but hope that he wouldn't get on the wrong side of the villagers, even if the hope was a very slim one.

As Kagome walked she began to feel cold as if icy fingers of dread had managed to grab her stomach and had begun to squeeze. She gradually began to slow down as she tried to focus on what was causing her to feel this sudden onslaught of dread.

She hadn't felt anything like it since Naraku except something was different; very different, this feeling was ten times worse than anything Naraku had ever made her feel. She had no idea what kind of being could create such a feeling within her and that alone terrified her.

Kagome so deep in her thoughts that she had not realized that she had come to a complete stop and that Rin had begun to tug on her arm and asking her if anything was wrong.

"Ah no Rin nothing's wrong I just haven't been here for a long time and was admiring the view that's all." Kagome said not wishing to scare the child. Luckily for Kagome Rin accepted this answer and they continued to walk, but she knew that she had not fooled Sesshomaru's demon senses and she knew that he would more than likely ask her about it.

Sesshomaru was defiantly not fooled by what Kagome had told Rin and vowed to himself that he'd get her to tell him about it later.

It was not long before they reached the clearing with the well in it. "Have you been practising your meditation exercises?" Kagome asked.

Rin shuffled her feet a little and looked guilty "A little but not much." Rin said quietly quite sure that her mumma would scold her.

"Well you can do them now." Kagome said kindly.

Rin looked up quite shocked before smiling and nodding enthusiastically before she found a tree to her liking and sat down and began her meditation.

Kagome smiled she reminded her so much of herself at that age, never wanting to sit still either…let alone long enough to do any homework that was assigned; hopefully like herself Rin would grow out of it…at least long enough to learn what she had to.

Kagome sat close by and watched for any mistakes.

It had been close to an hour when Rin had finished her meditation exercises and Kagome was very proud of her daughter, she had only made one very slight mistake which had been easily corrected.

"You can go back and play with Shippo and the other children now." Kagome said with a smile.

Rin didn't have to be told twice, so with a large toothy grin Rin was running off back to the village ready to use all the energy that had been built up while she was meditating.

Kagome noticed Sesshomaru giving her a questioning look. She shrugged "Rin would not have been able to do anything more today, not with the prospect of all the new friends she is making."

Sesshomaru nodded, it wasn't what he was used to but it made sense that Rin would be too distracted to anything much today.

Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome and noticed that she was looking in the same direction she had been when she had stopped walking and had seemed terrified of something. "Kagome what is bothering you?"

Kagome turned her head sharply to look at Sesshomaru before walking over and sitting beside him leaning against the same tree.

"I feel that something; something that has destroyed the balance that had been restored since Naraku's death."

"Are you saying that Naraku has managed to find a way to come back from the dead!" Sesshomaru said looking Kagome directly in the eye.

Kagome turned her head away to look in front of her "I cannot be sure of what has happened; though if it is that vile hanyou come back from the dead to haunt us…then he has become unbelievably stronger!" Kagome said her forehead creasing in a frown.

Sesshomaru was also frowning, something was going on, something that wasn't right! Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome and saw that she had a worried frown and before he could think better of it, with only a very small hesitation Sesshomaru allowed his hand to reach across the small distance between them and let his hand find hers and give it, what he hoped was a comforting squeeze.

Kagome tensed at the unexpected contact before she relaxed and gave Sesshomaru's hand a return squeeze of gratitude, after all Sesshomaru wasn't one to do that for anyone so she felt herself feeling rather honoured, even if it went against some of her beliefs…but heh this was the feudal era.

"I think we should head back to the village before Rin becomes worried." Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded and stood up gently pulling Kagome up with him, when she was standing properly he gave her hand a final squeeze before letting go.

Kagome blushed softly at this gesture _'What is going on with Sesshomaru…it's almost like he is…I don't know…caring…'_ Kagome thought whilst hoping that he didn't notice the blush. Luckily for Kagome Sesshomaru didn't notice the blush but only because he had the feeling that they were being watched but couldn't tell by who as if they were masking their presence.

Sesshomaru started to snarl a very dangerous snarl that warned you to stay away and or leave if you know what's good for you.

Inutashio was racing towards the old village of Midoriko and was getting rather excited as he could strongly scent his youngest son in the air, but surprisingly he could also scent his eldest not that he minded at all if his sons were getting along whilst being in each other's company that was more than he had ever hoped for.

As he got closer to the village he realised that his sons had left the village his youngest first headed in an Easterly direction and the eldest in a Southern.

Inutashio paused he had a choice, he very much wanted to meet his youngest son Inuyasha but Sesshomaru knew him and wouldn't attack him on sight…he hoped. Inutashio looked in both directions Inuyasha's scent was easier to track as he had travelled on the ground. He looked the way Sesshomaru went and he noticed something his scent was not alone but he couldn't quite tell who he was travelling with and it intrigued him greatly. _'Oh what the hell I prefer a challenge anyway.'_ Inutashio thought before he raced south following after his eldest.

Inutashio had to slow down to stop himself from back tracking so much and even when he had slowed down he still found himself losing the scent and having to go back and search for it again. His eldest sure knew how to hide his tracks.

When Inutashio found that he no longer had to track his sons scent as he could feel his aura even though it had been mostly suppressed he knew his son wasn't very far away and so he masked his own presence and let himself walk at a human speed and he found that his body was grateful for it. _'I'm going to have to build up my body again, after years in the otherworld my body of flesh and blood isn't used to me using my powers anymore.'_

Inutashio sucked in a surprised breathe as he got his first glimpse of his son in over 50years, as he was helping up a human onna...Inutashio did a double take and even rubbed his eyes just encase he was hallucinating, but he wasn't he still saw his eldest with a beautiful human onna who was just now blushing as she started to walk along side his son…right beside his eldest son. Inutashio couldn't believe it HOW MUCH EXACTLY HAD HE MISSED!

Inutashio quickly pulled himself together as his son noticed that he was being watched.

'_Well it's now or never.'_ Inutashio thought as he unmasked his presence and let his aura crash into the clearing.

Kagome couldn't help gasping as a powerful aura suddenly crashed into the clearing catching her completely off guard. _'Was this the thing that had tipped the balance once again…no it is not exactly evil or wanting to do harm.'_ Kagome thought.

Kagome felt her powers rising up inside her pushing at her to let loose and challenge the being that entered her territory unasked and apparently trying to claim dominance. She was finding it harder and harder for her to fight back her powers as she heard Kushin snarling at her to let go and she took in a surprised breathe as she felt Kushin pushing out his aura into her to strengthen her already almost out of her control aura.

'_This cannot be good.'_ Was all Kagome could think as Kushin's added power made her lose control of keeping her own under raps' as her aura mingled with Kushin's came up to compete with that of the strangers trying to push it back.

Even Midoriko helped her host by pushing out at Kagome's aura that also contained her own after all no one threatened her host and expected to come out scot-free.

Sesshomaru watched with interest as Kagome struggled with her aura and became surprised and slightly worried when he felt a push in her aura that was defiantly demonic…very strong demonic aura.

If Inutashio thought he was shocked before to find his eldest son mingling with a human onna it was nothing compared to how shocked he was now at finding out that not only was she human but she was miko, strong miko, Midoriko like miko…probably even stronger. _'I knew my son liked danger but I didn't think he would like near death…possibly death experiences in bed.'_ Inutashio thought.

And she has a demonic aura coming off her…and that is also very strong…WHAT IS WITH THIS ONNA! IS SHE HUMAN OR ISN'T SHE! Inutashio's mind screamed. '_She can't be both that's impossible, there is no wa…wait that could work…' _ Inutashio scolded himself mentally for getting off track and reigned in his aura, to say that Inutashio was intrigued by the turn of events was a massive understatement.

Kagome felt the other aura withdraw and immediately began trying to reign in her own. She struggled with in herself for a little before she realised that she could pull back little bights at a time. She started with the demonic aura and when she had that under raps' it was easy to get her own aura under control.

'_Kushin! Midoriko! What in the hell was that?!' _ Kagome thought at the two beings in her head.

'_It was self defence!'_ They answered together.

'_Yes that arrogant demon jerk off wanted to take over our territory so we rise to challenge.' _Kushin said with a knowing nod of his head.

'_Yes a powerful demon unleashes his aura is a sign of attack and or trying to take over to terrorise a poor innocent village you must protect so you utilise your powers.'_ Midoriko said also nodding all knowingly.

'_Yes my dear we should bash the jerk offs head in!' _Kushin said grinning sadistically.

Midoriko obviously ignoring the sadistic grin nodded in agreement.

Kagome on the other hand was inwardly furious and she let them know it. _'You had no idea what that demon wanted and I could have brought my powers up at anytime to defend myself! What you two did was dangerous as it made me lose control! I could have destroyed myself then where would you be!! Probably back in the sacred jewel and have demons and humans alike fighting over you!! Next time you will wait no matter how much you want to show off!'_ Kagome growled.

Midoriko and Kushin looked guilty at each other before mumbling apologises.

Inutashio stepped out of the trees and into the clearing to face Sesshomaru and the mysterious onna who seemed preoccupied with her thoughts now that she had her aura under her control again.

Sesshomaru froze as he recognised the demon who stood in front of him but it was not possible! He had fought Inuyasha inside this man's grave had tried to killed the woman at his side in this demons grave there was no way in hell that this man, his father was alive!

Sesshomaru subconsciously moved in front of Kagome to block her from sight…and from harm.

Inutashio sighed he should have seen this coming the boy didn't believe what he was seeing. Which wasn't all that surprising after all not even in the world of the demons did men just come back to life. "I don't come here to bring harm to you or the woman Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru snarled but none the less moved ever so slightly. "I demand to know who you are?"

Kagome had just finished talking…well scolding her two mental companions in time to see a demon who looked like a mixture of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in one being'_…but if that was the case…it wasn't possible…was it!'_ Throw what looked like a ring at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru caught the ring and looked at it. He mentally growled as much as he would love to throw the ring back at the man now confirmed as his father and say that the ring meant nothing to him he wouldn't because the old man would more than likely start telling some story that only he or members of their family knew about...and that he would not stand for.

Sesshomaru threw the ring back at Inutashio, who caught it. "What are you doing here old man?"

"Show some respect to your father boy!" Inutashio quipped good naturedly not at all put out by his sons attitude.

Kagome blinked _'Well that answers that question, Heh and you to wanted to try and beat the hell out of him.' _

'_Would have won too.' _Kushin said hopefully.

Kagome just mentally rolled her eyes.

Inutashio surveyed his surroundings before he gave an answer "Perhaps we should discuss this in a more comfortable location." Inutashio said causing Sesshomaru's fingers to start twitching in irritation at having to wait for information when it was easier to scare it out of someone.

Kagome saw this and quickly interjected before things got out of hand. "Then I suggest that we go back to the village as I'm sure Keade has some insight to this." Kagome said respectfully glancing from Inutashio to Sesshomaru and back again.

What happened next made Kagome see red like she had whenever Inuyasha decided to play the role of I am big man leader we break when I say we break, except in this case she could not 'SIT' the cause of her anger.

Inutashio completely ignoring that Kagome had even spoken turned to Sesshomaru for the answer.

Now even Sesshomaru new before he sensed Kagome's badly suppressed anger that this was a huge mistake one of the biggest that his father could have made, after all he payed attention to his surroundings after all even a barely trained miko like Kagome had been could cause death when provoked.

Sesshomaru careful not to show any of the amusement he felt in his face or aura all he did was give his father his signature superior smirk at the fun he was about to have at his father's expense.

Inutashio who was still oblivious to the girls anger and Sesshomaru's amusement wondered why Sesshomaru was giving him that smirk that if he remembered correctly…and he was sure that he did…he only used in battle.

Kagome felt her anger rising even further and so decided to just walk away and so she did without saying a word to either of the demons present, she was just too angry.

'_I Should have listened to you Kushin!'_

'_Oh really on what matter?'_ Kushin asked deciding to enjoy his triumph.

'_That I should have knocked that jerk off's head in…and then maybe disembowelled him!'_ Kagome thought angrily.

Midoriko and Kushin cheered in agreement, even if Midoriko thought the last part was a bit much but hey the bastard had insulted them.

'_Oh man!' _Kagome thought just realizing what she had said to them _'I'm beginning to sound like a demon.'_

Kagome stopped walking _'Maybe I should go knock his head in!'_ Kagome thought maliciously.

'_Keep walking!'_ Midoriko said in a stern voice.

Inutashio couldn't suppress the shuddered as the woman walked past him, as the air crackled with all the badly suppressed anger that was surging beneath her skin and in her power all of which he realized was angled at him.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes father?" Sesshomaru said in his usual cold voice.

"Why is that woman so angry at me?"

"That woman is someone who is special and…was not raised anywhere near here…"

"You mean she is from the continent? She looked Japanese enough to me."

"She is Japanese!" Sesshomaru said angry at being interrupted "Do not interrupt me again or I will let you discover how to not get yourself killed by the powerful miko on your own."

Sesshomaru continued when he saw his father gulp and nod "anywhere near here. She is used to being treated with respect and not treated inferior to men and your obvious disregard for her opinion was not a wise thing to do…if I were you I would apologise." Sesshomaru finished and let another superior smirk emerge on his face before he too swept off towards the village. 

Inutashio gulped, if even Sesshomaru would apologise then face the wrath of this woman then I think it would be wise if I apologise once and then make sure to not offend her again…and if I do apologise.

Inutashio had one more question for his son so he shouted after him "Is she always so scary when she's angry?"

"According to a fox kit who is her adopted son and this opinion is also shared by my half-breed brother, a very strong demon slayer woman and a monk who are all her friends; she is always scary when she's angry…but scary is nothing compared to furious because when she is furious she is terrifying." Sesshomaru said smugly enjoying making his father squirm.

Inutashio thought of one last question "And do you think that this is true?"

Sesshomaru was stumped here because he wanted to make his father squirm but he didn't want to seem afraid of a human woman but then it came to him "Scary when she's angry I guess she is after all she is the only person to have sent a shiver down my spine that wasn't from sexual encounters or annoyance but as for terrifying when she's furious I wouldn't know as the woman has never had cause to be furious with me…but perhaps you may tell me if you think she is terrifying when she is furious…if you live through the emotion that is." Sesshomaru said seriously.

Sesshomaru again turned and again began his walk to the village with a sadistic smirk plastered on his face and if you looked very, very hard you could almost, almost catch the twinkle of mischievousness that he had too much of flowing through him at the moment to be able to hide all of it…but he did a brilliant job that only one as practiced at hiding his emotions and feelings as Sesshomaru was could possibly hope to achieve.

Inutashio stood there paralysed for a few moments before he got any brain functions back again and the first thing he thought was _'That proves it I will apologise…once I remember how to move my legs.'_

**A/N:** well that's all for now the next chapter will be up next week!

Frosty600


	10. Permission granted and a trip through ti

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha but I do own this plot line

**A/N:** hello again, this is the next chapter so glad that I could get it out this week considering login was down for the last couple of days lol! Hope you enjoy.

**CHAPTER 9**

**Permission granted and a trip through time**

Inutashio had finally been able to gain the use of his legs again and was now walking in the village his senses stretched out to find the miko. As he was searching it suddenly occurred to him that it might have been a good idea to ask his son what her name was.

Inutashio was having a little trouble finding his quarry as all the scents of the villagers were a lot stronger then the mikos scent, and it didn't help that he hadn't had much time to memorise her scent but he still had a fairly good idea as to what it was.

Unaware to Inutashio; Sesshomaru masked his presence and scent and was following behind his father determined to watch his father fall all over himself.

It wasn't very often, if ever that the great dog demon general would ever make a fool of himself as he was fun loving yes but when it came to serious matters Inutashio was as serious as his eldest son. And Sesshomaru wanted to be a witness to the first time he'd ever been able to make his father's knees knock together in fear.

Inutashio smiled when he finally caught the girls scent of an oncoming storm drifting in the wind. _'It must get very confusing for my sons as they would think a storm is on its way when really its' just the girl…but then again this girls personality from what I've heard is very much like a storm.'_ Inutashio mused as he made his way towards her scent.

Inutashio rounded a hill before he found the miko sitting with a small kit that looked to be 10 in youkia years.

Kagome was enjoying her time with Shippo who had sensed his mothers anger and had gone over to help after all her anger wasn't as frightening if it isn't directed at you or as he had learnt after watching many cases of Inuyasha creating his own personally shaped crater that it could be rather funning if not on the receiving end.

She tensed when she felt a powerful aura coming towards her _'Just what I need 'jerk off' coming over.' _ Kagome thought moodily.

"Shippo why don't you go find Rin and play with her."

"Are you sure mummy?" Shippo asked sensing the strong aura as well.

"Yes I'll be fine."

"Ok then." Shippo said before bounding off.

Kagome stood and turned to face the demon behind her "Is there something you needed?" Kagome asked stiffly.

Inutashio took a deep breath "I just wanted…to apologise… for earlier…back at the clearing." Inutashio said somewhat awkwardly with a slight bow of his head that he quickly raised again.

Kagome blinked before she smiled "I forgive you." Kagome gave a polite bow back from the waist.

Inutashio blinked he hadn't thought that it would be that easy and then it hit him '_Sesshomaru new that she was furious with him but he conveniently forgot to mention that she was forgiving!'_

Unable to help himself Inutashio let out his frustrations "SESSHOMARU!!!" Inutashio bellowed.

Kagome blinked astonished as the former lord of the west screamed his son's name in a fit of rage, she didn't bother to ask as she just chalked it up to male testosterone levels.

Unnoticed by anyone a amused figure clad in white with long slivery-white hair quickly dashed away from the scene of his crime towards the other side of the village in order to look…at least a little innocent.

"Shall we head for the woman that you mentioned earlier miko." Inutashio asked moving to stand beside her.

Kagome nodded before a thought occurred to her "Kagome."

"What?" Inutashio asked confused.

"My name is Kagome."

"Oh right, Inutashio father of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded deciding that she wouldn't comment on the fact that it was quite obvious that he was their father after all he looked like a combination of both boys.

Kagome with Inutashio in tow made her way through the village to Keade-sans hut near the entrance of the village which of course was closest to the shrine.

To say that Keade was surprised at the appearance of Sesshomaru a human hating, killing machine coming into her village with no death threats was one thing, but when the supposably dead father of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha comes to the village was almost enough to blow her mind away, almost and it would have if she hadn't known about Kagome coming from another time; no the old woman was used to strange happenings now.

Sesshomaru appeared seemingly out of nowhere as if he knew the discussion was about to get underway, when really he had been around the corner of the hut watching Rin play with Shippo and when he had sensed his father and the miko coming he decided he'd come out and see what was going on.

Inutashio sent a heated glare at his eldest son who just smirked at him before ignoring his old man.

Keade ushered them all into her hut, Sesshomaru hesitated before allowing himself to not make things harder for everyone else by entering the hut.

To Sesshomaru's surprise it wasn't all that bad inside the hut it smelt more of human food than anything else and though quite a lot smaller then what he was used to he found that he could arrange himself quite comfortably…at least as comfortable as he allowed himself to get in the company of his father.

When everyone had sat themselves down Keade took charge of the situation. "Now I believe the best way to start is to find out how or why Lord Inutashio was raised from the grave." Keade stated her one eye focused on Inutashio.

So Inutashio told them of how he had been walking in the otherworld when Amatsu Mikaboshi appeared out of nowhere and before he knew it he felt like he had been thrown down a spiralling tunnel as something ripped at him from all sides and then everything went black and he had landed in the world of the living in his old body standing in front of a bent over old man and how Amatsu Mikaboshi also came through the boarder…

"…So I believe that I was only brought back to life because I happened to be standing in the way of the summoners pull and so was dragged along with it. And that means that Amatsu Mikaboshi is alive and able to walk in the mortal realm." Inutashio finished his tale solemnly.

Kagome had felt the colour drain from her face as she heard the name Amatsu Mikaboshi the god of evil, no wonder that she had felt a heavy shift in the balance, but what could he want here…on the mortal plain after all Amatsu always liked playing with human lives from afar where he could sit back and watch the bigger picture; the side effects of his interference on the whole world…this was definitely worse then she had expected.

"I know next to nothing on this god because after his fall from grace; after he decided it would be fun to unlock the gates of hell and let its occupants wreak havoc all over the world." Keade said with a disappointed frown, she hated feeling like she couldn't help those that were in need.

Kagome sighed, she had hoped that Keade would know of something that they could do.

"However…" Kagome's eyes filled with hope as Keade again spoke "Kagome I believe that your grandpa might know more about this."

Kagome's eyes went from sparkling with hope to desolate; as much as she loved her grandpa…she hated to have to listen to his old time, most of the time false, stories on feudal Japan.

Kagome let out a groan "Please tell me Keade that you do not mean for me to try and sift through my grandpa's probably cock and bull story and try to judge if there is any truth to it?!"

Keade beamed "Yes child that is exactly what I want you to do."

Kagome sighed "Fine I'll do it. I'll go tomorrow morning but as for now I will go and spend time with my children." Kagome said before exiting the hut to find Rin and Shippo.

Sesshomaru internally sighed _'I have to ask her soon…I'll do it after she comes back from her time.'_ Sesshomaru thought but first he had to get his father's permission to begin courting someone.

'_Damn I'm not used to asking anymore…just taking.'_ He glanced over at his father with concealed irritation.

Inutashio saw his son glance at him from the corner of his eye after the miko Kagome left _'I wonder what he wants.' _He thought.

Inutashio decided that he wouldn't find out while he was in the old miko's hut so he excused himself and wasn't surprised to see Sesshomaru coming after him.

Inutashio walked out of the village Sesshomaru beside him when they had entered Inuyasha's forest he stopped. "What do you want with me boy? If it is about me taking back the title of Lord of the Western lands don't worry about it I don't want it."

Sesshomaru shook his head _'If that was only what I wanted then I wouldn't have a problem with asking about it; no this is much harder.'_

"What I want to ask you is far more personal, father."

Inutashio's ears pricked at this _'I wonder what this could be, Sesshomaru hasn't asked me for anything since he was 10 in youkia years…well not including the time I went to save Inuyasha's mother.'_

"I need your permission to court someone." Sesshomaru said just loud enough for his father to hear.

Inutashio blinked before grinning slyly "Well I never thought I would get to see the day my eldest son would ever want to mate with someone…who is the lady?"

Sesshomaru inwardly groaned he knew his father was going to ask questions but why couldn't have he been wrong for the first time in his life.

"It is the miko-demon elemental Kagome." Sesshomaru said hoping that this was the only question his father would ask before giving him permission; he hated waiting on…almost tender hooks for an answer.

Inutashio was completely surprised at his son's choice. His eldest son; the human hating son that had been so upset and annoyed at him for mating with a human princess some years after his mother had left them now wanted to mate a human himself; granted she wasn't a normal human but still, human!!

It was then that his pups phrasing sunk in 'miko-demon elemental' what in the world was that.

"Does the miko actually have demon in her?" Inutashio couldn't help asking.

"No, as far as I can tell just the aura of one." Sesshomaru said not wanting to tell something that was by rights the miko's to tell.

Inutashio nodded intrigued. "I give you permission to court the miko."

Sesshomaru was about to walk away when a thought struck him _'I can't have father talking about it to anyone let alone Kagome just encase it scares her off before I have a chance to ask.' _

"Father under no circumstances are you to talk to anyone about this, and don't ask Kagome anything about it either I will let you know when I have asked her." With that said Sesshomaru turned and left Inutashio following behind.

Inutashio smirked _'I would dearly love to be there when Sesshomaru asks the miko. The surprised look on her face when his cold as ice son asks her one of the most important questions, to a human…but then again Sesshomaru's ice seemed to be melting.' _Inutashio thought amusedly.

Sesshomaru sensed that Kagome had started to use her powers but there was no seriousness or panic in her aura it was calm which suggested that she was practicing. He was curious as to how she practised so he made his way over his father still following behind.

Sesshomaru spotted Kagome with two smaller figures which he guessed were the kit and Rin.

Both Sesshomaru and Inutashio went to see what was happening. What they saw surprised them.

Kagome was in a field where she had begun to practice with her elemental powers to work out some of her stress. She had been at it for a good 15 minutes when Rin and Shippo had joined her and asked her if they could watch which is how Sesshomaru and Inutashio came to find them.

Kagome was at this moment using earth partly for her amusement and partly so Rin could see what she could do with a power like the earth when not trying to protect herself.

Kagome made flowers grow and flourish before making them do the reverse and sink back into the ground. She pushed the earth into making pictures in the dirt of some of the things in her time which they just thought was just nonsense pictures.

"Okaa-san?"

"Yes Rin."

"Can you show use your other powers?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Yes please do mumma please do!" Shippo said just as excitedly.

Kagome laughed and agreed.

She made the wind pick up and blow leaves up into the air and then making the currents of the wind guide them into a dance of swirling leaves that blew all around the field.

She then lifted an arm and shot fire into the air, careful not to let it burn the leaves, she shaped it into a dragon that flew around the field pretending to chase after pretend prey and it blew small fire balls that never went more than 5 cm in front of it.

"Can you make it into a dog please?" Rin asked clapping her hands in excitement as the dragon blew another fire ball.

Kagome twisted her arm a bit and the dragon stopped and began to contort and change until a dog stood in its place playfully running around and chasing its tail.

Kagome then opened her mouth slightly and blew softly as if trying to blow a bubble in her gum and the children and adults watched as a bubble of what appeared to be water formed and got bigger and bigger until it was big enough to cover half of her face.

She then stopped blowing and let the bubble of water detach itself from her lips and float up into the air.

Slowly it began to move and shake before finally shaping itself into a cat which was soon running around the field as the dog chased it.

The children laughed as the cat out smarted the dog as the dog thought it had the cat cornered and the cat jumped over him and the chase began all over again.

Kagome checked the time it was just after noon she had been at this for little over an hour.

"Ok you two" Kagome said as she let her powers absorb themselves back into her body. "It's time for you to go get lunch and then go out and play."

Both Rin and Shippo were disappointed but none the less their tummies were also rumbling and so they left without complaint.

Kagome turned and to her surprise saw Sesshomaru and Inutashio staring at her, she blushed at their scrutiny _'When did they even get here, I must have been really absorbed in what I was doing with the children.'_

"Rin and Shippo had asked to see me practice." Kagome said glad as she felt the heat in her cheeks fade away.

Sesshomaru nodded whilst silently marvelling at how she had complete control over all the elements that he had seen her use, all that was left was metal and wood.

Inutashio smirked "That was very good although I didn't know miko's had that ability." Inutashio observed.

'_Well it's easy to see were Sesshomaru gets his smirk from.'_ Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru growled lowly at his father's blatant display of trying to weasel information out of his mate…to be.

Kagome nodded her thanks but chose to ignore the question put in at the end, which oddly enough sounded like a statement.

'_Someone's got a crush on Sesshomaru!'_ Midoriko sang.

'_Someone wants to mate Sesshomaru.'_ Kushin teased.

'_I DO NOT!' _Kagome yelled in her mind quite frustrated at the two spirits.

'_Do too' _Midoriko and Kushin sing-songed back.

Sesshomaru noticed that his mate-to-be was becoming quite frustrated about something and presumed that it had something to do with the two spirits that had taken residence in her mind.

He walked over to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder which made her look up at him.

"I can teach you to block them out." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome smirked evilly at the thought of being able to block out the two spirits.

'_No you don't want to do that!' _Kushin yelped.

'_No of course you don't!' _ Midoriko said sounding like she was trying to convince herself of that instead of actually believing it.

Kagome liked the idea more and more at the thought of only having to hear them when she wanted too. "I would like that a lot Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded before he walked off.

Kagome heard Midoriko and Kushin's cry of _'NO!!!!!!'_ But she ignored it and walked to Keade's hut to see if she needed any help.

Inutashio decided that it would be nice if he got to know his soon-to-be grandchildren and so set off to find them…which wasn't difficult.

The rest of the day and night passed very quickly as each was busy.

Kagome was busy helping Keade gather plants and shrubs used for medicines and others that were used for chants and praying purposes.

Inutashio was having fun playing with Rin and Shippo and found that they had what seemed like a bottomless pit of an energy supply.

And Sesshomaru sat meditating in the peace and relative silence of Inuyasha's forest.

The next morning found Kagome and Sesshomaru standing by the bone eaters well just outside the village.

Kagome smiled "Thanks for walking me here, I'll be back as soon as possible a day at the latest and if things look like they'll take longer than anticipated I'll come back and let you know."

Sesshomaru nodded "Be careful."

Kagome froze for a second not sure that she had heard right before deciding that she had and nodded before jumping down the well.

Sesshomaru stood and watched as the blue light swelled up from inside the well signally that she had crossed the barrier from this time to hers.

He then left heading back towards the village.

**A/N:** Well please tell me what you think! And if you are interested please have a look at my poll for my next story !


	11. of first meetings, changes and angry wor

**Disclaimer: ** i do not own Inuyasha i do however own this plotline

**A/N:** this is the 10th chapter and i hope that everyone enjoys it.

**CHAPTER 10**

**Of first meetings, changes and angry words**

Inuyasha raced through the forest with Kikyo on his back heading south, they had arrived at the slayers village to find that Kagome had left a couple days ago and so with some apologises for not staying they took off again for Keade's village.

It hadn't taken long at all to find a witch doctor who knew of a potion to turn Kikyo into a half-demon, sure it wasn't exactly what they were looking for but Kikyo hadn't minded and they hadn't found anything else remotely close to what they were looking for before now so they had decided to take it.

-FLASHBACK-

Inuyasha and Kikyo stood together in the small hut that smelt of old potions and old magicks' lingering in the air.

It was a small hut hidden in the middle of one of the deepest of swamps and the swamp life made the small hut seem grand and noble when really it was a rundown little shack of a thing.

It was messy and had books scattered everywhere as well as a large mixing bowl evidentially used for mixing her potions.

The witch doctor was a middle aged old crone of questionable sanity but she seemed to know what she was doing.

"So turning a human miko into a half-demon ey'?" The old crone said in a raspy high pitched voice that made Inuyasha's puppy ears twitch.

"Well actually we are looking for something that will extend her life span to match mine…" Inuyasha would have continued but the old crone cut him off.

"Ah well that is easy to do though not widely done."

"And why is that." Kikyo asked grabbing hold of Inuyasha's arm as he started to move forward in impatience, Kikyo knew the danger in upsetting any witch doctor.

"Is it because it is dangerous old woman?!" Inuyasha growled out at the thought of the old crone deliberately hurting his mate to be.

"No Sebii swear that it is not in any way dangerous although I believe that the change may hurt; come sit Sebii tell you about this potion.

Kikyo, Inuyasha and Sebii sat down around a small table that was cluttered with books that looked old and many had spills of some kind on them.

"This potion is not used widely because it may or may not work for you see it changes the person into whatever demon her or his soul and personality is closest too." At the confused looks she was getting from her guests Sebii expanded her explanation. "If I was to give the potion to your lady friend and she was to turn into an Inu-hanyou it would mean that her soul and personality is closest to that species of demon but if she was to say not change or change into a full demon of some kind or anything else you would have to be happy with what she has become."

After a long silence Sebii spoke up again "There is only one question you need ask yourselves and that is do you love each other enough to be together even if it doesn't turn out the way you want it?"

"Yes I do." Kikyo answered almost straight away.

"Keh of course but how do we now that you aren't going to poison it?!"

The old crone smiled "I will give you a bottle for free and you may test on whom ever you like as long as you have their permission and if you find that it works to your satisfaction, you may blow this whistle and I will come and you may buy a bottle off me." Sebii handed over a small thin wooden whistle and placed it on the table in front of her guests before starting her potion certain that they would say yes.

Inuyasha thought about it for a while before thinking of Kagome and her immortality _'Maybe Kagome wouldn't mind testing it for us, I mean with her being immortal it's not as if she can die from poison.' _

Inuyasha leaned over to Kikyo and whispered something in her ear.

Kikyo nodded and fastened her eyes on the old woman who was busy with the mixing bowl. She gently probed into the woman's mind to see her intentions towards them and to her surprise all she felt was a friendly warmth she had no desire to hurt them if anything she wished them all the happiness in the world.

Kikyo turned back to Inuyasha and whispered "She harbours no ill will towards us she only wish's for our happiness."

"That is good but I still don't trust her…if Kagome agrees do you think we could test it on her you know seeing as she is immortal and all."

Kikyo's eyes hardened for a moment at Inuyasha's apparent indifference for his best friend's welfare. Before softening as she realized that he wasn't being cold hearted towards Kagome; he was truly scared that something might happen to either herself or Kagome, but Kagome was now an immortal and so therefore very unlikely to be poisoned easily were as herself would more than likely die if something…anything at all was to go wrong with this potion.

And she decided that she would make sure that Kagome would be fully informed herself just so that she could be sure that Kagome fully understood what was going to happen.

Kikyo remembered with shame of the bitter hatred she had once held for the young miko when she had first met her, in fact she hadn't truly liked or respected Kagome until they had both been trapped in the priestess eating cave.

Kagome had truly been there for her, like no one she had known before had been; refusing to leave her side even though it could very well have meant her death. Even though she had tried to kill her at least twice.

She was more than glad that she no longer walked the earth in bitter hatred.

Kikyo smiled at Inuyasha and nodded "If she agrees and is fully informed, then I see no problem with it." Kikyo whispered.

Inuyasha looked up as the old woman moved towards them with a small corked bottle in her hand, which she handed to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded his head in thanks and turned to leave.

"Thank you Sebii." Kikyo said before walking out after her beloved.

-End Flashback-

Inuyasha came out of his musing to find that they were only a few minutes away from Keade's village.

He growled in annoyance when he sensed his brothers' aura _'Hasn't that bastard left yet.'_ Inuyasha whined to himself, but he stiffened as his senses picked up another unbelievably strong demonic aura.

'_What in hells name is that!!'_ Inuyasha thought getting ready to race off to help defend the village when he stopped.

There was no intent to harm in either of their auras, Inuyasha thought this strange seeing as one of Sesshomaru's goals was to defeat beings stronger then himself to prove that he was the strongest but there was nothing their wasn't even the intention to start a fight in either aura…except Sesshomaru was a little annoyed but then again he was in the middle of a human village so of course he was going to be annoyed.

"Inuyasha it is fine there is no harmful intent." Kikyo said reassuringly.

"Yes I know it is…it's just a little unnerving." Inuyasha said before moving again at a much slower pace until they were just outside the village.

Inuyasha set Kikyo down just outside the village so she could stretch her legs.

Kikyo stretched her arms up to loosen them before bringing them back down, as they started to make their way into the village she laced her fingers through Inuyasha's so that they were holding hands; and to her delight she felt him curl his fingers into hers and give a soft squeeze and not letting go. Kikyo was very pleased with this for she knew how self conscious Inuyasha was.

Kikyo was glad for another reason though because it gave her the chance to prove to all the villagers that she had changed for the better…although most of all she really wanted to show to her little sister Keade that she had a reason to be once again proud of her elder sister.

Oh how it had stung when one night very soon after her 'rebirth' she had visited her sister to find that Keade did not seem happy to see her and that she had as she had perceived it, taken her reincarnations side.

As if sensing her thoughts Inuyasha gave her hand another squeeze letting her know that she had indeed changed for the better and that she was no longer that person.

Kikyo sighed and squeezed back and for a moment rested her head softly on his shoulder.

Inutashio was playing with his future grandpups when he felt a powerful half-demon enter the village. Before he could say anything Shippo's head was turned in that direction and had a huge smile plastered across his face.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo must have come back!" Shippo said excitedly, he had missed Inuyasha even if he did pull pranks on him; that was just what kitsikune's did.

Shippo took off running leaving Rin and a stunned Inutashio behind, Inutashio soon regained his whits and followed after leaving Rin quite content as she saw a patch of very pretty flowers that would do well as a present for her mama and her fatherly figure.

Inutashio was quite excited to see his youngest pup all grown up, but he couldn't help but wish that he could have been there to see him grow from a boy to a man.

Inutashio's first look at his youngest shocked him not because of his appearance but because of the woman holding his hand; at first glance she looked exactly like Kagome and he gulped seeing a fight between brothers in the making but on closer look realised that it was only a woman who looked extraordinarily similar to Kagome.

In fact now that he looked closer this woman's eyes were a soft doe brown and the angle of her face was slightly different and her hair was straight, were as Kagome's had a wild untameable look to her hair as it had soft curls running through the length of it.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and was glad to see Sesshomaru walking rather fast away from his brother.

Inutashio waved him over wanting him to answer his questions because he also liked to indulge his curiosity in fact that is what had gotten him in trouble with Izayoi.

Sesshomaru sighed annoyed at being seen by his father; he had been hoping to avoid the obvious questions that his father would have, in fact he had been surprised when Inuyasha sensed him as he walked by as he had hidden his aura in hopes of getting away unnoticed by his father as it was just his bad luck to be near Keade's hut when his brother returned.

But what had really surprised him was when Inuyasha glanced up looking him right in the eye before looking back down without starting any fight or any signs that he wanted to fight what-so-ever.

"What is it old man?!" Sesshomaru demanded as some form of slim hope that he was wrong about what his father wanted swirled around dimly in the far reaches of his mind.

"Who is the woman that looks like Kagome?" Inutashio asked ignoring the obvious annoyance and disrespect in his sons tone.

Sesshomaru sighed the dim swirly light of hope disappearing instantly "That is Kikyo, Inuyasha is going through the courting ritual with her now…" Sesshomaru held up his hand to silence his father who had opened his mouth to speak before continuing.

"Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation for Kikyo died roughly 50 years ago pinning Inuyasha to a tree, she was brought back to life with a part of Kagome's soul…and before you ask, no I will not tell you anymore as it is their story to tell."

Inutashio blinked and let it sink in before he began to feel somewhat amused both of his sons seemed to like their woman dangerous and trying to kill them and it seemed they both had a taste for miko's for this woman also had miko powers though they were weak and seemed to be more of a shadow as if hinting that she used to be one, Inutashio mentally shook his head clearing it of the confusing thoughts.

"Yes that is all well and good but Inuyasha is supposed to ask me if he can court?" Inutashio said in a mock outraged voice.

Sesshomaru noticed this but decided to respond "Yes he would have to, had you been alive when he started the courting ritual…unfortunately for me you came back before I had a chance to ask my miko." Sesshomaru said annoyed before walking away although he didn't get very far.

"Oi Sesshomaru wait a sec…" Inuyasha yelled when Sesshomaru didn't respond in anyway Inuyasha grudgingly added "please." And to his delight had the desired effect.

"Make it quick!" Sesshomaru left off the half-breed in light of the fact that he had acted like a full demon when he hadn't fought him even though every experience with him had tought him to fight and try to taunt him and because deep down he was grateful that Inuyasha had not given him away when he sensed that he didn't want someone finding him…not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

"Where's Kagome?"

"At her village." Inuyasha slightly bowed his head in thanks and was surprised when Sesshomaru acknowledged it with his quick almost unnoticeable tilt of his head; none the less Inuyasha had seen it. Before Sesshomaru walked away glad to be away before his father thought of more questions.

Sesshomaru paused again though before speaking again "Inuyasha that is…our father." Sesshomaru said whilst pointing to Inutashio who was still looking at his youngest son.

Inuyasha looked at the man that Sesshomaru pointed at and almost fell over in shock for indeed that was the man he had seen for that instant after Sesshomaru and himself had worked together for the first time…and last time.

Inutashio waited for his son to say something to him but after a while he realized that the boy wasn't going to say anything so Inutashio decided to break the ice.

"Well are you going to introduce me to your woman or am I going to have to do it myself?" Inutashio asked cheerfully.

"Keh!" Was all Inuyasha said before turning around and walking back to Kikyo who was quite happily talking to Keade, his father trailing behind.

It was a good half hour later before Inutashio had satisfied his curiosity about Kikyo and not only did he find out about Kikyo he found out about what happened between Kagome and Kikyo for their souls to separate completely and to say he was shocked was an understatement no wonder the woman had a demonic aura and was so powerful.

Inuyasha and Kikyo said their goodbyes and after reassuring Inutashio that they weren't going anywhere far he let them go.

Inuyasha huffed in annoyance. "Damn no wonder Sesshomaru didn't want to be found by him the man had so many questions." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kikyo couldn't help but laugh "Well what do you expect he wants to get to know you and the only way he can do that is to ask you questions, you should take it as a good thing as it means that he cares."

Inuyasha huffed again but secretly he was pleased that his old man wanted to get to know him.

Kikyo smiled Inuyasha didn't fool her a bit she knew that he was happy that his father wanted to know him.

Kagome felt as the magic of the well released her as she came out on the other side. Her feet hit the ground and after straightening she immediately began the easy business of climbing the ladder that had been placed there for her after her first month of travelling through time.

Kagome listened for any sounds outside the well house door; not that it was likely that someone would be there visiting the shrine this early in the morning but still there was always a chance.

When she heard nothing Kagome quickly slide open the door and made a quick exit, after closing the door she made her way quietly to the house after all her whole family would still be asleep and she didn't want to wake them.

Kagome smiled when she entered the house, it was so good to be home. She entered the kitchen thinking that she would get some breakfast when the sight of the kitchen sink made Kagome pause before she giggled.

There on the sink was a huge pile of dishes from last night, now normally this would not be at all funny except for the fact that she knew only one person in her family who would leave the sink like this…

Her grandpa! That man could dust and sweep the whole of the shrine grounds and tidy up the house but the man would not go near a sink full of dirty dishes and would forever try and skip out.

'_Well seeing as I'm here I may as well do them otherwise mum will end up doing it'_ Kagome thought with a small smile but as she moved towards the dishes her stomach had other plans and it made them known to Kagome with a large grumbling groan.

Kagome sweat dropped _'But I think I'll have breakfast first.'_ Kagome thought changing direction and heading towards the cupboard instead.

A little while later Kagome found herself at the sink elbow deep in soapy water only half way through the dirty dishes when the first of her family began to stir.

Souta had woken up to a quite house and new that he had woken up first which was a surprise for him after all being a teenager he found that he didn't get out of bed until late morning so this was a surprise.

But after laying there for a little while Souta swore that he heard the front door open and close, figuring that it was just his grandpa he decided that he would stay in bed for a little while longer.

After a while he found that he couldn't stay in bed anymore so still sleepy he cautiously made his way out of bed and found his way onto the staircase.

He made his way down the staircase, through the hallway and into the kitchen before he hallucinated that Kagome was cleaning grandpa's dirty dishes.

Souta rubbed his eyes in hopes that it would clear them but after rubbing them a couple of times and still Kagome didn't disappear, Souta slowly came to the realisation that Kagome was in fact there cleaning the dirty dishes that grandpa was suppose to wash and dry last night.

Without really thinking it through Souta ran towards his sister; who heard him coming and turned around, as he rushed into her arms to give her a hug after all he rarely got to see his sister and this was the second time in what seemed like less than a week in fact was less than a week.

Kagome smiled at her little brother even though he had grown a little taller than her, which she hadn't been too happy about as she hadn't wanted to miss seeing him sprout up and when Souta was going through his voice breaking but, you can't win it all.

She wrapped her arms around Souta before ruffling his hair "You should have breakfast or you'll be late for school." Kagome said with a smile.

Souta frowned in disappointment he didn't want to miss out on time with his sister so when mum wakes up I'll ask her if I can stay home from school. But the breakfast thing he was more than willing to do as his tummy started to stir at the mention of food.

Another hour past and Somatsu and her father came into the kitchen to see Souta and Kagome talking animatedly at the small table.

Somatsu's reaction was to walk straight up to her daughter and give her a hug whilst she was still in the chair which Kagome returned happily.

Grandpa's reaction though was a big sigh of relief to see that he had gotten out of the dishes and then a hug to his granddaughter.

Souta seeing that his mother was in a good mood at seeing Kagome's return decided to use it to his advantage.

"Mum?"

"Yes Souta?" Somatsu knew what her son wanted the moment he had opened his mouth and she really didn't have the heart to say no to him and what harm could it possibly do if Kagome could still pass with flying colours at her year 12 exams then Souta could miss a day of school.

"Can I stay home with Kagome today?"

"Yes Souta but you'll have to work extra hard to catch up on school." Somatsu warned with a smile.

Souta nodded enthusiastically not at the prospect of catching up at school but because he wouldn't miss out on seeing Kagome…well at least for the day.

Kagome smiled at her mothers' answer there was a time when her mother would have said no to such a request but ever since she had fallen down the well she had lightened up and seemed to remember that there was more to life then school and that spending time with family should come first…well at least in a case such as theirs'.

Kagome sighed _'I had better get this over with so that I can enjoy the rest of my time with them.'_ She thought.

"I need to talk to you about something that is happening in the feudal era." Kagome stated a little sullenly. She knew that she would start her family worrying about her just as bad if not worse than when she was fighting Naraku.

"Sure Kagome what is it?" Somatsu asked sitting down at the table quickly followed by grandpa.

"What do you know about a fallen god known as Amatsu Mikaboshi?" Kagome asked deciding against beating around the bush.

"Well he is the god of evil, kicked out of the heavenly realm for opening the gates of hell in the mortal realm." Her grandpa said.

Kagome sighed _'that is no help to me at all Keade knew that much.'_ "Do you know anything else grandpa?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Well yes what did you want to know?" Her Grandpa asked a bit suspiciously.

It had been a long two hours of serious talking and Kagome felt a little drained but happy she felt that her grandpa's information would help and it eased her mind a little to know that most of the suspicions that Midoriko and Kushin had seemed to be correct even if it was bad it still meant that she knew a little more about her enemy and to Kagome that always felt good.

Kagome stayed until after lunch before saying that she really needed to get back, although sad her entire family agreed and after seeing her off went back inside.

Souta raced up into his room and got into his school uniform and raced back down the stairs surprising his mum and grandpa.

"Were are you going?" Somatsu asked.

"I'm going to catch the last bit of school and grab all the homework that I missed already so that I can start catching up to night, see you after school!" Souta yelled the last part as he ran out the door.

Somatsu chuckled he looked and sounded so much like Kagome just then that it was uncanny.

Kagome touched down on the bottom of the well and started to climb the vines but when she was half way up she felt an arm grab her and hall her up.

"Oh thanks Inuyasha, so how did your trip go did you find what you were looking for?" Kagome asked hoping that they had.

"Well yes but we were…kinda…hoping that you would test it for us…you know encase there was poison…" Inuyasha was cut off from his awkward explanation.

Kagome was furious _'How dare he take our friendship so lightly!'_ "Inuyasha how could you! I may be immortal but I still feel pain! And I am not here so I can act like your guinea pig!" Kagome yelled upset.

Kikyo quickly stepped in "Kagome please you know Inuyasha it comes out wrong…please allow me to explain?" Kikyo said hoping her baka mate hadn't made her to mad.

Kagome took some deep breathes to calm down before nodding to Kikyo to let her explain.

"It is not because Inuyasha does not respect your relationship that he…that we wish for you to test it but because we know of no one else who would do it for us and because you are the only one that wouldn't be permanently hurt if for some odd reason something might go wrong. We never intended to hurt you but I can tell you that the woman you made this potion wished us nothing but happiness…but as you well know Inuyasha doesn't trust anyone." Kikyo said softly and respectfully.

Kagome smiled mentally _'yes that was Inuyasha alright forever distrustful of everyone until he has reason to believe otherwise.'_ Kagome sighed "I understand and am willing to help you." Kagome said holding out her hand for the bottle.

Inuyasha hesitantly reached inside his fire rat haori and pulled out the bottle. He was nervous about giving it to Kagome, he didn't want to see her hurt and what if something bad happened and she died from it anyway even though she is an immortal.

Before Inuyasha had a chance to do anything Kagome took the bottle from Inuyasha and quickly drank the whole thing down.

It tasted disgusting but she couldn't put a name to the taste, she started to feel dizzy and so put a hand to her head in an attempt to stop it.

She felt herself pulsing with some strange energy it wasn't familiar to her, but for some reason through this she didn't feel scared as if she knew that it wouldn't hurt her intentionally. She tried to seek Midoriko and Kushin but found that they weren't there, they couldn't help her through this…

Unknown to Kagome Inuyasha and Kikyo looked on shocked as Kagome began to pulse with a strange white light that seemed to grow and grow until it had stretched to the size of three people and slowly began to take the form of two people on either side of Kagome who was in the middle.

As soon as the light stopped the two people fell to the ground the white light gone and revealing them.

Kikyo gasped as she saw a female with a blue teardrop on her forehead "That…that's Midoriko!"  
Kikyo said in awe never had she dreamed that she would be able to see Midoriko. "And if that's Midoriko….then…then that's…who did Kagome call him…Kushin." Kikyo said her attention was drawn to Kagome again as the light became bright enough to hurt her eyes and she heard Inuyasha whine a bit as the light hit his far more sensitive eyes.

After that the white light disappeared and revealed Kagome who looked unchanged but still grasping her head.

Kagome sighed as the pulsing stopped but now she felt sick to her stomach and her head was still spinning "Guy's I…I feel strange…I…I" That's all she managed to get out before she passed out and fell to the ground Inuyasha moved just a little too late to catch her as she hit the ground with a light thump.

Inuyasha quickly picked her up, he had to tighten his grip as she started to thrash around in pain.

"I guess it is working." Kikyo said worriedly as she tried to calm the girl by caressing her check and forehead, they were about to go back to the village with her when a red eyed Sesshomaru landed in front of them with Inutashio not too far behind.

"Give her to me!" Sesshomaru snarled putting out his arms for his mate.

Inuyasha instinctively moved to hold her closer making Sesshomaru snarl again.

"I said GIVE HER TO ME!"

"You better do it Inuyasha I can promise you that he means the girl no harm." Inutashio said quickly seeing that Sesshomaru would soon attack Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hesitated for another second before cautiously moving forward enough to pass Kagome gently into Sesshomaru's arms which to his surprise held her just firm enough to keep her from hurting herself as she thrashed about and to Inuyasha's eyes it seemed as if she calmed a bit at Sesshomaru's touch.

But Inuyasha quickly threw the notion aside as if his best friend would need or want Sesshomaru's comfort.

Inuyasha watches as Sesshomaru carried Kagome towards the village, he was about to follow after when he remembers the two other people that had come out of Kagome's body so he turned back and picked up Midoriko figuring that lady's go first and he'd come back for Kushin but to his surprise Inutashio picked up the demon who had surprisingly rounded human ears and dull human teeth not that they could see inside his mouth.

They made it to Keade's hut and was surprised to see that Sesshomaru had brought her there but didn't question it as they laid Midoriko and Kushin beside her.

"What happened Inuyasha?" Keade asked in a stern voice for she could tell that a potion had been used her miko powers faded though they were could still sense the magicks in the air.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably before taking a steadying breathe before letting them hear the whole story.

Sesshomaru almost lunged at Inuyasha except that his old man had suddenly pinned him to the wall not allowing him to move.

"I see…and was Kagome fully aware of what you were giving her?" Keade asked with a raised brow.

"Yes she was I made sure of it!" Kikyo said.

Keade nodded "Then all we can do is wait and see what happens…I believe that she will wake up and that her body only demands rest while it goes through the transformation I will allow you to stay here and watch her if you wish…I will stay with an old friend of mine until she wakes up as she takes my bed." Keade said before leaving not allowing room for an argument.

Inutashio left for he did not want to be party to the rising tension between his two sons, Kikyo stayed for a little while as she wanted to be there for Kagome but soon the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife and so she left hoping that the brothers wouldn't start a fight.

Midoriko and Kushin woke up after the first day and were surprised to find that they had flesh and blood bodies and they quickly realised that they were just normal people now Midoriko without her miko powers and Kushin without his demon powers, they realised that there powers were now locked in Kagome.

And even though Kushin sulked for a good half hour the both were very happy to have a chance to live a normal life together out in the mortal world, they both kissed Kagome on the forehead as they left the hut as the tension was too high even for them and so they left to wait for Kagome to wake up.

Keade blinked at her hut as the dark swirling demonic auras circled and swirled making her hut seem like it was in the eye of the storm, no one dare approach the hut as it held such malicious intent even if it wasn't directed towards them.

The old woman shook her head and turned away _'Kagome I wish you would wake up soon otherwise I fear that those two will fight to the death…but mayhap you do not wish to wake just yet for the dark auras that must be surrounding you will make it feel like we are under attack.' _Keade thought the last part jokingly.

Kagome could feel the changes coursing through out her body as she felt fangs grow and her small human nails into long sharp claws. It felt weird and she knew that she was turning into a demon although she did wonder what one.

It was rather painful as her body seemed to stretch and grow and she filled out more, she was sweating it was to warm for her but she couldn't move at the moment for if she tried her whole body stung.

She wished that it would get over and done with as everything was painful and no matter what all the nerves in her body were tingling painfully as if they had been to sleep for a very long time and were only now trying to wake up.

She had no sense of time but what she did know was that there were two strong demonic auras crashing against each other close by one was far strong then the other but still the two auras wouldn't subside so it made even her senses tingle.

The two brothers refused to look at each other instead keeping their eyes fixed on Kagome, the reason, they both knew that they would start to fight each other if they even glanced at the other.

It had been two days now and Kikyo was getting impatient with her mate and brother-in-law and so she decided to use one of Kagome's tricks that seemed to work so well.

She soon had a nice fire going and was using the metal pot and spare ramen that Kagome kept in the village in case of an emergency, which she believed this was.

Soon the smell of ramen was spreading throughout the village and Inuyasha's nose began to twitch and his tummy growled but he ignored it or at least tried.

Sesshomaru watched with interest from the corner of his eye as his half brother started to twitch.

Inuyasha was sweating the sweet aroma of ramen penetrating his senses making it impossible to ignore. He began to fidget in place as he tried to remind himself that he was there for Kagome.

Soon however he was really getting antsy he couldn't sit still nor could he keep himself from glancing out the door every few seconds until finally Inuyasha had enough some was cooking his ramen and he demanded to have some.

In that second Inuyasha flew out the door forgetting all about his half brother at the thought of ramen in his tummy.

Sesshomaru chuckled and allowed himself to relax a bit but put a barrier on the door so that his half whit brother couldn't come back in to disturb him.

Inuyasha was fuming that when he had tried to go back into the hut there was a barrier guarding it that he couldn't break and when he had tried to use red Tetsusaiga Kikyo yelled at him saying that he was being to irresponsible and that he could hurt Kagome and the other villagers.

Inuyasha went off to his favourite tree and sulked.

The third day dawned and Kagome had made a complete transformation from a human to the only Inu youkia with elemental and miko powers but she still showed no signs of waking up anytime soon.

Sesshomaru was fascinated by her change and couldn't help but touching her long silky hair which had remained a blue black except for the hair that framed her face it had turned a pure white. Her face had also changed as it know had a blue demonic strip running across each cheek and she had a blue five point star that had a small picture that indicated the elements she wielded at each point and a blue teardrop in the middle of it, now rested on her forehead.

Sesshomaru smirked if all went well then his crescent moon would encircle her star very soon.

Her skin had lost the tan that she had gained over the years and had become as pale and blemish free as his…well as far as he could tell, he wasn't going to break her trust and undress her whilst she was weak. She had become taller by what he could tell from her lying there and he guessed that she would only be about a head and a half shorter than him now and if he wasn't mistaken her breasts had developed more but he couldn't know that for sure…yet.

Shippo and Rin were really worried about their mumma even though they believed Keade when she told them that she would be fine and all she needed was rest but it had been three days now, they didn't think that their mumma could be that sleepy.

The fourth day dawned and a few hours later Kagome felt herself stirring but everything seemed different, louder, clearer. She opened her eyes and immediately shut them again it was different she was seeing things way to clearly the sudden change had given her a slight headache when it had faded she opened her eyes again slower this time expecting the change.

She sat up slowly and turned to face the entrance to the hut and she saw Sesshomaru she smiled brightly unknowingly showing off her new fangs and she was about to great him when he beat her to it.

"What did you think you were doing?" Sesshomaru said in a dangerously low voice.

Kagome blinked confused before realizing what he meant "Well I don't think…"

"Was that it was it!" Sesshomaru snarl cutting her off "You didn't think! Do you know HOW STUPID YOU BEHAVED! YOU HAD NO IDEA WHAT WAS IN THAT POTION AND YET LIKE A BLIND FOOL YOU TOOK IT ANYWAY!" Sesshomaru roared letting his rage and concern for her and over her apparent disregard for her life take over.

Kagome felt tears prick her eyes and the pain in her ears at the loud sound of his voice. "You have no…"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THEN THAT BUT IT SEEMS THAT YOU WERE JUST ANOTHER STUPID HUMAN AFTER ALL."

That was it that was all Kagome could take at the moment, she was not a child and HE had no say over what she did! He had no claim on her and any thought she had had about him just being worried and letting it out in the same fashion Inuyasha would when he felt uncomfortable about his concern fled at his last statement.

"Are you finished!"Kagome whispered as the tears started to flow silently down her face as she looked down at the wooden floor of the hut.

Sesshomaru didn't answer but he did look away from her.

Kagome took his silence as an affirmative "GOOD!' she said in a firm whisper never raising her voice in fear that her silent crying would make her voice waver.

Kagome swept from the hut not giving Sesshomaru a second glance or any sign of any further acknowledgement.

When she was outside she was greeted by two familiar faces. "Kushin, Midoriko I am glad to see that you are all right although vaguely surprised that you are in the mortal world I am in no humour to talk I want to go home for awhile." Kagome whispered just loud enough for them alone to hear not even Sesshomaru heard her.

Kushin and Midoriko nodded in understanding as everyone had heard Sesshomaru's raised voice and everyone who knew Kagome well cringed when Sesshomaru hit the biggest hole in her armour that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't heal it and her low self esteem after all of Inuyasha's harsh words for the first few years; that she was nothing to Kikyo and Kikyo would have done it better or would never have…until they had resolved their differences and he had seen that she was defiantly not Kikyo.

"We understand we just wanted to say goodbye." Kagome nodded and gave each a hug that hurt them a little when she squeezed as she wasn't used to her demonic self.

Kagome retracted her arms and began to walk away when a shout gave her pause.

"Do yourself a favour and look in the mirror cause your new look is hot!" Kushin yelled before he yelped when Midoriko elbowed him for looking at another woman.

Kagome's ears picked up on Kushin's mutterings about possessive women which in a normal frame of mind would have made her laugh but at the moment it hardly made her want to smirk.

Kagome made it to the well but hesitated to jump in she was really distraught at the moment and she didn't want to alarm her family.

So she sat down and leaned against the well and unconsciously began to pet something silky and softy and furry and she looked down to see that she was holding a very furry blue black boa like thing that reminded her vaguely of Sesshomaru's and on the edges near the tip the outline was white in her curiosity Kagome yanked on it so that she could see all of it only to let out a sharp yelp of pained surprise.

She cautiously ran a hand down her back to where the pain came from and jerked away in surprise when her hands brushed something furry…something furry that was defiantly attached to the middle of her lower back!

Kagome placed her hand there again and ran her fingers along it until it reached the end that was sitting in her lap and shivering when it sent a wave of pleasure coursing through her body.

'_What the hell! Why does this stuff happen to me when no one is around explain it.'_ Kagome thought dully before shacking herself when Sesshomaru's words came back to her - Do you know HOW STUPID YOU BEHAVED! YOU HAD NO IDEA WHAT WAS IN THAT POTION AND YET LIKE A BLIND FOOL YOU TOOK IT ANYWAY!-

- I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THEN THAT BUT IT SEEMS THAT YOU WERE JUST ANOTHER STUPID HUMAN AFTER ALL.-

'_No the only thing I was a blind fool in was believing that you could ever think highly of me!' _Kagome thought as tears pricked her eyes again.

She felt her tail twitch in her light grasp and she stroked it wanting some comfort she soon had to stop as the comforting caresses soon started to again send sparks of pleasure up from her the base of her tail and what felt like into her blood as it started to heat up.

Kagome stood and jumped into the well wanting her mother's comfort and to get away from a certain male in her life but in the back of her mind she also wanted to see if her mother would except what she had become…she hoped so because she was the only one she always felt she could turn too.

Sesshomaru left the hut a good 15minutes after Kagome had left for her time still fuming and ignoring all the disapproving stares of the villagers he walked out of the village in the opposite direction of the well clearing.

Kagome hit the bottom of the well and she stayed there for a few minutes not really wanting to move yet.

Kagome slowly started to look around the well house and her eyes eventually landed on the ladder she used to normally get up the well. Part of her wanted to jump out but she quickly shoved that notion aside she was not used to her powers and she didn't want to break anything.

So she carefully used the ladder and opened the door from the well house after checking for people outside on the grounds.

The scents of the future to her demonic nose sent her reeling for a few moments before she pulled herself together as best she could without really knowing what to do for Kushin's knowledge told her that he knew but it was second nature to him no real explanation.

Kagome braced herself as she heard her family up and about she was about to open the door when she heard her mother just outside it she was about to move out of sight when she opened the door.

Somatsu was finishing up taking the laundry out of the washing machine and into the basket when she saw Souta accidentally knock his bowl into the air it contents landing on his head before the bowl.

She couldn't help but laugh no matter how odd it was that it had happened she calmed down before she opened the door and turned her head to see a strange woman on her porch it made her scream.

For the woman was tall and had long blue black hair with white on e pieces that framed her face, she had pointy ears and strange blue markings on her face and a long blue black and again white on the outline at the tip of what looked to be a tail but what had first captured her attention was the woman's eyes they looked to be sea blue that of her daughters but there was a soft swirly mist to them that was continuously moving, they were very pretty but not normal!

Kagome shied back from the scream not only had it hurt her poor ears but it hurt her feelings as well.

The scream had drawn grandpa and Souta out of the dining room.

"Be gone demon you aren't wanted leave before I purify you with my sutras!" Her grandpa yelled.

Kagome's eyes widened and filled with tears again for the third time that day.

She quickly bowed "I'm sorry if I scared you I'll leave now you…you won't have to see me again…" Kagome said quickly turning to leave.

"Yes and good riddance demon."

Took in a shaky breathe at her grandpa's last words and she was about to run away as fast as she could…to anywhere…anywhere but were she was or the feudal era for…now.

"Kagome?!"Souta said softly and yet was loud enough to catch everyone's attention "Kagome that is you isn't?!" Souta said louder "I would recognise that voice anywhere." Souta said a smile forming on his lips before he raced forward and gave his sister a hug.

Kagome had frozen at her brother's words and had slightly turned so that she could return Souta's hug when she heard him running towards her.

Souta looked into his sisters eyes and saw some of the hurt that was there and not all of it from this moment and he knew that she needed alone time…well alone enough because he wasn't going to leave his sister when she was like this no way!

Souta quickly lead Kagome past their shocked parent and grandparent and into her room where he quickly set her down on the bed and snuggled up to her.

Kagome who had allowed herself to fall on her side the moment she was on the bed; was glad to except this small comfort and wrapped an arm lightly across Souta's back.

It wasn't long until there was a soft knock on the door and her mother's voice "Kagome?!"

Somatsu stood frozen how could she have not recognised her own daughter even though she had altered so much, she was her daughter she should always recognise her and she had screamed at her…in shocked fear. She would never forget the look of despair and yet some low form of understanding on her daughter's face.

Somatsu dropped her laundry and raced to her daughter's room before knocking "Kagome?!" She asked hoping that the door wasn't locked when she didn't get an answer and was very glad when it wasn't.

Kagome looked at her mother a little apprehensively wondering if she was about to be kicked out for having changed in appearance so much and in this day and age would be undoubtedly be seen as some new weird form of punk/goth/emo combination; shameful to parents of those type of children.

She was surprised how ever when her mother lifted her up from her lying position…with her help as she sat up slightly and then sat down on the bed allowing her daughter to lean on her. As she wrapped her arms around her in a comforting hug.

Souta sensing that his mother wanted some time alone with his sister left the room shutting the door softly behind him.

"Kagome…I am sorry…I can't believe that I didn't recognise my own daughter and yet Souta did…it makes me think that I'm not as good a mother as I thought I was…" Somatsu said softly.

"I don't blame you mummy…I don't think I would have recognised you if you came home one day looking like me…" Kagome said laughing or at least trying to as her the silent crying made her laugh sound more like she was hiccupping.

"Do…do you think you could tell my why you changed?" Somatsu said hopefully.

Kagome got up from the bed and made her way over to the mirror to see the extent of the change for the first time herself and she gasped _'No wonder no mum didn't recognise me!' _Kagome thought as she took in her appearance and she couldn't help but be entranced by her eyes and almost without her knowing it her hand reached out and touched the mirrored surface were her eyes were.

Somatsu's breath caught as her daughter got up, she really was beautiful looking like this…not that her daughter hadn't always been beautiful but there was something entrancing about this form.

Her breathe caught again this time in fear that her daughter would leave the room not wanting to talk about it, when she let it out with a small whooshing sound as she saw her daughter stop in front of the mirror.

She made her way over to her daughter and couldn't help but smile as she touched her mirrored eyes. "You are beautiful Kagome no matter what you look like and your eyes they are riveting…although they wouldn't suit anyone else…" Somatsu found herself cut off when her attention was caught once again buy the fuzzy blue black thing attached to her daughter and just like with Inuyasha she had the urge to pet it.

Kagome was surprised yet glad that her mother thought that she was beautiful and even more when she said that she liked her eyes. For she had been a little worried about them herself for they were pretty and yet they were odd and didn't seem to fit if she placed them anywhere else…but as her mother said they would only look good on her.

Kagome jumped a little when she felt her mother touch her tail but let it go knowing that she had to get it out of her system. She soon felt her mother petting it and couldn't help the purr that rose from deep in her chest.

She blushed scarlet and tried to stop but it couldn't be controlled no matter how hard she tried so she gave up.

Somatsu couldn't help the giggle when she heard her daughter purring in delight _'That is so cute!'_ she thought as she continued not willing to let go of the soft furry appendage just yet.

Kagome soon found herself in a hard situation the sensation's had changed but she was still purring but now she felt the pleasure that stroking her tail could invoke and it wasn't something she wanted her mother doing but how to get her to stop without causing herself embarrassment but if she kept going she wouldn't be able to withhold a pleasured groan.

"Mum!" Kagome panted "You have to stop please!" Kagome said desperately.

Somatsu immediately dropped her daughters tail "What is it Kagome?"

Kagome blushed scarlet again "I have yet to learn to control myself yet as I only woke up to this change this morning and well…well the tail seems to…" Kagome squirmed a bit "Well…be a source of…well…pleasure." Kagome whispered the last part embarrassed.

Somatsu laughed softly at her daughter's discomfort "Then I shall refrain from touching your tail until you have learned control." Somatsu said opening her arms wide for her daughter who walked into her arms enclosing herself in a hug.

"Although I do wish that you had ears like Inuyasha…speaking of which do you know what kind of demon you are?" Somatsu asked hopefully as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen as Kagome's tummy was calling for breakfast.

Kagome put a pointed clawed finger to her chin accidentally nicking it she winced slightly and Somatsu wisely kept quiet about it. "I am a dog demon I believe because I can feel and see my inner beast or true form in my mind's eye and it is a beautiful black dog with my face markings and the fur is basically blue black except for my ears which are tipped in white and my tail also tipped in white…so like my hair." Kagome said for the whole family to hear.

Kagome blushed softly when she realized that her grandpa and Souta had heard her talking but soon forgot it at their reactions.

Souta jumped up when he heard his sister "Cool I have dog demon elder sister no one else can say that in this time…not that I'd tell anyone sis after all who would believe me." Souta said grinning and Kagome grinned back.

Grandpa cleared his throat before smiling at his granddaughter and infolding her in a hug "I don't care what you are or what you look like you are still my granddaughter…but I would like to know why and or how?"

Kagome nodded and they spent the rest of the morning hearing the story of what had happened and they finally learned that Kagome had become immortal.

Somatsu's eyes flashed with a stormy rage much like her daughter's was whenever she was angry when she heard what Sesshomaru had said to her baby girl _'No one spoke to her daughter like that unless it was her or her grandpa and even then they didn't call her stupid or any of the other things he said.'_

Souta and grandpa had lend back when they saw Somatsu's eyes flash before breathing a sigh of relief when it was gone.

When the story was finished it was time for lunch which they ate quickly before adjourning to the living room where they spent the rest of the day, with Souta asking Kagome a million and one questions most of which she had no clue how to answer and begging her to tell some stories of her adventures and grandpa throwing in some of his own.

It was a very happy and joyful family scene with laughter and joy. So by the end of the day Kagome was feeling much better.

Kagome said good night as she made her way up the stairs with the rest of her family they had all stayed up late and so were now going to bed and not planning on getting up early in the morning for school or work…nothing.

Sesshomaru had sat most of the day seething over his mates' foolishness.

It was hitting up one early evening when the first uneasy feeling of guilt began to eat at his stomach slowly making the anger go away until all he could think about was the pain, anger and upset that had been in her body language, aura, scent and her eye's which were now a beautiful misty blue and the mist seemed to enhance the way he could see her emotions as it swirled around betraying all her emotions as she felt them.

It was early morning when Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore and began to search for his mate; but to his horror his mate's aura was no longer in the village in fact he couldn't feel or see it at all.

Sesshomaru calmed himself down she had all day and night to walk away from the village so it is no wonder that I can't sense her!

So he set about following her scent from Keade's hut and following it as quickly as he could and to his dismay it ended at the well it didn't go beyond it grew stronger on the ground near the well, she must have sat down for a while…waiting for me maybe. Sesshomaru thought hopefully but couldn't quite make himself believe it as he saw once again her eyes as they looked at him before she left the hut.

Sesshomaru was determined to make it up to her though and with that in mind he stood up and jumped down in to the depths of the well only to find that he hadn't gone anywhere. He jumped out again and howled out his sorrow that he couldn't follow his mate that he might never get to see her again because he had for the first time in decades allowed his emotions to take control.

Sesshomaru raced back to the village and into Keade's hut who had just gotten up after being awoken by Sesshomaru's tormented howl.

"Old woman is there a way for me to travel through the well?" Sesshomaru asked respectfully.

Keade looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and saw only the wanting to make it right with the young priestess. "I do know of a way but you must not tell anyone for it would be disastrous if demons could travel as they liked to Kagome's home."

Sesshomaru nodded his understanding and the old woman smiled before walking out of the room and coming back with the old and worn yellow back pack that Kagome had left behind in her haste.

She rifled through it until she found what she was looking for Kagome's hair brush the one that she hadn't used in a while as so still had a small wade of hair stuck in the bristles.

At Sesshomaru's curious look she said "You will need a piece of Kagome to travel through the well."

Keade pulled some of the hair off before passing them to Sesshomaru "Do not lose them or you will be stuck on the other side of the well." Keade said.

Sesshomaru nodded before sweeping out of the room and out of the village.

When he felt he was far enough from the village Sesshomaru stopped and began to fiddle with a small hardly noticeable silver bracelet that used to belong to his mother. He undid a catch that opened up a small part of the bracelet that allowed for very small treasures to be put inside and inside her placed the hairs before closing it with a small click.

He smirked softly there was no way he could lose them know no one knew he had the bracelet and even if they did see it they wouldn't know about the compartment.

Sesshomaru made it to the well and quickly jumped in not wanting to waste any more time as it was already mid morning.

Kushin and Midoriko smirked from behind some bushes that they had ducked under when they had felt Sesshomaru coming. _'Look out Kagome Sesshomaru is on a mission to get you back!' _Kushin thought amused and almost wished he was still inside Kagome's mind so he could see and feel her reaction but all well far better to be a live and with Midoriko…not that he'd tell her that…yet.

They made their way back to Keade's village to tell her that they planned to leave today for Midoriko's old village to start the new life they had been given.

Amatsu Mikaboshi was bored…very bored and feeling rather sick to his stomach, he had yet to find any place that he could live that didn't make him feel sick, although there was one place that would be fine and it was to the north but he didn't really want to dirty his being by living in the same place as a half-demon made of many demons. Pathetic way to gain power, the only way to power was through fear and sure he had caused that but not to the extent were it had gained him power…no hardly anyone but a small group of travellers that wanted to revenge themselves on him knew of him.

But when he was done the whole world would fear his very name…like they should have many years ago before he was thrown out of the upper realm.

He turned to the bent over old man "Jaaku!"

"Yes my lord."

"We are leaving for our new home in the northern region."

"Yes my lord." Jaaku said with a bow which seemed impossible as his back was already bent.

"Where did Naraku find it easy to live?"

"Well I don't know my lord…"

Amatsu Mikaboshi was not pleased with this answer and made it known to his servant by making the sky darken and seem to shrink and filling the air that he breathed with malicious and hate.

Jaaku struggled for the breath to complete his answer "No…one did…but it will be were the darkness and miasma is the thickest." Jaaku gasped out as his air all of a sudden became easier to breath.

Before Jaaku could straighten up again…as much as he could Amatsu Mikaboshi had already took hold of the staff and again made them disappear only to reappear many, many leagues away.

**A/N: **well i hope that you review on your way out and that you enjoyed the chapter and i'll see you next chapter


	12. a furureistic experiance

**A/N: **hey people sorry this chapter is a day late not my fault but i couldn't get to a computer as school was closed for the public holiday!

**Disclaimer:** don't own Inuyasha or their characters i do own this plotline though.

**CHAPTER 11**

**A futuristic experience **

Sesshomaru felt the magic of the well start to fade and so prepared himself for the solid ground that would meet him after the magic disappeared entirely.

His feet touched the ground and he could immediately here noise's just outside the well; it was enclosed in a small wood house that effectively blocked out the sun.

All the new scents drifting on the air made his head spin and so he promptly blocked them out instead choosing to concentrate on his mates' day old scent.

He quickly hid his aura to keep from being discovered just yet and then jumped out of the well to land in front of the well house door. He was about to slide the door open when the sounds abruptly changed from merry to angry shouts.

Souta, Kagome and their mother Somatsu were all outside come the morning and very soon after that Souta and Somatsu were kicking the soccer ball around the yard in front of the well house as it was just out of sight from the people who came to visit the shrine to pray and 'buy' knick knacks.

Kagome had her senses focused on the stairs to the shrine encase someone she knew came to visit and she had to make a quick getaway so she missed the influx of demonic aura that came from the well house before quickly disappearing.

She had her eyes trained on her little brother who; much to her satisfaction was once again shorter then her, and her mother as they ran around the courtyard kicking and running after the soccer ball.

She was surprised at how much energy her mum seemed to have this morning not that she knew much about how her mum acted in the morning anymore.

Kagome stiffened when she felt a small male aura that she knew very well coming up the shrine steps. _'What in the hell is he doing here…and how is it that every time I'm home he seems to come over and visit!'_ Kagome thought angrily.

"Mum! We have a visitor!" Kagome said as she got up and headed inside.

"Really dear who?"

"You'll see!" Kagome muttered darkly before stepping into the house and closing the door only to stand behind it to see what would happen.

Somatsu wondered at her daughter's reaction as she turned and readied herself to fend off whoever was here so she could spend more time with her daughter.

Whoever Somatsu was expecting the face she saw was defiantly not it.

Souta had stilled the ball with his foot when his sister had gone inside and waited for the person to come into view. What he saw made his normally kind eyes harden into a glare as the figure of Hojo came into the small courtyard with a kind and friendly smile on his face.

Souta was frozen his mum had told him what had happened between Kagome and Hojo after he had come home from school early one day very upset at the new rumour that was going around the school about his sister and the 'nice' boy Hojo.

'_How dare he think that he can come here after what happened and with that damn smile of his too…he doesn't even look like he's sorry.' _Souta thought angrily.

Somatsu walked forward carefully containing the famous Higerashi temper, which she had only learnt to control after years of practice.

She intended to get Hojo to leave as soon as possible before she lost her temper and before Souta could do something that he may regret. She could feel the growing anger in her boy, which she found a little surprising, even given the circumstances as he was always such a calm natured boy who didn't like to hurt a soul.

Hojo had been up rather early this morning so he had decided that he would go and see if Kagome had been released from the hospital, he was missing her very much and wished to ask her to go to the movies with him tonight if she was feeling up to it.

He had made it up the shrine steps when he heard voices in the courtyard and so headed in that direction and he was greeted by Mrs. Higerashi and Souta.

Quite oblivious to the hostility in the air directed towards him by the two Higerashi members he smiled charmingly.

Somatsu stopped walking when she was just standing in line with the door that Kagome had disappeared into which brought her a metre away from the boy.

"It's nice to see you again…" Whatever else Hojo intended to say was never heard…

Souta watched what was going to happen as his mother stepped forward but something snapped inside of him when Hojo opened his mouth.

A blind rage that he had been containing from the moment he had learnt that the rumours were true he ran at Hojo seeing only red and as he ran he curled his hands into fists so he was ready to pummel the elder boy.

Souta smirked with satisfaction as he felt his fist collide with Hojo's face but he didn't stop there like his sister he kept on punching not wanting to stop; wanting to make sure that Hojo never came around to bother his sister again.

Somatsu stood shocked when her son had come out of nowhere and had hit Hojo but after that she came out of it and watched as her son beat Hojo to a bloody pulp, she considered trying to stop it but with the way her son was acting at the moment it was more than likely he would hit her as well if she tried to interfere.

Kagome had slid open the door just a fraction so she could see the interaction; unwittingly copying Sesshomaru who had slid open the well house door to see what was going on.

She was at first shocked then proud of her little brother but that soon turned to worry as her brother didn't seem able to stop and she knew he would feel more than terrible if he ended up killing Hojo.

Kagome stood still waiting until she was sure that Hojo had been knocked unconscious before she streaked out of the house, coming to a stop behind Souta before reaching around and blocking his fist before it could again collide with Hojo's body.

The reaction was instantaneous as Souta blindly hit out at his 'attacker' but Kagome easily caught his hand and brought her little brother into her arms in a hug that said that it was alright and that his fight was over.

Sesshomaru watched with interest as his mate left after telling her mother that someone was on the up and noted that she was not happy about it.

He was not as shocked as he would have been at the boys reaction to the visitor if he hadn't of been a demon as the boys scent was the same as the one that had been on his Kagome except this time it wasn't saturated in arousal.

He saw Kagome streak out of the house and stop behind the boy he assumed was her little brother and was surprised that it had taken her so long to come out and stop the boy but then he remembered something that she had written in her diary to him.

–In my time there are no demon's…well none that I know of…-

She brought the boy into a hug and the boy slowly came out of his rage. Sesshomaru took a deep breath now was the time to make himself known to Kagome's family.

Souta slowly calmed down and started to shake as he looked at his bloodied knuckles and some of it his from tearing the skin as he hit Hojo, but most of it was Hojo's as he looked down at a very bloody Hojo who was now unconscious.

He allowed his mum to lead him into the house to get cleaned up, leaving Kagome alone in the courtyard.

Kagome sighed and looked down at Hojo "What am I going to do with you. You never could take a hint could you…but maybe know you'll understand, even if you did learn it in such a painful way." Kagome mused aloud no realising she had company.

Kagome suddenly turned when a demonic aura tingled at her senses and she stepped back when she saw the Sesshomaru that she had left back in the feudal times standing in her courtyard.

Sesshomaru unmasked his aura as he came out of the well house so that Kagome wouldn't be too startled to see him.

At seeing him Kagome felt the hurt, anger and betrayal anew and she leaned back slightly on her foot as she took another step back.

She didn't feel right either her emotions were pushing at something…making her feel as if she was losing control of her senses.

The pushing feeling was getting stronger and stronger until the mental walls that had formed when she had turned into a demon, but had not been reinforced with any sort of control or strength broke allowing her demon to emerge in her true form.

Sesshomaru watched in awe as Kagome's eyes turned red but not out of anger but out of the pain she was feeling towards him. He watched as his mate turned into her true form as all her weak barriers were broken.

The wind picked up around her eventually hiding her from view, when the gusting winds died down he was looking up at a dog demoness in her true form.

She was hunched down and leaning back baring her fangs at him and growling in an attempt to get him to go away.

Sesshomaru held out a hand with his palm facing up in the universal hand sign for stop. But in this case he was using it as an 'I'm not going to hurt you gesture.' He took a step forward in hopes that she would allow him closer so that he could calm her down.

Kagome snarled and backed up a bit when Sesshomaru took a step forward, realising that he wasn't going to go away Kagome quickly turned and ran to the only place that she felt truly comfortable in her time the small forested area that had a huge clearing no one ever went there as most people had stopped having time for the beauty of nature as their lives demanded to much from them.

Sesshomaru snarled a curse when Kagome decided to run from him then allow him to get to close to her. Not wasting any more time he quickly transformed as well and tore off after her.

Somatsu watched from the door way unnoticed by the two in the courtyard as her daughter turned into a beautiful huge dog, just as she had described the dog that could be seen in her mind's eye. Before she took off so fast that Somatsu couldn't see her.

Then not totally surprising her the male that had entered her courtyard, evidentially from the feudal era turned in to a huge white dog, she didn't get a chance to really study him as he took off after her daughter just as fast if not faster than her making him impossible to see.

Kagome made it to her favourite place in record time but didn't have time to relax as she felt and heard Sesshomaru land behind her.

She quickly tried to take off again to go somewhere else but was cut off as Sesshomaru in his true form landed in front of her. He was what seemed a lot bigger then her as she was scared of him at the moment but really he was only about a head and a half taller than her as he was when they were in their humanoid form.

Kagome backed up a bit before whimpering in Inu-youkia "Leave me alone!"

Sesshomaru was surprised but grateful that she had chosen a forested area to stop in as it would draw less attention to them.

He had to cut her off from fleeing again a second after he landed. He watched warily as she took a step back from him before whining at him to leave her alone.

Sesshomaru shook his head at her plea "I won't Kagome you need guidance…" Sesshomaru said with yips and barks.

Kagome shook her head this time "Don't need you can get someone else to help." Kagome said taking another step back as Sesshomaru took one forward.

Sesshomaru felt his anger rise at her statement before ruthlessly crushing it, getting angry was what had gotten him into this mess no need to make it worse.

"I didn't mean to hurt you mate." Sesshomaru intoned softly.

Kagome balked "MATE!! You aren't mate." Kagome barked jumping back a little.

Sesshomaru mentally cursed himself for slipping up and letting some of his instincts talk, it was harder to control his words in this form.

"I am your alpha! You will do as I say!"

Kagome shook her head again "You aren't mate and you aren't my alpha you have no control over me." Kagome snarled getting some confidence.

Sesshomaru snarled deep in his throat "Do you want me to dominate you bitch! To make you submit!"

Kagome shook her head "I want you to leave me alone!" Kagome barked at him. As soon as she said it she knew it was a bad idea as Sesshomaru seemed to lower down on his hunch's a steady snarl coming from his throat and out his lips.

Kagome knew that she couldn't run anymore and her mind was telling her the only thing left to do was try and fight him off. And so she too found herself on her hunch's getting ready to dodge or attack at any moment.

Sesshomaru made the first attack which Kagome easily dodged and made a swipe with her paw which to her surprise and his actually caught him in the shoulder leaving three welts in his strong, thick demonic skin that every demon had in his or her true form. The welts left bloody trails down his fur.

Surprisingly instead of enraging Sesshomaru it brought him back to himself a bit as he realised what he was doing and changed his tactic from dominating and them proving that she was his by rutting to only getting his mate to listen to him.

Sesshomaru stopped his attack and instead seemed to disappear from view apparently leaving Kagome in the clearing.

Kagome wasn't entirely convinced and was very wary, she had expected him to attack her ruthlessly after she had gotten in a hit not disappear.

She looked from side to side and kept moving not wanting to be caught off guard as she couldn't sense him, he had effectively hidden his aura even in his true form, giving her a hint of just how much control Sesshomaru had over himself.

Sesshomaru watched from just inside the trees, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce and when it did present itself he lunged at her catching her completely off guard.

Kagome let out a surprised yip as Sesshomaru came out of the trees and landed on top of her effectively pinning her to the ground. She struggled to get up but Sesshomaru just added more of his weight pushing her back down.

She let out a whine.

"Kagome listen to me." Sesshomaru said whilst nuzzling his canine nose against the side of her face and neck.

Kagome managed to growl out a denial which was hard as Sesshomaru's actions were very calming making her want to relax.

At her denial Sesshomaru added licking to his nuzzling insistently licking behind her ear and behind her jaw bone.

Kagome let out a throaty whine at the calming sensations knowing that she had lost the battle as her willingness to defy Sesshomaru's wishes faded and she started nuzzling Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was shocked but pleased when Kagome started to purr and nuzzle him back.

Kagome's eyes widened when she felt her body begin to change back and she rolled over on to her back as she felt her humanoid body return.

Kagome looked up and noticed that Sesshomaru had also returned to his humanoid form and was staring intently into her eyes the scrutiny making her blush slightly.

Sesshomaru smiled softly at the woman underneath him unable to tear his eyes from hers "You did well Kagome." He said softly.

Kagome blushed slightly before stiffening. She could feel the cold grass brushing against bare skin and the breeze nipping at her softly and a warm hand on her bare waist. _'Oh shit!'_ Was all she could think as she quickly looked down and saw that she was indeed naked.

Sesshomaru felt her stiffen and couldn't help wonder why? When she looked down and looked back up again this time a look of horror on her face he made to look down to see what was wrong.

"Don't you dare! Don't look at me!" She shouted.

Sesshomaru wondered why she didn't want him to until he realized that whilst he had been distracted by her eyes his hand wasn't touching clothed skin and he quickly moved it to the grass before raising the other one slowly to his own clothes and removing his Juban…it wasn't long but it would be enough to make her feel at least a little comfortable.

Kagome quickly had the cloth wrapped around her. Grateful though she was she still wasn't happy that she had somehow come out of it unclothed.

"What did I do wrong…when I changed back?" Kagome asked.

"It is understandable that it would happen as you didn't know that you have to make sure that your clothes aren't ripped when changing…next time picture your clothes becoming part of your body as you change. They won't be visible in your true form but they will be there when you change back." Sesshomaru instructed without looking at her.

"Thank you for your juban Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded before sitting down leaning against a tree. Kagome looked at him oddly "I have to get back mum will be worried about me…" Kagome trailed off.

"We need to talk first." Sesshomaru said turning to look at her.

Kagome looked longingly towards home considering making a run for it but a low growl from Sesshomaru made her reconsider, she didn't want to be reacquainted with the ground anytime soon…especially when she wasn't wearing much.

She sat down beside him this time a little distance away from him as she wasn't too comfortable with him at the moment.

"I didn't mean to harm you in anyway…you just scared me." Sesshomaru said keeping his head turned away but looked at her as well as he could from the corner of his eyes.

Kagome blinked shocked but smiled. She figured that this was as close to an apology as she would ever get from Sesshomaru. "I know! But it did hurt a little."

Sesshomaru turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'I know better'.

Sesshomaru wanted to ask her now but it was polite to ask the girl's father first. It was then that he came to a realisation she never mentioned her father when she told him about her family.

"Kagome you never mentioned your father?"

"Huh!" Was all Kagome could get out as the question confused her. "Errh what about my father?"

"Where is he?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes suspiciously, she never liked talking about her father but she supposed that she could seeing as Sesshomaru talked about his mother.

"My father is on the other side of the world working in…real estate I believe. I can't be sure though seeing as I haven't seen or spoken to him since I was 6 years old…he's not the best of men." Kagome said keeping her eyes to the ground.

'_Well there goes asking the father for permission.'_ Sesshomaru thought wirily. _'Oh well doesn't matter I'll just ask her!' _Sesshomaru thought determined.

Sesshomaru once again turned his head to look directly at Kagome, he waited until she eventually turned her head to look at him. He made sure to look her directly in her eyes before he began to speak.

"Kagome would you allow me to court you?" Sesshomaru said getting straight to the point, not breaking eye contact.

Kagome found that she couldn't break eye contact after Sesshomaru had caught her eyes with his own.

She blushed and jumped slightly when his question sunk in but inside she was a mess _'Court him…as in court him, court him…like feudal era dating'_ Kagome's mind shrieked at her, out of all the questions in the world that was the last one she had ever expected him to ask.

Kagome tried to compose herself as much as possible and it worked mostly her face was neutral and her body calm if not a bit stiff but her tail was twitching from side to side in small agitated swings.

"Why….why…why would…you….since when…" Kagome shook her head to clear it before deciding on the last question "Since when did you…" Kagome trailed off not quite sure how to finish.

"I've always been curious about you but when I started to take an interest in you I would have to say that it was when I realised that it was you who I had been having those conversations with in your little book." Sesshomaru said a little slowly not sure on how she was going to react.

Kagome started bitting her bottom lip as she thought about it _'I don't see much harm init…after all courting isn't exactly permanent…but it is what Kikyo and Inuyasha did for about a week before beginning the mating ritual…'_

"Sesshomaru…if I were to agree what would it mean…like ummm…what would it entail."

Sesshomaru blinked not having expected this question _'Do they not court in this time?' _Sesshomaru thought.

"To be courting means that we are considering each other as potential mates…it is basically to see if we are compatible to live the rest of our lives together." Sesshomaru explained as best he could. _'So it is like dating.'_ Kagome thought still rather shocked that he was asking such a question. Kagome wasn't quite sure how to answer but knew that she had to say something.

She brought her gaze back to meet his again and was surprised that she could clearly read the emotion that was in them…it was hope…a hope to be accepted and forgiven. _'He truly does want a chance.' _Kagome thought.

"So if one or both of us were to decide that we weren't suitable…" Kagome trailed off.

"The courting would be called off and we would go on to look for mates in other people." Sesshomaru finished sensing that she wanted to know that if she wasn't happy she could walk away. Not that he would give her a reason to walk away from him again.

"Then I have no reason to say anything but I will allow you to…court me…" Kagome faltered over the unfamiliar way of saying 'boyfriend' "As long as we are in agreement that if we should find that we don't get on well together or something of the sort we are free to just remain friends." Kagome said looking back at him with a slight blush spreading across her cheeks.

Sesshomaru nodded not being able to help the small smile that appeared on his features at hearing her agreement before he stood up and held out his hand to his mate.

Kagome took his hand letting him pull her up off the ground allowing the momentum of the movement to bring her closer then Sesshomaru had originally planned until she was close enough to wrap her arms around him in a hug, which is exactly what she did.

Sesshomaru was shocked he hadn't expected her to hug him not that he wasn't enjoying it. It took him a couple of moments to respond to the affection but he did not really understanding why she was giving affection at the moment.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, for apologising and being concerned for me and I promise that I'll try to be more considerate of other people's reactions to my actions." Kagome said softly as she pressed herself a little closer into Sesshomaru's chest…which thankfully was armour-free, before withdrawing from the embrace.

Sesshomaru reluctantly released her from his arms but couldn't help letting the fur of her tail run over the palm of his hand as she turned away.

The small brush against her tail made Kagome realise that she couldn't very well walk home looking the way she did without drawing to much attention. "Sesshomaru do you think you could take us back to my mothers'?" Kagome asked turning her head around to face Sesshomaru again.

Sesshomaru nodded again before reaching out and tucking Kagome back into his side before forming his demonic cloud under their feet…it was no longer necessary for her to be close to him whilst on his cloud…but that didn't mean that he would tell her that.

Kagome allowed herself to relax in Sesshomaru's hold, she figured that it would be alright for her to move away from him but she found that she was happy having his warmth at her side it was kind of comforting in a way.

She realised what she had just thought and blushed just a little but it disappeared soon after _'It should be alright to think like that a little now that I have agreed to allow him to court me…if anything it is a good sign…I hope.'_ Kagome mentally shook her head to clear it of the irregular thoughts littering the frontal lobe of her brain.

The Shrine house came into view and Sesshomaru stopped his cloud a few centimetres above the courtyard where he had first confronted Kagome.

Kagome easily stepped down only to almost run smack bang into her mother who had come out of the house when she had seen her daughter and the strange man that looked like an older version of Inuyasha without the doggy ears.

"How's Souta doing mum?" Kagome asked whilst getting another hug from her mother.

"Oh he is alright although he wants to speak to you." Somatsu said before looking curiously at the tall handsome stranger.

Kagome noticing her mother's gaze resting upon Sesshomaru and quickly introduced them.

"Sesshomaru please allow me to introduce my mother to you Somatsu Higerashi." Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly as a sign of respect to his mate's mother. "Mum this is Sesshomaru the lord of the Western lands."

Somatsu studied her daughters face for a moment because she recognised the name as the person who had upset her daughter but her daughters face held no animosity towards the 'young' man standing slightly behind her and so she bowed from the waist for a moment before rising "You are welcome in this house Sesshomaru-sama as long as you wish to stay." Somatsu said willing to forgive him if her daughter had.

Somatsu was about to return to the house when her daughter called out…

"Ah mum there is something you should know!" Kagome spoke out. She had seen her mother turn to leave and she had wanted to tell her before she told…or her grandpa found out but she had hesitated for a second not knowing if Sesshomaru would want the knowledge made public just yet.

So she had turned to Sesshomaru who had clearly read the question in her eyes and nodded more than happy that she wanted her mother and family to know.

Kagome's eyes had visibly brightened and the misty swirls in her eyes shimmered with it as they reflected her emotion.

Somatsu turned back around "Yes Kagome?"

"Well you see Sesshomaru has just recently asked me to court him…and mum…I accepted." Kagome said before taking another breath to continue speaking but found herself cut off.

Somatsu's eyes widened for a moment before she glanced at Sesshomaru who looked back at her unflinching. Her eyes returned to their normal size and she smiled happily. "I am so happy for you Kagome…I just wonder how grandpa will react to the news." She said with a chuckle which Kagome soon had joined in on.

Sesshomaru not quite sure what was so funny looked away from the giggling female's intent on ignoring them until they stopped but movement caught his eye.

Grandpa Higerashi had been sweeping around the back of the house when he swore that he could hear his granddaughter's voice in the courtyard _'Oh good Kagome's back.'_ He thought as he made his way over so that he could welcome her home.

But he stopped as a silver haired demon that resembled Inuyasha greatly stood very close to his precious granddaughter and daughter-in-law.

His reaction was immediate as he reached into his haori for his ever ready demon vanquishing sutras.

But unlucky for grandpa Kagome had also caught on to his movements and had excused herself from her mother and by the time grandpa was close enough to reach Sesshomaru with them Kagome was ready.

Grandpa was getting excited as he drew closer to the unsuspecting demon _'You will be purified before you even know what hits you demon.' _Grandpa thought with all the giddiness of a school boy.

"Heeya take that de…huh" Grandpa was stopped a few inches from Sesshomaru's face by the hand of his granddaughter.

Kagome sighed as her grandpa came closer completely oblivious to the fact that she was now standing to the side of Sesshomaru as they both watched on, one with annoyance the other with amusement.

Sesshomaru watched amused as the old man started to run at him hold what appeared to be sutras, at first he had been wary seeing as his Kagome was rather powerful but that left quickly as he could sense no power from the sutras and none from the old man either so he just waited to see what was going to happen and he figured whatever it was happened regularly if Kagome's reaction was anything to go by.

Kagome reached out and easily caught her grandpa's wrist before he made contact completely ignoring the old man as he struggled.

"Kagome release me this demon will attack us all!" He yelled frustrated.

Kagome sighed "Now grandpa what have I told you about attacking people who come to our home, even if they are demons." Kagome said in a way that suggested that she had said it quite often.

"B…b…but…but?" Grandpa spluttered.

"No buts grandpa if the demon is a threat I would not allow them onto our property now put those away before you hurt yourself." Kagome said releasing her grandpa who grumbled…but did put the sutras away…for now.

"Sorry about grandpa Sesshomaru, he did it to Inuyasha too…for the first year before he finally gave up…although he wasn't quite so lucky he ended up with them all over him the first couple of times." Kagome said before turning and heading into the house after he mother who had gone into try and sooth her father-in-law, she was followed closely by Sesshomaru who felt a little out of sorts in the Higerashi home.

Kagome went around the house explaining all the things that she deemed important and the things that Sesshomaru took a peculiar interest in.

The tour of the house took up most of the rest of the day and when they came back to the Kitchen it was to see Mrs. Higerashi in the kitchen.

"Mum you should have asked me to help." Kagome said with a small frown.

"Oh no dear, your hardly home and besides you were showing around Sesshomaru…will the two of you be staying the night of leaving after dinner?" Somatsu asked hoping that they would stay the night.

Kagome wished that they could stay the night but there were important things to do back in the feudal era and she didn't want to seem like she was being selfish by delaying going back anymore.

"Well mum I would lik…"

"We would be most grateful to stay the night Mrs. Higerashi." Sesshomaru interrupted.

Kagome gapped for a moment _'What was all that about…I mean it's nice that he said we could stay…but that was way out of character for Sesshomaru…just the way he said it with all politeness and even respect towards my mother…a human.'_

Sesshomaru quickly led Kagome into the lounge room which was surprisingly Souta free. "I…ah…thank you for saying we could stay the night." Kagome said as she sat down on the large family sofa.

Sesshomaru followed her example and sat down "I knew that you wanted to…and we will stay tomorrow as well…I wish to see more of this place that you call your home." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome sweat dropped _'Ah there's the Sesshomaru I know…I wonder what happened to him when he was talking to mum?'_ Kagome thought amusing herself for a second with the image of little green aliens abducting one personality and replacing it with a different one so they could study it before they found that it was too stubborn and wilful to allow any such beings to come near his being so they quickly brought it back, so they could study a more weak minded vessel.

Kagome quickly snapped herself out of it realising how ridiculous it a thought it was, even if it was somewhat funny.

"You were very respectful to my mother earlier." Kagome stated looking at Sesshomaru.

"I may not like most humans but your mother…she earned my respect when I realised that she seemed to accept you as a demon and didn't seem to mind much at all when you announced to her that you were courting a demon." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly as if it was not very important at all.

Kagome smiled brightly at Sesshomaru before turning as she heard feet shuffling just inside the doorway to the lounge.

Souta had been up in his room since the fight trying to make himself feel a little less guilty at having done what he did to Hojo…who was now at home after getting patched up at the hospital. He had asked to talk to Kagome but she seemed busy when she got home and so had just stayed in his room and tried to distract himself, but nothing worked for long.

He finally couldn't take it anymore and had left his room in search of his sister. When he had gotten to the kitchen his mum had said that she was in the lounge room and that was where he stood now looking in at his sister and a man that looked like his idol Inuyasha.

"Souta!" Kagome exclaimed all of a sudden feeling bad, she had forgotten that her mum had told her that Souta had wished to talk to her.

"I'm sorry Souta I forgot, I'll talk to you now." Kagome said apologetically.

Souta nodded thankfully as he came and sat down on the other side of his sister whilst looking at the man on the other side of her.

"Oh Souta this is Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru this is my little brother Souta." Kagome said in response to the boys look.

Sesshomaru nodded slightly before getting up to leave sensing that the boy wanted to talk with his sister alone.

When Sesshomaru was out of sight Souta curled up into his sister's side feeling the comfort of her arm encircling his back and he let his tears of guilt come out. "Sis I'm sorry I didn't mean to take it that far."Souta got out through his sobs.

Kagome shushed him "It's alright Souta I forgive you…if anything I am grateful that you showed Hojo that he wasn't welcome here anymore…somehow I don't think words were getting through to him." Kagome said soft and calmingly.

Souta hiccupped a bit "But if you hadn't been there I would have ended up killing him." Souta said sadly.

"Yes but I was here Souta and I don't believe that it is in your nature to start fights for no reason…I believe that it was a once off thing…brought on by your desire to protect me…your annoying older sister." Kagome said lightly making Souta chuckle through his tears.

"And I don't think I'll ever forget the surprised look on his face as your fist collided with his face for the first time." Kagome said as if she had gone off in her own little world.

Souta chuckled a bit harder and sat up wiping his eyes, he had somehow known that Kagome would be able to cheer him up.

Souta was just about to say something else when a shout from their mother that dinner was ready was heard.

Sesshomaru had entered the kitchen after leaving Kagome and her brother to talk alone, to find that the old man had entered the kitchen to and was apparently complaining about him.

"Look dad I don't care if you don't like it! He isn't going to hurt us so stop this please, you are making a big deal out of nothing!" Somatsu was saying in a slightly annoyed voice.

"But Somatsu…"

"No buts' he is a good friend of Kagome's and as such shall be treated with respect." She said with finality.

Grandpa huffed before turning around to see that Sesshomaru had entered the kitchen, he turned a paler white but glared at him.

Sesshomaru smirked to himself _'I can see were Kagome gets that glare from.'_ Sesshomaru thought amused as the old man sat in a chair.

It was then that Somatsu yelled out that dinner was ready and how Kagome and Souta found them.

Kagome groaned slightly as she saw her grandpa glaring at Sesshomaru before she had an idea. "Grandpa Sesshomaru said that we are can stay here tonight and go back tomorrow night sometime." Kagome said brightly.

Her grandpa looked astonished for a moment before his gaze returned to Sesshomaru before begrudgingly nodding his head, he may not like it but if the demon was the reason that his granddaughter was staying here longer he could learn to get along with him like he did Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded in satisfaction as her grandpa's glare disappeared and didn't return before she sat down at the table in her customary seat.

Somatsu finished dishing up dinner before sitting down in her customary seat and waited for Souta and Sesshomaru to take their seats.

Souta glanced at his seat for a second, which was next to his sister then at the extra one that had been added for Sesshomaru before choosing that one as he could tell that something was going on between the two and plus the table space at the extra seat was a bit small and cramped much easier for him to sit there then someone as tall as Sesshomaru.

Soon dinner was over and the entire family went into the lounge room as they normally did, but soon after Kagome excused herself.

She walked outside and out to the god tree she stood there for a few moments before moving to sit on a bench that had been situated close by for the family to sit if they wanted to feel as if they were closer to Kagome when she was in the feudal era.

Kagome felt a presence above her and wasn't entirely surprised when she looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there looking down at her.

Sesshomaru sat down beside her on the bench seat looking out over the shrine grounds. "Is there something wrong Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked still surveying the area.

Kagome smiled "No there's nothing wrong I just wanted some fresh air for a few moments before I went to bed." Kagome said trying in vain to stop a yawn.

Kagome clasped Sesshomaru's hand in her own before getting up from the bench, Sesshomaru getting up after her as he allowed her to lead him into the house.

Kagome released Sesshomaru's hand before she entered the lounge room, not out of embarrassment but rather to not cause her grandpa to get out those damned sutras again. "Goodnight everyone I'm going to bed." Kagome said.

"Goodnight Kagome." Her family said in unison.

Somatsu watched as Sesshomaru turned out of the room after Kagome, she wasn't worried though she trusted that Sesshomaru would do nothing without her baby girls permission and she trusted Kagome's decisions after all what real say did she have in the matter anymore her baby an adult now and didn't really live in her house anymore. She realised somewhat sadly that her only daughter seemed to have grown up without her.

Kagome noticed Sesshomaru following her but shrugged it off; she made it into her room before shutting the door so that she could get changed.

Sesshomaru stood in front of the door waiting to see if she would let him in, he heard the rustling of her clothes as she changed into her night wear. The rustling had finished before he heard Kagome through the door.

"You can come in Sesshomaru." Kagome said softly knowing that he would hear her.

Sesshomaru entered the room to see Kagome standing at her vanity giving her hair a quick brush before bed.

"You can have the bed Sesshomaru I'll sleep on the floor." Kagome said looking at him through the mirror.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything; he removed his juban and haori leaving him only in his hakama as he lay down on the bed looking at Kagome as she finished with her hair.

Kagome put her brush back on the vanity and began to move about looking for the spare roll out bed as she moved past her bed she was snatched around the waist and brought over Sesshomaru's body and found herself lying on the bed looking at the wall that was two inches from her face and she could feel Sesshomaru's bare chest against the material at her back through her flimsy pj's and Sesshomaru's strong arm encircling her waist keeping her there.

Sesshomaru smirked when Kagome shrieked in surprise when he snatched her around the waist and bring her to rest on the bed his arm keeping her close to him and on the bed. He smiled and brought the blankets up over them when he felt and heard her sigh and felt her snuggle into him.

He closed his eyes allowing himself to at least rest in Kagome's home for he never truly slept unless he was at his home in the heart of the Western lands.

Kagome woke up slowly the next morning she intended to go back to sleep but the annoyingly loud birds that had decided to sing in the tree right next to her window refused to allow her that small luxury.

Kagome groaned and tried to sit up only to find that Sesshomaru's arm prevented her from moving anywhere but closer to him or to turn around on the bed.

Kagome stopped straining upwards so that she would be more comfortable and tried to lift Sesshomaru's arm from around her.

Kagome used both her hands and tried to gently move it without waking Sesshomaru only to have to try harder and harder until she was using all her strength only to find that she couldn't move the blasted arm from around her person.

Kagome sweat dropped as she gave up on trying too move his arm _'Is this going to happen every morning if we mate.'_ Kagome thought a slight blush spreading across her cheeks at the thought but it soon disappeared as determination set in _'Well if it does I will find away to get out of this hold in the morning!'_ Kagome thought with determination.

But it seemed no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get his hold to loosen, she had turned around in his arms to try and see if she could get him to loosen his hold by rubbing his ears but she growled slightly in frustration as all it did was make him draw her closer. _'Damn it!!'_ "Sesshomaru wake up!" Kagome grumbled.

Sesshomaru as if sensing her distress in his sleep moved to comfort her in his sleep and of course being a sleep it was just his instincts moving and for Inu youkia having their tail petted was very comforting…unless they didn't know how to completely control there tail yet.

Kagome tensed at the feeling of his hand on her tail _'Oh shit…I really have to get this under control!!'_ Kagome soon felt herself calm and she allowed herself to hope that maybe it wouldn't happen this time, her hopes were soon dashed however when the sparks of pleasure soon flooded her being.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome bit out desperately "Stop wake up damn it…SESSHOMARU!" Yelled right next to his ear making him start awake.

Sesshomaru sat up still holding Kagome's tail and could smell the slight scent of arousal, he quickly put two and two together and dropped her tail and quickly got up out of the bed feeling like he had betrayed her trust while he had fallen into a sleep that he had not known in years.

"Kagome I am sorry…I nev…" Sesshomaru said awkwardly.

"It's alright…you were only trying to calm me…or at least that's what my beast says at least." Kagome said with a smile.

Sesshomaru sighed in relief glad that she didn't hold him responsible even though many demoness's would have _**'Yeah well their damn touchy!'**_ his beast grumbled in the background, which Sesshomaru ignored in favour of helping Kagome.

"Kagome you will never be able to control your tail for at least 10 years of your life as pups are taught through experience how to handle and control the feelings they get through there tail…" Sesshomaru was cut off by Kagome's groan of defeat.

'_10 years I can't go through this for 10 years, damn this is harder than I thought!' _Kagome thought disappointedly.

Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru when she felt him sit next to her on the bed. "But there is an easier way which could have been avoided all together if Kushin had of been an Inu-youkia as dog's and wolves are the only type of demon that have such sensitive tails…but I can give you the knowledge but you must be willing to accept it." Sesshomaru said hoping that she would.

Kagome nodded vigorously at Sesshomaru _'Yes anything to be able to control the damn thing!!'_ Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru smiled at her before saying "Please forgive me if this offends you." Before he leaned in swiftly capturing her mouth with his own.

It wasn't a passionate kiss just a sweat one as Sesshomaru's lips lightly caressed Kagome's as he reached out with his mind and brushed hers and immediately Kagome could feel Sesshomaru in her mind.

'_You better not be in here permanently! I've only just gotten used to having my mind to myself again!'_ Kagome thought with a scowl.

Sesshomaru chuckled _'No I won't be in your mind permanently.'_

'_Good!'_

'_Are you ready?'_

'_Yes let's get it over with so my mind is my own again.'_ Kagome thought teasingly.

With her readiness Sesshomaru quickly gathered the information needed to pass on to his Kagome before pushing it into her mind as clear as day.

As soon as that happened he pulled back from her mind and then slowly released her lips to see Kagome reach a hand up to her head as if she had a headache.

"The dizziness will pass." Sesshomaru said gently patting her tail.

Kagome began to purr as her tail was petted easily comforting her from the small discomfort of her dizziness before it hit her _'It worked I'm only feeling calm!' _Kagome thought still purring she jumped into Sesshomaru and gave him a hug.

Sesshomaru not really expecting it so in his surprise he stopped petting her tail and fell back on the bed from the force of the impact.

Kagome laughed whilst Sesshomaru growled playfully at the female now straddling him.

Kagome was eating breakfast after she had had a shower and she was now waiting for Sesshomaru to come out, it had been a little funny to see Sesshomaru attempt to work the shower in the end Kagome had gotten it going and had just asked Sesshomaru if the temperature was alright before leaving him to it when he was satisfied.

Kagome noticed Souta looking at her expectantly in the chair beside her own, at first she was confused as to what he wanted until she remembered that she had promised him that she would take him into town.

"Souta after Sesshomaru has finished in the shower I will ask him to come with us…after I ask him if he can teach me to look like I did before I turned into a demon." Kagome said the last part more to herself then to her brother but he heard her anyway.

Souta nodded his understanding before turning to leave before he was stopped by Sesshomaru who was standing in the doorway having finished with his shower.

"It is very simple Kagome as a miko you are able to cast illusions and seeing as you are a strong miko it should be very easy for you to do."

Kagome jumped at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice _'When did he get there!' _Kagome thought shocked that she hadn't sensed him coming. But she quickly got over it as his words sunk in _'Duh Kagome how come you didn't think of that.'_ Kagome mocked herself before trying it out.

Kagome felt the warm glow of her miko powers surround her as she brought up an image of herself as she was when she was human. The glow stopped and Kagome stood there looking at the projection body of herself to see if she had gotten everything right before she stepped into the created body.

Sesshomaru and Souta stood there wide eyed as the glow vanished leaving two Kagome's one that was a demoness and one that looked like the human Kagome…although Sesshomaru could tell that the human body was an illusion as it held no life force.

Sesshomaru had never seen anything like it before, he had thought that she would just use a rosary like Inuyasha's but this was something that he had only read about and never thought that he would get to see.

Kagome looked up from her perusal of her cloned illusion to notice the shock on the other two occupants of the room. Souta she could understand but Sesshomaru she thought that he would have been very knowledgeable about it.

So Kagome explained "It is something that I learnt from Midoriko's memories, this way is much simpler seeing as if I used a rosary or something else I'd have to keep feeding the image of my illusion to it as I would not be able to tie off my illusion without putting too much power into the chosen vessel and so this one is…although it doesn't look like it much less energy consuming or time consuming for that matter." Kagome finished with a shrug and having finished her perusal of her illusion finally stepped into it making the demon Kagome seemingly disappear into the human one.

Sesshomaru watched in awe as the cloned illusion of Kagome came to life as she stepped into it as it all of a sudden had a life force which was of course because Kagome had stepped into it making it her chosen body. He blinked as he noticed even Kagome's demonic aura disappear _'I'll have to remember this.'_ Sesshomaru thought.

Souta pulled himself together enough to ask a question "Kagome…how did you step into…you?...it looked solid?"

Kagome smiled at her brother and stepped out of the illusion making it once again lifeless "It not solid at all…see?" Kagome asked as she ran her hand through the apparently solid illusion and Souta gaped as he saw her hand pass through the human Kagome.

Kagome quickly remerged with her illusion before turning to Sesshomaru "Did you want to come with us?"

Sesshomaru nodded before all his markings disappeared along with his claws and he masked his aura.

Kagome smiled before frowning "You will need different clothes to wander around Tokyo in." Kagome said tapping her now clawless finger against her lip before she snapped her fingers before racing off up the stairs.

Sesshomaru blinked as he watched the apparently human woman disappear up the stairs.

Kagome came to a stop a door that lead to the roof of the house she quickly climb the stairs there to before she began the tedious task of sorting through all the bags to find the one that was labelled 'DAD'S' after a good 15minutes she yelled in triumph as she held the correct bag in her hands.

She quickly opened the bag and began searching for something that would look good on Sesshomaru and finally she found something that wouldn't fit him too tightly as he was used to feudal era clothing and they didn't hug your body.

She came back with black tracksuit pants and a white sleeveless T-shirt over her arms.

Sesshomaru accepted the clothes from her and listened to her explain how to put them on. Sesshomaru nodded when she had finished, it seemed very easy.

He quickly made his way back to Kagome's room to get changed and he was back in two minutes all ready to go.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru she couldn't help it, even if it was such simple clothes the man looked good, Kagome shook herself and did her best to ignore Sesshomaru's amused look.

Kagome opted to walk in to town from the shrine instead of taking the car as it would probably be too much for Sesshomaru to handle, so ignoring Souta's longing look at the car she walked past it and down the shrine steps.

Sesshomaru walked closer to Kagome as they came into the big city as the smells were getting to his nose as he centred his attention on Kagome's scent as it served the double purpose of blocking out the bad smells and her scent was something familiar in a place that was decidedly unfamiliar.

Sesshomaru tried to hide his curiosity in vain as he looked around from left to right with his eye's, Kagome noticed this and so whispered what some of them were if she thought he could handle it…or if it wasn't too hard to explain.

Souta was feeling very happy to spend time with his sister and to be able to get to know her new 'boyfriend' after all it was sort of their first date and here he was tagging along for some of it and he enjoyed trying to help his sister explain a few things to him.

Kagome came to a stop in front of a flower shop "Do you like this one Souta?" Kagome asked looking at her brother.

Souta nodded a bit too nervous to say anything.

Kagome smiled, she had been pleasantly surprised when the last time she had come home Souta had asked for her help in picking out some flowers for his two year anniversary with his girlfriend.

They entered the shop and looked around for a long time trying to find the perfect flowers, in the end it was Souta who chose the flowers deciding on white roses on the inside and on the outside a line of the traditional red roses with a note saying that he loved her.

Kagome had thought this nice but a bit odd until Souta told her that Ayumi liked white roses better.

Souta asked for them to be delivered tomorrow at 9am at Morning star high school room 2B.

After Souta had finished paying they all left the shop and headed towards a local mall however half way there Souta saw Ayumi standing at a traffic lights waiting to cross. "Sis would you mind if I went off with Ayumi?"

Kagome shook her head and watched for a moment as Souta waited at the other side of the traffic lights for Ayumi to cross over.

Kagome smiled and turned away, she was well past the age for snooping on her little brother's love life.

Kagome checked her watch and her eyes widened "Sesshomaru did you want to go home now we've spent a good three hours in town already."

Sesshomaru nodded gratefully he needed to get away from the town as it was starting to make him a little edgy with so many people around.

They had just turned back in the direction they had come when Kagome cringed as her name was called.

"Kagome!" The three voices of her friend's yelled together making Kagome cringe again which didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

Eri, Asumi and Yuka raced over to Kagome giggling madly all the way, when they finally reached her they latched on to her arms and began to tell her what they did to poor old Hojo.

"Oh you'd never believe Hojo's face when we spoke in really loud voices in a really snooty restaurant that we were all at and were Hojo works as we told each other about that night." They said through there laughter.

"Yeah and I believe Hojo was fired the very next day!" Eri said happily.

"Oh there was also that time when we told his mums best friend; who is a real gossip and she told his mum, oh how I wish we could have seen that one." Asumi said with a wistful sigh.

It was at that time that they noticed the man standing next to Kagome.

"Kagome who's he?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Oh I bet he is!"

"How long have you been together?"

"When were you going to tell us?"

"Where is he from?"

Sesshomaru couldn't believe how fast the three girls were talking asking all these questions and yet never waiting for an answer until finally they left without ever getting one single answer and they seem to have been asking in one breath too.

Kagome sighed with a certain amount of relief as her friends left although she was still surprised that they had been too excited to notice that she had never had a chance to answer any questions.

"Well Sesshomaru I think we better leave quickly before someone else I know spots me or they come back realising that they never got any answers."

Sesshomaru nodded and offered his arm to Kagome who blushed but excepted as they began walking back to the shrine.

Dinner was a happy affair this evening as the Higerashi's laughed and talked throughout dinner, making Sesshomaru feel uncomfortable as they had been all too tired and hungry last night to do any real talking.

Sesshomaru sat awkwardly as he was not used to any sort of talk or merriment at the dinner table, this of course had intensified when Somatsu had asked him if anything was wrong.

"No I'm fine." Sesshomaru answered a little stiffly.

Kagome noticed Sesshomaru's discomfort and tried to engage him in a conversation "Sesshomaru if you don't mind telling me…I've been wondering, about your arm when and how did you get it back?"

Sesshomaru glanced down at his arm and then to Kagome "My arm I got back when you and your friends were fighting Naraku in the final battle…I was rather angry that I missed it actually but no doubt Naraku planned it that way so that he wouldn't have to fight me as well. As to how I got it back…"

-FLASHBACK-

Sesshomaru stood facing a hoard of demons that stood between him and getting his arm back _'This is just great when I want to do something quickly idiots get in my way!'_

"Die!" Was the only word that left Sesshomaru's mouth as the demons began their attack.

He stood there motionless waiting for them to come upon him, he lazily raised his right arm and two of his fingers began to glow a hazy green as his poison gathered at the tips of those two fingers until he swung his arm letting his poison whip lash out at the demons killing them all in one stroke.

Sesshomaru moved forwards walking towards a cave that was suppose to hold his arm after it was somehow flung out of the between worlds after his father's grave had been desecrated.

Sesshomaru smirked as he saw his arm somehow floating in some form of light just above a small boulder that looked to have caved inwards slightly.

He moved forward to grab his arm only to growl in anger when his hand instead of grasping his arm his hand went straight through it like it was an illusion.

Sesshomaru snarled and turned around when the sound of giggling from behind him resounded around the cave.

It was a female dog demon a brown one, she had long brown locks that cascaded down her back all the way to her feet it hung just a few centimetre's off the ground and she had a curvaceous body, full pouting lips and sparkling green eyes, all in all very pretty.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the demoness as he saw his arm in her hands.

"Looking for this Sesshomaru-sama?" She teased.

He growled threateningly at the strange onna. The woman giggled again "Now, now Sesshomaru that is no way to speak to a lady?"

"Give me my arm wench!" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Oh I will as soon as you give me what I want."

"And what is it that you want?" Sesshomaru said stepping closer.

She raised an eyebrow "Your lands silly, give me our lands and I will give your arm back to you." She said as if it was as easy as that.

Sesshomaru chuckled "You think you can threaten me?" He said raising his right arm again the tips of his fingers glowing dangerously "Think again!" He snarled as he snapped his arm easily killing off the demoness.

Sesshomaru looked down at his arm that had flopped to his feet after the demoness had dropped it as she died.

He bent down and picked it up looking it over for any kind of spells or traps that the demoness could have laid if things didn't go her way. Sesshomaru snorted when he found none _'Stupid woman you should always have a backup plan.' _Sesshomaru thought as he moved the arm to the stump of where his left one had been severed.

Sesshomaru grimaced in pain as the appendage shot up out of his hand and attached itself to its former resting place.

He twisted and moved his arm about, to get the feel of it. It was good to have his arm back where it belonged, it was so hard to do things one handed when you're used to doing them with two.

Sesshomaru noted somewhat wirily that his arm had weakened a lot over the time it had laid idol. Not that it was unexpected but now he had to spend time making it strong again.

Sesshomaru had then turned and raced out of the cave…

-END FLASHBACK-

"Of course I was racing to join the battle against Naraku only to find that it had been over for a good half an hour before, so I left not really wanting to have any confrontation with my brother to find out information after all I knew that I would find out soon enough." Sesshomaru concluded.

"So does that happen often?" Kagome asked after she had pulled herself out of her thoughts.

"Does what happen often?" Sesshomaru replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Getting blackmailed?"

"Only sometimes but they are all surpassingly dumb and so are dealt with in a similar and just as easy fashion as the one that I just related to you."

Kagome nodded looking back over to her family who hadn't paid Sesshomaru and Kagome's conversation any mind.

Dinner was soon over and Somatsu called Sesshomaru and Kagome into the lounge room.

Grandpa sensing what Somatsu was doing quickly ushered Souta out into the shed to help get things ready for tomorrow at the shrine.

Kagome sat down her tail wrapping itself around her waist as Sesshomaru sat down beside her both wondering what this was about.

Somatsu wasn't sure how to start the conversation that she needed to have with her daughter. She knew that it was going to be hard for her to accept but she had to tell her daughter before she went back to the feudal era.

So Somatsu walked over to a cabinet that was all ways locked so that neither, Kagome or Souta could find what was inside.

She quickly unlocked the cabinet and took out a rectangular box that was as wide as her hand and was only a little bit longer then her hand outstretched.

She handed it to Kagome who just looked at it before looking back up at her mother. "What is this mum?"

Somatsu took a deep breath "Your father left it here for you. I didn't understand what he meant back then before he left…but the moment I heard you mention Amatsu Mikaboshi I knew that he really was a seer."

"Mum what are you talking about?!" Kagome said shifting around on the seat uneasily.

Somatsu sighed "Your father spoke of you and Amatsu Mikaboshi but he could never quite make out what it was that you were suppose to do, so he procured the item that rests in that box so that you would have something to help you…although he never told me what it was…I don't even know if he knew himself…it was shortly after that when your father had a mental breakdown…and well you know that story Kagome, and he left us and shortly after filed for a divorce which I gladly agreed to…" Somatsu allowed her sentence to drift off.

Kagome nodded, her head facing down she felt the warm tears flowing down her face as she remember the time her father changed unknowingly broadcasting her visions to Sesshomaru.

-FLASHBACK-

A little Kagome of 6 years old awoke with a start; she thought she heard her mother scream…

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Kagome cringed, she had heard her mother scream but why what could be going on.

Kagome scrambled out of the bed and was about to open the door when she heard footsteps running up the stairs, the little girl frowned _'Something terrible must be happening for mum to be running up the stairs…especially with the baby.'_

Kagome opened the door to her room just a crack so she could see what was going on.

Her eyes widened in fear as she saw her mother against the opposite wall to her door with her father standing in front of her, his back to her room and he was yelling and was becoming physically aggressive and she stood paralysed with fear as her mother didn't lift a hand to defend herself only wrapping her arms defensively around her stomach.

Kagome opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out, she continued to scream silently as her mother fell to the floor as sirens were heard outside and flashes of blue and red were seen.

She had raced out after her father had been taken away to try and comfort her mummy but the big men in a dark blue uniform had came and put her on some sort of stretcher and put her into a big car.

The police had tried to comfort and question the little girl but found that the little girl couldn't speak and didn't know sign language.

They took her to the hospital were her mother was being cared for when they were notified that she had been cleaned up and was now awake.

It was two years later that Kagome had found her voice again and her mother had been so happy to hear her little girl speak that she had gone out and brought a cake and lollies for a celebration.

Her father had spent a year in a mental hospital before they deemed him ok to be released into the world again, it was a year later that her mother had received that letter that had contained the divorce papers.

-END FLASHBACK-

Kagome shuddered and allowed Sesshomaru to pull her into his embrace, she hated that memory, she hadn't thought of it for a long while.

She wiped her tears away with her sleeve before she slowly opened the box to reveal a small sceptre.

The length of the sceptre was made of wood that was a faded dark brown it had a thick gold ringlet at the bottom and top of the wood before a small thin but strong silver metal line that fashioned itself like a martini glass except that it only had the stand and the neck before it came to a five point star encased in a circle this was also metal, but in the middle of the triangle was a small dark green emerald that was also encased in a metal circle that surrounded the entire circumference of the round emerald.

'_In an odd way it is kind of pretty.'_ Kagome thought as she handed the sceptre over to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru accepted the sceptre and committed every part to memory so that he'd know if he came across it in a book or something else that might lead to what it was for.

He handed it back and Kagome placed it gently back in the box and closed the lid. "Sesshomaru if it is alright with you I think that I would like to stay tonight as well." Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded his agreement _'There's no point going back now anyway, everyone would be asleep by now.' _

Sesshomaru grasped Kagome's hands and pulled her up before leading her up to her bedroom, where he waited outside whilst she got changed.

He lay on the bed and watched her run the brush through her hair as she seemed to do every night.

Kagome was soon snuggled up with Sesshomaru in the same position that she was in the night before.

"Kagome do you mind if I ask you a question?" Sesshomaru asked in the dark of the room.

"Yeah sure go ahead."

"That memory that you have of your father…is that…"

"What my father was really like?" Kagome finished for him.

"Yes."

"No he wasn't all ways like that, he was a kind loving father from what I can remember of him, but his visions…it is hard to be a seer and not go mad or have what my dad had a mental break down…were he began to see things that wasn't really happening and the visions he was seeing weren't making any sense to him." Kagome stopped and swallowed "Mum and my father don't talk now that last time they talked was in a lawyers' office finalising the divorce settlement."

"What is this divorce?" Sesshomaru asked having heard it twice that night he wanted to understand what it meant.

"To have divorce is to sign a contract that says that you no longer wish to be together anymore…to not be married anymore…or in your terms mated but both parties have to agree to it and if they don't it can get pretty messy."

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on Kagome slightly as she said about mated couples parting "Kagome you do know that a demon's mating is permanent right?"

"Yes Sesshomaru I know I was just using that word so that you would maybe understand better." Kagome said with a yawn.

Sesshomaru kissed the back of Kagome's head "Goodnight Kagome."

"Night Sesshomaru." Kagome said with another yawn.

**A/N: **well i hope you enjoyed the chapter and that u will review!

I have a poll running at the moment to see what story i should post after this one if you are interested please go to my profile and vote!!


	13. the ritual begins

**Disclaimer: **i don't own Inuyasha

**A/N: **hey there this is the next chapter of written conversations with an enemy! I hope you like this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it

**CHAPTER 12**

**The ritual begins**

Kagome smiled brightly when she saw Rin and Shippo waiting for them as they entered the village she was nearly bowled over by the two overly excited and energetic children.

The children had quickly pulled Kagome off to play with them leaving Inutashio, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha alone just outside Keade's hut.

Inutashio smirked and tried to hand over a bundle of papers that he had been carrying "These are for you." Inutashio said whilst thinking that it was so nice to not have to do paper work anymore.

But to his surprise Sesshomaru only smirked back and made no move to take them from him. "Problem solved!" Sesshomaru said softly as if he was merely thinking out loud but he was very aware that his half-brother and his father had heard him.

Inutashio blinked _'What is Sesshomaru up to?'_ he thought, blissfully unaware of his eldest's intentions.

"I have been toying with the idea of giving someone else the authority to sign the papers that are constantly coming in, and it should be someone who has plenty of experience with the lands, if possible more experience then this Sesshomaru; what do you say father?"

"I think that is a brilliant idea!" Inutashio exclaimed silently wondering why he had never thought of it in all his long years as lord of the west.

However he immediately wished that he has of said nothing at all when Sesshomaru's face took on one of the victorious. _'Oh shit what is that boy of mine thinking?! Whatever it is it can't be good for me?' _

"I am so glad that you agree." Sesshomaru said as his trademark smirk widened slightly at his father's reaction. "Because considering all that the only person who knows the Western lands better than this Sesshomaru is…"

Inutashio could feel a trickle of sweat run down the left side of his face _'Sesshomaru please don't say who I think you're going to say!' _he thought worriedly.

"…Is you father." Sesshomaru concluded.

Inutashio's mouth opened and closed slightly as he tried to think of something that would get him out of this situation. After a few minutes Inutashio sighed in defeat before glaring at Sesshomaru as the papers in his outstretched hand fell to his side. _'I'll get you back for this boy!' _Inutashio thought annoyed.

"Hmmph such lazy sons!" Inutashio grumbled.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha heard their father and Sesshomaru just couldn't resist the temptation to patronise his half-brother.

"Yes of course you are right Inuyasha is indeed lazy." Sesshomaru said in a high toned manner that never failed to get a rise out of his young and foolish half-brother.

"Oi! You bastard who're you calling lazy!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I thought that would be obvious even to you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru mocked smirk still in place.

Kagome who had been allowing the children to play with her tail, that they were overly fascinated with had heard everything and she sighed at the very predictable pattern that the Tashio brothers had when they came face to face.

She heard Sesshomaru's last statement and she heard running feet and new beyond a doubt that it was Inuyasha "Sit boy!" she said without looking up continuing to talk playfully with the children and smirked when she heard the familiar thump as Inuyasha's body said it's now customary 'hello' to the ground.

Kagome gently disentangled herself from her pups and walked back over to Keade's hut were the Tashio family still stood.

"Has there been any clues about Amatsu Mikaboshi?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"No there hasn't." Inutashio said disappointedly.

"Well then I believe that it is time that I share what I learnt when I was home." Kagome said walking into Keade's hut to see Kikyo lying on a futon changed into a half-demon. "Seems like she will be waking up soon." Kagome said with a smile as she sat down across from Keade.

Sesshomaru sat close to her and Inuyasha chose a spot well away from his half-brother and Inutashio sat down in between Kagome and Inuyasha.

Once all the occupants of the room had settled down and were comfortable Kagome began to explain what her grandpa had told her.

"Grandpa told me that Amatsu Mikaboshi was more dangerous than most not only because he was a god but because everything he does; it is so that he can have fun. And he had fun by terrorising others and the more fear and hatred that people feel the more powerful he becomes; although Grandpa wasn't sure if he just felt stronger or really became stronger.

However he was sure that the more people feel fear and hatred the more control he will have over you, so he advices to keep fear and hatred to a minimum or risk hurting those closest to you.

Grandpa also told me that Amatsu's goal is to cover the entire world with a deafening blackness and watch as the fear and terror and hatred of the people and animals living here rip themselves and this planet apart."

Kagome paused trying to remember anything else that her Grandpa had told her. "I am not worried that anything has happened as yet, as he will want to get as much as he can out of terror the he can cause in Japan."

"Kagome was your grandpa serious this time? I mean could you tell?" Inuyasha asked a small waver coming through his voice.

Kagome smiled grimily "Oh yes he was very serious, there was none of the sparkle that is in his eyes when he is telling his other stories the ones that are ridiculous…no gramp's was most definitely telling the truth." She said tail twitching slightly.

"There is something else…" Kagome said as she looked at Sesshomaru who reached into his clothes and pulled out the rectangular box containing the sceptre.

The others listened silently as Kagome told them what her father was and that he had known something was going to happen to me but he couldn't quite understand what it was, she carefully omitted the part about her mother and herself.

After Kagome had finished Keade was looking intently at the sceptre as she was very curious about it, for she had never heard or seen of it before.

She gently put it back in its' box and handed it back to Kagome. "Kagome tell me if your father was a seer do you or Souta have that power?"

Kagome shook her head "No, I am not sure how it works as I never got a chance to speak to father about it…so I don't even know if it runs in his side of the family and somehow I hope it doesn't." Kagome said firmly not wanting any of her children or descendants to go through what her father and family had.

Silence came over the hut as they became lost in their thoughts.

After a few moments Kagome got up quietly and went to her bag and put the sceptre away in there so that she would not accidentally leave it behind.

Sesshomaru had also gotten up and was waiting for Kagome to be finished.

"Kagome, take a walk with me?" He said in a way that seemed like a statement but left her room to refuse if she wanted to.

Before she could answer there was a small scuffling sound and they both looked over to see Inuyasha glaring daggers at his father whilst rubbing his head and Kagome sighed before nodding to Sesshomaru.

Inutashio watched them leave with a happy twinkle in his eyes that didn't really fit the mood that the discussion that had just taken place had left them in.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked in comfortable silence each in their own thoughts. They were walking close enough that occasionally their arms would brush against each other but they didn't really pay it any mind.

They eventually made it to the god tree were Sesshomaru stopped and sat down leaning against the tree.

Kagome was about to sit next to him when a pair of strong hands lifted her into Sesshomaru's lap, Kagome gasped softly before shrugging it off and rearranging herself slightly so that she was more comfortable before relaxing into his hold.

Sesshomaru smirked when Kagome didn't protest at being placed on his lap and when she relaxed he wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug but also effectively holding her to him, not that Kagome minded.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru started but stopped.

"Yes?" Kagome said after a few minutes of silence.

"Kagome do you believe that I can protect you?"

Kagome stiffened slightly before relaxing again _'So it starts, I suppose.'_ Kagome thought remembering Kikyo telling her that Inuyasha had asked her questions and that when she had asked what for, he had said it was steps in the courting ritual.

"Sesshomaru…do you remember that time with the band of seven's poison master and that time when Syounga had revived the man who had been jealous of Inutashio?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru said slightly confused.

"You protected me then! No matter what excuses you used…pretty bad excuses to" Kagome added teasingly making Sesshomaru growl softly a playful tone to it. "You still saved me twice, when you hardly knew me…in fact all you knew me as was one of Inuyasha's friends…or something like that." Kagome paused to let it sink in "Yes Sesshomaru I believe that you are able to protect me."

"You forget that I also tried to kill you!" Sesshomaru said softly.

Kagome shook her head "So did everybody who I now call friend in this era! Inuyasha, Sango…well Miroku tried to kidnap me for the jewel shards and Shippo tried to steal them…but still my point is that they are now my closest friends ." Kagome said patiently.

Kagome had settled back with a silent nod to herself as she deemed her words true and there was nothing else that he or anyone else could say on the matter.

Sesshomaru mentally shook his head at his young mate-to-be, sometimes he thought her to forgiving…but that didn't mean that he was going to let Inuyasha off so easily! He would remember to give the boy a good kick for trying to harm her…when Kagome was nowhere around!

Sesshomaru pulled his thoughts away from beating the hell out of his half-brother and back to his task.

He smiled slightly as he reached out and hooked a long elegant finger under Kagome's chin turning her to face him.

He ran his fangs over the soft inner flesh of his lower lip and let the blood cover his lips ignoring the concerned and slightly appalled look Kagome was giving him at his self mutilation.

Sesshomaru leaned forward pressing his lips softly but firmly to Kagome's forehead…

Kagome blanched slightly when she realised that Sesshomaru intended to place his bloodied lips on her forehead, but she kept still her instincts telling her that this was something important for both herself and Sesshomaru.

After a few moments Sesshomaru drew back, his cut lip fully healed and the blood completely gone from his lips.

Kagome blinked up at Sesshomaru wondering what that had been all about but put a hold on all of her questions when she noticed Sesshomaru's face drawing closer yet again making her breath catch in her throat as he drew steadily closer.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but lean forward again as Kagome blinked up at him in a way that he believed to be most adorable and sexy.

Sesshomaru hesitated when he could feel her warm breath hotly against his face, to see if she was going to pull away, when she didn't he closed the distance between them.

As Sesshomaru's lips gently massaged her own Kagome couldn't help moving her hands up around his shoulders and weaving them into his hair.

Sesshomaru whose arms were already around Kagome's waist tightened and moved up her back, clutching her to him as he slipped his tongue out and ran it softly against her lips.

Kagome opened her mouth slightly, instinctively at the feeling of his warm soft tongue running along her lower lip.

Kagome whose eyes had shut of their own accord when they had started kissing opened again in surprise when she felt Sesshomaru's soft appendage slip into her mouth and begin to explore it, she had never made out with anyone before...let alone had a first kiss so she wasn't entirely sure on what to do.

Sesshomaru sensing Kagome's uncertainty drew back slightly and began teasing her tongue with his own until she started to get the idea.

Kagome's first tentive flick of her tongue against his own sent Sesshomaru's blood to racing and he had to exercise a lot of control to stop himself from plundering her mouth and scarring her off.

Sesshomaru gently massaged her tongue with his own and as she grew more confident began to get more forceful until they were having a battle with their mouths.

Kagome lost the battle and so the victorious Sesshomaru quite happily explored her mouth over and over again making sure to hit a particular spot over and over that made Kagome moan into his mouth.

Kagome again found herself opening her eyes not even knowing that she had shut them when Sesshomaru began pulling away softly.

Kagome blushed brightly threw her heavy breathing when her eyes met those of the equally breathless Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru mentally smirked at his new found knowledge, he had been the one to have Kagome's first kiss! And he'd make sure that she never kissed another as long as he lived.

Kagome gently disentangled herself from Sesshomaru's hair before moving to get up.

Sesshomaru reluctantly let her sensing that she wanted to have some space between them.

She sat herself down against a tree that was beside the god tree that Sesshomaru was leaning against, angling herself so that she could see Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smirked at the mark that had formed on Kagome's forehead, encircling her star was his blue crescent moon.

Kagome cocked her head to the side questioningly waiting patiently for an answer.

"You now have my mark encircling your own" He said pointing a clawed finger at Kagome's forehead. "It is visible only to yourself, my father, Inuyasha, Kikyo, my mother and this Sesshomaru…for protective purposes and for the privacy of you and your family. It also allows me to protect you better as the blood that is now absorbed into your skin lets me know if you are in any danger" Sesshomaru said.

'_So that accounts for that smirk just then.'_ Kagome thought raising a hand to her forehead to gently rub at the spot that held her marking and now Sesshomaru's, Kagome froze _'SESSHOMARU'S! Inuyasha is going to be so mad!!!'_

'_**So what he has a mate! So his opinion on this matter doesn't count!'**_

Kagome mentally scowled before agreeing silently with her beast.

Kagome stood up a thoughtful expression on her face whilst she played unconsciously with something that dangled around her neck.

She sat down beside the god tree still toying with what Sesshomaru realised must be some kind of necklace.

"Did you know that in some human families; I am not sure about demonic families, it is custom for the female to give some kind of gift or token if you will…normally of some importance to the woman, to the man that she is…involved with, to show her commitment and hope for the relationship." Kagome said seemingly staring off into space as she stared at some point in front of her not really seeing it, still playing with the necklace under her shirt.

Sesshomaru looked and listened to Kagome intently as she talked wondering what she was trying to get at.

"I was 10 years old when my grandma got severely I'll. She had not been there 3 days when we had a phone call from the hospital saying that we had better say our final goodbye's that day…not that I knew that at the time…all I knew was that I was going to be able to see my grandma again…"

-FLASH BACK-

"GRANDMA!!!"Kagome said excitedly as she entered the hospital room. Her excitement turned to worry when she saw for the first time just how bad her grandma looked with all the medical tubes attached to her, and just how gloomy the room felt especially with that steady beep that echoed throughout the room.

"Hello Kagome my favourite granddaughter!" the old woman said patting the young girls head.

"Silly grandma I'm your only granddaughter!" Kagome spreading her arms out wide for emphasis.

The woman chuckled which quickly turned into a sharp coughing fit when it stopped the old woman's kind face was strained from pain and her chest was heaving with the strain of the coughing fit and yet she still managed to smile when she saw the small boy that was being held on Somatsu's hip.

"Ah and my favourite grand…" She started coughing "Grandson!" She finished when the cough had stopped.

The old woman raised a shaky arm out to the dressing table grabbing hold of a small trinket before placing it in her granddaughters hands.

"Its so pretty grandma!" Kagome squealed happily.

"That it is Kagome" She said with a soft smile pulling at her lips "Your grandpa gave me that ring on the day we met, promising me that he would never stop thinking about me." The smile grew larger. "At the time I thought that he was just some annoying playboy flirt and yet for some reason I kept the ring and true to your grandpa's word he never did stop annoying me…in fact he still does annoy me…and takes great delight in doing so!" She said her smile turning into a full fledged grin."

She looked back down at her granddaughter "I want you to keep that ring…and one day if you want to you will give it to someone who you hold dear…"

-END FLASH BACK-

"…My grandma died later that day…but it was only when we had gotten home that I had asked mum why grandma had died…cancer she had told me…cancer in her brain…untreatable."

Kagome smiled and for the first time since she had started talking looked at Sesshomaru smile reappearing on her face.

She reached behind her neck and searched for the clasp that held the necklace around her neck and took it off for the first time since her grandma had given it to her.

Then still smiling she got up onto her knees and lend over towards Sesshomaru the ends of the necklace in each hand. She leaned over enough so that she could attach the necklace around Sesshomaru's neck, finding it a little bit difficult because Sesshomaru's hair was in the way.

When she finally had it clasped around his neck Kagome leaned back before again sitting down with her legs crossed.

Sesshomaru carefully took hold of the chain and brought it up so that it was in line with his eyes and saw that the chain had a small beautiful ring on it.

The ring was small and silver and at first looked plain and dull but on closer inspection it had small thin lines running through the band forming leaves around the entire band except for one space were instead the lines formed a blossoming flower.

And on the inside a small inscription read 'You are my blossoming flower'.

Sesshomaru let the chain and ring drop from his hands gently and it disappeared inside the folds of his haori.

He turned his eyes back to Kagome and met her gaze "I accept your gift Kagome." He said softly but to Kagome it sounded like he had said it so that an army could hear it over a raging battle.

"We should go." Sesshomaru said taking hold of Kagome's hand as they began the walk back to the village.

"There are 5 steps in a youkia courting ritual before mating and they differ for each breed of youkia and some slight differences with rank." Sesshomaru said glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

Kagome blushed slightly but nodded "Well in my family there are three which my family normally do."

"What are they?"

Kagome smiled "Well the first is commitment, the second is the ability to take care of a family and thirdly..." Kagome blushed hotly with embarrassment "Is traditionally done on the wedding night…or mating, but in my era it can be done earlier anyway the third is to let the male or female know that they had chosen the right mate." Kagome concluded feeling the blush on her cheeks flush hotly again.

She was worried about the third task that her family did especially in this case as women in feudal Japan didn't do anything like it…unless they were a really well paid upper class whore.

She still remembered the day that her grandpa had told her about it. He was literally glowing with pride whilst she had been wishing that her grandpa hadn't been the one to tell her and had quickly rushed off to talk to her mother about it.

Sesshomaru had been careful not to let the surprise that he felt at hearing the third task show on his face, he couldn't however help thinking if it meant what he thought it did…_'Well I guess I'll find out on the night of our mating.' _Sesshomaru thought content to wait.

The village had just come into view and the heat had finally left Kagome's cheeks when she realised that she didn't know what Sesshomaru's tasks were.

"What are the 5 that you have to do?"

"The first is protection which we have just done, then there is provide, commitment, loyalty and domination."

Kagome visibly blanched and was about to say something in protest when she was silenced as Sesshomaru placed a finger gently against her lips requesting that she let him explain.

"Kagome it will only happen once so that our inner inu's know who the dominate one is…however it is not a guarantee as if my beast feels that you are being too unruly or trying to become the dominate one it will need for you to submit again."

"But…" Kagome tried to protest through Sesshomaru's silencing finger.

"Do not worry mate, in my family we do not demand total submission from our mates as life would be very dull if we had to live with a mate who would not argue and would not express her own opinions. No the Tashio's have always liked a challenge." Sesshomaru said removing his finger from Kagome's lips before continuing to walk to the village.

Kagome still wasn't entirely happy with the whole domination thing but she realised that she could have it a whole lot worse and so decided that they could…no would discuss it later.

As soon as they entered the village Kagome found herself wrapped up in a hug by Inutashio, who had become overly happy when he saw the mark on Kagome forehead. Sure it wasn't permanent yet but he had no doubts that it would be.

"Kagome I demand that from now on as my future daughter that you must call me father."

Kagome blinked rather surprised but didn't really get a chance to reply as they were both distracted by the sudden clash of metal against metal.

Inuyasha who had also seen the crescent moon on his best friend's forehead just before his father had swooped her into a hug.

He had immediately thought that Sesshomaru had tricked her into doing it and so being a man of action he had immediately charged at Sesshomaru his sword drawn.

Sesshomaru having noticed his brother's obvious attack had drawn his sword as well and had merely waited until he had to block the boys blow.

Kagome moved forward angrily to stop this nonsense but she was halted by a clawed hand on her shoulder, she looked behind her to see Inutashio shaking his head.

"They need to sort this out now otherwise Inuyasha will never accept this as your decision." Inutashio said looking at the fighting brothers.

There was sparks flying from the force of the clashes of the two swords as the brothers fought.

Sesshomaru was rather bored but didn't let his guard down knowing that half-breed or not Inuyasha could be a formidable foe if given the right opportunity and stimulation; and when it came to Kagome that was all Inuyasha really needed.

Inuyasha managed to land a good swipe with his claws at the exact moment that Sesshomaru caught him with the hilt of his sword in the gut making him fly backwards.

Sesshomaru flung out his poison whip managing to strike Inuyasha three times one in the chest and one on each of his legs.

Sesshomaru ended the battle quickly after this with a quick swing of his blade, which knocked Inuyasha back onto the ground landing painfully on his back.

Quickly moving to stand over his half-brother, Sesshomaru pointed the tip of Tokijin at his brother's throat effectively pinning him.

"I have won Inuyasha. Now submit!" Sesshomaru demanded in a cold voice.

Inuyasha glared up at Sesshomaru trying to think of a way out of this mess when none presented itself he decided that he had better.

"I just want to know one thing." Inuyasha said still glaring.

"What?!"

"Did she agree to it?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru said softer then he had ever spoken to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed quietly "Then you have my submission." Inuyasha said just loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear.

Sesshomaru nodded accepting his submission and sheathed Tokijin and watched as Kikyo bullied the protesting Inuyasha into going with her to get his wounds tended to.

Kagome sighed in relief when the battle was over and no one was too badly injured but Inuyasha had quite a few nasty gashes that would need to be seen to she watched in slight amusement as Kikyo practically dragged the protesting Inuyasha off to get cleaned up.

Without even a glance at Sesshomaru Kagome walked into Keade's hut.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome in time to see her disappear into the old woman's hut. He was worried that she was mad at him.

Hoping that his father might know what she was mad at him about he moved over to his side.

He was about to ask when Kagome came bustling back out of the hut armed with her medical kit.

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and Inutashio. "Go get me some water please." Kagome said whilst she manipulated Sesshomaru into sitting down. When she noticed Inutashio hadn't moved she decided that she would be cunning "please dad?" Kagome added looking up at him with the most adorable 'I am the most adorable little girl in the world so please daddy buy this for me.' Look.

Inutashio found himself unable to resist the look that Kagome had given him and found himself out by the river and back again before he really knew he had left "Been my daughter 5 minutes and she already has me wrapped around her little finger" Inutashio grumbled playfully under his breath as he walked away to leave Sesshomaru and Kagome to clean up the boys wounds.

Kagome cleaned his wounds in silence, none of the injuries were very bad and were already healing nicely. The biggest one was on his arm were Inuyasha must have caught him with one of his attacks and it too was already healing.

Sesshomaru couldn't stand the 'angry' silence anymore. He caught her arm as she moved to put the wash cloth into the now blood died water, making Kagome look up in surprise. What he saw surprised him as he was greeted with grateful eyes instead of the angry ones that he had expected.

"I thought you were angry with me." Sesshomaru said in relief.

"Oh! No I'm not. I am grateful that you didn't kill Inuyasha like you had every right to and so is Kikyo I am sure." Kagome said a brilliant smile lighting up her face and making the soft slivery mist in her eyes shimmer and sparkle happily at him.

Sesshomaru shook his head so that he didn't get lost in the depths of her eyes.

Kagome went to go and put everything back into her yellow backpack which had been left in Keade's hut.

She was stopped though by a gentle pull that brought her into Sesshomaru's lap.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her possessively.

Kagome snuggled into the embrace quite content to leave the cleaning up for later.

**A/N:** please leave a review on your way out


	14. kagomes second task

**Disclaimer:** i don't own Inuyasha but i do own this plotline

**A/N:** well this is the 13th chapter of this story i hope that you enjoy it

**CHAPTER 13**

**Kagome's second task**

The next morning it was decided, after a lot of discussion and arguments, mostly caused by Inuyasha, that they would spend the day around the village helping were it was needed.

Kagome however was planning on getting on with the second part of the courting ritual. She wanted to get it out of the way because she didn't know how long it would be before she would have the time to do such a thing again…let alone with the luxury of being able to go home and prepare a few things there if needed.

Kagome found Keade on the outskirts of the village looking for some herbs and other useful bits of foliage.

"You know Keade that at your age you shouldn't be doing so much, you should get one of the villagers to do it for you." Kagome said amused and generally concerned.

"Kagome child you know very well that I wouldn't trust any one of those villagers to collect something as important as my herbs, most of them couldn't tell the difference between poison ivy and a mint leaf." Keade said with a small shudder at the thought of someone messing with her plants.

"Is there a reason why you sort me out child?" Keade asked as she straightened up with her basket full of herbs.

Kagome nodded yes "I was wondering if there was somewhere that I could set up so that I can cook undisturbed?"

Keade nodded the hut that is used for guests as rare as they are…you will not be disturbed in there." Keade said with a smile.

Kagome smiled back and with a wave she was gone, using her demon speed to reach the hut quicker.

She came to a stop just outside the empty hut _'Alright I am getting better with my demon abilities…although if I get time today I'll ask Sesshomaru if he could help me out.' _Kagome thought as she entered the hut to have a quick look around.

The hut was small but it was tidy and clean, perfect for her to cook in and the weather wasn't hot so she shouldn't get overly heated whilst in here. Today was the perfect day to do this.

Kagome left the hut and headed for the well. She thought that this would be better as this way she could avoid a confrontation with Inuyasha, make it a surprise for Sesshomaru…and with not having to deal with Inuyasha would mean that she would be able to come back earlier as no time would be wasted with arguing about whether or not she could go.

She was nearing the outskirts of the village again and had successfully avoid all three male dog demons that had temporally taken residence in the village when she felt a familiar aura that had a slight feel of Naraku to it although that was fading and instead it was transforming into a lighter aura…not unsurprising to Kagome it was beginning to feel like a strong wind…something that suited the wind sorceress completely in Kagome's book.

And even though Kagura was suppressing her aura three demons that Kagome had been trying to avoid also noticed the aura and realised that it was headed for Kagome and so they arrived on the scene just as Kagura had jumped off her flying feather.

Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inutashio arrived and all but Inutashio, Kagome and Kikyo tensed.

In fact Kagome just sighed _'So much for sneaking away without these guys knowing!' _Kagome thought slightly annoyed.

Sesshomaru started to snarl in warning when Kagura moved closer to Kagome, she halted however when she heard the sound rumbling threatening from Sesshomaru's throat.

"Wait Sesshomaru it is alright she is not here to harm." Kagome said quietly whilst placing a comforting hand on his arm.

The deep threatening rumble coming from his throat stopped but Sesshomaru remained wary of the wind sorceress, readying himself to attack should she make any threatening moves against anyone.

Kagura who had been nervous about coming here and seeing people who she had made suffer at least once whilst under Naraku's control was grateful when at Kagome's request Sesshomaru stopped growling at her.

She inclined her head in thanks before letting her eyes sweep over the group of people she knew better than most and was amused to see some of the changes.

"So the rumours are true! You have taken a potion that turned you into a full demon Kagome…I must say that I was surprised although not nearly as surprised as I was to hear that Kikyo had also taken a potion that turned her into a half-demon. The change suits the both of you I suppose…it certainly didn't hurt either of you." Kagura said idly.

Kagome smiled slightly at Kagura's attempt at complimenting them, it was something that she still had to practice at, and that she had to get used to hearing from the woman.

"Thank you…there is a reason for your visit I presume." Kagome said softly looking the demoness in the eyes.

Kagura nodded slowly trying to figure out how to put what she had to say in a way that would make sense.

"There is a rise of people in the Northern lands people that are doing horrible things! Men and women doing things. Some of them I have seen before and so I know that they are just normal farmers, villagers living a happy life with their families. I fear that something or someone has taken to the Northern lands and whatever this thing is that is infecting the people I believe that it will spread." Kagura finished.

"And so it begins." Kagome said softly "Thank you Kagura."

Kagura who had already gotten back onto her feather nodded "I will keep you as informed as I can." Where her parting words as she urged her feather up and away.

Inuyasha cursed "What in the hell is it with evil bastards and going to the North." Inuyasha yelled remembering how hard it was to track down Naraku who had taken to the Northern lands.

Sesshomaru relaxed as Kagura flew away and out of sight, but he was slightly confused as to why the wind sorceress would help them.

"Why was the woman willing to help us?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because Kagome spared Kagura's life when I would have killed her." Inuyasha said calmly as if he hadn't sulked over it for a few days afterwards.

"A life debt." Sesshomaru murmured.

Kagome who had started moving again in hopes that she could still get away unnoticed cringed when Inuyasha's voice reached her.

"Hey where do you think you're going?!" Inuyasha yelled bounding over and coming to a stop in front her.

"Ah…I was…ah…" Kagome stuttered trying to find something plausible.

"You were going to go home weren't you!" Inuyasha accused heatedly.

"Ah yes!" Kagome admitted sheepishly hanging her head with a sigh as she prepared herself for the inevitable battle of their will powers.

"How could you even think of doing such a thing! We have plans to make!"

"I won't be gone long only a couple of hours and besides we know what where doing today!"

"Yeah well what about tomorrow we need to know what we are going to do tomorrow! Inuyasha said triumphantly.

Kagome felt and heard the growl that had started rumbling in her chest growing steadily louder.

"Inuyasha I am going home now I will be back in a couple of hours now MOVE!" Kagome said the last word in a raised but firm voice.

But Inuyasha didn't move not one muscle except of course for his over active mouth "Make me!" Were the fatal words as a malicious smirk tweaked Kagome's lips and the hanyou gulped.

"Ok I will!" Kagome said in a deceptively sweet voice. "SIT BOY!!" and Inuyasha plummeted to the ground "I win." Kagome said cheerfully no longer angry as she started to move away leaving Inuyasha to crawl out of his crater…when the spell stopped working.

Sesshomaru caught up to Kagome deliberately stepping on Inuyasha on his way. Kagome smiled up at him as she walked happy for the company now that her surprising him was now no longer an option.

They reached the well quicker then Sesshomaru would have liked "Do you want me to come with you?" Sesshomaru asked hopefully.

Kagome smiled "I will be back soon." Kagome said stepping on to the edge of the well.

Sesshomaru pouted slightly making Kagome laugh at the absurdity of Sesshomaru ever pouting at anyone…except her as the proof was right in front of her as the man pouted.

"Better watch out Sesshomaru or people might start thinking that you actually have a soft spot for me." Kagome teased.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow the pout disappearing as the emotionless mask slipped back into place "A soft spot woman! This Sesshomaru has no soft spot especially for an onna like you." He teased back in his cold voice, the happy sparkle in his eyes the only indicator that he was teasing.

Kagome just shook her head at how much he had changed before jumping off into the well and out of sight.

Sesshomaru waited until the blue energy disappeared entirely before he left to head off back to the village to spend some time with Rin and more than likely Shippo too.

Kagome's feet had barely touched the ground before she jumped out of the well to land in front of the well house door.

Making sure that no one was outside Kagome slide open the door before walking out across the yard and into the house.

Somatsu was sitting in the lounge room reading a book when she heard the sliding door open _'I wonder who that could be seeing as Souta is at school and father is taking a nap'_ She thought closing the book just as someone moved into the open door way of the lounge.

"Hi mum." Kagome said cheerfully as she entered the lounge room.

"Kagome! Wow this is nice I don't think I've seen you this often in years!" Somatsu said clapping her hands together delightedly "Oh I bet that you're here for the second phase of the courting/dating Higerashi ritual aren't you!" Somatsu said adding the modern day phrase as well as the feudal one.

Kagome blinked and nodded all the while wondering how her mother could possibly be so accurate with her reasons for me being here. _'Mothers they know everything.' _Kagome thought bemused.

"Ok." Somatsu said calming down "We need to go shopping for supplies…do you know what you're making?"

"Hmmm…well I was thinking something Western style seeing as there is no way he would have ever tried some of that…but it would have to be something that wasn't to different after all he doesn't even eat human food…with the exception of when he was here." Kagome said thoughtfully.

15 minutes later found a human looking Kagome and her mother at the supermarket looking for all the ingredients for making one of Kagome's favourite Western style foods the home made hamburger. Sure it wasn't very difficult but it tasted good and it was healthy…and there was no possible way Sesshomaru could have tried some before.

After an hour of shopping they made it back home a shopping back in one of the hands of each woman.

Having packed all the food into an esky so that it wouldn't go off, Kagome walked to the nearest mirror after having stepped out of her human illusion so as to see Sesshomaru's crescent moon on her forehead.

And sure enough the dark blue moon of the House of Tashio resided on her forehead encircling her star. Kagome traced the image on her forehead once before turning away.

"Mum I'm leaving now. Say hi to Souta and Gramps' for me." Kagome said giving her mother a hug and kiss before walking back out the door and into the clean air of the feudal era.

Kagome ignored the looks that she was getting from the villagers as she walked through the village and into the empty hut. Walking out again Kagome placed a barrier around the entire hut that served the double purpose of keeping the villagers out and to keep the inside of the hut at a safe cool temperature until she was ready to start cooking.

Kagome turned away from the hut then and focused her senses on finding Sesshomaru. When she found it she ran off, excited at the prospect of learning more about her demonic powers.

Sesshomaru sat watching the children play when he felt Kagome's aura headed for him _'That was a quick visit.'_ Sesshomaru thought a smile threatening to pull at his features.

Kagome came up beside him an excited gleam to her shimmering eyes. "Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned to look at her "I was wondering if you could help me with my demonic powers?" Kagome asked a little nervous.

Sesshomaru nodded before getting up gracefully and walking off towards Inuyasha forest, Kagome following not far behind full of anticipation.

"This will do." Sesshomaru said when they entered the well clearing.

Kagome shrugged not really caring were they practiced.

"The best thing to do would be to strengthen the walls that keep your inner beast under control." Sesshomaru said looking to see if Kagome minded very much.

Kagome nodded before sitting down, getting ready for what Sesshomaru had to teach her.

It was not very hard to do as meditating had become easy for Kagome over the years and it was easy to tell that her emotions were here strongest point and so using her emotions as a way to strengthen the walls that kept the beast under control was very easy.

Of course it still wasn't very strong but it was still better than before and over time she would add different ways to strengthen them but for now this would have to do and Kagome wasn't complaining…although her beast wasn't too happy about it.

Kagome came out of her meditation when she felt that she had done as much as she could for her control over her beast and stood up to stretch out her muscles.

"I had better go start lunch now." Kagome said getting up "Thanks for the help Sesshomaru." She yelled over her shoulder as she ran to the village.

Kagome entered the hut she was to use with a small yawn _'Geez meditation can sure make you sleepy.'_

Inuyasha who was spending time with Kikyo, raised his head up slightly a mouth watering scent flittered through the air. "Do you scent that Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked having trouble keeping his saliva in his mouth.

Kikyo sniffed at the air and she to smelt the aroma of Kagome's meal in the air, Kikyo nodded and hoped down from the tree that they had been sitting in and made her way towards it.

When they got there it was to find that Inutashio and Sesshomaru and the two pups were already there waiting for Kagome to come out.

Sesshomaru had been watching the children play when he caught the scent of some kind of strange foods cooking and immediately connected it with his mate and had gotten up and followed the scent and he in turn was followed by Shippo and Rin.

Along the way they came across Inutashio who was also following the strange scent of food and together they made it outside the hut that Kagome was cooking in.

A good 35-40 minutes later Kagome came out of the hut and was surprised to see her pups, Inutashio, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kikyo waiting outside the hut.

Kagome laughed and handed out the plates with the burgers on them and she watched as Rin and Shippo eagerly dug in like children do and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face when their eyes lit up when they discovered that it tasted better then it looked.

Kagome's eyes fell next on Inuyasha who was looking at peculiarly. Inuyasha looked up and met her gaze "Kagome!" he whined "This isn't my ramen." He said in his best child's voice.

Kagome's eyebrow started to twitch and Kikyo looked like she wanted to beat him upside the head.

Her eyebrow still twitching she closed her eyes in aggravation. "Inuyasha if you don't want it, that's fine just throw it away somewhere outside the village and some hungry animal will eat it, but I am not making you ramen tonight." Kagome said opening her eyes.

"I said it wasn't my ramen not that I wouldn't eat it." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath before taking a bight.

Sesshomaru shook his head at his brother before sniffing at the contents of the burger wondering what some of the foods were. Taking a small bight, chewing and swallowing Sesshomaru decided that for human food it was good…very good for food that humans made.

'_**Not that it is just any human who made it…but our human miko turned demon.'**_ Sesshomaru beast said matter-o-factly.

'_Yes that is true.'_ Sesshomaru agreed.

Getting ready for bed that night Kagome smiled _'Well the hamburgers were a hit and Sesshomaru told me afterwards that I could look after a family.'_

-FLASH BACK-

It had been hours after Kagome had cooked lunch and she was happy with the way everyone seemed to accept it.

Kagome turned when she felt Sesshomaru's presence come up behind her.

"I enjoyed your meal Kagome. What was it?" Sesshomaru asked with genuine curiosity.

"It is something called a hamburger."

Sesshomaru smirked in the fading light of the day as the sun was setting. _'Human's sure have funny names for things.'_ Sesshomaru thought amused.

"I knew you could take care of a family Kagome, just speaking to Rin and Shippo confirms that." Sesshomaru said softly.

Kagome smiled "Really well thanks…but it wasn't just for you." Sesshomaru raised a questioning eyebrow "It's been awhile since I have been able to cook something other than ramen…it was a nice change." Kagome said with a laugh.

-END FLASH BACK-

**A/N:** well i hoped you enjoyed it and that you'll review on your way out!

In case you are interested i have a poll going at the moment to see which story i should start posting next so go to my profile if you are interested


	15. the journey begins the effect of amatsu

**Disclaimer: **i do not own Inuyasha i do however own this plotline

**A/N: **Hey sorry to all my readers out there for taking an unannounced break but it was holidays and i did mean to post another chapter before then but unfortunately i got to busy (forgot don't kill me lol). So here's the new chapter.

**CHAPTER 14**

**The Journey Begins: The Effect of Amatsu Mikaboshi's Horror.**

Kagome sighed tiredly as she walked beside Sesshomaru. It had been a long time since she'd had to walk any great distance without being able to rest when she felt like it.

Inuyasha had woken all of them up early this morning, telling them that they had to get a move on if they wanted to make it to the demon slayers village.

They had left a protesting Shippo and a pouting Rin at the village, Jaken had volunteered to stay with the children but one sharp look from Sesshomaru made him change his tune within seconds.

Kagome stretched out her arms whilst walking "Oh man I need to get used to this again!" Kagome groaned.

Sesshomaru smirked at hearing her complain, he thought it was funny that even though she was a demon, the experiences and feelings of when she was a human still lingered.

"Kagome you are only imagining that you are feeling tired because that is what your experiences with walking great distances makes you believe, when really you aren't feeling any form of fatigue at all."

Kagome threw Sesshomaru a dirty look, he knew full well that she was still getting used to the changes and he couldn't seem to help but to point out the obvious in the most infuriating matter-of-fact voice; not that she would give him the satisfaction of letting him see that he was in some way getting to her…but somehow she thought that he already knew…which was also infuriating.

It wasn't long before the group consisting of Inuyasha, Kikyo, Inutashio, Sesshomaru, and Kagome were running at demonic speeds in hopes that they would reach the slayers village by early evening.

They would have travelled by demonic cloud or the orb of light but considering that Sesshomaru and Inutashio were the only ones who knew how to use the orb and they could not take people along with them in that form and Inuyasha flatly refused to hitch a ride on a cloud, they decided on running.

Kagome thought this was a good thing in a way, for there was no real hurry to reach the slayers village and it would be a good way to keep Inuyasha's temper from getting the better of him.

They had left Jaken to ride on Ah Un who could fly rather fast for such a big beast, but not quite fast enough to keep up with the demons racing along somewhere in the distance, but that didn't bother the beast as he knew where his master was headed and it didn't matter to him if he was a little later than them.

Unfortunately the little green annoyance that was hitching a ride did not share the same sentiments as the two headed dragon and so was yelling at him to 'hurry up' and 'go faster' even going as far as to call him a 'dumb beast' in that annoyingly high squeaky pitched voice of his. Ah Un narrowed his eyes in annoyance the little toad would be sorry when they landed, he would make sure of it.

Kagome was surprised at how much she was enjoying the run, before chiding herself amusedly, telling herself that she was a dog demon so of course the running would be enjoyable.

But it wasn't only that, it was exhilarating! The wind running through her long hair making it fan out behind her in long billowing waves and the feeling of it brushing against her face and clothes.

The movement of her legs as they seemed to glide across the earth effortlessly, the pounding of her heart as it pumped her blood quickly through her system and the rush of blood as it raced through her veins.

It was like time was standing still and all her worries were blown away by the cool wind. Because of this Kagome was a little surprised when Sango's village came into view in the late afternoon.

Sango had sensed the coming demonic auras for some hours and had prepared the village thinking that it must be some kind of attack. So it was to her surprise to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru amongst the group as well as a demoness who reminded her slightly of Kagome and a half-demoness who reminded her of Kikyo.

"Sango!" Inuyasha yelled "Let us in! Were friends!" Inuyasha yelled exasperated.

Sango looked from each demon and then back to Inuyasha apprehensively before nodding slightly to the villager who stood next to her and slowly the wooden gate opened.

Sango fell down anime style when she found out that the demoness was indeed her 'sister' and that Kikyo was the half-demoness.

When Sango was upright again the only thing she get out was "Wow!" She said her mouth open slightly. "I mean wow…I mean…I knew Kikyo and Inuyasha were looking for something like that but I didn't think you would be too Kagome." She said giving her a hug.

Kagome smiled at her reaction and was about to say something when there was a resounding slap heard and not any one's surprise…except for Inutashio was a houshi with a red hand print on his cheek.

"How many times have I told you not to do that in public!" Sango said annoyed and with an embarrassed or angry or both, blush on her cheeks.

Miroku rubbed his cheek gingerly, grimacing at the pain. "Daddy you're silly, you know mum doesn't like you to do that." Mikoru said laughing at his dad's misfortune.

A few minutes after this Ah Un crested the slayers village wall, no one made a move against the beast as they recognised it from the last time the lord of the west had visited.

The beast landed with a deliberate jolt that sent the kappa on his back flying through the air only to land in a painful heap against a very old but strong tree and slide to a crumpled heap on the ground with a thump.

Sesshomaru shook his head wondering what his retainer had done this time to annoy the beast so, not that he minded as the outcome of the dragons annoyance was always amusing.

It didn't take long for the situation to be explained to Sango and Miroku, who had sent Mikoru away when they realised what kind of discussion was taking place.

Sango's arms tightened around the small bundle that was her second child, her eyes worried _'I had hoped that the peace would last longer than this! I don't want any of my children to grow up with this kind of danger on the loose.'_

Miroku recognised the glint in his wife's eyes and a small groan escaped his lips _'Ah Sango you're going to fight aren't you…although I wish you wouldn't…but if you go I am going!' _ Miroku thought as his eyes shifted from Sango to his second child, a little girl named Rei.

Sango walked over to Kagome before placing Rei in her arms "This is Rei, Rei meet your aunty Kagome." Sango said with a smile but Kagome could see the determination to protect her child's future in her sister's eyes and Kagome nodded in understanding whilst holding the child lovingly.

"Hello Rei." She said softly "I hope you can forgive me but I'm afraid that I will be stealing your parents from you for a time…but I promise you that I will not allow anything to happen to them." Kagome said running the back of a finger down the baby's smooth soft cheek and the small child gurgled happily her brown eyes attentive as her chubby little hand reached out to grab Kagome's finger.

Kagome allowed it and looked up from the child as she started to play with her finger waving it about, she was however careful not to let the child cut herself on her claw.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome interacting with the child and couldn't help but imagining her holding a silver haired pup in her arms instead of the human child of the slayer and monk.

Amatsu stood in a large room waves of fury crashing out from him. Someone had told Inutashio about the uprise of the evil in peoples' hearts in the North and now him and the group of troublesome 'do-gooders' who had defeated Naraku were coming after him _'Stupid, pesky do-gooders!' _ He thought vehemently.

He was not at all concerned that the 'do-gooders' would defeat him, after all who could defeat a god?

No they would not defeat him, Naraku was mere child's play compared to him and with all his 'dolls' at his command ready to die for him and kill anyone and everyone, they would not stand a chance against him…their soft 'do-gooder' hearts would not allow them to hurt people under his control.

He was not a coward like Naraku had been he would not cower behind puppets and he would get rid of them when they became too annoying, but for now he felt that it was time to spread the terror to help relieve him of his frustrations.

With those thoughts on his mind Amatsu Mikaboshi left the castle formally used by the late Naraku to make the terror, hatred, and anger spread and grow.

No Amatsu Mikaboshi was not a coward per say, but he was a fool for he made the mistake of underestimating his opponents.

They had left Sango and Miroku's village as soon as they had found someone to take care of their two children.

It was now getting late and they had made camp quite close to a very conveniently placed hot spring; much to Kagome and Sango's delight.

Kagome noticed Sesshomaru sitting well away from everyone else at the very edge of the camp and she smiled _'So like Sesshomaru to not want to mix with the others.'_ She thought walking over to him and couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips as he reached out with demonic speed and scooped her into his lap.

Sesshomaru and Kagome both ignored the looks on the groups faces that ranged from amused, perverted, happy, annoyed, and disgusted as Kagome snuggled back into Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru wrapping his arms lightly around Kagome's waist.

When the attention of the group was again focused elsewhere Sesshomaru pressed a kiss to Kagome's cheek which she leaned into slightly.

"In your time I noticed that money was the only way to be able to provide for a family." Sesshomaru said softly next to Kagome's ear causing her to shiver as his warm breath brushed softly over her ear and the side of her face.

Kagome turned her head towards Sesshomaru and nuzzled under his chin for a moment before answering. "Yes that's right we buy all the things we need to survive in my time…it is quite different in this era though." Kagome said softly leaning her head against his unarmoured chest.

Sesshomaru drew a pouch from his robes and handed it to Kagome who blinked at it before slowly realising that Sesshomaru wanted her to open it.

Pulling at the strings softly, a metallic scent reached nose and she blatantly tipped a small amount of the coins into the palm of her hand and realised that she held a small fortune in her palm alone and the small pouch was still practically full.

"I can and will provide for you Kagome." Sesshomaru said again close to her ear.

Kagome nodded "I believe you can." Kagome whispered before it hit her "Sesshomaru what are you doing with so much money on your person it could easily be stolen or lost." Kagome said in a whisper.

Sesshomaru repressed a laugh "Kagome I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to try and steal from me and I am not absentminded as to misplace anything on my person let alone allow it to 'get lost'."

Kagome let out a playfully annoyed huff at this but couldn't help the small smile and the happy twinkle and swirling in her eyes that told that she was not at all annoyed.

Sesshomaru pulled out another pouch this one more feminine as it was made out of material instead of the brown leather like the money pouch, it had small patterns on it in swirls and lines and it had multiple colours on it; a very beautiful and very expensive pouch.

Kagome couldn't help wondering what was in such a pretty pouch and watch with a hitched breath as Sesshomaru tipped the contents on to the palm of his hand before delicately picking it up and Kagome let out the breath she had been holding unknowingly as she saw for the first time the beauty of the now revealed necklace.

The necklace was a plain smooth black emerald of some kind that Kagome had never seen or heard of before, it was attached to thin leather that wrapped around it and the leather also came up to tie securely around ones neck. It was simple but because it was simple and plain that is where it seemed to get it's undeniable beauty. Kagome took the rounded oval emerald into hand lightly not pulling on the necklace at all.

It was perfect in the simple design of the necklace anything else would have overdone it and made the emerald look cheap and fake, no it was defiantly perfect.

"It was my mothers, she had it made a long time ago…long before I was born and I think long before she met my father." Sesshomaru said softly breaking through her trance like examination.

"Did she ever tell you what type of stone it was?" Kagome asked still looking at the emerald with interest.

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed in thought slightly "No I don't believe that she did, she never told anyone…I wonder if she even knows herself."

Kagome pouted slightly in disappointment "I wonder why she left it behind." Kagome said wondering why the woman would leave such a thing behind.

"She forgot it." Sesshomaru said amused "And never had the guts to come back for it knowing that either myself or father would more than likely kill her for coming back."

Kagome was also slightly amused at the thought of her forgetting the necklace after just hearing that Sesshomaru was not absentminded.

Kagome put her hand back down in her lap with a sigh, her eyes however stayed with the necklace still wondering what kind of stone it was, it looked like an emerald but the more she looked at it the more she had the feeling that it wasn't.

"I would…very much like to give the necklace to you…if you will allow me?" Sesshomaru said somewhat awkwardly not used to saying such things.

Kagome was stunned he wanted to give her his mothers necklace "Are you sure about this Sesshomaru…I mean it is your mothers." Kagome said still stunned.

'_**What are you doing, just accept it!'**_ Kagome's beast yelled not wanting the pretty thing to go away again. Kagome mentally growled and her beast shut up, much to her satisfaction.

"Kagome I would not offer if I was not sure." Sesshomaru said matter-o-factly.

Kagome nodded then and held her hair out of the way for him as Sesshomaru tied it securely around her neck even though there was no need, it would not come off unless the person wearing it wanted it to.

The necklace came down to just below the hollow of her throat so there was no way to hide it in her clothes…not that she wanted to.

"When did you get it? As far as I know you never left." Kagome asked as she let her hair fall back into place and leaned back into Sesshomaru once again.

"I had Jaken grab it when he went to the palace to collect the paperwork."

"Oh so you just knew I was going to say yes." Kagome said teasingly.

"No but I would have found a way to make you change your mind if you had said no." Sesshomaru explained as if it was just a common day occurrence and Kagome noted it probably was, Sesshomaru changing someone's mind about a matter to see it his way was not a very hard thing it imagine.

Kagome sighed before brightening "Sesshomaru, Sango and I are going to the hot spring, can you keep an eye on the boys so that they don't peek?" Kagome asked flashing a look to Miroku.

Sesshomaru evidentially had the same thought as he too had looked up at Miroku when this was said. He nodded his agreement and Kagome got up and walked over to Sango.

"Sango, Kikyo did you want to go to the hot springs."

"Sure." Sango said gratefully she longed for a bath, and she wanted to catch up with her sister.

Kikyo declined with a blush saying that she had plans to go later and considering that Inuyasha had turned an interesting shade of red at hearing this, it was no brain teaser to guess with who.

When the girls had walked off Sesshomaru turned let his gaze rest on the monk for a moment and Miroku who had the misfortune…or fortune depending on which way you looked at it, caught his gaze and couldn't help the convulsive gulp at the glint that he saw in the golden depths.

This put an end to the plan that had been forming in his mind to go and see his lovely Sango, quickly deciding that if he wanted to live he would wait for when Sango was alone, to act upon his lecherous nature.

Sango and Kagome slid into the hot spring with a contented sigh as the pleasantly heated water relaxed them.

Sango couldn't help but casting glances at her friend she had wanted to ask this all day, but had been too embarrassed to ask in front of the whole group.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" Kagome asked looking at Sango.

"I was wondering if you would mind if I…touched your markings?" Sango asked a faint blush blooming on her cheeks.

Kagome smiled and nodded but to her surprise Sango took hold of her arm and for the first time she realised that she had silvery-misty coloured markings, the same colour as the mist in her eyes, running down both her arms, starting at her shoulder and ending a millimetre above her elbow.

They were the width of at least two fingers pressed together she could see three but when Sango moved her arm up a little she realised that the pattern must go all around her arm. The bands were a straight line from shoulder to elbow but the edges began to narrow until at the elbow they came together in forming a point, like a triangle.

This same pattern ran down her legs starting just below the hip and ending just above her knees.

"It is beautiful." Sango breathed as she looked at the markings on her arm, she had yet to touch them. "I have never known a demon to have different coloured markings." Sango said as she glanced at the ones on her face.

"I hadn't noticed these ones before now." Kagome said looking at them as well and noted that they seemed to glitter slightly in the remaining sun.

"That doesn't surprise me Kagome, you have been wearing longer sleeve tops of late…are you ever going to wear a kimono?"

"I don't know Sango, why do you ask?" Kagome asked looking up from her markings in surprise.

"Oh it's just I have thought for a very long time now that you would look very nice in a kimono…and I must admit that I feel that one would look even better on you now…and somehow I think that even if you didn't want to, you wouldn't have choice very soon." Sango said amusement plain in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I very much doubt Sesshomaru will allow you to wear the clothes from your time for much longer Kagome." Sango said her eyes falling back to the markings and she too noticed that they glittered.

Kagome blushed and looked away.

Sango smiled and finally placed a finger against a marking and ran it down the misty line and couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips.

Despite the heat of the water the markings were cool and soft almost like a form of satin and yet that didn't quite describe the feeling properly. She moved the finger to her unmarked skin of her arm in the small gap between the bands and gasped again at the contrast, the skin there was warm and heated from the springs and the skin was still soft, but also different from the soft of the misty markings.

Sango released her arm and placed a finger on the misty markings that adorned her legs and couldn't believe that these too were cool as if the water wasn't touching them. Quickly removing her fingers Sango next slowly raised a hand to the markings that adorned her face.

Sango placed a finger on the blue stripe that was on her left cheek and fell back in surprise before placing a finger on both of them.

The blue markings on her cheeks were not cold as she had expected but they radiated a startling heat that seemed to pulse through her being, she moved a hand to the unmarked skin and felt that it was warm but not as warm as the markings, enthralled Sango moved closer rising out of the water a little as she turned her attention to the star on her sisters forehead and found that it too radiated a pulsing heat warmer than that of Kagome's actual body.

Quite unaware of the crescent moon Sango traced the lines of the star in fascination and moved a hand to her shoulder markings as well to make sure that the misty markings had indeed been cool to the touch.

"Ahh Sango." Kagome said slightly embarrassed.

Sango looked from the markings and at her sister and realised that she was blushing. Realising just how close she had gotten Sango moved back and sank back to sit on the ledge in the water.

"Sorry." Sango said flushing as well in embarrassment at having lost herself like that. "That's the first time I have ever had the opportunity to touch a demons markings…I mean I have all ways been curious about it…did you know that the markings on your arms and legs are cold…almost as if you didn't have blood flowing through them and yet your skin was heated from the springs, and that the markings on your face radiate a pulsing heat so that they are hotter than your skin even though your skin is heated from the spring…it just amazed me." Sango said softly unable to stop herself from telling Kagome.

"So…" Sango said to help ease her embarrassment "What's it like courting Sesshomaru?"

"I suppose it would be the same as courting anyone else…how did you know?" Kagome asked surprised a hand going to her forehead.

Sango noticed the movements and smirked knowing that Sesshomaru's mark must be hidden there. "I believe that I am the only one that knows, who can't see the mark… and that is only because I am a woman, in fact if Kikyo wasn't able to see the mark she would have been able to tell to, because let's face it women are attentive to this kind of thing." Sango said a small happy smile spread across her face.

"The way he acted towards you on the walk, unnoticeably really, but for Sesshomaru, it was shocking and of course there was before we left, what woman wouldn't notice that small interaction…I must admit though that I had to keep from falling over in shock when I saw him kiss your cheek." Sango said with a smirk as Kagome flushed again.

"Did he give you the necklace?" Sango asked as her gaze focused on the stone.

Kagome nodded putting a hand to it with a smile.

"You love him don't you?" Sango asked for confirmation.

Kagome sighed, "Yes." She said softly, she had realized that she had fallen for him, when his words after she had woken up for the first time as a demon had stung so much.

"Why the long face Kagome?"

"I just wish I knew if he loved me"

Sango couldn't help it she laughed and tried to get herself under control when Kagome threw her a reproachful glare. "Sorry" She wheezed "But didn't you hear anything I just said! This is Sesshomaru we are talking about…actions speak louder than words ever will where that demon is concerned."

Kagome thought about it and slowly a smile graced her face as Sango's words made sense _'Sango is so right! How could I forget that Sesshomaru is not like other people when it comes to words vs. actions'_

So immersed in their conversation Sango and Kagome didn't notice a small girl about 7 by the looks of her, standing by the hot spring silent tears running down her face making the blood and dirt mix with her tears, her shoulders shaking from the violent sobs that she kept quite.

Her clothes were ragged and worn blood splattered most of it not her own, her dark hair was tangled and dirty.

She started to cry out loud not being able to keep her violent sobs quite anymore.

Kagome and Sango jumped at the sudden noise and cringed at the condition of the poor child.

Kagome opened her arms hoping that the child would come into the spring when the child didn't move and still sobbing violently. She dropped her arms and nodded at Sango who nodded back.

The women moved towards the child slowly not wanting to scare her off, as well as not wanting to run through the forest naked to catch her.

When they had finally made it to the ledge in front of the girl they relaxed only slightly, believing that the hard part was done.

"Come in baby." Kagome said slowly moving her arms up in invitation "We won't hurt you, we want to help clean you up." Kagome continued when the child made no move.

"Please, we need to get you cleaned up, and the water will make you feel better." Sango said coaxingly.

Slowly the small child began to move, coming forward and lowering herself as she did this she cringed through her wailing with a hiccup. Kagome quickly took her gently by the waist careful not to injure her already beaten body.

Kagome gasped slightly at how skinny the poor girl was, evidentially she came from a very poor village or very unloving parents, Kagome hoped it was the former.

Kagome gently but quickly lowered the girl into the water, not wanting to prolong the pain that any wounds she had would make as they touched the water.

The child cried out in pain through her wails as she felt the water wash over her skin and she started struggling in the strange demoness's grasp, the thought of demons and that she shouldn't have trusted one rang through the girls thoughts.

Kagome held the child firmly but not painfully, not wanting the child to hurt herself from overly thrashing, she began to hum a tune that her mother used when she was little and in pain.

The soft soothing notes of the demoness slowly calmed the girl enough to realise that she didn't feel any pain except for the dull painful throb that had been there before. She stopped struggling and let the strange notes of the hummed melody calm her.

Kagome smiled when the little girl she held calmed, she gently bought the girl closer so that her back rested against her chest and Kagome cringed at how thin the material the girl wore was _'This would hardly keep her warm in summer!'_ Kagome thought aghast.

Kagome placed her hands slightly under the girl to get her in to a floating position, as she knew how relaxing it was to feel the water move about you as you floated on your back.

The girls cries had stopped, much to Kagome's relief; her poor ears couldn't have taken much more, but once she had calmed at Kagome's melody her sensative ears were no longer in agony.

Sango seeing that Kagome had everything under control spoke up "I'm going to go back now and tell the others what is happening, as I am sure they heard the girl's cries."

Kagome nodded and Sango quickly got out of the spring, dried, and got dressed.

"Are you feeling a little better?" Kagome asked softly looking back down at the child who had closed her eyes.

The little girl opened her eyes at the sound of the demoness' voice and slowly nodded.

"I am glad, I am going to set you up now." Kagome said gently moving the girl into a standing position but keeping a grip on her waist. "Can you swim?"

Again the child shook her head. "That's alright, I can help you, I need to dunk your head under the water, you have a nasty gash to your forehead that needs to be cleaned by the water before I heal it." Kagome said reassuringly.

At the child's frightened look Kagome tried again to reassure her "I won't let you drown I will keep a hold of you."

The child still looked frightened but nodded her head in acceptance. Kagome beamed "Good, now I need you to take a big breathe and hold it." When the child had done as she was asked Kagome calmly dunked her head under for a few seconds allowing the water to do most of the cleaning work.

The child came up looking relieved to be above the water again. Kagome smiled softly at her and moved her to sit on the ledge were Sango and herself had been sitting before they had heard the girl.

"I am going to need to take your clothes off now." Kagome said softly the girl nodded her head before, with Kagome's help, kneeling on the ledge and pulling the make shift scrap of clothe that had been her clothes.

It looked like a very badly made dress with arm and head holes. Kagome shook her head as she threw it on the ground by the hot spring _'I'll have to find her something better to wear then that piece of shit.'_ Kagome thought a little angry that someone would allow their child to dress so.

Kagome looked over the small girl and cringed to see her ribs clearly defined against her skin _'And give her a good cup or ramen…make that two.'_ Kagome thought upset that they had nothing else to give the child for at the moment.

Kagome looked down the rest of the girl and noticed that she only had two serious wounds, one on her right thigh that was bleeding freely into the water and the one on her forehead that was also bleeding freely just not as bad.

Kagome quickly healed both wounds with her miko powers, the only sign left that she had them was a deep red shiny mark that would fade in a couple of days.

The girl looked up at her in shock "You're a miko as well as a demon?!" She said confused.

Kagome laughed "Well yes I suppose…kind of strange aren't I…I'm Kagome by the way." She said with a pleasant smile.

The child couldn't help laughing and nodding. "Do you mind telling me what happened to you?" Kagome asked softly not wanting to sound pushy.

The child glanced at her for a moment before looking off into the distance as if remembering. "We…I mean my whole village was just minding their own business, doing what they do every day, when we heard horses coming fast upon the village, there was a cry from the look out, he was yelling something…about bandits…but I think that a better description would be wild men…or even wild animals!" She paused taking a shuddering breathe "They were wild eyed and yelling in unintelligible screams. They killed many before my mother ushered me into the forest telling me to run and not look back but they saw her and me…a man took a swing at me but mum pushed me aside but I felt a pain…pain in my leg, she screamed at me to run and I did, I fell three or four times and then I was just here…I can't remember what happened for hours after that." She finished.

Kagome could smell the tears and sadness that clung to her "I don't even know if my mother is dead. I don't even now were my village is from here, so I can't check." She wailed as she broke down into quieter sobs than when she was on the edge of the spring.

Kagome gathered the child into her lap and held her tightly to her chest in a comforting hug until the child calmed down again.

"I think it is time to get out now." Kagome said as got up bringing the small human girl with her. She quickly had the girl dry and wrapped in the towel as her clothes were unwearable.

Kagome grimaced slightly as she quickly used the clothes that she had worn that day to dry herself down as best she could before slipping into her night clothes.

She made sure that the towel was wrapped tightly around the child so that it would fall down. "Use one hand to hold the towel in place." Kagome said kindly as she took her free hand, not wanting to take any chances with the towel.

They made it to the edge of the camp and Kagome attempted to let the child's hand fall, but found that she didn't want to let go. "I'm just going to go into the camp and get you something to wear, I will be right back." Kagome said soothingly.

The frantic shaking of the child's head made it clear that it was not going to happen. "Okay." Kagome sighed and started to walk in grasping the child's hand in a comforting grip.

But the tugging on her arm after a step made her look back to see again the child frantically shaking her head. _'Evidentially too modest to be seen by others with only the towel.'_

"Sango!"

"Yes?"

"Could you please grab some clean clothes for the child from my bag?"

"Sure."

A few moments later Sango came over with a night dress in her hands. Kagome nodded her thanks to Sango as she retreated back into the camp.

Kagome stifled a giggle as she looked at the child, the night dress was way too big but it would have to do until they could find something better. She looked adorable in it though.

A few minutes back in the camp and it was clear that the child loved the plain pink night dress almost as much as clinging to Kagome.

Much to Kagome satisfaction and Inuyasha's annoyance, the child sat through three cups of ramen, and under Kagome's watchful eye she didn't eat them to fast and had plenty of water to balance it out.

It also became clear that she loved to annoy Inuyasha who had kicked up a fuss at the second cup of ramen and all she did was stick out her tongue in a very 'she likes me better' attitude. Kagome would have told her not to if it wasn't so funny.

It was getting late and Kagome wanted to be with Sesshomaru as his presence comforted her and right now she needed to know, or at least feel, that it would be alright and that they could stop this from happening again.

Kagome eventually gave up on trying to get the girl to go to sleep with Sango with a sigh.

"Ok I am going to go over to Sesshomaru." Kagome said kindly whilst pointing in his direction "If you need me just come on over." She said walking over to Sesshomaru who opened his arms and brought her into his lap.

To Kagome's surprise the little girl was standing in front of her when she looked up and a silent understanding of what she wanted came over Kagome who opened her arms and smiled when the child climbed into her lap and promptly fell asleep.

Kagome leaned back into Sesshomaru's comforting embrace with a soft smile curving her lips before exhaustion caught up to her and she too fell asleep.

Sesshomaru hadn't been able to keep the smirk off his face as the child became like Kagome's shadow, following her everywhere in that ridiculously too big night dress.

When he heard Kagome tell the child that she would be with him if she needed her, he felt relieved, he could smell and feel the tiredness in Kagome's scent and aura and he was pleased that she would be falling asleep soon, for they would have to be up early in the morning.

He had been surprised again when the child was in front of them, and after two seconds Kagome seemed to realise what she wanted and he grudgingly allowed the child to sleep with them…for tonight.

Sesshomaru didn't sleep but he did close his eyes and enjoy the feeling of having Kagome so close to him.

Kagome's eyes moved from person to person as the argument wore on. Sesshomaru had said that they should head to the Western palace and of course everyone was fine with that, except Inuyasha of course.

So maybe argument wasn't the right word, more like convincing Inuyasha to go. Between Miroku's convincing abilities and Sesshomaru's bored antagonisms they were getting nowhere.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said drawing everyone's attention as up till now she had made no move to enter the 'conversation'. "We are going to the Western palace with or without you." Kagome said feeling slightly guilty for saying something so cold.

Inuyasha blinked "But…but…"

"No Inuyasha you don't have to come…you could meet use somewhere else…"

"Oh hell no! I ain't leaving!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Then it is settled, we head to the Western palace…just as soon as Ah Un and Jaken come back with Rin and Shippo." Kagome said happily.

Inuyasha sighed in defeat, he hated having to go to his brother's home.

"Kagome." A soft voice said.

Kagome looked down and smiled at the young girl "I just realised that I was terribly rude, you told me your name but I didn't tell you mine; my name is Matti."

"That is a lovely name Matti." Kagome said placing a hand on the child's head ruffling her hair slightly.

Matti closed her eyes in delight at the affectionate gesture.

They had just finished lunch when Ah Un arrived back at camp with a very disgruntled Jaken and two overly happy children.

"Mummy!" Shippo yelled launching himself off the dragon and into his mother's arms.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin had yelled as she dismounted and ran up and hugged him as well before running off to Kagome with a similar cry of mum and a hug.

Kagome laughed and returned the gestures with equal warmth, when the children noticed Matti, Kagome waved her over "Rin, Shippo this is Matti- Matti these are my adopted children."

Shippo and Rin smiled kindly at Matti which she returned, just a little bit nervous of the two rather obvious bundles of energy.

The journey to the Western lands was quick as Kagome rode on Sesshomaru's demonic cloud, Sango, Miroku and Matti on Kirara, Rin and Jaken on Ah Un and Inutashio and Shippo rode on his demonic cloud.

Inuyasha refused to ride with anyone and so he and Kikyo ran so they would arrive a good couple of hours later.

Kagome was surprise when they had landed when the demon and demoness' showed her just as much respect as they did Sesshomaru, she was very confused about this seeing as none of them could see Sesshomaru's crescent moon.

Sesshomaru sensed her confusion and smirked "Don't be so surprised Kagome, they can smell our scents closely intermingled…and I don't mingle with anyone…especially not a female." Sesshomaru said in a low voice so that only she could hear.

Kagome nodded and muttered "I need to get used to demon abilities." A little embarrassed at not having thought about their sense of smell seeing as she could smell him all over her, it wouldn't be hard for other demons to.

Sesshomaru gave orders that Inuyasha and his mate were to be let into the castle when they arrived before ordering them into the castle.

Kagome was curious as to why but didn't ask figuring that she would find out soon enough.

When everyone had settled down Sesshomaru began "As many of you have guess the demoness Kagome is my intended mate and it goes without saying that you treat her with the same respect as you would any other member of the Tashio family." Sesshomaru said in a voice that brooked no disagreement.

There was silence in the large hall before murmur's of agreement was heard throughout the hall before one demon obviously the head servant stepped forward as spokes person.

"We agree with your choice Lord Sesshomaru." He said with a bow to him and then a bow to Kagome and she watched with flushed cheeks as the entire room bowed to her for what seemed to her like an embarrassingly long moment before they stood up as one and filed out to get on with their duties before they were punished.

Kagome noticed that the rest of her travelling companions had disappeared but shrugged it off thinking that they had to be somewhere in the rather impressive palace.

Kagome followed after Sesshomaru as he swept from the now empty hall. They came to a stop outside a door that was a couple of hallways down from the great hall.

Kagome stepped in as Sesshomaru opened the door.

The door slide shut behind Sesshomaru with a soft snap, he walked further into the room before talking.

"That was supposed to be commitment…" Whatever else Sesshomaru was going to say was cut off by Kagome's finger pressing gently against his lips.

"Sesshomaru proof of commitment is something personal to everyone…you do not speak a great deal and my heart has been dealt many blows…and so to hear you say that I am your intended spoken to room full of the people that I will be seeing for a very long time and having them accept me so gracefully, is better than anything else."

Sesshomaru sank down in a chair…a comfy one as this room was used when he wanted to relax undisturbed and motioned Kagome over.

Kagome sank down on Sesshomaru's lap as a small sigh escaped him. "What's wrong Sesshomaru?"

"I believe that I need to tell you something…it is such a small sentence and yet it is so hard to say." He replied wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kagome leaned back into him waiting, not wanting to push him as that normally made things harder.

"Kagome I…love you." Sesshomaru said softly with only a small pause as his nervousness tried to lock down his throat.

Kagome felt her heart literally jump for joy when she heard those words come from his lips…she had never really expected to hear them from him…after all actions speak louder than words ever could for him.

"I love you too Sesshomaru." Kagome said against his ear as she had hugged him in her excitement.

When she pulled back Kagome laughed "Well I believe that is loyalty out the way."

Sesshomaru raised a bemused eyebrow at that statement but shrugged it off, if those words were enough to prove loyalty to her that was great, as he hadn't been sure how to go about it…now only one remained and that, like Kagome's, was normally done on the mating night.

Sesshomaru captured Kagome's lips with his own in a passionate kiss that in Kagome's opinion out did the first.

Sesshomaru groaned into Kagome's mouth as her tongue beat his, so that she was the one plundering his mouth this time.

It was a strange new feeling for him, a nice one it was also very arousing when her tongue brushed over a very sensitive spot in the back of his mouth, something he had never known before.

He soon had control of the kiss as he was never one to relinquish control for long, if at all, and began to plunder her mouth enjoying the taste ignoring Kagome's muffled growl of annoyance at the turn of events but it soon became a steady purr as he suckled on her tongue for a moment before going back to plundering the far corners of her mouth.

When they pulled apart Sesshomaru smirked "I believe the mating night will be sooner than we expected."

Kagome blushed "I thought that you still had one more?" Kagome asked "Unless you have changed your mind about it?" She added hopefully.

"Not a chance, but it like yours is also done on the mating night."

Kagome blushed even brighter at the mention of hers, almost wishing that she had never said anything about it.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was silently wondered how far down the blush went as it disappeared down the neck of her strange top.

'_I shall have to get her kimono's as I won't let my mate walk around in the stuff she wears…although I wouldn't mind it in the bedroom.'_ Sesshomaru thought.

The top caught his attention as it framed her figure in a slightly to revealing manner although it was much better than the sluttish skirts and white practically see through tops she used to wear for the first year and half, maybe a bit longer.

**A/N: **i hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you find the time to leave a review on your way out.

Thank you to the people who put in for my poll however seeing as there wasn't much interest i am just going to work on whatever is in my head as new storylines are invading my brain everyday


	16. the hot spring

**Disclaimer: **i do not own Inuyasha but i do own this plotline

**A/N: WARNING!!! THERE IS A LIME/LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER IT IS CLEARLY MARKED AT THE BEGINNING AND THE FINISH.** SO PLEASE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT JUST SKIP IT!

**CHAPTER 15**

**The Hot Spring**

Amatsu Mikaboshi stood in a large room, the largest the entire castle had to offer and this room was entirely bare, the only thing in the room was Amatsu himself and he stood looking through the wall length window.

His gaze reached out on to the mortal plains, looking but not really seeing as his mind was focused on seeing a much bigger picture.

His eyes sought out all the evil that was spread throughout the Northern Lands and he laughed at what he saw, his laugh was one of joy and happiness as he watched the tiny insignificant people screaming in terror from his newly acquired dolls.

How glad he was that most mortals (exceptions were far and in between) were weak minded fools who let their hearts and minds be controlled so easily, their hateful doubts that they hid so well normally were now brought to the surface with blinding rage, soon to be causing terror throughout Japan and then slowly affecting the entire world.

Hysterical laughter burst forth from his lips at that thought; unable to contain the absolute joy of seeing the mortal world fall into deafening silence ringing pure and true with despair.

Amatsu's attention was drawn again to his dolls handy work as violent terrified screams erupted from his entertainment the sound was like music in his ears. _'Ah what fun.'_ Was his only thought until the screams were all silenced.

Amatsu smirked as his thoughts drifted and landed on the decrepit old man that had brought about his freedom from his imprisonment. _'The old fool has served his purpose there is no further need of him.'_

His eyes glinted in excitement as he manipulated the old man to come to him. After a few moments the door slide open and closed behind the old man. "How can I be of service to you master?" Jaaku said with something that resembled as close to a bow the crooked old man could manage.

"You are no longer needed Jaaku…you are useless baggage." Amatsu said lightly a smile of pure delight racing through him as he saw the old man's eyes widen in shook then dilute in fear.

"No wait…you can't…I…I gave you your freedom back…I..." The old man's beady black eyes widened when he saw the god he had always feared and respected…and in an odd way even loved, smiled maliciously at him.

"Yes you did" He said softly his malicious smile still firmly in place "and now you have no further use or purpose for me except to be my entertainment."

With no further ado Amatsu Mikaboshi's fingers began to glow with a feverish white light; hot enough to burn, sharp enough to cut through entire mountain ranges.

The old man's eyes widened in terror he looked at the white glow encompassing the god's hand and for the first time he realised how stupid it had been for him to think that Amatsu Mikaboshi, the god of evil, would have ever cared who had gotten him out of his purgatory…that this god, like all gods, was a selfish being caring only for himself.

With deliberate slowness Amatsu lengthened the white light and his eyes glittered in unrestrained delight as he saw Jaaku's mouth open in a scream of terror, too mortified to be able to move as the branding hot and sharp light moved closer towards him.

And then all of a sudden it was over, Amatsu Mikaboshi stabbed the light out in a quick violent jerk of his gathered power and Jaaku was cut off mid scream as the light pierced through his throat and out the back of his neck as if it was cutting through melted butter.

Amatsu Mikaboshi watched with a satisfied smirk on his face as he retracted his powers and let them absorb back into his being; he watched as the old man gurgled his last breath as his knees hit the floor, the light leaving his black beady eyes and he fell on his front on the wooden floor blood spreading from the corpse of the old man.

Amatsu ignoring the corpse turned his attention back to the window and his eyes gleamed with anticipation _'Soon, very soon it will be time to infect more people with his desirers. Ahh how much fun that would be!' _

He looked back over to the bloody corpse that just a few moment ago had held Jaaku's life _'I'll have to deal with it before the damned thing decomposes on me.'_ He thought a cruel and yet delighted look alighted his face as he swept an arm out in an arch over the corpse and watched with pleasure as the body melted into the wood of the floor making a perfect image of the man's pained and fearful face and lifeless eye's that still seemed to be pleading sightlessly for his life.

Amatsu was very pleased with his work of art _'Nothing like still life portraits to liven up one's home!' _ He thought happily amused.

Kagome leaned out against the balcony that was attached to her room; which would only be slept in once, which happened to be last night.

Kagome moved away from the ledge of the balcony and placed her hands firmly against her stomach in an attempt to stop the nervous jitters that were assaulting her stomach and her feeble self-esteem.

The castle however was bustling with happy chatter of the working servants as they hurried to get things prepared on short notice; they didn't mind, it was about time their master found a mate…and lucky for them a surprisingly kind mistress he had chosen…they looked forward to serving the lady Kagome.

Kagome tried extremely hard to be excited about the most important event of her life but with the enormous butterflys taking residence in her stomach it was practically impossible, and to make things worse it felt like something was tugging at her very soul.

People were being hurt and dying whilst she stood here on a balcony in what would have to be the safest place in the world right now doing nothing…well nothing to help the poor souls that were suffering at the hands of a fallen god.

Kagome turned as she heard the soft respectful knock on the door, she walked back into her room and scented the air and sighed, it was only Jaken outside the door _'What could he want.'_

"Come on in Jaken." Kagome said a little hesitant, not used to having people wait so politely outside her door after knocking.

Jaken quickly scuffled into the room his head politely bowed for a respectful moment before raising his head. "May I speak freely to you?" Jaken asked again respectfully but there was a silent hope in his eyes as he spoke that Kagome had never seen there before.

Kagome hesitated knowing that Jaken wasn't exactly the politest of creatures, but the hope that was in his eyes made her resign to listen _'Besides if it is anything bad I can kick him out the window…or have Sesshomaru do it.'_ Kagome thought before nodding her head in approval.

Jaken smiled brightly at Kagome, the action making his cheeks puff out rather comically but somehow Kagome kept a straight face and waited for him to speak.

It didn't take long.

"I just wanted to tell you that I believe that Lord Sesshomaru has made the right choice in his mate; not that he would or even could pick wrong…chmmph…but I stray from the point, I want you to know that I approve of my lord's decision as much as the other members of this household."

"Thank you so much Jaken." Kagome said smiling at the toad demon _'Trust Jaken to think that his opinion on the matter is important…but hey at least he won't make my life a living hell.' _

Jaken turned to leave having said all that he wanted to when he heard his new mistress sigh in a rather saddened way and he turned back around, hoping that she didn't think he was being nosy "Is there something bothering you?" Jaken asked.

Kagome who had turned to look out the window to see the grounds turned her attention back to Jaken and she hesitated, did she want to tell Jaken of all people about her worries?

She shrugged off the feeling and told Jaken about what was happening and how she felt useless and selfish sitting here in safety whilst others suffered.

Jaken paused mauling over his answer for a moment trying to find the right words. "You should try to put from your mind for now as you can't do anything about it here but bottle away these emotions you are feeling, and then when you finally get to come face to face with your enemy let it explode in any way you see fit." Jaken said before bowing and leaving Kagome to her own devises.

Soon after Jaken left Kagome jumped from the balcony and into the garden before crossing into another section of the grounds that opened up into a big field perfect for sparring, and as her two pups had discovered, playing.

Kagome enthusiastically threw herself into the game that the three children were playing, time seemed to speed up then and it was soon becoming dark and the children were ushered back into the palace and Kagome was told that dinner would soon be ready.

Kagome had nodded and returned to her room threw the balcony and was surprised to see a grandmotherly looking demoness standing in her room apparently waiting for her "Ah there you are, well come on no time to waste we must get you ready and presentable!" She said as she eye's the clothes that Kagome had on clucking distastefully.

Kagome gulped as she could see herself dressed in an awkward kimono that she had no idea how to move in since she hadn't worn any type of kimono since she was three and even then they were modified for easier movement.

Kagome felt her virginal nerves kick in once again once the grandmotherly demoness, who was surprisingly enough called Grandmother by all, was done with putting her together. Her hair was up in a low bun and she had a dark midnight blue kimono with white sakura blossoms decorating the hems, the irony was not lost on Kagome and she laughed softly making Grandmother look at her oddly for a moment before shrugging it off and ushering her out the door where another servant waited to lead her to the dining hall.

The atmosphere had become tense since this afternoon and Kagome wondered why; she found out soon enough and she wished that the ground would swallow her up and never let her out again…how could Sesshomaru do this to her not telling her that the four lords of the land gathered to greet her? She'd kill him…later!

The lord's of the East, South, and North bowed their heads slightly in greeting which once Kagome had pulled herself together she returned. She took her seat next to Sesshomaru and shot him a glare.

Sesshomaru noticed and gave her a small apologetic smile hoping to pacify her need to be angry with him; it didn't work…much.

Kimito, the lord of the North, was the worst tempered of the four and to Kagome's mind it was no longer a mystery as to why evil like Naraku and Amatsu Mikaboshi had taken up residence in the North.

Lord Kimito was a jaguar youkia, his murky bronze eyes had the cunning wisdom of a cat and his poise and posture spoke of a feline grace that a model would die for.

He had short cropped hair that was a dull bronzy orange with black littered through it, he was well built, but it was different from Sesshomaru's whose build was more suited to fighting; Kimito's was designed for running, like all felines.

Next to Kimito sat Yule, the Lord of the South. He was a dragon youkia and he was the complete opposite of Kimito, Yule was boisterous and seemed to like smiling, so much so that Kagome wondered if he wasn't just born with his mouth uplifted into a smile.

Talmine the Lord of the East, who was a Hawk youkia, he sported golden eyes that were just as sharp and all seeing as Sesshomaru's except they were lighter in color. He was as quiet as Sesshomaru and seemed to hate company, but this wasn't so unusual as it was for Sesshomaru, as hawks tended to do things alone and dogs generally loved company.

All of the lord's were mated but had not brought their mates for reasons they neglected to mention, not that Sesshomaru or Kagome asked.

Dinner was not as bad as Kagome had thought it would be and with little conversation to keep the company from eating it was over quicker than any dinner Kagome had ever come across, it gave her the odd feeling that these youkia never came together unless it was strictly necessary.

Kagome couldn't help but think this a little odd seeing as the governments in her era were always meeting and trying to be friends to prevent another world war…having two of them already, that was more than enough.

The lord's were all elegant and looked almost too pretty to be male. Kagome mentally shook her head at this thought, none of them would be to happy to hear that.

It was too quietor Kagome, she was used to having conversation and joyful laughter at the dinner table and suddenly she knew exactly how uncomfortable Sesshomaru had felt at the dinner table at the shrine.

Kagome was glad when the awkward dinner was over and the lord's left for their lands again. Sesshomaru had offered a place to sleep, but all three declined for they had things that needed their attention, but Kagome could care less as long as they were leaving.

Kagome had a feeling that even though Sesshomaru's mask of indifference was perfect and gave nothing away to what his true feelings were, that he too was more than glad to see the three lords leave.

Sesshomaru and Kagome found themselves being lead back to their rooms, and Kagome gulped when she saw grandmother standing there waiting for her with a brush in hand and a small robe lying ready on the bed.

A few minutes later Kagome found herself outside the room with only the small bath robe tucked around her and a small female youkia who smiled at her tentively before turning and starting down the hall, it was obvious that she was meant to follow.

Kagome saw no other person, youkai or human as she walked behind the female leading her to their destination.

She supposed that this was so that no one saw either Sesshomaru or herself so lightly clad, and so that neither herself or Sesshomaru would go into a rage of jealousy if someone else was caught staring.

It wasn't long until Kagome and her companion had to pause for a few seconds as the youkia slid open the door to a bath house and urged Kagome inside.

Kagome stood agape as it hit her that this was no indoor bath house, but an indoor hot spring 'of course Sesshomaru would have a personal hot spring considering his views of people in general.' Kagome thought with a roll of her eyes.

She looked around and realised that she was here first, Kagome felt the hands of her guide on her shoulders as the youkia helped her off with her robe.

Kagome watched as she hung it up on one of the small knobs that jutted out slightly from the wall; obviously a feudal era hook.

The servant bowed out not having said a word and left Kagome as she sunk with a grateful sigh into the hot springs.

Kagome closed her eyes and placed a hand across her stomach as the butterflies seemed to suddenly grow and become more in number and she wished that she had Sango to talk to in this moment, she felt the water ripple and new Sesshomaru had entered the hot spring beside her.

Sesshomaru entered his bath house alone needing no guide to show him the way; he hung up his own robe next to the one that was his mates before looking over to see her submerged in the hot water.

He sighed, she hadn't acknowledged his presence yet and that probably meant that she was still mad at him.

Sesshomaru silently slipped in to the water beside Kagome hopping that she would at least look at him.

Sesshomaru gathered his unprotesting mate to him "This Sesshomaru is sorry that he didn't tell you about the lord's visit, I didn't want to worry you." Sesshomaru said nudging the side of her head with his own gently as to get some sort of response.

Kagome snapped her eyes open when she felt Sesshomaru tugging her to him and she felt the way it feels to have bare skin touch bare skin for the first time and she felt herself blush when she realized that they were both naked.

She felt Sesshomaru nudge her gently through her shock _'Sesshomaru thinks I'm still mad at him…I suppose I should be but I really don't care, nothing embarrassing happened.'_

"I'm not angry with you Sesshomaru." Kagome said softly, being careful not to look in his direction.

"Then why will you not look at this Sesshomaru?" He said hugging her more tightly to him.

Kagome felt her blush intensify and spread and she couldn't help wrapping her arms protectively over her naked chest.

Sesshomaru picked up on her feelings quickly _'She is nervous…or feels vulnerable, or both.'_ Sesshomaru thought and placed a small, and what he hoped was a comforting, kiss to her cheek.

He gently guided Kagome in front of him as he gathered a wash cloth that had been placed on the side of the hot spring. 

Kagome's back was to Sesshomaru and he couldn't help but drop a small kiss on her shoulder as he moved her hair to one side bearing one milky smooth shoulder. He quickly replaced his mouth with the wet wash cloth and he ran it down her arms from her shoulder to her fingertips stretching out her arm as he went.

When Sesshomaru was finished with her back he gently turned her around being careful to keep his eyes on hers as he gently cleansed her face and upper body.

Kagome felt herself blush under the attention of his hand, but was extremely grateful that he kept his eyes from wandering.

Kagome all of a sudden knew without a doubt that this would be the only chance she got to complete her third task; she knew that she would not be able to work up the courage to do this in the room…his room…their room, where she would have to make the first move towards contact.

Kagome gently grasped the wash cloth and pulled it from Sesshomaru's lacking grasp and took a fortifying breath and told herself that she could do this…if every other female in her family could do this then so could she.

**-LIME BEGINS HERE-**

Kagome gently moved the wash cloth over Sesshomaru's chest followed by her hand softly kneading the muscles of his chest.

Sesshomaru shifted slightly as a rush of heat entered his blood making his blood race.

Kagome moved closer, her hands not stopping and began to suckle softly at his neck where his neck met his shoulder.

She dropped the wash cloth and began running her hands up and down his chest slowly going further down with each circuit, running her nails along his skin every so often.

Sesshomaru groaned through his teeth as he tried to hold it in, he felt his body reacting under his woman's ministrations as his heated blood rushed to his cock, making it stand hard and erect; it was a struggle for him not to take control.

Sesshomaru's groan spurred Kagome on as she rained hot kisses up and down Sesshomaru's neck nipping at his skin every so often.

Kagome moved down his body until she had one of his pert nipples in her hot mouth suckling on it as her other hand moved down even lower to grasp and give a slight squeeze to his already hard cock, earning a soft growl from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to think at first when Kagome began to suckle at his neck and he almost moved away when he remembered what Kagome had said when she told him her three tasks _'Prove she could be a good mate…this is what she meant, and here I thought my idea was just wishful…wishful thinking.'_

'_**Enough thinking…feel!'**_ Sesshomaru's demon snarled as it wanted to focus on the delicious feelings his mate was creating.

Sesshomaru didn't argue with his beast and allowed himself to relax and marvel at how good she was at this and he couldn't stop the stray thought that intruded into his mind _'How can she be innocent and know how to do this?'_ He resolved to ask her later…much later and allowed his mind to give into the foggy pleasure filling his mind.

Kagome smiled when she felt Sesshomaru thrust into her hand, she stroked him softy, feathery light and moved away slowly towards the edge of the hot spring.

Sesshomaru whined at the loss of her touch, Kagome patted the ledge of the hot spring and blinked as Sesshomaru was suddenly there having moved faster than even her eyes could see.

Kagome suddenly felt nervous again as she placed her hands on Sesshomaru's upper legs and pushed them further apart.

She didn't let that stop her though as she pushed it to the back of her mind and letting her instincts take over as she licked the tip, slowly swirling her tongue around it before taking more of him into her mouth slowly suckling and swirling her tongue around him.

When she had as much as she could of Sesshomaru's hard length in her mouth she scrapped her teeth gently across him and had to fight her gagging reflex as the action made Sesshomaru thrust into her mouth.

Kagome forced her throat to relax in case he thrust again and wrapped her hand around the lower part of his cock that she could not fit in her mouth.

She massaged his balls and cock with her hands in time with her suckling and licking of her mouth as she began to bob her head up and down.

She became more forceful when she felt the tightening of his balls and the low growl coming from Sesshomaru, telling her that he was close to his end.

Sesshomaru began to thrust wildly into Kagome's mouth forcing her to deep throat him as he came, surprisingly though to Kagome it was merely slightly uncomfortable as she swallowed his cum before licking his staff clean.

Kagome came up out of the water and gave Sesshomaru a kiss allowing him to taste himself in her mouth.

**-LIME ENDS HERE-**

Kagome felt her nerves come back when she allowed herself to sink back down into the water, the heavy breathing of Sesshomaru the only sound.

Sesshomaru came down from his high and stared down at his mate in wonder, not being able to formulate any sort of words in his scrambled thoughts, although one word cropped up 'wow' but Sesshomaru couldn't get his mouth to formulate the word.

Kagome started to fidget under Sesshomaru's intense stare _'Why isn't he saying anything? What is he thinking? Was he displeased? Did he think her a whore? Not too surprising if he did, women of this time don't think things like that, let alone do them.'_

Kagome's thought kept escalating in that direction until she couldn't take it anymore. With a pained cry she leapt from the water gracefully making the water shower outwards in all directions.

She hurriedly put on her robe over her wet body and made to leave only to have to stop just in time to not collide with the person she was trying to escape from.

Sesshomaru pulled himself out of his wonder in time to notice that his mate appeared to be in a hurry to leave him, forcing himself into action he managed to cut her off before she could make two steps towards the door.

Kagome looked down and to the left refusing to look at Sesshomaru, too ashamed and scared of what she may seem like in his eyes.

Sesshomaru reached out and placed a finger under Kagome's chin, Kagome shook him off.

Sesshomaru growled lowly and again placed his finger under her chin this time meeting no resistance he lifted her face up so that he could see her face.

One look at her blue misty eyes was enough to tell Sesshomaru all he needed to know. The misty swirls in her eyes where swirling with betrayal, hurt and embarrassment. _'I haven't said anything yet.'_

Sesshomaru quickly crushed her to his chest ignoring the struggles that Kagome made.

Eventually Kagome gave up and just cried silently into his chest; she had wanted to make it to her room before she broke down into sobs.

Kagome was too embarrassed to say anything and so she just lay still in his arms and tried to control herself although that didn't stop her tail from twitching agitatedly out behind her.

Sesshomaru spoke softly and reassuringly to his mate "I am pleased with you mate, you did very well." Sesshomaru said his arms squeezing gently around his mate.

Kagome stiffened at his words not daring to believe them.

Sesshomaru couldn't suppress the growl that rumbled in his chest "You think I lie mate!" it was not a question but Kagome answered anyway.

Kagome pulled away as far as Sesshomaru's arms allowed her "How could I not when you sat there saying nothing staring at me! And I…I thought you didn't want me anymore because no respectable Japanese woman in this era would ever dare to think of something like that let alone do it…and I…I thought you thought that I was a whore." Kagome said losing steam near the end as she was too ashamed to say the last part in anything then a whisper.

Sesshomaru heard the ashamed whisper like she had shouted it at him and he immediately crushed her back into his chest.

"I could never think something like that of you Kagome; the only reason why this Sesshomaru didn't say anything was because he couldn't…he was utterly tongue-tied, I believe is the word that your brother used."

Sesshomaru smirked "This Sesshomaru has never felt anything as pleasant as your hot mouth over him."

Kagome blushed scarlet and looked away again, even though his words sent a thrill of excitement and triumph through her being.

Sesshomaru lead Kagome back into the spring grabbing a clean cloth and cleansed Kagome's body again, when he was finished Kagome took the cloth from his hands and reached towards him; this time cleansing his body as well.

**A/N: **well i hope you enjoyed the new chapter and please review and tell me what you think as it is my first ever.


	17. the mating and the arrival of fujin god

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters except for the ones of my own making and the plotline also belongs to me

**A/N: ****WARNING!!! THIS STORY HAS A STRONG LEMON SCENE** that has been clearly marked at the start and at the end so that if you don't wish to read it you can skip right over it.

**CHAPTER 16**

**The Mating and the Arrival of Fujin, God of the Winds**

Sesshomaru and Kagome were back in their robes and waiting for the servants to come and collect them.

Kagome was blushing brilliantly as Sesshomaru had not been able to resist staring at her, and although she knew it was pointless to be embarrassed, she couldn't help the flush that came to her cheeks.

Sesshomaru smirked at his blushing mate and kissed her forehead when he heard the knock of his servant outside the door "I'll see you soon koshi." He whispered so only she could hear causing the already stunning red blush to flush darker across her cheeks.

Kagome didn't have to wait long for the same female youkia that had brought her to the hot spring to take her to her next destination…Sesshomaru's room.

Kagome was surprised but grateful when she found that she again was the first one to the room and gratefully slipped into the awaiting night dress.

Kagome looked around for the robe but found that it had disappeared along with the servant and Kagome realised that she was now alone in the room and waiting for Sesshomaru to show up.

Kagome felt her hackles rise as her instincts told her to be on guard that she needed to be read for some kind of attack…Kagome froze _'Attack, why would I have to worry about an attack it's only Sessho…oh shit…the dominance thing, I never got around the dominance step with Sesshomaru.'_

Kagome jerked around trying to see if Sesshomaru had entered the room yet, but it had gone completely dark _'Completely dark how is that possible I am a demon now, I can see in the dark so why can't I now?!'_ Kagome thought a little panicky although she tried to calm herself reasoning that if she allowed the panic to overcome her she wouldn't have a chance to sort this out.

Sesshomaru used the blood in his mark to take away her ability to see in the dark something that he hadn't told her it could do. Before he soundlessly entered the room shutting and locking the door unable to silence the small click it made as the bolt slid into place. He knew that demoness hated to be dominated especially the strong ones like Kagome and if it looked like they were going to lose they more than likely would try to run, which was why they were in a room specially designed for this night.

The room had no windows and only one door which was now locked and it could not be unlocked or broken through without his say so.

He watched as Kagome whirled around at the sound and whispered his name, Sesshomaru allowed his hidden aura and scent to penetrate the room to let his mate know that it was him.

Kagome suppressed a whimpered as Sesshomaru's aura washed over her, his intent was stated clearly in his aura as it pushed against her in a way that let her know that she was to submit.

"Sesshomaru can't we talk about this?" Kagome asked backing up slightly, as she said it her eyes moved quickly around the room trying to see in the complete darkness that surrounded her sight.

Kagome felt her answer in the sudden unrelenting influx of Sesshomaru's aura as it pressed and whipped against her angrily, the answer being a clear 'no' without words.

Kagome couldn't keep the whimper from escaping her lips this time as Sesshomaru's aura pushed against her.

Kagome heard and felt movement in the air of the room then and quickly side stepped Sesshomaru allowing him to move past her.

Kagome almost missed the next attack from Sesshomaru as she leapt out of the way, she realised then that all her senses had been smothered in some way and she realised that it had to be Sesshomaru who had done it.

Kagome's beast roared in her head at the unfairness of such an action even though it knew that the male was allowed to do what he wanted to get the female to submit.

Kagome couldn't help but voice her beasts thoughts "Sesshomaru, that is not fighting fair!" Kagome said before she screamed in fright as a body collided with hers sending her flying onto the bed with a thump and the weight of another's body on top of hers and sharp fangs pressing into the tender flesh of her neck and she felt her senses return to her.

"There is nothing unfair about using ones abilities." Sesshomaru barked in Inu youkia even though his mouth never moved from her throat "Now submit!" He ordered.

Kagome whined out a refusal as she began struggling against the strong masculine body above hers, her thoughts on trying to escape from the males grasp.

Sesshomaru growled low in his chest the sound threatening as he applied more pressure to his mate's throat.

Kagome whined as she felt Sesshomaru's teeth sink deeper into the tender skin of her throat, his teeth breaking the skin there.

Kagome stopped her struggles in hopes that Sesshomaru would loosen his hold around her throat and when he didn't she couldn't stop another whine passing through her lips.

"Submit bitch, that is the only way that I will release you." Sesshomaru growled out around her throat.

Kagome felt her still tense muscles relax in defeat and she yipped out her submission to the dominant male above her.

"I submit to alpha male." And she was more than a little relieved when she felt Sesshomaru's sharp fangs remove themselves from her punctured and tender flesh of her throat.

Sesshomaru licked the puncture wounds that his fangs inflicted until they sealed closed without a trace of them having ever being there.

Kagome sighed as Sesshomaru's tongue slid soothingly against her throat, soothing the slight discomfort of her wounds until it felt like they were no longer there.

Kagome moaned as Sesshomaru's soothing licks turned into fiery hot kisses working from her neck and shoulder to along her jaw.

**-Lemon begins here-**

Sesshomaru came up higher as he rained kisses up to her ear causing the woman beneath him to gasp.

Kagome moved her head slightly so that she could give into the impulse to give Sesshomaru a solitary lick under his chin.

Sesshomaru groaned and nuzzled his face into Kagome's cheek before trailing kisses down her cheek until his mouth locked with hers.

As Sesshomaru's mouth ravaged hers Kagome found her arms moving to wrap around Sesshomaru's shoulders, massaging the muscles under her hands and moving up into his hair as she felt Sesshomaru's hands moving over her body causing the most delicious sensations to tingle through her body.

Sesshomaru ran his hands up and down his mate's body and delighted in her shivers and soft moans into his mouth.

Sesshomaru ran a hand up her body coming to a stop at her cloth covered breast. Cupping the heavy delicate mound he gently ran a claw on the underside of her breast before coming in closer until his fingers were pulling on her peaked nipple, causing Kagome to gasp freely as Sesshomaru's mouth began searching for all the bare skin it could find.

Becoming tired of the clothes blocking his way to his mates skin, Sesshomaru ripped the clothes from her body knowing that it wouldn't hurt her in the slightest, before doing to same to his own night clothes. He hissed at the feeling of her heated, and yet in some places cool, skin against his own.

At the feeling Sesshomaru ground his erection into Kagome's thigh, making her moan.

Sesshomaru smirked and began trailing kisses down her body, going down her collar bone, his hot mouth licking and nipping her heated and flushed skin.

He paused his downward descent when he came to Kagome's breast that were heavying from her panting breathes.

Sesshomaru suckled like a new born pup, licking and pulling at the peaked nipple before pulling away to give the same attention to its twin.

Kagome moaned as Sesshomaru suckling felt overly good and caused a tightening in her abdomen , she felt as Sesshomaru continued his downward descent and the foggy passion that invaded her senses lifted slightly as realization dawned on her as Sesshomaru's tongue dipped and swirled into her navel before his hot kisses continued.

Kagome found her voice just as Sesshomaru reached her abdomen "Sesshomaru you don't have to oooh…" Kagome found herself cut off as Sesshomaru's mouth closed possessively around her dripping pussy, his tongue flicking out to tease her wet folds before slipping in between them to slide against the soft velvety smooth skin that they protected.

Kagome moaned and involuntarily bucked her hips.

Sesshomaru chuckled and placed a hand on her hips forcing her to stay flat on the bed as he continued his sweet torture.

Kagome's head swung back and forth in rapture as Sesshomaru's tongue delved into her passage.

Sesshomaru couldn't get enough of her taste as he delved as deep as his tongue could go into her tight passage, the muscles clenching around his tongue trying to hold his tongue prisoner.

Sesshomaru ran his tongue over her sensitive bundle of nerves making her cry out in rapture.

Sesshomaru moved back making Kagome whine from the loss of his mouth only to moan as his fingers began stroking her in the most delicious of ways before slipping a finger up into her tight passage and started pumping in and out.

Kagome moaned at the new feelings that Sesshomaru was creating in her and the tightening of her abdomen seemed to be getting stronger.

Sesshomaru's finger came into contact with Kagome barrier making him smirk, his mate was most defiantly untouched just as he had known all along. Sesshomaru moved back up her body, his finger still pumping and slid his tongue into Kagome's mouth exploiting her heavy breathing, making her taste herself.

Sesshomaru slid in another finger stretching her tight passage trying to prepare her for his pulsating cock.

Kagome could feel the tightening of her abdomen growing stronger, it was becoming unbearable almost painful, she needed something, her head thrashed breaking away from Sesshomaru's mouth as she cried out her pleasure as she felt herself explode in release around Sesshomaru's still working fingers.

Sesshomaru heard Kagome's cry of release as her muscles clenched around his fingers as he pumped them drawing out her release.

Sesshomaru started kissing on her neck tasting the sweat that had gathered on her skin, his fingers starting up again, not giving her anytime to come down from her pleasure induced high.

"Sesshom-aru please." Kagome begged as she felt her passions being raised again.

"Please what Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked teasing as his fingers played, stroking her folds making her moan in annoyance at the loss of his fingers.

"Just please Sessh-omaru?!" Kagome panted her hands digging into his back as she tried to draw him closer.

Sesshomaru moved his hand from her nether regions ignoring the groan of protest and moved himself over her feeling himself brush up against her pussy making his cock twitch and pulsate in anticipation.

Sesshomaru aligned himself as best he could before capturing Kagome's mouth with his own to catch her pained moan as her thrust up into her in one smooth motion breaking though her maidens head before stilling, allowing her to adjust to his size.

Kagome moaned at the pain that suddenly crashed through her haze of desire making her squirm as the first instinct was to get away from the pain. He was too big for her, it felt like he had torn her in half.

Sesshomaru held her still and released her mouth and nuzzled comfortingly into her neck "It okay Kagome, relax, the pain will subside." Sesshomaru intoned comfortingly as he began suckling on her neck hoping to take her mind away from the unavoidable pain of her first time.

Kagome relaxed quickly as her body adjusted to the hard thick intrusion to her nether regions and she gave an experimental thrust of her hips.

Sesshomaru began a slow and gentle thrust not wanting to hurt her anymore then he had already and stopped when she moaned again, assuming it was from pain.

Kagome moaned as new and exciting feelings raced through her body as Sesshomaru began moving in and out of her gently. But she frowned when he stopped again, giving a hiss of annoyance Kagome bucked her hips against him wanting the delicious tendrils of pleasure to continue.

Sesshomaru groaned in pleasure when his mate started bucking her hips against him and he looked down at the mesmerizing image of her fucking him before he took charge again.

Sesshomaru took hold of her hips and began thrusting into his mate again the new angle giving a deeper penetration making Kagome meow in delight as she met his thrusts.

"Sesshomaru please!" Kagome panted out.

"What, what do you want Kagome?" Sesshomaru growled out.

Kagome panted trying to formulate the words "Har-der, Sesshomaru, please, harder." Kagome gasped.

Sesshomaru obliged without complaint.

"You're so tight Kagome." Sesshomaru told her as he thrust himself harder and faster in and out of her passage.

Sesshomaru felt that he was nearing his end and began rubbing the hardened nub of her clit making her cry out his name as her release exploded.

Sesshomaru thrust a few more times, the clenching of her inner walls pushing him over the edge with her as his hot seed spilled deep into Kagome womb adding to her pleasure.

**-Lemon ends here-**

Sesshomaru felt his fangs lengthen and bit in between Kagome's shoulder and neck just were her pulse was hammering, marking her as his just as he felt Kagome do the same thing on the opposite side, making his mark permanent and visible for the world to see but also place her mark in the middle of his crescent moon.

Sesshomaru breathing heavily fell to the side as to not crush Kagome under his weight pulling her into his chest and pulling the blankets up around them.

Kagome woke the next morning feeling sore and was sure that she would need a soak in the hot spring to ease the pain.

The next thing she noticed was the feeling of Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around her, keeping her tucked into his chest, Kagome smiled, this feeling was far more pleasant than the first.

Kagome ran a hand along the arm stopping at his hand giving it a small squeeze.

Sesshomaru's arm tightened in response "Morning Kagome." Sesshomaru said nuzzling his face into Kagome's hair.

"Morning…what time is it?" Kagome said wincing slightly as she stretched her legs out, the pain was annoying but nothing too bad. "I don't think I'll be able to walk properly this morning." Kagome said blushing at the thought of limping slightly and having everyone know why.

Sesshomaru chuckled and kissed his mating mark that was still slightly red but fully healed "Don't worry about it I believe that we have a bath drawn and waiting for our attention." Sesshomaru said drawing Kagome's attention to an impossibly large bathing tub for the era that had steam billowing out of it letting them know that it was still hot.

Kagome smiled in delight and made as if to get up but found herself instead swooped up into Sesshomaru's arms as he carried her over before settling them both in the tub.

Kagome sighed happily as the water instantly helped her sore muscles and let Sesshomaru clean her and she gladly returned the favour.

After the relaxing bath both Kagome and Sesshomaru reluctantly got dressed both grabbing clothes from the wardrobe inside the room, Kagome had to ask Sesshomaru for help in putting on a lovely light green kimono.

When they reached the dining room Kagome couldn't help blushing at the lecherous and knowing smirk on Miroku's face.

But Kagome soon forgot her embarrassment as she found herself bombarded by her pups who were telling her how much they missed her yesterday and how mean old Jaken and grandfather had kept them…and everyone else, away from the both herself and Sesshomaru.

When the pups had been seated once again Kagome was then swept into a hug by her sister Sango who apologized profoundly for having left her when she had needed her most.

It was a new sensation for Kagome having Kikyo as her new sister by mating, and also gave her a hug and then found themselves nuzzling each other in sisterly acceptance.

Breakfast was a noisy affair for once at the Western palace as the three pups talked amongst themselves and at Kagome.

And Sango slapping Miroku ever so often with a blush staining her cheeks in embarrassment at her husband groping her in a place like this.

Sesshomaru and Inutashio were the only quiet ones there and surprisingly it was Inutashio who didn't quite like all the noise at the table. Sesshomaru on the other hand was quite happy tuning it all out in favour of watching his mate…Inutashio would get used to it soon enough.

When breakfast was over Kagome told the children that they had to play indoors today, as they would all be busy.

The children pouted at this news but agreed before running off to one of the many rooms to play.

They all adjourned to one of Sesshomaru's many studies, they talked back and forth about what they could do and when they could do it, it had been half an hour into this when a servant knocked timidly on the door.

"Enter." Sesshomaru said hoping that it was something of importance.

The servant entered and whispered hurriedly into his ear before stepping back to await a reply.

Sesshomaru ducked his head slightly so that he could whisper in to Kagome's ear. "Kagura is here and wishes to speak with us." Sesshomaru whispered to the woman on his lap.

"Well we had better hear what she has to say." Kagome said loud enough for everyone to hear and to her surprise although she didn't let it show, the servant nodded his head in respect before leaving only to return shortly with Kagura on his heels.

The servant left quickly seeing that he was no longer required for the present moment and so left his Lord's and Lady's request to themselves.

Kagura shifted uneasily as the eyes of her former enemies shifted to look at her expectantly, the wind witch squared her shoulders and silently rebuffed herself for feeling uneasy around people who she had out smarted before.

"It has gotten worse,"Kagura said confidently "the evil is spreading and with it the attacks on villages and travellers escalate." She continued her lips drawn into a straight line as her eyes shifted from one person to the next, judging their reactions to her words and considering none of them looked to surprised she guessed that they already knew or had a vague idea that this is what would happen.

"I thought so." Kagome said with a sad sigh _'How many innocent people would have to suffer at the hands of Amatsu Mikaboshi before they stopped him.'_ Kagome thought her eyes hardening with determination.

"It is spreading and growing outward, but it seems that this Amatsu 'whoever' is not willing to cross any borders as of yet."

"Of course not, even a god can fall if faced with too many enemies at once and to cross any borders at this moment in time would be a key factor in having three of the four lords of the land band together to protect their lands from harm." Sesshomaru stated plainly.

"Why only three? Why not all four of them?" Miroku asked.

"Lord Kimito of the Northern lands does not care for his lands, only for his home and his power…there is a reason why evil tends to gravitate towards him." Sesshomaru said looking the monk directly in the eyes.

Miroku shivered at the thought of being in the land of a man, or in this case demon, that had no care for the land and was so evil that he pulled the scum of the Earth to him.

"Later." Kagura said having no more to say and so turned and walked out of the room, her head held high before there was an influx of her youkia as she pulled her feather from her hair before taking off to the skies.

There was a few moments of silence following Kagura's departure as everyone thought about what had been said and wishing that they could come to an agreement…but it was rather hard considering that the brothers didn't like to be seen agreeing with each other.

"I believe we should take a break from this…and come back sometime after lunch. We shall get nowhere at the present moment." Miroku said wisely.

This pronouncement was met with steady agreement, but unfortunately was not meant to be for as they had all just gotten up and most moving to stretch their stiff limbs, Sesshomaru was the only one who didn't as he would not lower himself as to appear uncomfortable in front of people…especially not his annoying half brother.

When a blinding flash of light hit the room and immediately several things happened; Sesshomaru jumped in front of Kagome a loud, low dangerous snarl rumbling from his chest and up his throat to burst forth from his mouth with was turned up in a snarl and had his fangs beared in warning.

Kagome slid into a defensive stance behind Sesshomaru not attempting to move away from him, Miroku swept up his staff that had been leaning against the wall closest to his chair and had his ever ready sutras in his free hand, Sango grabbed a large metal fire poker as her Hiraikotsu had been left in her room as she hadn't expected to do any fighting.

Inutashio had unsheathed a sword that Totosai had forged for him long before he had the two fangs made, and slipped easily into a defensive stance.

Jaken, who had the worst time of any creature yet known to man, at that moment had the misfortune to open up the door to the study as he was inclined to tell his Lord and Lady about the ruckus the three pups were making in their designated playroom.

But all thoughts of dobbing on the children left his mind as he opened the door to find that he was most unfortunately blinded and that intermingled with the defensive auras in the room made the poor little toad demon run screaming from the doorway and back to the beastly children that delighted in tormenting him.

The god sighed in exasperation at the not at all surprising reactions to his appearance these mortal realm dwellers had to his arrival.

With a small click of his thumb and forefinger he paralysed all the other occupants of the room but couldn't help the smirk when he heard a terrified scream of some insignificant servant as they ran down the hall.

The light disappeared almost as quickly as it had come and Kagome's eyes narrowed as the sun spots in front of her eyes disappeared and the slightly glowing man in the middle of the room became clear _'I know him from somewhere, I know I do!'_ Kagome thought all was quite in the room as the heavenly being looked around the room and the people in it.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as she recognised him _'That demon…the one that was in a blood rage when I was on my way to the clearing to look in my diary, just after Sesshomaru came to the slayers village. But how, or better, why?'_ Kagome's mind screamed as she looked him over again, it was defiantly the same person except the demon markings in his face and arms were gone and his skin was glowing ever so slightly. _'Who in the hell is this guy!?' _Kagome's mind raged with unanswered questions.

"I am Fujin Shinto, god of the wind, I was chosen to bring you wisdom of the heavenly realm and Amatsu Mikaboshi." He said in a commanding voice as his eyes swept over the company before him.

Sesshomaru was getting annoyed, he didn't care of he was a god, no one took away his ability to protect his mate as he struggled against the paralysis that the god had placed upon them all, and then suddenly the god clicked his fingers again and he quickly righted himself so that he didn't lunge forward.

"How do we know that you really are this god Fujin!?" Inuyasha demanded from his place in the room his eyes glaring daggers at the glowing being before him.

Fujin sighed before tossing a gold medallion to the half-demon before his eyes snapped open in wondered disbelief at the boys next words.

"Heh what does this stupid hunk of metal prove except that you are wealthy enough to own gold?" Inuyasha said still glaring.

Miroku crossed the room to stand beside his friend to look at the ancient gold medallion enclosed in his hanyou friends clawed hand.

The monks eyes widened as he saw the emblem carved into the face of the medallion and he raised his staff and hitting Inuyasha over the head with it quite hard "Inuyasha do try to think before you talk! Did you even look at the emblem on the medallion before you opened your big mouth?" Miroku said a slight tightness to his voice that gave away the fact that he was more then just a little exasperated.

"Of course I did your damned monk! Why the hell did you hit me for!?" Inuyasha said grumpily as he rubbed his head were Miroku's staff had made contact; right in between his doggy ears.

Miroku sighed "This is the emblem of the god that live in the heavenly plain, it proves that he is who he says he is."

"Yeah well how do we know that he didn't just make it?" Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"Because Inuyasha anyone who tries to copy the symbol for the purpose of trickery cannot draw it as it melts off the item it is drawn on!"

"Why did you come to the mortal plain disguised as a demon who had lost control of his beast too long?" Kagome asked no longer being able to hold in her curiosity.

"Oh you recognised me did you? I am surprised but there is no harm in telling I suppose, I was rather bored and the thought struck me that it would be fun to see human reactions to a powerful youkia lost to its inner beast, I had not expected to run into a miko so soon let alone one of your powers." He said in a tone that made it apparent that he really didn't care much at all if lives had been lost in his attempt to break his boredom.

Kagome clenched her jaws in anger _'How dare he, this is the reason why I always disliked the gods in the old folk stories as they were forever meddling in business not their own!'_ Kagome thought her body tense to spring at Fujin.

Completely ignoring the curious looks around the room that were directed at him, Fujin began to deliver his information.

"You already know the particulars on why Amatsu Mikaboshi was imprisoned and why he seeks to delve the world into blackness."Fujin stated.

"Yes of course, and you would probably do something similar if you believed you could derive some sort of pleasure from it." Kagome snapped.

Fujin smirked and nodded his head "Yes you have a good understanding of the gods young one, but I caution you to hold your temper for it is not wise to anger any god." Fujin smirked when the woman paled slightly and continued "You have the sceptre crafted by natures own hand named natures balance."

Sesshomaru walked towards a small inconspicuous table and rang a small bell that let chimed a very clear ring that could be heard over the castle but it was not high pitched enough to hurt the demons sensitive ears.

Moments later a trembling Jaken knocked on the door before being told to come in.

"Jaken fetch Lady Kagome's bag and bring it here at once." Sesshomaru said coolly not bothering to look at the shaking green toad demon.

Jaken bowed and flew from the room wondering all the while how he was going to move his Lady's bag as it was twice his size and seemed to be a lot heavier than it should be without ripping at the seams.

The occupants of the now overcrowded and overly stuffy study stood in silence as they waited for Jaken to return with the monstrosity of the bag, none of them wanted to sit down and seem at ease as no one trusted this god who had come out of nowhere and without being asked, and as gods never do anything that doesn't suit themselves, they all knew that the gods of the heavenly plains were using them for their own gain and did not care about what happened to them or those that got in their way…they never did.

At length the silence in the study was broken by the sound of small feet working tremendously hard and that of something being dragged over the wood and after some minutes it stopped and there was a respectful knocking at the door.

"Enter."

Very soon Jaken had left with a bow leaving the yellow back-pack beside Kagome's feet.

Kagome rummaged inside her back-pack and quickly found the rectangular box that housed the sceptre her father had left for her.

"Ah yes that is it, natures balance." Fujin said relieved that they didn't have to go looking for the thing. "That will be your means to defeating Amatsu Mikaboshi as it will trap him inside that stone but it will only do it if you chant this sentence…"

After a good 15 more minutes of talking the god Fujin decided that he had had enough of the mortal plain but couldn't resist saying "I'll see you around when it comes upon me to 'visit' the mortal plain again."

Kagome muttered something that was defiantly not flattering about gods making Fujin laugh for the first time since spending the hour and a half in the study with them.

"Yes Kagome we gods are meddlesome but our meddling makes your life fun." And with that Fujin disappeared in another flash of blinding light leaving Kagome seething.

'_FUN I'll give you FUN! You meddlesome son of a…a bitch!!'_ Kagome thought stuttering at the profanity as she couldn't think of a word that vented her anger enough but bitch would have to do.

"Sesshomaru, remind me to maim Fujin if we ever see him again." Kagome asked calmly.

Sesshomaru could help but laughing "Yes mate I will remind you."

"Good!" Kagome said before sweeping out of the room followed closely by Sesshomaru.

The other occupants of the room all stood frozen their mouths agape with astonished surprised at the openly displayed emotions that had run across Sesshomaru's face.

**A/N: ** I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that you will please review on your way out.

Also please forgive me for the late update.


	18. the journey ends

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon I do however own the characters I created and this plotline.

**A/N:** Hey here is my new chapter of WCWAE. I am dreadfully so that this took so long and hope that you can all forgive me and I promise the next chapter will be out sooner.

**CHAPTER 17**

**The Journey ends **

The next morning was started just before dawn for the hunters as they prepared to leave the palace. The servants were racing about at demonic speeds as they hurried to have breakfast ready for them and the three children up so that they could say good bye.

Breakfast was a quiet and dull affair as everyone sitting at the table were still to sleepy to gather the thoughts necessary to form sentences above 'pass the milk'.

Only Sesshomaru seemed truly unfazed by the ungodly hour and he sat in his usual silence but he couldn't but feel amused when looking at the beyond tired expressions on those before him; his father's especially.

It was an hour after dawn when they were ready to leave as Kagome and Sesshomaru said their goodbyes to the three pups.

"Now Shippo don't be too hard on poor old Jaken, that goes for you too Rin we can't have Matti thinking that you two behave so badly to everyone." Kagome said smiling indulgently knowing that they weren't going to act on a word she said.

The two children laughed and hugged their mother goodbye before walking over to Sesshomaru who let them hug his legs and patted their heads in an affectionate way not willing to do more in front of the present company.

Kagome turned to Matti "I hope that you are enjoying yourself."

"Yes I am, although when you come back I would like it if could spend more time with us."

Kagome smiled and gave the small girl a hug and felt quite pleased when she felt that the child didn't seem so skinny "I promise." Kagome said before she stood and walked over to her friends before waving goodbye as they walked through the large main gate.

Kagome paused for a second before turning around "Jaken if anything at all happens to my children I will roast you alive and feed you to the wild animals!" Kagome said a gleam in her eyes that told him that she meant every word.

Jaken gulped "Y…Y…Yes my Lady." He managed to squeak out _'She is almost scarier then Lord Sesshomaru when it comes to death threats'_ He thought miserably as he watched the procession walk out of the main gate without further delay.

Shippo, Rin and Matti wiped tears from their eyes as they watched them go and each hoping that they would all come home before Shippo decided that they should take their minds off it by torturing the poor toad demon known as Jaken.

It all seemed to be too easy as they travelled through the Western Lands travelling at a relatively fast pace when walking in a group that consisted of 4 full demons, 2 half-demons and 2 humans.

But as they got closer and closer to the Northern borders things started to get more difficult for them. The winds seemed to be forever against them making them have to go slower and more carefully to as Miroku and Sango had a hard time seeing and moving through the strong buffeting winds.

When the winds finally did die down to a manageable level, they were attacked by many demons. Somewhere so pitifully weak that one swing of Sango's Hiraikotsu was enough to completely obliterate it but there were others that where much stronger and took up a good hour to defeat, leaving the group tired, hungry and annoyed.

"I believe that we should take to the skies for the rest of the day." Inutashio said looking up at the clear sky and then back to the group.

It was soon agreed upon as it would help them cover more ground then if they continued to walk and fight against every demon that put themselves in their path.

Inuyasha couldn't help grumbling a bit as he sat himself down behind Miroku and Sango on Kirara which didn't get much of a reaction except for Kikyo who rolled her eyes as she stood next to Inutashio who offered to share his demonic cloud with her as he wanted to get know his youngest son's mate.

Their progress was halted a few more times by demons stupid enough to attack them in the sky but as before they were weak and far in between. They stopped a few miles into the Northern lands, close to a hot spring and with only two more hours of daylight left before darkness settled in for the night.

Sesshomaru hoped that by not going too far into Northern territories that they would not get attacked by any of Amatsu's followers.

After camp was set up Kikyo, Kagome and Sango walked down to the hot springs relishing in the idea of having a bath all together for the first time in ages.

The three girls let out a sigh of contentment as the warm water lapped around them making their muscles relax from the comforting movements of the water.

"So Kagome tell us what is it like to be the mate of the ice lord?" Sango asked with a mischievous look in her eyes and Kikyo turned to look intently at Kagome's face amusement plain in her golden-brown gaze her little puppy dog ears twitching as they waited for Kagome's answer.

"Surprisingly hot!" Kagome said with laughter in her eyes. She was soon yelling in protest as her two sisters splashed her viciously with water at her un-detailed response.

All three girls dissolved into laughter soon afterwards. They left the hot springs much earlier than they would have any other night because the boys needed to have a bath before night fall.

When they walked back into camp it was to see three relieved faces and one severely disappointed face.

Inuyasha was protesting adamantly to Kikyo in an attempt to get her to change her mind about him having a bath; he wasn't against the idea entirely it was more to the point that he would have to be in close quarters with Sesshomaru for an unknown amount of time.

Kikyo was getting rather annoyed, it was only a bath and yet her mate that could fight with almost no care for himself, couldn't or wouldn't get into a hot spring.

"Look Inuyasha you don't have to alright bit I don't want you anywhere near me until you smell somewhat tolerable…not to be rude but your scent is offensive to my sensitive nose and if I am not mistaken every other demons nose." Kikyo said a slight edge to her voice even though she was trying to hide her irritation.

Inuyasha who had first looked relieved turned sulky upon hearing the rest of his mates sentence and with a loud annoyed 'keh' Inuyasha bounded off after his friend, father and annoying half-brother as said three could not be bothered waiting for him; even if his tantrums were rather amusing at times.

Kagome shook her head in slight amused exasperation at her best friend.

Sango who had gone to the fire where meat was hanging close enough to keep warm as it had been cooked whilst they were in the springs and offered some for the only other two in the group who had not already had a chance to eat.

Kikyo accepted some; she was still not used to the difference between her human needs and her demonic ones.

Kagome however; even though her memories and human instincts told her that she needed to eat three times a day shook her head as she knew that her body didn't really need nourishment and that it was only her imagination or the remnants of her old body's memories coming through.

She knew that with time she would be able to distinguish better between the two and eventually the feelings would go away all together.

There was not much activity around camp that night, as soon as the boys came back from the hot springs; Inuyasha came first having had a really quick soak so that he could get away from his half-brother, they quickly settled down to sleep to get some much needed rest.

Sesshomaru however didn't allow himself a very restful sleep as he stretched his senses out so that he would be the first to know should anything dangerous or potentially dangerous come within 200hundred yards of their encampment.

Sango sighed and rubbed her tired eyes with the back of her hand; this was the second morning in a row when they were up and moving about in the dusky hours that light enough to see (barely) but not enough light to be called sunrise.

And as Miroku and herself were the only humans in their they were the worst for wear. Though Kagome and Kikyo seemed a little more out of sorts then the other demons surrounding them they were still better off than her husband and herself.

'_It was probably a good thing that we had agreed upon walking! If we were riding on Kirara I am positive that I would be asleep by now!' _Sango thought suppressing a yawn.

It had been agreed whilst in the middle of packing up camp that they should start the day by walking as it would be more difficult to track their position if they stuck to the ground.

It had been Sesshomaru's idea so of course Inuyasha tried to find something wrong with it; however it seemed as if he was doing it out of habit rather than to really discredit his half-brothers ideas.

To people observant enough and who knew of the two brothers' history it seemed as if the two had come to an unvoiced understanding and were now merely exhibiting a healthy demonic sibling rivalry.

By Midday there had been attacks on the group getting more viscous and closer together as they reached the heart of the Northern lands.

And with each attack whether it be human, demon or half-demon a sensation of raw knowledge, something that shouldn't be there…something that there was no way that she had ever been told or shown before in one of Kushin or Midoriko's memories fluttered and grew in the back of Kagome's mind, growing bigger and more forceful with trying to get her to realize what exactly it was with each man or woman that they had to kill in those on coming attacks.

With the last battle the realisation had finally dawn on Kagome as they were preparing to move away from the bloodied spot on the forest trail that they had been following for the last half hour.

It was telling her that there was a way that she could help those people! She didn't know how but she knew that she could! And next time they fought one of Amatsu Mikaboshi's attackers she would help them!

Kagome was sure that even though she didn't know what to do that with her desire to help people that it would be instinctual. She did not mention this to any of her friends as she did not want to be wrong about her feeling and have everyone's disappointment on her shoulders instead of just her own.

It was quite some time before any sign of a new attack made itself known; so much so that the whole group was beginning to think that it was a little to quite.

There was a sudden rustling of leaves and heavy footsteps and loud voices coming from the left of them and soon they were crashing through the trees and bushes on the left side of the path were they had stopped and became battle ready.

Three large human men came crashing on to the small trail surrounding the group of ex-shard hunters.

Before anyone could make any sort of move Kagome felt her body pulse with an unfamiliar energy; that she soon recognised as all the separate powers in her body moving.

Bits of them coming off the main power sources and forming into one entity that pulsed with calming shock waves throughout her body.

Recognising that it had no evil intent Kagome let the power guide her actions, she felt the powers pulse becoming quicker as it told her that it wanted to be realised giving into it Kagome felt the power shoot forth from her chest and spread into three different threads each thread seeking out those with an overwhelming evil in their hearts that was unnatural for them.

Kagome felt the power inside each of the three human men and actively squash and expel the extra emotion that Amatsu Mikaboshi's curse had brought upon them.

The three men collapsed breathing hard, their eyes opening to a slightly blurry world as they came back from their rage induced coma-like state. They watched as the beautiful woman that had saved them moved onwards without a backwards glance.

Kagome began walking again too lost in her musings to realise that she had left her friends behind.

Her friends being too shocked at her strange behaviour remained standing in their defensive positions having not moved from them as Kagome walked on before realising that they were being left behind and raced after her trying to get some answers to their questions.

After having no success with verbally trying to grab Kagome's attention back from the inner workings of her own mind Sesshomaru eventually took hold of her shoulder and gently shook it jolting her out of her thoughts.

Kagome didn't notice her friends calling out to her, she was too preoccupied with the feeling of the new power that had merged together from strands of her 7 other original powers that had now settled where she knew her heart to be thrumming away ready to be used again at a moment's notice.

Not that using it hadn't put a certain strain on her body as she felt the cold sweat that covered her body making her shiver a little from the slight wind that blew in their faces.

Kagome came back from her own world when she felt her one of her shoulder being shaken.

"Hmmm; What's the matter Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked with a smile.

Sesshomaru felt his eyebrow start to twitch involuntarily _'What's the matter! What kind of question is that?! It should be obvious.'_ Sesshomaru thought.

"What just happened back there with the three men we…you left stunned on the forest trail!"

"Oh sorry! I guess I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't noticed that I hadn't said anything."

"That's ok Lady Kagome you can tell us now." Miroku said pleasantly but his eyes said that he really wanted to know.

"Well you see I don't really know much about it; the feeling that I could do something to help the innocent people being controlled instead of killing them and it sort of just happened and I sorta went with the flow of it as I could sense no evil intent in this new power. I could also feel it working on them squashing and expelling the out of control rage, even now I feel it working as a barrier so that they are protected from it from now on; that's all there really is to it." Kagome said her voice getting softer as she ran out of ways to explain it.

Sesshomaru felt his twitching eyebrow twitch faster _'How dare she use a power that she knew nothing about…just went with the flow; I'm going to have to teach her more caution in the future.'_ Sesshomaru thought with a barely noticeable frown…his eyebrow still twitching.

Sesshomaru moving with demonic speed snatched Kagome to him and before she had a chance to object had her balanced on his hip and was walking along the forest path with her carrying her like a child; the others following a small amused smile that refused to be wiped from their faces.

"Sesshomaru put me down please." Kagome asked hopefully a small blush spread across her cheeks.

Sesshomaru didn't answer; he did however somehow snuggle her closer to his body and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Kagome sighed quietly and stretched out her senses and found that Sesshomaru was in overly protective puppy mode. Summarising that she was the cause of this Kagome buried her face into the crook of his neck and gave him a small gentle lick under his chin to tell him without words that she was sorry to have made him worry and that she was thankful that he would be.

Sesshomaru licked her cheek accepting her apology and was very glad that she was accepting and even thankful for his protection.

Kagome buried her face back into Sesshomaru neck enjoying his scent and settled in for the ride; instinctively knowing that it would be a long time before Sesshomaru set her down.

They had walked for hours before Sesshomaru nudged Kagome; who was still in his arms and pointed to a castle up ahead of them.

"We should go back to a safe distance and wait for tomorrow." Kagome said quietly.

The whole group agreed not one sound of disagreement passed anyone's lips and they quietly made their way back into the safety of the forest that they had just come out of half an hour ago.

Barriers were set up by all who could make them that night so that they could get some real rest without having to wake up to keep watch.

To their surprise there was no attack on their camp that night and they were able to sleep quite peacefully…as peacefully as one could in enemy territory.

The next morning dawned finding them very close to the castle seen the day before the scent of Naraku easily scented on the morning air making Inuyasha growl with annoyance. 'How in the world was it that when that bastard Naraku was alive we couldn't find this place and when we are hunting Amatsu 'whoever' we find it within four days; damn this pisses me off!'

Each member of the group had prepared themselves as much as they could the night before for this battle; they only hoped that they would survive what awaited them there.


	19. the defeat and a happy surprise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon, I do however own the characters of my own making and this plotline.

**A/N: **Well here's the next chapter so please enjoy and let me know what you think.

**CHAPTER 18**

**The defeat and a happy surprise**

Amatsu Mikaboshi was furious the damned 'do-gooders' had managed to get passed everyone of his dolls and even made three of them useless as no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his spell to work again.

Every time he tried a power echoing inside their bodies stopped it from penetrating their weak hearts and making the rage and hatred grow to unmanageable portions.

He had discovered this after he had sent a doll or two to get them and bring them back to the castle; having discovered that they could no longer be controlled they had become fabulous pieces to his 'art' collection that now stained the floors the walls and even the ceilings with his 'still life paintings'.

Every time he looked at them he would feel happy and couldn't help thinking that they were a pleasure to look at.

Amatsu sighed as he looked upon the 'portraits' that adorned the walls of the room he was in as he felt the slight calming effects looking at them gave him and he found himself looking forward to the 'do-gooders' visit the looks upon their faces, the pain he could cause them…and of course the delight of being able to look at their scared faces ingrained upon a wall. _'That makes their coming here worthwhile.'_

Everyone was awake with the morning light the following morning having slept uneasily with the knowledge that they weren't too far away from the ominous Japanese styled castle.

Kagome made sure that she had the sceptre given to her by her mother on her person; there was no way that she was going to leave it in the bag where it would be hard to grab in the heat of the moment.

They moved as silently as they could; which impaired the speed of the two humans of the group but none of them were of a mind to rush them believing that it would be better if they weren't too fatigued when they reached the castle.

They had entered the cover of another wood that was quite small kind of like a garden for the family that had lived here before Naraku had taken possession of it.

It was a surprise for the group when they saw Kagura walk towards them from the direction of the castle.

The woman was slightly shocked when Kagome gave her a warm hug that oddly seemed to make her feel warm on the inside; returning the embrace awkwardly Kagura said "I figured that I'd join you seeing as you'll need all the help you can get." With an I have nothing else better to do attitude coming through in her voice.

Kagura didn't show any real respect to any in the group as she would not allow herself to be under anyone's rule but her own; although she did rather like Kagome and even Kikyo…perhaps it was just men like Naraku who she couldn't stand; which was the main reason why she was here! Amatsu Mikaboshi was as bad if not worse than Naraku.

Kagome felt oddly calm as they continued their onward trek towards the castle that housed the second of the great evils she knew of in Japan.

'_The calm before the storm.'_ Kagome thought an odd little smile playing on her lips at the ironic thought.

The sun was beginning to set when they reached the closed gateway that lead into the castle; they stopped before it wondering if Amatsu would be like Naraku and make it so that they could chase him for years and never really battle the real Amatsu; but something told them; the feeling of his aura or perhaps the godly arrogance; that he was sure to have would make him feel invincible and so he would stay and face them head on.

It is always amazing that the thinks you think of before a big battle are all things that you have no sway over and therefore are useless things to think of.

They had barely made it to the closed gates when they first heard the voice of who they believed was Amatsu Mikaboshi.

His laughter seemed to come from all around as making most of the group swivel around to look for the owner of the voice.

"Welcome naïve little warriors, I am so glad that you decided to make my life easier by coming here instead of making me look for you, so please do come in and become acquainted with my…hospitality." And with the fading last syllable the rusty metal gates swung open with a high pitched squeak.

Sesshomaru moved first cautioning the rest with one of his arms for them to wait as he walked through the gateway; when nothing happened he motioned them to follow.

And they did in single file when Kikyo walked through the gateway she shuddered in horror something unspeakable had happened her she was sure of it and her thoughts were confirmed when Kagome who was last and was coming in after her let out a startled cry filled with anguish and pain, making the group turn to her in shock.

"So much! So much pain and death has been caused here by that man so many peoples' terrified souls." Kagome said with a soft voice a hand to her head as she walked the rest of the way through the gateway to what she thought must be hell on earth.

Sesshomaru growled a low dangerous growl in his chest _'How dare he hurt my mate like that.'_ He moved towards her with the intention of making her stay behind but decided to back down when his eyes met her steady determined glare.

Kagome seemed to disappear as she raced forward determined to get revenge for every tormented soul that had to suffer at the hands of this fallen god.

Sesshomaru and Inutashio were close behind her leaving Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kagura to fend off the innocent people who were enslaved to Amatsu's will.

They tried not to hurt any of them to badly knowing that Kagome could return them to normal; they just hoped that once knocked out they stayed down.

Sesshomaru and Inutashio found Kagome in a room that seemed ordinary enough but something was causing her aura to be drenched in sadness and horror with furious anger simmering beneath.

As they entered the room they found out why. The entire room was covered with pictures of dead men all of them with looks of fear and pain etched on to their faces blood spreading from wounds but what they couldn't feel like Kagome could was the intensity of the pain and confusion of the dead men's souls that covered the walls.

This room was also well lit unlike the endless hallways they had run through to get there making it all the more easier to see every detail.

Amatsu Mikaboshi entered the room amusement etched on his face at the looks on their faces as they looked around the room. "Beautiful isn't it! I am so glad that you will be able to join my collection it just wouldn't be complete without you pesky 'do-gooders' added to it."

"Come now do you not like my art work I killed them myself or are you just left speechless by its beauty?" Amatsu mocked a cold smile playing across his lips.

Kagome snarled in anger "So we have another Naraku a coward and a lover of chaos and darkness! He was defeated and so will you!"

Amatsu Mikaboshi let out an angry scream _'How dare she compare him to a half-breed! Him a god to a stinking half-breed!' _

Amatsu disappeared with a wispy black smoke only to reappear again in front of Kagome who leapt back from a blade of light.

Although avoiding being hit critically the blade pierced through the side of Kagome's right arm rendering it useless.

Kagome was about to contour attack when a swift white blur cut in front of her lunging at Amatsu sword drawn. She recognised it as Sesshomaru, realising that this was a good chance to check out the extent of her injury Kagome looked down at her arm.

It was covered in her blood and it refused to be moved until it had time to heal, she looked up again to see Sesshomaru being forced back slightly.

She grasped the sceptre tightly and lifted to see how if she could do it but with a groan Kagome realised that she had lost to much blood and couldn't really do anything with her limbs for the moment.

When Sesshomaru came crashing to the floor Kagome seized the opportunity catching Sesshomaru's attention Kagome forced her muscles to bend down beside him and gave him the sceptre.

Standing straight again Kagome turned back to Amatsu Mikaboshi "Now watch Amatsu as I cleanse your puppets of the spell that enslaves them to you!!"

"You what can you do in the state you're in you can hardly move!" Amatsu said laughing.

Kagome smirked and allowed her power of healing to come up and over her body and watched as it separated into many uncountable strands and shot off with her not having to move a muscle.

Amatsu screamed in rage _'How dare she! How dare she! How dare she!!'_ he thought as he raced towards her stopping when Sesshomaru landed in front of her the sceptre held outstretched in front of him.

Amatsu's eyes widened in fear and recognition "It can't be!! I hid that I hid that in a place no one would dare look for it!!!" Amatsu said disbelieving what he was seeing.

"You deserve much worse than this sceptre but I will do what the gods demand just this once for the sake of my mate." Sesshomaru growled before beginning the enchantment.

"By the power of all that is good in this world I banish you into the holly sceptre 'natures balance' blessed by the gods of the heavenly realm, this is thy bidding! I banish you Amatsu Mikaboshi fallen god!" Sesshomaru said steadily and calmly never faltering over the words.

Amatsu howled in terror and tried to make a run for it to terrified to remember that he could disappear.

Sesshomaru felt the sceptre pulse and pull against his fingers; letting it go he watched what would have been a funny scene if he had any patience left to be amused and so he watched coldly as Amatsu ran with a sceptre chasing him pulsing with light.

The sceptre finally cut Amatsu Mikaboshi off the light surrounding the sceptre reaching out and pulling the screaming Amatsu Mikaboshi into its unknown depths.

The sceptre came soaring back to Sesshomaru who passed it to his father so that he could pick up his mate who protested as the bad wound to the arm had finally healed and she felt better but Sesshomaru just ignored her and kissed her forehead.

Kagome sighed defeated and arranged herself so that she was comfortable.

"Don't touch the blade." Sesshomaru warned his father as he turned and started walking wanting to get out of the castle that reeked of death and terror.

"I'm no fool son." Inutashio chided as he fell in to step beside his son, Sesshomaru didn't answer but kept walking.

When they made it outside it was to see Miroku and Sango coming towards the castle with smiles on their faces.

"I am going to stay and say a prayer for the deceased." Miroku said in answer to Sesshomaru's questioning look.

"And I'm waiting for him." Sango said with a shrug.

"Be warned it is worse than you can imagine." Sesshomaru said indifferently before moving forward soon taking to the air with his demonic cloud.

Inuyasha left heading for Keade's village and as for Kagura she had left as soon as the fight was over not feeling the need to stay a be a part of the group, it was nice to feel welcome but she enjoyed being alone.

When they got back to the castle all Sesshomaru wanted to do was go to their room but Kagome had other ideas, she wanted to check on the children first to make sure they were all right.

Sesshomaru eventually relented realising that he'd get what he wanted much quicker if he just let her check on the kids.

Having quietly peeked into the children's rooms Kagome and Sesshomaru retired to their room both too exhausted to do more then hold each other close and fall asleep to the sound of each other's steady breathing.

The next morning the atmosphere around the castle felt light and unburdened as the occupants of the castle fully realised that Amatsu Mikaboshi was really contained and could do no more harm to anyone as long as no one was stupid even to again release the god from his imprisonment.

Well everyone except Inutashio who felt the weight of doing paperwork, even though he had complained that he shouldn't have to do paperwork when they had just defeated a god. Sesshomaru's answer to this was that he had to be useful.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were in the secure room that was going to house the sceptre temporally until a better home was found for it away from prying eyes when there was a sudden familiar flash of light that had both Kagome and Sesshomaru falling in to practised defensive stances before recognising who it was and relaxing slightly, after all only a fool relaxed completely around a god as they were very unpredictable beings.

"I am here to congratulate you on your victory and to take that sceptre off your hands, as there is no safer place for it then amongst the gods."

Kagome and Sesshomaru offered no complaint as they rather not have to bear the responsibility of looking after something as incredibly dangerous as housing an entrapped god.

"The gods owe you a great dept mortals." Fujin said making ready to leave.

"If that is so I would like to ask if you could make things as they were…you know before the horror of Amatsu Mikaboshi?" Kagome asked respectfully.

Fujin shook his head "I'm afraid I cannot."

"Well how about making sure that all the souls killed by Amatsu or any of his followers get to rest in peace like they deserve." Kagome asked hoping to do something for the poor tormented souls.

"It will be done." Fujin said and was gone in a flash of light.

It was then that Sesshomaru remembered something "I'm sorry mate I forgot to remind you to maim him."

Kagome laughed "That's alright it's probably better for humanity that I didn't."

Sesshomaru nodded agreeing not wanting to have to deal with any other godly problems.

It was a few days later and Sesshomaru and Kagome where outside watching the children play around the gardens when lunch was called and the children hungry from all the exercise raced into the house.

Sesshomaru turned to follow after the children.

"Wait a moment Sesshomaru." Kagome's voice sounded from behind him sounding slightly nervous.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked sensing a large amount of nervousness coming from her.

"Nothing is wrong." Kagome said a secret smile coming over lips a thing that only women seemed to be able to master.

"Then why are you so nervous?" Sesshomaru asked raising delicate sliver eyebrow.

"I'm just wondering…what do you feel about pups?" Kagome asked the nervousness in her sent spiking as she spoke.

Sesshomaru frowned unknowingly making Kagome even more nervous. _'Pups. What has brought this on.'_ Sesshomaru thought the frown still in place.

The frown on Sesshomaru's face made Kagome's nerves rise and the fact that the frown was staying in place was making it worse making her next words come out rather fast.

"I'mhavingyourpup" Making the words mush together making them impossible to understand.

"Calm down Kagome and start again." Sesshomaru said trying to get to the bottom of what was wrong with his mate.

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru I wouldn't have been so reckless had I known before." Kagome said having not really heard what Sesshomaru had said before in her near panic.

"Know what, Kagome, known what?" Sesshomaru asked getting slightly aggravated.

"That I'm pregnant." Kagome finally said in a way that Sesshomaru could understand.

Sesshomaru blinked momentarily surprised before a smile graced his handsome face, a smile of pure joy an emotion that Sesshomaru seemed to be feeling a lot more of since he had started courting his Kagome.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to him and swung her around making her laugh "I'm so happy Kagome I never thought living my life with someone else besides myself would feel this good." Sesshomaru said before his lips seized his mates in a passionate embrace.

***

A few days after Sesshomaru had found out about being an expectant father Kagome had asked him to take them to her mother's for a final time just to let her know that all had gone well.

And so they found themselves in Kagome's old family home standing in the courtyard saying good-bye to the tearful mother.

"Kagome how long do you think it will be until I get to see you again?" Somatsu asked tears running down her cheeks as she pulled back from a good-bye hug from her daughter.

Kagome was about to answer went she felt something familiar and her eyes widened ever so slightly when she realised what it was before she smiled a secret smile and replied "For me a long, long time, but for you…sooner than you think." Kagome said waving good-bye as she turned around and entered the well house for what was to be the very last time. As her life now she had to live with her mate and family. She hadn't told her mother that she was pregnant knowing that her mother wouldn't be able to handle knowing that her daughter was going to be a mother so soon and that she wouldn't be there for a long while to come, at least for Kagome anyway.

THE END…

**A/N: **Don't worry I still have my epilogue part 1 and 2 to post so this story still has a little more to go before I can call it finished.

As always I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you tell me what you think.


	20. epilogue part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon I do however own the plotline.

**A/N:** Hey so this is the first epilogue and I know that it seems weird to have two but it just seemed to go better with what I have written that it goes into two different parts.

**EPILOGUE PART 1 **

Kagome sat on a stone bench outside that gave a great view of large mountains in the distance a hand resting on her swollen belly her eyes returning to her pups Rin and Shippo as they argued over names for their new brother or sister, in truth she was getting a little tired her pregnancy was almost over and she felt tired and snappy most of the time and the pups had been at this for a few good hours and their voices were getting higher.

As if sensing her hold on her temper coming to its end she felt Sesshomaru standing beside her. "That's enough now why don't you both go and get ready for bed and your mother and I will be in shortly." Sesshomaru said in a voice that would brook no arguments from the young pups and both ran off into the house without voicing their protests at being told to go to bed, even if it was their bed time.

Sesshomaru's arms slid around Kagome from behind one had coming to rest over her own on her belly and the other finding its own place across from it as Sesshomaru pulled her back to lean on his chest.

Kagome smiled she was four months pregnant and only had two months to go, they had discovered that they were having twins and from their auras they were a boy and a girl.

They had decided not to tell Shippo, Rin and Matti just encase something happened to one of the pups.

"Have you thought of any names?" Kagome asked still leaning against Sesshomaru with a contented relaxed smile on her face.

"No but we have time. Lets just enjoy the relative quiet that we have before the squalling of two pups are heard throughout the palace."

Kagome laughed and nodded "Just so you know Sesshomaru you will be helping out with the diapers cause I'm going to need a break so you're going to be doing more than training them Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru gulped and agreed seeing as it couldn't be any worse than fight a god. "Don't think that you'll be getting out of helping me train them either."

Kagome pulled away to look up at Sesshomaru a confused expression on her face making Sesshomaru chuckle "They'll more than likely have you're miko and elemental powers mate."

Kagome laughed thinking of how strange it would be for everyone living in the palace to hear of Sesshomaru changing diapers and seeing her on the training field.

Kagome hugged her mate and sighed in contentment when she felt his arms circle around her holding her close to his body. They were interrupted by Inutashio a moment later, he had gotten sick of doing the paperwork and told Sesshomaru so.

"Listen son I didn't get brought back from the dead so that I could take over the responsibilities that you don't like."

"Ok father."

"Ok you serious Sesshomaru?" Inutashio asked surprised.

"Yes sure I'll go back to doing the paperwork if you change your grandpups diapers." Sesshomaru said a humorous glint in his eye.

Inutashio paled and took a few steps back his arms flung out in front of him. "Ah actually I think I just discovered that I look doing the paperwork very much…and besides it only take a good two hours." He said before he hurried back inside before Sesshomaru could twist any of his words against him a thing that he was good at doing.

Sesshomaru and Kagome laughed before walking into the palace to say goodnight to the pups and to make sure they were actually in bed.

**A/N:** Well I hope you enjoyed it and that you R&R and that you read the last instalment of Written conversations with an enemy. Which should be up sometime next week. 


End file.
